Harry Potter and the Dragon Phoenix
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: I wouldn't bother reading this version if I were you when I have created the NEW one called The First Storm! Look for it through my fic list. Its awesome!
1. Episode I: Boredom

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Harry Potter, only my original characters, story and plot._

**AN: **_this is a re-working/re-write. The plot and story is the same, but I've added more description and added to the story and plot. Adding in more information to better understand the story, and hopefully make it more realistic. I hope that in some if not most chapters it feels as if you're reading a new story._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode I **_

_**Boredom**_

It was one of those rare days, that today, Harry James Potter the reluctant forth occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, was left outside in the green lush grass of the back garden undisturbed. He lay on his back on the neatly cut grass, watching the fluffy white clouds drift by.

The piercing blue morning sun lit the bright summer's sky. Harry was amusing himself making out shapes in the wispy and fluffy clouds that reminded him of his world: the World of Magic.

His brilliant emerald green eyes sparkled in the brilliant bright sun light, as his black messy, unruly hair drifted about lazily in the light breeze. His full height giving him about 5ft 7 inches.

The world where he belonged, a place where he was not hated, not shunned or ignored, where he has friends and people who care for him. Harry James Potter was not like his Aunt Petunia Dursley, or his Uncle Vernon Dursley, and definitely nothing like his horrid cousin Dudley Dursley, who liked nothing more than to pick on people smaller than him self, which just happened to be nearly everyone else.

Unfortunately, for Harry Potter, he was quite a lot smaller than the huge Dudley, who reminded Harry of a baby whale, with a fair mop of blond hair plastered against his head. Harry was small and thin, when he came home to the Dursley's for the summer holidays Harry was not fed much, therefore he lost quite a few pounds every year.

He wore glass's that had often been broken, mainly by Dudley, but Harry's appearance was not the reason he is hated by his reluctant and selfish relatives.

Harry was despised by them because he's a Wizard, who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry has only been back from school for just a few weeks and tomorrow was the 31st of July, his 15th birthday. He was not expecting much, especially from his relatives, who usury just ignored his birthday, and had never even given him a birthday card, so he really wasn't looking forward to his birthday.

Harry had been hoping that he could have gone to his best friend Ron's house for the rest of the summer, and hoped that he would have been allowed by now. He had sent a few letters to Professor Albus Dumbledore th Headmaster of Hogwarts School, asking whether he could leave Privet Drive and go to Ron's house, The Burrow. Alas, Professor Dumbledore had said that under the certain circumstances that it would be unwise to leave the protection of Number 4 Privet Drive.

He had no clue what these so-called protections might be, because they most certainly don't work against the Dursley family. In fact, Harry had often wondered whether these protections are just the imaginings of the old headmaster's senility. But what can he do, he is only fifteen tomorrow, and is far from powerfully enough to go against Dumbledore's orders.

This was all in part due to the resurrection of the Most feared Dark Sorcerer for over 200 years, Lord Voldemort who had captured Harry just a few months ago, and with the assistance of his cowardly servant, used Harry's blood to be resurrected into a new body, believing that Harry's blood would make him stronger than if he were to use any other enemies. But Harry had fought Voldemort and had escaped the vial, less than human Dark Mage.

"Boy!" called an angry Uncle Vernon from the house.

Harry sat up in surprise and looked over at the massive whale of a man with a bushy greying moustache twitching angrily, as it always did when he spoke to Harry, or rather yelled since he doesn't know how to speak civilly when in the presence of a wizard. He stood in the doorway at the back of the house that leads to the back garden, blocking entrance with his hulking form.

"What?" Harry called back in annoyance with a sigh. He gets so little free time here, outside. If he were allowed to use magic outside of school, he would hex the git, or turn him into a slug. He held back from smiling at the thought of the fat giant of a slug his uncle would become.

"You know what Boy!" Uncle Vernon announced loudly. "Dudley's having his school friends and most of his class over for a barbecue today."

Harry had just remembered Aunt Petunia telling him this and that he was to stay in his bedroom out of the way, and not show his face, or do any funny business as she called it, referring to Magic. Though they all new perfectly well that he was not allowed to perform magic out side of school until he is seventeen, which in the Wizarding world is when a young man or woman came of age.

Adulthood, he could barely wait most day. Then he'll be able to escape this dump, and no foolish old man could stop him. '_Hmm… maybe_ _I'll go on holiday,_' he asked him self in thought as he had never to this day been on a vacation. He figured with a 'family' like his by the times he's of age he'll need at the least a years vacation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Harry getting to his feet, and walking back towards the back door where uncle Vernon was still standing huge and menacing ass in the door frame. "Best stash my self away in my room then, and pretend I don't exist." He added with a barely concealed roll of his eyes, as Uncle Vernon moved out of the way with a sneer.

"And remember, Boy: stay in your room and no funny business." Vernon Dursley's enormous voice doomed dangerously after him, as he walked through the back door and into Aunt Petunia's spotless, sparkling and surgically clean kitchen, which he ignored and continued to his bedroom.

'_Today's going to be one hell of a boring day._'

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry was just laying on his back on his bed, trying to read a new book about some Wizard Warrior called Lord Xzodia; which he had brought from Diagon Ally the year previously, and which he never got around to reading before because he was too busy worrying about being killed in the Triwizard tournament. It was something that he wasn't even supposed to have been in, and was entered by a Death Eater; one of Lord Voldemort's followers under orders to make sure Harry wins the tournament. Unfortunately, Harry drew with another Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory who was killed.

The Horrors still haunt him of that event.

Harry has been having nightmares about it ever since. He had barely escaped and brought Cedric's body back. When Harry and Dumbledore had told Cornelius Fudge Minister for magic, that Voldemort had returned from the dead or near dead, he just completely denied it and stood firm in the belief that Harry was a liar and attention seeker.

It was completely untrue, all Harry wanted was to be happy and not have some psychotic Dark Lord after him, and there wasn't even a mention of it in the Daily Prophet; the British Wizarding newspaper. Though the Daily Prophet had been ever since the summer holidays started, been telling untruths about Harry and Professor Dumbledore, attempting to discredit them both.

Though to be honest Harry didn't care what they said about Dumbledore, and was convinced that some of the stuff said about the old man might actually be true since the old fool has lost a lot of his trust recently. But he was quite peeved at the crap they have been writing about him, and has been wondering whether he could sue the jerks and the newspaper for slander or something.

He was pretty sure the rubbish the Prophet has been printing is the Minister of Magic's doing. The foolish minister is probably threatening them or something. Most likely said they'll loose their publishing licence or some such nonsense.

Harry sighed as he could hear the talking from down stairs; in the garden. All of Dudley's classmates as well as some of their family members. The Dursley's often tried to get in with anyone they could, as long as they are 'normal.' Harry wondered whether all of those people would be so friendly towards the Dursley's if they knew how they treated their orphaned nephew, Magician or not. Harry was sure most of them wouldn't care about having magic in their families.

What he wouldn't give to actually have a family. The Dursley's don't seem to realise what they have and let their jealousy and arrogance get the best of their weak little minds. He wondered how they would react if they have another child in the future and he or she turned out to have magic. Probably try to dump the kid of on him he figured. Not that he wouldn't take it, because he would do anything to stop another innocent kid from being treated the way he has.

The smell of delicious food being cooked on the barbecue drifted up the stairs and through Harry's bedroom window, even though it was shut tight and his room was at the front of the house.

He felt the hurt as his stomach growled loudly. Harry never got fed property at the Dursley's, which was why he was so thin. It seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment having to smell all of that delicious smelling food and not get any for him self. He groaned in annoyance, there was no-way he'll be able to read his book now. So he threw it onto his bedside table.

Then Harry almost fell out of bed startled when there was a knock on his bedroom door. So he got up with a frustrated glare at the door and opened it.

He was shocked, surprised and a little pleased to see a girl on the other side. She has long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and pail hazel eyes about the same height and age as him, maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a pale blue top that accentuated her nice sized bust, and a black skirt hanging half-way down her smooth thighs, showing off her beautiful legs.

She was a very pretty girl with full pouty lips that smiled at him, giving a sparkle to her eyes. He felt his mouth had opened slightly at the sight of her and quickly closing it and offering her a smile in return.

"Hi there," she said as her lips spread from her smile into a grin. "I'm Amanda... You must be Dudley's cousin," she asked then her grin turned into a frowned. "You don't look ill? What's your name? Your aunt, uncle and Dudley won't tell me, they kept changing the subject."

"Harry," he replied in amusement. He held back a smirk, trust his 'relatives' to make such a lame excuse for his absence considering someone might have sort him out as this girl had, and discovered it to be a lie. And what harm would it have been to tell people his name? He sighed with a shake of his head.

"It's nice to meet you," she suddenly said breaking him out of his thoughts and holding out her hand, and they both shook, a little longer than necessary as he admired the softness of her skin. "Can I come in, you look like you could use some company, and no offence but I would rather hang out with you than with that moron Dudley."

Harry laughed. He wouldn't have been offended if she had said she wanted to kill them all, something he had sometimes thought about doing him self. Its no wonder Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort turned out so bad, if those he lived with were half as bad as the Dursley's are. Harry had even contemplated what his Dark Lord name would be. Something cool, unlike Voldemort's name. Plus, he wouldn't be stupid and kill muggle-borns, nope. He would have them in his army too, and be even more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Yep.

"Well I would rather hang out with a Coven of Vampires than that jerk," he told her in honest amusement as he stepped a side to let her in.

She giggled with a wide grin as she walked in and she sat down on his bed. His cheeks went slightly red as he shut his bedroom door, when he saw her looking round his room at his mess. Luckily, he didn't have any spell books out or anything of the magical variety, though she seemed the sort that wouldn't care.

"You don't look like a criminal?" Amanda suddenly asked and commented as she looked up at him with a smile.

Harry laughed as he remembered that his Uncle Vernon had told everyone that he went to a reform school for criminal's boys. Maybe it would be more believable if he said Dudley went to one, even if only half the rumours about him are true.

"Well I'm not," he answered with a shrug, though there are some other people in his world and his that would disagree. "If you want to meet a criminal you should go back down to Dudley," he added rolling his eye comically, and Amanda almost chocked on her giggle. "He's always picking on the little kids around the neighbourhood, because he's a fat idiot. Takes after his dad I think!" they both laughed and she patted the bed beside her for him to sit down, which he did with a tired sigh.

"So why did you come if you don't like him?" Harry asked in curiosity, wondering why a hot girl as her would ever associate with his cousin outside of school hours.

"My parents came and they made me," she said with an annoyed frown, and seeing him frown added. "He's in my class, but my dad dose business with his dad or something like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," he chuckled giving her a sympathetic shrug.

"They seem to be treating you like crap, and I hated them before."

"Yeah, but I don't care. I guess I'm used to it," he shrugged with a grin ignoring her slight wince. "If they got hit by a bus I'll be the first to dance naked on their graves though," they both laughed, and she eyed him up and down with a small smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why don't you come down stairs with me?" Amanda asked hopefully and Harry shook his head at the mere thought. "Please," she begged with puppy-dog eyes, pouting cutely. "It will keep that idiot Dudley away from me; I think he fancies me," she shuddered at the thought before continuing. "If I'm hanging out with you? He probably won't bother me anymore?"

"Yeah probably, but they'll give me one hell of a shouting at when everyone's gone," he chuckled actually considering it just to see the look on Dudley's face when the girl he fancies is with the 'freak'.

"Come on. I want to see his pudgy face when I kiss you in front of everyone," she said going faintly scarlet in the face, but not as much as Harry. They were both very embarrassed at her openness.

"You want to kiss me?" Harry braved gulping. "To piss off my Piggy cousin?"

"Well that and you're really cute," she said going even redder with embracement… but not as red as Harry is.

After Harry had calmed down a little, he was actually considering this reckless move, to annoy his 'relatives.' Though, his teenage hormones just wanted the make out session. Then it just clicked why not? Plus he'll get to kiss the girl, and the heroes are supposed to get the girl. In addition to that, he's freaking bored, and when he's bored he almost always does something reckless.

"OK," he suddenly heard coming from his own mouth before he could stop himself.

_**To Be Continued… **_

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed this redone chapter, and reviews are appreciated. This is my first ever story and I had to redo it as I was not happy with what I had. Thank you, and sorry for such long delays in updates, I hope to get you more ASAP. **(See profile for more information on my stories.)**_


	2. Episode II: Speaker

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, only my original characters, story and plot._

**AN: **_this is a re-working/re-write. The plot and story is the same, but I've added more description and added to the story and plot. Adding in more information to better understand the story, and hopefully make it more realistic. I hope that in some if not most chapters it feels as if you're reading a new story. _

**Please Read: **_since I doubt that the redone first chapter sent out any story alerts because I just replaced the original, I suggest going back to read the first one first. If indeed those who have this story on alert wish to read these new and improved chapters. However, skipping them may mean missing out on an overall better and longer _**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm.**

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode II**_

_**Speaker**_

Harry couldn't believe his nerve, but she just smirked and stood up. She took him by the hand and led him through the bedroom doorway in silence because of their reckless embracement.

They walked though the landing hall, and then down the stairs and passed quite a few people whom stared at them as they walked into the crowded garden, where she gestured for Harry to sit on the empty bench; on the patio, and instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap and snuggled up in his arms.

She straddled his lap facing him; pushing her chest up against him, and making him gulp a little as he could feel her soft breasts through their clothes. He took a deep breathe, taking in the sweet scent of her cool perfume as she buried her face into the crock of his neck. He could actually feel her lips pressed to his flesh, smiling.

After a few moments where it seemed only they existed Amanda pulled back enough to take a small look around with him, and they could barely restrain their need to laugh. They looked towards the barbecue grill where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had frozen in horror.

Their expressions were most likely because they are seeing Harry with who must be one of the best-looking girls at Dudley's school. When he saw, Dudley with his usual gang of bully's he chuckled somewhat darkly, and even though the yard was still quite noisy as nobody else cared to gawk, as they didn't care. Harry was sure Dudley could actually hear him laugh.

Dudley flinched and looked as though he was about to die of a heart attack, which might have been true with all of the greasy foods he eats. He had gone pasty and clammy white, and his cheeks turned a tint of green. He looked as though he was going to be violently sick.

"Do you suppose," began Amanda quietly with a small giggle. "That they're going to have heart attacks?" she asked giving words to his actual thoughts as his eyes scanned the other bullies in wonder. They looked better than Dudley at the moment, but not by much.

"Looks like they might," he agreed with an amused shrug. "We can only hope," he added as he looked into her hazel eyes, he gulped self-consciously as she slowly leaned into him.

Their eyes slowly fluttering closed as the world around them slowed and dissolved into nothingness. Their lips brushed together in a light caress for an uncertain moment as they savoured the softness of each other's touch. Then they slowly moved fast, putting in more pressure, slowly working at each other.

Harry's arms wrapped around Amanda's waist, as hers tightened around his neck, pulling him in hungrily, as their kiss slowly deepened, her tongue tasting his lips, begging entry. He opened his mouth allowing her the access previously denied. His tongue came out to meet hers halfway, and they both groaned gently into each other's mouths, as they tasted each other's warm saliva.

Amanda ran her hands up from his neck, her small fingers training longingly through his mess of raven coloured hair, pulling him tighter still, but Harry suddenly pulled back he had started to feel a certain part of him get a little too excited. However, he felt alive and carefree for once in his life he actually felt normal.

Their breathing came out in ragged breaths as they stared into each others eyes, and Amanda wondered whether eyes like Harry's were even meant to exist. They seemed so perfect, alight with infinite oceans of passion and strength she doubted many people could match, and it brought forth a small grin to her lips.

Because in this one moment he is all hers.

They noticed the garden had quietened some since they started kissing, but conversations continued. It was then that Harry held back from grimacing as he remembered Amanda's parents are at this party somewhere, and hope they're not anything like the Dursley's or he is in so much trouble. Though the fact Amanda is such a good person gives him hope.

Harry sighed quietly and contently before smiling at his new friend. Today had been the first time in his life he had ever enjoyed being at Privet Drive, just because of one beautiful girl.

It was then that Amanda and Harry were brought back to reality when they heard one of Dudley's idiot friends speak angrily and smugly.

"Watch what my snake can do. I taught it to attack."

Harry looked over in surprise to see a boy he didn't recognize. He had a huge Python and he released it. Harry was surprised that it actually started slithering towards him and Amanda hissing angrily,

Both Vernon and Petunia yelled towards the boy in a panic. "NO!" But they were too late.

Amanda screamed out in fear, latching on tighter to Harry as the snake started to wind its way up and around their body's on the bench, coiling its leathery skin as it tightened its hold on them.

Harry just stared at it for a moment in bewilderment as he ignored Amanda's whimpering. Of all the animals to set on a Serpent Speaker, a serpent is just the stupidest, but then again, the idiot doesn't know he can control snakes, and talk to them. He sighed with an amused shake of his head as he smirked.

The snakes head was now inched from Harry's face, hovering over Amanda's shoulder as it stared at him, it kept hissing insults about its foolish human owner. Then its eyes locked with Harry's and its rant died on its tongue and it recoiled a little as it saw the human was not only unafraid of it but seemed to actually be amused.

Harry gave the snake a small smile before speaking to it. "Are you quite finisssshhhhed with your little rant?" he asked the snake.

The python wasn't the only creature in the yard to gasp in surprise as Harry hissed out sounds in perfect imitation of the snakes earlier hisses. Amanda had actually stopped quivering to look at him with her mouth half open, and it was clear to everybody that the snake would no-longer resume its earlier attack as it loosened its coils subconsciously

"You sssspeak to me?" the snake asked shocked its hiss low, and a little frightened it had not only messed with a wizard but also a speaker.

"Yessss," he returned, though his hiss held an amused edge to it. "Do me a favour and go restrain the idiot that sent you, but try not to hurt him too much before you let him go, and escape," he asked as the snake withdrew and uncoiled from Harry and Amanda, and headed back to the boy who sent it, at full speed.

"With pleassssure" the snake hissed in relief that he was getting off with his foolish attack. It reached the boy in moments wrapping it self around him in just a few seconds. The foolish boy fell to the ground as Harry shook his head in mock pity, some people just don't deserve pets.

Harry winced a little as he looked at Amanda to see her staring at him in shock and apprehension. He just sighed, tired, and unhappy, at least it was good while it lasted. She'll probably hate him too now, believing him to be a freak, and a nascence, and not wanting her perfectly normal life ruined by his abnormality.

"That'ssss enough now," he suddenly hissed at the snake as the boys crying and begging was getting tiresome. The snake quickly realised his victim, and moved with speed quickly fleeing into the bushes and out of sight, and Harry actually worried a little for the serpent's safety, but shook that off as he had more pressing matters at hand.

Harry carefully helped Amanda climb off his lap and set her down on the bench beside him, and she looked at him like he was either dangerous or a fascination, he couldn't tell, so he got up with a sad sigh, annoyed at him self as the whole garden had gone quite. He just hoped that all of these people would just write off the whole talking snake thing as a silly joke or something.

"Ah well," he suddenly spoke with another tired sigh. "That's the last time I stop a snake from attacking some one," he told her with sad eyes, though knew it probably wasn't, what with Voldemort's love of them and hate of him.

Shaking his head, he walked quickly back in to the house; and back into his room where he lay back on his bed. He just lay still momentarily tense before relaxing when he heard the steadily increasing noise from out back.

Harry was shocked out of even starting to brood and go emo when moments later the door opened. He was surprised to say the least when Amanda walked in without a word and closed the door behind her.

He was baffled as she approached him with a big grin on her beautiful face and an amused sparkle to her eyes.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she just blurted out, bluntly.

Harry was shocked that he was glad he was already lying down, because he would have no-doubt fell otherwise. In addition, she said it as if she knew him as "The boy-Who-lived?" Saviour of the wizarding world. Damn he hates that title. Why couldn't it be 'The Dark Slayer' or maybe even 'The Mage-Who-Lived,' or something that won't try to call him a boy all his life. Dumbledore's an ass for calling him that. Leave it to an old person to have no taste, and then for the masses to pick up on it and agree.

It then clicked, and he let of a chuckle and a small smile spread to his lips. "Then you're either a squib, or the sister of a muggleborn. I would guess the latter, though?" he asked a bit too enthusiastically. Hey, now he gets to keep her as a friend and not keep any secrets.

"I'm Amanda Creevey. My brothers are obsessed with you, and I thought you looked familiar," she answered with a nod. "They have loads of pictures of you."

"You're Colin and Dennis's sister," Harry laughed. "Colin's like my own annoying, private, parasite," he added with a roll of his eyes.

She grinned towards him when he said it though, as if it amused her that she isn't the only one annoyed by her brothers.

"So, dose everyone want to start Witch burning again?" he joked as if he couldn't escape, even if he had to illegally use magic to get away. It might have actually been fun… a chance to let loose on some ignorant masses, even if he might feel guilty for it later.

"No. My dad told them that you were pretending, and that you just charmed the snake, and they were all stupid enough to believe it," she replied giggled. Harry rolled his eyes wondering whether there's some kind of mist covering most peoples eyes to help hide what is so blatantly in their faces.

"That was good of him. I thought he might have been mad, what with the whole snogging his daughter thing."

"Na, my mum and dad are good about things like that," she disagreed with a shake of her head. "Anyway, that's why they hate you isn't it? Because you're a magician?" she asked and Harry nodded with a polite shrug. "According to Colin. He said that he found out that you were kept in a cupboard for nine years; before you went to Hogwarts."

She let slip the last bit before she could stop her self, as Colin had never had any physical evidence of this, but Harry's wince and grimace were proof enough to her, along with his burning red face. Her eyes had widened, as she had not actually believed that anybody could be so cruel until now. But what was worse is the fact Harry is a hero, and from what her brother had said still is. How could the wizarding world be so cruel, yet continue to expect him to continue protecting them. A normal person would have broken years ago with the things she had heard Harry had done.

"That's terrible," she whispered after a few moments, her eyes moistened with sadness.

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah well," he began, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "And people wonder why others go bad. They should think themselves lucky that I'm still on their side," he chuckled darkly at her obvious understanding that he didn't mean the Dursley's side but Dumbledore's and the Ministry's, though maybe he should be on his own side and screw what happens to them.

He took in a deep slow breath before letting it out in a rush. However, he was then shocked into full alertness when Amanda suddenly slid onto the bed next to him and continued until her slender, soft and warm body melted perfectly into his as she lay on top of him, hiding her pretty face in the crock of him neck, breathing in his scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her in return, and breathing her in.

She felt unbelievably warm and inviting as he held her. It was most definitely the most comfortable hug he had ever felt. Though he had only ever been hugged by two people before, one being a middle aged woman, namely Mrs. Weasley whom attacking him in one of her famous motherly hugs most likely doesn't count. The other being one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, though that hug was just awkward, and made him feel uncomfortable… maybe it was the execution of the hug that mattered, not the actual hug it self?

_**0oo00oo0**_

'Wow' was all Amanda Creevey could think about. Temporarily, shocked speechless at her own daring to climb on top of a boy that she fancies. Even though she had already had her lips on his, this seemed more personal, and private compared to the show they put on outside. She knew she was blushing so bright right now that she couldn't pull her face from Harry's neck right now as that would embarrass her further. And her stupid heart would start to betray her if it didn't slow down anytime soon. She just hoped she can keep her mind out of the gutter or she'll have another reason to be embarrassed.

Ever since she had seen him in a photo that her brother Colin had brought home and shown her, she had wanted to meet Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived. She had kinda developed a crush, and wished she could be the damsel in distress for him to rescue. She had even robbed a few photos of Harry, from Colin's bedroom.

She felt quite stupid not recognising him from the moment he opened his bedroom door, but guessed her subconscious did not want to believe that such a good person would live with scum like the Dursley's, but unfortunately the stereotype of a heroes home life being rough is true in this case.

Amanda couldn't believe it when Harry spoke Parseltongue. She had been both scared and awed because she had only heard from her brother of only two known people to speak snake, and one is an evil and old jerk, so it had to be the other. She had then noticed the scar, just visible though his fringe.

She had been shocked. She had snogged a boy any and every witch in the world would want, and she hasn't even got any magical powers. She had kissed the boy that has plagued her fantasies for as long as she had first seen his picture, and didn't even know it. It was partially because he looked quite different without his nice new and expensive school Robes on. But he has the kindest eyes she had ever seen. They looked so deep with emotion, like whirlpools… windows into a loving kind soul, but still any fool could still make out the hurt and anger that swam, hidden just below the surface.

She breathed in his scent deeply, and was pleased he held her a little tighter, and felt him shiver as she breathed out onto his neck. She is what his people called a Muggle, a non-magical person and he's a mage. Why would he ever want a Muggle? That would never make any sense, and she knew his people whether they preach tolerance or not would never like their saviour to be in a relationship with her.

Also she knew being with him could put her in even more danger, because this horrid Dark Wizard who hates Muggles has supposedly came back from the dead, only this boy could tell her whether it's true. Colin had said that Harry had fought him, the one Wizards and Witches call you-know-who because they're too afraid to say his name. It seemed kind of pitiful being afraid of a name like that, even her brothers. She wondered why, and who could have told them the name in the first place with instructions to fear it? It kind of made no sense in that respect, as her brothers were born in the non-magical world. Have they been hexed to fear the name or something. She wouldn't put it passed them from what she knows about the cowards.

Harry's fingers were gently caressing her smooth back around her waist, causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine, and she had to continue to keep her thoughts clean as she renewed her efforts to lower her embarrassment levels. She didn't want to end up getting him damp with her arousal.

'Augh! Clean thoughts Amanda!' she reprimanded her self. 'Don't think about him touching you, don't think about it girl. He's just a gorgeous modern day hero, no need to get too worked up.'

She realised Harry must be really lonely when he's here in the Non-Magical World away from his friends and those he cares about. This lonely boy is only her age, had done battle with a giant snake, the Dark Lord, and even a Dragon, and yet the wizards all abandoned him to solitude come summer. She felt so sorry for such a brave warrior. Too suffer such disrespect; as soon as her father finds out, the Dursley's will loose her fathers business.

"Harry?" Amanda suddenly braved as she shifted her face from his neck to look into those whirlwind, pool like emerald green eyes full of caring kind emotions with a slight sadness and anger hiding away in there deepest depth, suppressed by his incredible, indestructible will.

"Yeah?" he whispers back, his eyes locked with hers as he lets a smile light his face.

"Is what my brothers say true? Did you really out fly a dragon?" she asked holding him a little tighter, not wanting to bring up the Dark Wizards and completely ruin the mood.

"I thought you were going to ask about Voldemort or something," he replied chuckling, staring into her pail hazel eyes and nodded slightly. Amanda felt her own surprise, that name was stupid sounding, and Harry had obviously had nobody telling him to fear the name or hexing him and if they have, he probably just ignored them or the hex didn't take.

"I've always felt more comfortable in the sky," he added in a whisper. His voice soothing yet held some sleepiness from the comfort and warmth of their embrace.

"I wish I could fly, but we can't, only Witches and Wizards can." She replied with a small breathy sigh. "We can only do that sort of thing with machines. I bet its so much better on a broom."

Harry just gave a tiny shrug with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. I've never been on a plane before."

She smiled in return. "Well it's not that great. Sure it was fun and exciting the first time I rode one, but after that it kind of seems routine and boring."

He chuckled making her laugh a little. "Answer this truthfully," he suddenly said as an old thought slid to the forefront of his mind. "I've been wondering for a while but I never had anyone I liked enough to ask?" Harry said sadly just louder than a whisper, as he had been thinking about Wizards predigest lately.

"Okay," she answered readily with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, reassured by her presence. "Do you find the term Muggle offensive?" he asked reasonably as he had never liked the word him self. It sounded stupid.

Amanda couldn't believe he had asked that question. It came as both a surprise and elation that at least 'he' would ask her feelings on it. She would get really annoyed at her brothers for calling her that, and has often given them a slap for it. She wouldn't mind so much if it was a cool word they use to refer to non-magical people, but it's far from cool, it sounded like an insult.

"Yes I do. But you haven't called me it at all though," she confessed quietly with a beautiful smile.

"Then I wont ever use it again," he told her honestly as she leans in and captures his lips in a loving kiss. She then slowly peals her lips away from his, the kindest boy she had ever met. She looked into those caring deep emerald eyes once again; she could get lost in his eyes for an eternity or lose her self in his kisses. "What time does the whale's party end?" he suddenly asked, saddened that they may have to part soon. He so badly wanted to stay with her for as long as possible even though they've been here together for hours already. He just wanted to capture her lips once again, and then again, getting lost in her taste.

"One in the morning apparently. The adults are going out at eight to some club or something," she sighed sadly, knowing that won't end well for them. Though on the bright side she might get to see all of the idiots getting turned into toads.

"Then I best get all my things and leave the house," he replied sadly, startling her "I cant risk using magic to defend myself, our Ministers a selfish bastard, who would lie and use it as an excuse to arrest me, calling me a racist, so I don't keep telling our people of Voldemort's return."

"Why don't you come round mine? I don't particularly want to stay here either," she suggested hopefully, a grin stalled on her face.

"Okay."

They both grinned widely at that one simple word.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Amanda carefully slid off of Harry, making sure to push her chest a little more than necessary into his chest and smiling as he blushed, so he can get up. He crossed to his trunk, quickly adjusting his trousers before Amanda noticed anything, and packed everything he owns quickly, while Amanda went and asked her dad for a ride. A few minuets later, her father came in the room with Amanda smiling in amusement.

Harry was surprised. He would have certainly seen the similarities between Mr. Creevy and his son, Colin as they shared the same mousy hair colour, though the father is taller and has a lot more girth in his shoulders. Though his eyes are the same colour as Amanda's, though to be honest Colin and Denis could have the same colour eyes for all he knows having not taken any interest in them before.

"I don't blame the two of you for wanting out. You should be Okay at ours. My mothers there with the boys," Mr. Creevey said to Harry smirking a little, probably realising that Harry was not fond of camera's from the pictures Colin had taken in the open where he tried to hide. He chuckled as he picked up Hedwig's cage, the snow-white owl sleeping peacefully.

Unfortunately, as they were about to leave to Harry's utter horror and disdain his Uncle Vernon entered the room, looking menacing, but unnervingly calm.

"What's going on here?" Uncle Vernon asked the three with quite uncharacteristically calm.

"I'm going away for the night," replied Harry putting on a pleasant façade as he slipped his wand from under his pillow and into his pocket, and made a blatant show of it. Mr. Creevy, and Amanda made no notion of this being odd, but Vernon flinched as if physically punched in the guts.

However, the walrus of a man quickly regained his senses as the wand is now out of sight, and by his books, out of sight, out of mind. "You aren't going anywhere with no normal girl, freak," he answered in a deadly whisper.

"Keep that up Uncle and you're going to end up offending someone who you don't want too," stated Harry with a knowing smirk.

"Oh yeah boy, and who's that?" he spat out dangerously.

"That would be me. The proud father of two wizards!" Mr. Creevey told him angrily.

Uncle Vernon looked shocked beyond compare and just stood there frozen to the spot as Harry and Amanda dragged his trunk out of the bedroom door and across the landing, down the stairs to the front door. Harry opened it and both him and Amanda were snickering, and trying their hardest not to full-out laugh at all the people staring at their backs watching them leave. They reached a night blue Mercedes half-on half-off the curb of the footpath, outside the Dursley's house. The sun was still shinning so Harry thought it must be about 6:00 pm. So he had lots of time this night to spend with Amanda, which is brilliant news in his book.

Harry looked back and saw Mr. Creevey smiling followed by a dark haired woman who must be Mrs. Creevey with an amused grin on her face. She was carrying Hedwig in her arms as the pair reached the car.

Mr. Creevey opened the car boot and helped Harry lift his trunk inside, then Mr. and Mrs. Creevey got in the front seats, Mr. Creevey the drivers side and Mrs. Creevey the passengers' side, holding Hedwig on her lap as the snowy owl slept without a clue or care in the world. Harry and Amanda jumped in the back, the doors all closed the two teenagers cuddled up as the car pulled away.

Harry noticed nervously, Mrs. Creevey looking behind at the two, though the kind, motherly smile on her lips put him somewhat at ease.

"They're horrible people aren't they?" Mrs Creevey suddenly asked, though the question sounded more rhetorical, and just like a statement of fact. "I can't believe that boy's parents allowed him to bring a snake. I think when you sent it back at him he may have wet himself," she laughed with her husband and daughter, but Harry just gave a few sheepish chuckles.

"Thank you," he suddenly spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Creevey with a sheepish smile.

"Not a problem. I couldn't believe how evil they were though," said Mr. Creevey with a sigh. "I've only met Vernon a few times, and although I could tell he wasn't very nice. I just thought that was a work thing. You know, don't be too soft to your employees," he shrugged with a frown.

"Are you actually the one? My son's favourite celebrity?" asked Mrs. Creevy suddenly with a girly giggle that made Amanda blush and roll her eyes. "And don't you roll your eyes at me Miss," she added with mock sternness as she saw her daughter who just rolled her eyes again.

Harry laughed with a smile before answering Mrs. Creevy. "Well I'm famous, and Colin's often snapping pictures of me" he sighs and found himself rolling his eyes and Amanda and her mum giggled. "How far away do you live anyway?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well it takes about twenty minutes, so we'll be there in another ten," said Mr. Creevey with a big smile that Harry could see in the rear view mirror, as they continued driving towards a brighter evening.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed this redone chapter, and reviews are appreciated. This is my first ever story and I had to redo it as I was not happy with what I had. Thank you, and sorry for such long delays in updates, I hope to get you more ASAP. _

_I hope this chapter went well for everyone, please let me know what you think of it._


	3. Episode III: Alone No More

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, only my original characters, story and plot._

**AN: **_this is a re-working/re-write. The plot and story is the same, but I've added more description and added to the story and plot. Adding in more information to better understand the story, and hopefully make it more realistic. I hope that in some if not most chapters it feels as if you're reading a new story._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode III**_

_**Alone No More**_

Mr. and Mrs. Creevey were the nicest non-mage he had ever met, except for Amanda. They told Harry that they were no longer going to do business with the Dursley's, and they couldn't believe how selfish the Dursley's are. Mr. Creevey said that he knew they weren't very liked, and said he always got the impression Vernon Dursley's staff hated him, but thought little of it as bosses weren't supposed to be the most liked person at the office.

They were very shocked though when they saw how he was treated, and said that Harry can stay with them for the rest of the summer, which Harry accepted their invite very quickly, guiltily thinking that when Professor Dumbledore found out that he was no longer at the Dursley's he might be very angry with him. But Harry quickly shrugged that off, as he isn't very happy with Dumbledore anyway for all the crap he has to put up with. In the non-mage world and magical. He's supposed to be safe at school, right. Well there has not been one year at Hogwarts when he's truly been safe.

If Dumbledore came by to try to make him go back, he is going to tell Dumbledore that if he's that bothered that he should go and live with the Dursley's instead. Harry bet that the old man wouldn't last more than an hour living in that house the same way he has before he contemplates hexing them. In fact, harry realised he must have the patience of a saint to not have murdered them all in their sleep yet.

The trip to the Creevey's was very enjoyable, snuggled up with Amanda. She is very cuddly and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. and Mrs. Creevey would love nothing more than for Harry and their daughter to become very close if their smiled glances in their direction are any indication.

Amanda kept teasing him a bit about the fact that her brothers will be ecstatic to see their new houseguest, and Harry internally groaned at the prospect and prayed that they at least have the decency to leave their cameras in their rooms.

They were driving down a road now with some nice fair sized houses when the car pulled up into a nice paved driveway of a big house on the far side of the street, parked up and the engine cut out.

Harry and Amanda got out of the car followed by Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. Mrs. Creevey was still holding Hedwig Harry's owl and Harry with Amanda's help heaved his trunk out of the boot. Then he saw the front door open and an elderly woman, in a flowery dress with grey hair tied in a bun came out of the house frowning curiously at Mr. and Mrs Creevey.

"You're back early?" she said sternly, wondering what could have happened and hoping nobody had been hurt, though her worry became more curious as she spotted Harry with her granddaughter. Harry just gave her a nervous smile, though she returned the smile in a way he guessed only a grandparent could, and it reassured him some. He wondered whether that kind of smile is inherent in all old people as Dumbledore could do it too.

"Yep we also have a new house guest," agreed Mr. Creevey with a grin pointing to Harry as he and Amanda continued to drag his heavy trunk towards them, and to the front door. She just smiled and nodded in greeting as they all entered a large creamy coloured hall with a staircase where they left Harry's trunk, and Amanda taking Harry's hand pulled him through a doorway off the hall and they entered into the large living room.

The elder Mrs. Creevey just shook her head and looked to her son and daughter-in-law for an explanation. Not that she minded the extra guest but now she is curious. So her son and daughter-in-law began the tedious task of explaining while they're still in the hall out of earshot of the kids.

"Harry," came Colin Creevey's voice as he and Amanda entered the lounge. Harry was happy to see he didn't have his camera with him, and were playing a video game on the large flat-panel TV on the wall. Colin and Denis put their fighting game on pause as they got up excitedly to greet their visitor, but stopped short. Their cheeks started glowing red from embarrassment as their eyes trailed to Harry's and Amanda's linked fingers as they were holding hands.

"Hullo Colin, Dennis" he greeted in return with a smirk. They were shocked as if someone had electrocuted them, but soon just looked very, very happy almost euphoric. When they were told that Harry was going to be spending the rest of the holidays with them. They looked as if they could die happy now they've had someone as famous as him stay with them. They soon along with Amanda showed Harry to the spare guest room, which is huge in comparison to the room he had at the Dursley's, at least four times the size of the room he had at the Dursley's in fact, and it even had a TV and a double bed, a very nice and luxurious room.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Amanda was getting a little annoyed… no scratch that, a lot annoyed with her younger brothers who she wanted to leave Harry and her alone so they could spend some time together just the two of them. Harry kept looking at her as though he to was hoping that they would leave them alone too. But she already knew quite a lot about Harry and knew he didn't want to upset them so kept quiet for now at least.

"So Harry how'd you meet our Muggle sister," asked Colin suddenly as his kung fu character on the video game continued to trounce Harry's with ease. It was getting annoying. He has faced a giant snake and won. He had faced off against the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century four times in his meagre fifteen years of life and come out on top. He had even faced down the most vicious dragon on the planet and walked away with only a gash on his shoulder as proof, and yet he couldn't get Sub Zero, his Mortal Combat character to defeat Scorpion, Colin's character.

It was frustrating to say the least. At least he had finally figured out how to fire his ice beam power thing and even managed to figure out how to create an ice statue to capture and freeze his opponent for some free shots, but the git still won. It didn't help that Amanda kept laughing at him because of the annoyed look on his face was amusing. They had been playing this game for the passed hour on their Xbox 360, and he had not even come close to winning. He had even lost to Amanda. He had thought that she wouldn't be into video games, but she had even beat Colin and Denis, something he had cheered at though, and they had sulked too, which made him feel better.

Harry had been using the Sub Zero character since the beginning in the hopes that if he could at the very least get the hang of this one character he might actually get the hang of the game enough to win, since this is the first time he had ever played a video game in his life. He was wrong. Sure, he had gotten pretty good, and fast, but they had been playing a lot longer than him so have more practice time with their favourite characters in the game. Plus they have more experience with computers than him. Why couldn't the Magical World have things like this?

It would be awesome to play a quidditch game, or other wizarding based games even. Like a Tri-Wizard Tournament game. He would have enjoyed the tournament a lot more if he never actually had to do the tasks in person.

"Non-mage," he corrected after a few moments of fuming over his latest defeat. Give him a wand and he'll defeat them for real. They turned to him and frowned in confusion and curiosity not knowing what he meant so he continued, and elaborated. "Calling her a Muggle is just as bad as if a Pureblood were to call us Mudblood's all the time."

They both looked stunned by his words as they stared at him in thought.

"Why would someone call you Mudblood?" asked Denis suddenly startling Harry because he would have expected a completely different question if any. "You're Half-blood?"

"Because technically I am a Mudblood," he admitted with an amused smirk and a shrug. The two boys gasped as he thought for a moment, and Amanda just shook her head at her brothers' stupidity. "My mother was a magical child born from non-magical parents meaning I have the same blood from a Non-Mage bloodline too, therefore giving me 'dirty blood'," he made air quotes here and laughed. "Only Pureblood's can theoretically not be called 'mudblood', but even they must have some 'taint' somewhere," he shrugged. "I kind of like the word actually… it's kind of amusing. I don't see what's so offensive about it anyway.

"It's kind of funny actually how people get so offended by it and cry. I know loads more offensive things I can call people than mudblood. The first time I heard it, I was completely bewildered. Malfoy had called Hermione it in our second year, and she started crying. Hagrid and Ron both told me what it means, and they both looked appalled, but I'm still confused as to why Hermione cared so much. Anyway if all the Half blood's and Non-Magic born Mages just started calling themselves it. Then what harm will it cause? If anything it would really piss off filthy purest scum like Malfoy." Harry laughed. "Or we could start calling them inbred dunces and see how they like it."

The boys eyes widened in shock as he just patted them sadly on the head wearing and amused smirk.

"Well even if they don't understand Harry, at least I do," said Amanda with a mocking smirk aimed at her brothers. They just glared at her but still looked confused, and she giggled.

"I guess Wizard society closes people's minds… I have noticed," sighed Harry with a sad and pitiful shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" asked Colin with his curiosity piqued once again.

"Why is it that the castle and homes in the Wizarding World are still lit by fire?" he asked them cheekily, his smirk firmly plastered to his lips.

"Dunno, maybe they like it or something?" suggested Colin reasonably, though doubted it. "Anyway I heard magic interferes with electronics."

"No it's because the Ministry outlawed them from using technology. However, magic does interfere with electronics. Magic can also shield them, and even power them," he informed them smugly, and Colin and Dennis both seemed to understand a bit more as the knowledge seemed to sink in. "They seem to enjoy living their outdated lives free from progress and evolution. I've never been to a muggle studies class before but I bet it's seriously out of date, and the teacher is probably just as bad as most of the students. Well anyway, enough about that rubbish… its time to kick your butts at this bloody game!"

The three of them smirked at him in doubt. "That ain't likely," replied Amanda as she snatched a wireless controller out of Colin's hand and began selecting her character preparing to defeat Harry once again. "You maybe able to kick butt in the real world, but in the virtual world, I'm a goddess," she added with an imitation evil cackle.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked as he chose Sub Zero once again wondering whether he should perhaps choose a different character next time even though he probably won't. He only chose this character the first time because he looked cool and seemed to have the most awesome powers; he wished he could be an awesome ninja with super cool ice powers to kick his enemies' asses.

"Maybe, but in the real world you're my devil," he said as he gave her a suggestive wink.

Amanda blushed lightly while her brothers looked away uncomfortably, most likely too scared and intimidated by Harry to even attempt some brotherly teasing. "Flattery won't get you victory, Harry," she chimed sing-song, mockingly. He groaned as the fight began and her character started laying waste to his.

Poor Sub Zero.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter was lying on his back in some long green grass with a confused expression. He looked to his left and saw a huge crystal clear lake, visible through the grass. He looked up and witnessed the brilliant blue sky with barely a wisp of cloud, a frown gracing his face in wonder.

He sat up curious as to where he was, and what was going on. He looked to his right and saw he was on top of some cliffs that led down to a vast, wide, beautiful, and seemingly, endless Blue Ocean as far as the eye could see. For some reason he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he could still see perfectly. In fact he could see better than he even knew possible for a human. He could see every shade in the world around him including colours he had never been aware of before now.

He could hear every rustle of grass, every individual splash and drop in the ocean and lake, and even every swell of the air around him. He could even smell it all… taste it all on his tongue, and feel every blade of grass between his fingers with perfection, and was sure if he wanted to he could tell someone the exact number of grass blades between his fingers without even looking.

In the distance, inland passed the lake stood endlessly beautiful snow capped mountains in a semi-circle surrounding him so if he wanted to leave he would have to cross them or the ocean, neither an appealing prospect. He held a look of awe and wonderment as he pulled him self to his feet and brushed him self off.

He startled as he realised he had overlooked his change of clothes. He now wore what felt like pure silk in a light airy blue colour with silvery vines patterned up the front on both sides. It was some kind of formal kimono with a darker blue sash around his waist, and he was barefoot as it hung to his feet, and he is quite sure he had on nothing under it. He had a quick look behind him and was thankful it had no giant ribbon tied behind him, but two long strands of silk belt perfectly tired in loose noose-like loops.

He frowned in confusion, it wasn't like he did not like his new… well his only kimono. He supposed it is very nice, but it really wasn't the sort of thing he would wear, not that he has a special style or anything like one. But he supposed if he's willingly worn robes without a fuss he'll wear anything, and his kimono is frighteningly comfortable and much more stylish he supposed. And the wide sleeves covering his hands slightly allowed the gentle breeze to lovingly caress his arms felt nice.

He just stood for a moment his gaze unmoving from the ocean as he tried to figure out where he is and how he got here, and who changed his clothes. The last thing he remembered before waking up here was kissing Amanda goodnight before entering his new room alone, climbing into bed and closing his eyes. Sometime after that, he must have fallen asleep.

He is quite certain neither Death Eaters nor Voldemort would have captured him because they want him dead, didn't they? And even if they did, and dumped him on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere they wouldn't have been able to keep them selves from gloating by now. Maybe in a letter or note, but there is nothing like that around, and he is certain they wouldn't have changed his wardrobe like this.

Harry was even considering Dumbledore as a possible suspect. Maybe the old man had finally lost what remained of his mind when Harry had left the Dursley's and he dumped Harry on this island for his own protection since it's not escapable. Or at least nowhere near as easy to flee from as the Dursley's was. However, Harry shook off that idea as stupid as he looked around him self and found no supplies. Dumbledore's not stupid. He wouldn't leave Harry here for his own protection without supplies knowing Harry wouldn't have the skills to fend for him self.

Maybe he is just dreaming of a paradise all of his own away from all of his worries and problems? But if it is a dream then why does it feel so real? And why does he have full control of him self? That had never happened before in any dreams he had had before. In fact, Harry couldn't remember ever having a dream this peaceful before. His dreams were normally dark, creepy, and made him wake in a cold sweat, especially as of late. So how could this be a dream of his?

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter," two unfamiliar voices suddenly called from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

He span around, fast, and almost tripped over the hem of his kimono in his panic. His eyes widened as they lay on two strange men. One in black and navy armour that reminded Harry of a dragon with horns and spikes. He had dark and long cherry black hair and red dragonish slanted eyes. The other had smooth gold and crimson armour that reminded Harry of a Phoenix with feathery silk trails hanging from his waist down to the ankle of his boots. He had golden yellow eyes that seemed more human, and he had golden white hair that was almost glowing in the sunlight.

Both men were large and muscular. The one in gold standing at about six foot tall, and the one in black just over that. The two of them separately could be very intimidating, but together they gave off a vibe of indestructible power. He could actually feel their strength, and it felt as if they could crush stones in their bare hands. He could even smell and hear their power dancing lightly in the air giving warning to any enemy nearby to just leave or die.

"W-who are you?" Harry suddenly spoke, calmer than he would have expected. For some reason Harry felt that these two men were no threat to him. It was an odd feeling the sudden trust he had for these two strangers. "Why am I here? And what do you want?"

The man in Black smirked, his eyes shining with unhidden mock while the man in gold let a huge excited grin stretch across his face giving off the impression of childishness. Harry almost felt like groaning as he felt like something seriously messed up was about to happen in his life, but that was the story of his existence wasn't it. 'Go with the flow' should be his new motto. It would make life less complicated, right.

"We are the knights… of the Dragon," the man in black suddenly spoke in a deep and deadly voice gesturing to him self. Harry was quite awed with his continued calm as the mans voice held a large blade of malice and rage to it, though his expression looked anything but deadly, more mischievous than anything.

"And the Phoenix," the other finished in a lighter and friendlier tone pointing to himself with his grin still firmly in place. His voice gave an aura of gentleness, though it also held a soft edge of danger that surprisingly rivalled the other mans.

'This is obviously a Yin and Yang thing, Light and Dark,' he thought to him self in wonder. 'Maybe they're brothers born as opposites,' he added before shaking off his philosophy crap before he gives him self a headache thinking about it.

"We have come to train you young warrior. In your dreams," the one in black finally informed him. However, Harry frowned, he had thought of that but dismissed it, but if he was to gain some sort of advantage over Voldemort it fit somehow. Maybe its fate.

"You mean I'm sleeping?" he had to ask just encase he misinterpreted, and they both nodded their heads in agreement. "But this place looks so... real?"

"In a way it is. Then in others, it's just in your head. But I assure you we are real," the man in gold replied with a shrug as he carefully rolled on the balls of his feet trying to keep his growing excitement in.

"I don't quite understand," he replied with a confused frown, ignoring the gold guy's oddity. "Why? And why are you here?"

"Every night when you go to sleep you will spend what will feel and be a month here learning, and gaining power, skill and strength from us. And the best part, although you will feel tired you can not sleep here so when resting you can still study academically," the one in black stated as if this should have been the most logical conclusion. Harry groaned at the last statement though, and was surprised that Phoenix did too, and the pair received an annoyed glare that shut them up from complaining.

"But this is just a dream?" Harry informed them instead unable to fully understand what they mean; it all seemed so surreal. "How could that be possible? I won't get any stronger sleeping."

"Yes you will. Your body wont age any differently from the real world," the one in gold told him in amusement. "But your strength, muscles, your magic, your skill, your power… and your mind, can, and will."

"O-kay," he answered slowly with a nod. He thought he might as well just accept it as magic can be really messed up sometimes… well more messed up than usual anyway. "So, what's the deal with this kimono?" he asked looking down at his new clothes. "And when do we begin this training stuff?"

They both laughed at him for a moment before the Dragon Knight spoke. "Our last chosen was a girl, whom lived in Japan, that outfit is similar to the one she used to love so much. And as for when we begin… now is as good a time as any."

Harry just nodded in bemusement before picking up on something. "Chosen?" he asked before anything happened.

They just smirked smugly at him, making him feel unease for the first time. "You are the new Dragon Phoenix!" said Phoenix proudly. He said it with such finality that Harry knew without a doubt that there is no getting out of this. So he just sighed and nodded his acceptance of whatever this means for him. Well he guessed it might be fun, and he could finally gain the power to destroy Voldemort, which would be a bonus in anybodies book.

_**To Be Continued… **_

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed this redone chapter, and reviews are appreciated. This is my first ever story and I had to redo it as I was not happy with what I had. Thank you, and sorry for such long delays in updates, I hope to get you more ASAP. _

_I hope this chapter went well for everyone, please let me know what you think of it now._


	4. Episode IV: Consequences

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, only my original characters, story, original places/locations, and plot._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode IV**_

_**Consequences**_

Harry lay on a soft bed happily snuggled under the soft covers. However, although he was quite certain he went to bed alone he felt a soft, warm and comfortable body lying half on top of him. Normally, this would not have been much of a problem, except right now, he has a 'morning problem', and her thigh was pressed right up against it.

Harry took a deep and calming breath praying for his 'hardness problem' to go down, but unfortunately, it just seemed to get worse the more he thought about it. It just throbbed painfully, and pleasurable against her thigh. He now wished he wore more than just boxer shorts to bed, but he had no way of knowing that he would have a visitor climb into bed with him during the night. He could feel her tight, firm body pushed tightly to him. Her slender arms wrapped firmly around his bare chest, and her bust pushed up against his left arm so tight that he could actually feel her nipples through the silk of her nightdress.

Harry gulped as he slowly allowed his eyes to blink open and found that his previously unclean thoughts were temporary forgotten as he realised his vision is now just as perfect as in his weird dream. The room was bathed only in a dim light that managed to get in through the closed curtains. However, he could still see clearly, and even hear two fast moving heartbeats in the room, which reminded him.

He looked down at the blue covers that now only covered his lower half to see a small slender arm wrapped around his waist. He found that unnerving, but what really surprised him was his body looked a little more toned than he ever remembered. Maybe that dream-training thing really does work since he can also remember a few spells he learnt, and was sure he could perform them. He took a deep breath and looked to his left, his breath caught in his throat immediately.

Amanda was lying tightly up against him wearing a short red silk nightdress with a low cut neckline that showed off a lot of cleavage, which in turn made him throb hard up against her thigh. He took a few deep and calming breaths, though they didn't help at all, and just seemed to make things worse as her breasts pushed tighter into his arm.

He tried letting his thoughts drift into a different avenue but his hormones had other ideas as she stirred a little he held his breath, but that didn't stop his excitement from throbbing again. Then his eyes widened in fright as her eyes fluttered open, and a blush streaked across his cheeks as she smiled beautifully at him.

They just stared at each other for a moment before his hardness betrayed him and throbbed again, and now she noticed and returned his blush, though she never lost her smile or moved away. He found his eyes wondering back to her cleavage momentarily before flicking up to her face as he heard her quietly giggle.

"G-good morning, Harry," she spoke in a gentle whisper, her pretty smile never leaving her lips.

Harry gulped and felt as if he had swallowed led. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he thought to keep him self under control. He had never been in a situation like this before so wasn't sure what to do, if anything. So took a moment to compose him self before he could reply.

"Good morning," he replied. His voice huskier than he would have liked. "W-what are you doing h-here?" he asked nervously. He could actually feel a few beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

"I thought you might be lonely," she answered as she shifted slightly in his arms, which he now noticed are around her, holding her just as she him. He groaned quietly as her thigh shifted a little between his legs. She paused as she looked at him with a blush on her cheeks before smirking, a small smug smirk. "What was that Harry?"

He gulped, though it took an aged to get down his dry throat. "Err… n-nothing," he answered shakily as he felt her thigh slowly moving.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she moved her lips to his ear, pushing her self deeper into him as she began nibbling his earlobe, and carefully rubbing her thigh against his throbbing. He couldn't escape the whimpering moan that escaped his lips this time as he felt some pleasant shivers run down his spine. "Oh, r-really?" she whispered doubtfully into his ear, enticing another shiver.

All he could do was nod his head, though was certain his expression said otherwise as she shifted slightly more on him. He could now feel her crouch on his leg and was not surprised to feel the moisture slowly leaking onto him as she pushed her self onto him. He could hear her heartbeat even faster than his and wondered how it kept in her chest.

"Oh fuck, we s-should stop," he groaned out finally as he smelt her scent. It was almost driving him crazy, and he could barely take the sweat aroma.

She looked at him and frowned. "Y-you don't want to?" she asked feeling hurt at his rejection.

"No. No, it's not that because I do, it's just that…" he interrupted quickly but unable to finish his sentence. However, he looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile before leaning towards her and kissing her soft lips for a moment before continuing. "W-well I can't use magic outside of school so I can't use any protection spell even if I knew one. And neither of us have any non-magical protections. Do we?" he asked her the last and she shook her head in the negative, looking sheepish. "And with my weird luck you would end up pregnant, and neither of us are ready for that kind of responsibility," he sighed with a shake of his head, but his throbbing continued to betray his mind.

She then smirked and leaned in capturing his lips briefly. "Well, there are other things we could do, to… relieve our stress," she answered in a whisper. She pushed her crutch up against his leg before slowly sliding her hand down his body, and this time he didn't refuse her anything.

Her fingertips brushed the fabric of his boxers across the tip of his throbbing weapon before moving slowly to his waistband and slowly sliding her hand in. He let out a soft, controlled gasp as her fingers touched him and she wrapped her fingers around it. Her eyes widening as she fully felt its size. The smoothness and warmth of the erection making more juices flow from her.

"Whoa, Harry," she whispered as she started to gently pump him. "I-it's so big," she whispered into his ear, causing him to blush with a groan. She ground her self into him as she continued pumping, soaking his thigh. Her lips touching his ear as she kissed and licked, nibbled and enjoyed their intimacy, little whimpers escaping her as Harry's hands slowly worked their way down her back towards her tight bum.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It had been about two hours since Harry and Amanda had woken up and he had just finished getting dressed after his quick shower. He had recently had a very, very good time with Amanda. And he hoped nobody knew she had spent the night in his room let alone what they had done that morning. He didn't need that kind of hassle. Hopefully the Fates will give him a break for a while.

At first, Harry was wearing some of his old hand-me-down clothes, but then he used some magic without the use of his wand to transfigure them into something more respectable. He now wore some black combat trousers, and boots, as well as a form hugging black sleeveless tee shirt. This use of magic just gave proof to the dream being real, ah well he'll think more on that later. He has more important things to think on anyway.

Harry sighed as he stood by the window and looked outside at the beautifully designed garden. He was confused at his feelings. He likes Amanda a lot but wasn't sure whether an actual relationship with a Non-Mage would workout very well, especially with him being the Magical Worlds saviour and all that crap. Well he guessed he should just go with the flow and see where fate takes him, probably down a rocky path if his past is any indication.

Shaking his head clear he smiled as he saw a small owl heading towards his bedroom window and quickly opened it. The crazy little creature flow in and started speeding around his head like a feathered hallo carrying a small package. Harry chuckled at the birds silliness before reaching up and plucking it out of the air before it did him, or it self any harm.

Harry pulled the package and letter from the owl, and looked at it expecting to see Ron Weasley's, (Harry's Best Friends) hand writing. But was surprised to see unfamiliar neat writing in pink ink. So he cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the light pink letter, which oddly enough smelt of cherries. The scent was oddly enticing and made him feel warm. He unfolded his letter and read to himself.

_Dear Harry._

_Happy birthday. _

_I hope you like the present I got you. I saw you broke your last one, so I got you a new one. I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice idea to help you remember not to do that again._

_Sorry about Dumbledore not letting you come home to the Burrow yet. Mum has been trying her hardest to get him to change his mind. I hope your okay, and those horrid relatives of yours aren't making your life too miserable. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_I don't really know what to put in this letter. It's just that I guess that I want to tell you that if you ever need to talk, if you ever just feel lonely, anytime. I'll be there for you._

_I don't really know too much about what happened in the maze, but don't bottle up your feeling's too much Okay._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Harry just stared in mild surprise at the letter, and was happy about it, at least someone thought of him. Then he remembered that he wasn't at Privet Drive, so if anyone did send him something it might not even get to him. However, normally if a persons not there to collect their deliveries, the owl will go and find them like Ron's owl, obviously borrowed by Ginny. Harry wondered whether anyone had even sent him any letters since this is the first letter he had gotten all summer but shrugged it off as unimportant. He's passed caring about trivial crap like that.

He placed the letter down on the bed and sat down beside it. At least he is away from the Dursley's and at a place where people actually like him. Though in Amanda's case, like seems a little too weak a word to use.

Harry then took the small neatly rapped gift, Ginny sent him, in gold shinny paper with a yellow ribbon, and unwrapped it. He found a small case inside, and when he opened it, he found a rather nice silver watch, on its face something that made Harry laugh. It was a small-animated Hungarian Horntail Dragon. The same type of monster Harry had to face down in his first task at the Triwizard Tournament. So he strapped the watch onto his left wrist and smiled at it. Then noticed a little strip of parchment. 'This ones water proof up to ten thousand meters.' He chuckled amused at the note. Smiling at his new watch he remembered that his old one got water damaged in the lake at Hogwarts during the second task. He was too worried about completing the task that he understandably forgot about his watch.

"Omigod it's your birthday?" a voice squealed in shock from beside him. He was startled, as he hadn't noticed her enter. Amanda had his letter in her hands, and had obviously red it. He must have been too zoned out to notice. However, now he had he must say she looked excellent.

She was wearing a flowing blue summer dress with a low cut neckline, showing off her cleavage, held with thin straps. It hung just over halfway up her thighs showing off her lightly tanned skin. She went bare foot, and wore a thin silver chain around her neck. Harry found him self fleetingly breathless as his eyes eagerly drank her in, before shaking him self out of his stupor, though she obviously liked his reaction

"Yea-yeah… no big deal though," he replied breathlessly with a smile as she passed him back his letter and he tucked it away in his trouser pocket.

"Well we must do something special for today," she told him hopefully with a suggestive wink.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We already kind of did, even if you didn't know it's my birthday. I kind of forgot until I got this," he answered with a shrug as he gestured to his new watch. She blushed as she remembered the fun they had earlier. "Well anyway yesterday I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley to get my school things soon, and today seems as good a day as any other," he told her with a grin. "How about you come with me? Well, if you're not busy. I'll understand if you are and we can go another day."

She stared at him in surprise for a few moments and he worried that she didn't want to go shopping with him. He doesn't like shopping much especially when he's by him self. Therefore, it just seemed logical to take a shopping partner, and it just so happened his chosen partner is beautiful and will let him kiss her whenever he wants.

"I'm not allowed," she suddenly answered with a sad sigh.

"Huh, why not?" he answered in surprise. He wondered whether her parents had forbidden her from ever going there or something, but that just didn't seem like them. They're very good and open-minded parents, and Harry could tell that even after only knowing them for a few hours. He just knew there isn't much they would forbid from their kids, and this didn't seem to be the sort of thing they would forbid, especial having two wizards in the family.

"Because I'm not magic of course," she told him as if everybody should know this rule. Harry frowned… nobody had told him this before. He just thought that since Non-Magic borns parents are allowed in that their siblings are too. Maybe someone should have given him an orientation. He thought on that a moment and frowned. The Non-Mage borns probably got one. He bet Dumbledore wanted him to stay as ignorant as possible. Too bad Harry now has other ideas.

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "So," he replied matter of factually without a care in the world.

"It's against your laws."

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Well I don't remember making such a silly law," he answered jokingly with a shake of his head. She just giggled a little. "Well anyway if anyone says anything I'll tell them to piss off."

"You can't just go around telling cops to piss off," she replied cutely, and he couldn't help but grin at how adorable it was for her to cuss.

"Then I'll vaporise them," Harry answered laughing with a shrug. She startled looking as if she was not sure whether he was joking or not, and for some reason he wouldn't be able to answer that truthfully him self.

'_Was that dream real?_' he thought confusedly to him self before shaking his head clear and smirking at the girl. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her into his body a blush adorning her checks.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he whispered amusedly as he looked down at her cleavage, biting his lower lip before returning his gaze to her eyes.

She just smirked. "Maybe… is it working?" she agreed with a giggle.

"Most definitely," he agreed as he leaned down to capture her lips.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Darkness, always darkness. Endless blacks, blues and purples. For once, it would be nice to see some lighter versions of the many dark, blues, purples, and blacks. But that would never happen. Not in this place… for this is the darkness. A place where light can neither enter nor escape. It just is. It doesn't exist, yet it does. It is a place where hope withers and chaos reigns supreme. Noise cannot enter or escape the cold darkness where heat and warmth shall never triumph.

It is however, a place to wait. To wait for that one opportunity to reign supreme over the light. Waiting for what could be forever, or maybe just a moment. The waiting brings about fear, and hatred, rage and calm.

However, finally its time has come to once again bring forth its terror to the world of man. To spread forth its anguish and horrors. To prove its existence. This time it shall not fail, as mans heart is more black and cruel than ever before. The selfishness of humanity shall finally bring about the undoing of life. Finally, it's free.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not very happy with one Harry James Potter. Albus had arrived at Harry's Aunt and Uncles to speak to Harry about his plans to go into Diagon Alley to do his school shopping. But when he got there after Harry's uncle had finished his verbal assault that is. Though he wondered how one man could house so much hate for a people he has barely had any contact with. Albus guessed it was Petunia Dursley telling the whale of the man half-truths and lies about their people still jealous that she had no magical powers as her sister did.

However, Albus was told that Harry wasn't even there and that he had left last night. Albus thought that it was likely that he had run off to the Weasley family's home, the Burrow. However, that was proven wrong when his uncle said he left with a girl and her family, and started mumbling angrily about freaks, (meaning magic people), mixing with normal people (meaning muggles).

Albus really didn't like that kind of attitude. It was like the way Death Eaters and purists spoke about muggles. To him relationships between muggles and wizards didn't matter. All that really matter is that both parties care about one another, faults and all. Though he knew most of the wizarding community would disagree with his sentimentality on that front especially if it involved 'their' savoir. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. They preach tolerance only until it no longer suits them.

Albus sighed tiredly and asked what he meant. Vernon said that Harry was kissing some normal girl from Vernon's son's school. Albus almost forgot how angry he was with Harry for leaving to laugh, and barely managed to suppress his humour. It wasn't the fact Harry was kissing a muggle, which isn't funny. It was the fact it was someone from his son's school and seemed to antagonize the brute most. It was nice that Harry had obviously decided that a muggle girl is just as good as a witch, and showed he is a very good person.

Albus then asked for the girl's name, which was spat out with disgust. After the brutish man hissed that, the girl knew that Harry is a wizard, and that her name is Amanda Creevey. Albus thought for a second about the name in surprise thinking over all of the muggleborns whose sister this possibly could be. Then realised that it must be the young photographer in the making's sister, Collin Creevey from School: a year below Harry.

Albus knew exactly where they lived so without saying bye to Harry's rude ill-mannered relations he just left. And now he was approaching the rather nice house of the Creevey's, so he could tell Harry that he is to return to the Dursley's, and that he is not to leave there again until he returns to Hogwarts. So he knocked on the door and waited.

He wondered what Harry could have been doing during his time here, because this would be the first time he's been in a muggle home with people who won't treat him like a leper. He just hoped Harry enjoyed his impromptu stay here, as he will soon have to leave and return to his 'family'. If they can actually be called family.

Albus had wondered over the years why the special blood bound ward around the Dursley's home isn't anywhere near as powerful as it should be, and only came to one conclusion. Neither the Dursley's nor Harry consider them selves related by anything more than blood, and without any family love in the house hold between Harry and his Aunt, the blood wards are working far below par. Meaning they are in fact, less powerful than the wards at Hogwarts, though still able to perform their job, just about.

However, Albus had to get Harry to return to the Dursley's home as soon as possible because the wards will soon crumble as Harry slowly looses all recognition that that is also his home, and that he has blood family. If that happens, the wards will fall apart like tissue paper and Harry will no longer be safe at their house and not be able to return.

The old Headmaster only waited at the door for a few moments when it was pulled open by whom he recognised to be none other than Colin Creevy. Colin stood for a moment without saying a word just staring at the odd visitor before shaking his head clear and smiling nervously.

"Professor Dumbledore?" the boy asked with a confused from. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hello, m'boy. I've came to see Harry… can I come in," he asked kindly with a grandfatherly smile. His deep blue eyes twinkling.

Collin shrugged, still looking confused and opened the door fully and moved a side so Albus stepped in. He smiled as he glanced around. He always liked how the muggles could be so much cleaner and tidier than wizards even without having magic they seemed to make it seem easy. He had actually compared muggle pubs to places like the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks: two wizarding establishments. He had wondered how the wizarding places got away with looking so much filthier.

However, he shook away his continued pondering as he saw him. Harry had just reached the bottom of the stairs, hand in hand with a pretty-young girl he reasoned to be Colin's older sister. He was smiling for a moment until he saw the old man and the smile disappeared from his face followed by first a look of guilt, then anger and finally settling for a determined expression.

Harry just stared at him for a moment when the old teacher got a start as he felt the air thicken and a magic weight clamped down on everyone in the immediate vicinity. Albus felt his breathing thicken in the weight of the magical pressure, though it was nothing he could not withstand. He maybe old, but he is also a very powerful wizard him self, and has felt his fair share of powerful sorcerers with a strong magical aura.

This was starling though as Harry's power although not anywhere near as great as his is, it seemed to be going in that direction, and at such a young age too. It was actually a little humbling as his eyes flickered to Colin to see the boy had paled to a milky colour and his eyes had widened in fright, sweat now running down his face as he struggled to breathe. In fact, poor Colin was also struggling to stand up straight and Albus wondered whether the boy should perhaps spend some more time when at school stretching his magical muscles so this kind of pressure doesn't affect him nearly as much as it is.

Then Albus let his eyes quickly shift to Colin's sister. She was now hugging tightly onto Harry's arm for support. Her breathing was fairly-shallow but not as bad as Colin's, which surprised him. Being a muggle: the old man would have expected her to have collapsed to her knees, and been covered in sweat and collapsed under this pressure into unconsciousness, but it seemed more likely Colin might. However, she only had a light sheen of sweat on her cheeks, and she had barely lost any colour.

Maybe Harry was somehow directing most of it away from her on a subconscious level, or she could just have an exceptional will for a muggle girl of her young age, as he had come across some powerful muggle martial artist with incredible wills too, maybe she studies them. He had no doubt either way that young Miss. Creevy would have made an exceptional witch.

Then suddenly when Albus looked back at Harry, his eyes (glasses free, Albus noticed, confused) flickered over everybody, blinked several times in surprise, and the magical pressure just disappeared as if it had never been there at all. Though his and the two Creevey's relieved sighs said otherwise.

Harry just gave them all a sheepish smile as they all recomposed them selves. None of them intending to actually mention what had just happened. Albus smiled as Colin stood up straight and brushed sweat from his eyes. However, smiled a little wider as he took note that his sister did not intend to let go of Harry's arm. It was humbling that this powerless muggle girl had just felt Harry's growing power. Felt how dangerous he could be and yet it still didn't bother her, as she gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes. She may not have realised that it isn't very normal for a fifteen-year-old boy to be able to project their mystical power let alone that much.

"It's good to see you're safe Harry," he finally said trying to break the annoying quite that had descended.

Harry just placed on a bemused smile and shrugged, though no smile reached his eyes. Albus smiled as he looked into Harry's oddly coloured emerald eyes of his trying to get a read on him. However, he found him self surprised yet again. Normally Harry is a very open book and his memories and feelings right on the surface, but now it was as if Harry felt nothing and remembered even less. There was nothing to see, and nothing to feel, just emptiness. It seemed Harry might have secretly learned more than one new trick recently.

Harry allowed a small smirk to line his futures as he watched the old man for a moment before the Headmasters annoying smile and twinkling eyes returned, so he decided to ask a question in return. Though it is more rhetorical.

"I guess you're here to get me to go back?" he asked in mild bemusement.

"Yes you will be returning to your Aunt and Uncles with me," he agreed with a wide grin. "I'm glad you're not going to make a fuss over this."

"No I think I will actually," the raven-haired boy stated firmly with a smirk. It was actually the sort of firmness he had used to use on students when he taught transfiguration when they were slaking off. "I like to make a fuss. Anyway they don't want me there and I don't want to be there so I don't see any problem."

"B-but Harry, you're only safe while you are…" the old man began but cut him self short as Harry lost all traces of humour and glared. His eyes darkened and hardened making a chill run down the old mans spine.

"No I never intend to return there again," the boy stated with a finality that shocked the old professor. "Not now, not ever."

"See reason Harry. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the loose you're not safe anywhere else," said Albus starting to really worry now. He knew he couldn't force Harry to return. And the Dursley's would prefer he didn't. And while Harry has other options so open to him his hands seemed tied.

"I don't care. You think I would rather live, than be happy and free," retorted Harry in an angry hiss. "I don't give a crap about Voldemort. All he is is a stupid little baby, bullying all of the other children on the playground. Most likely because they didn't want to play with him."

Harry ground his teeth in anger and projected his magic solely at Dumbledore this time and the old man took an involuntary step back this time. "We wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort and his merry band of terrorists if the ministry weren't full of weak little losers," he spat out. "So afraid of his pathetic name that they cower at the mere thought of it let alone if it's said out loud. These are the people that are supposed to protect us; yet they can't even speak the name of one half-blooded jerk that's convinced nearly everyone that he's the definition of Pureblooded Wizard society.

"You're all idiots. If you're all too chicken shit to destroy the bastard. I sure as hell ain't wasting my life hiding under a rock from those wasters of humanity dregs, for you to do something about the evil bitches."

"What? What are you saying? Be reasonable. It's for your own good," the old man protested nervously as Harry glared at him spitefully. "I have to keep you safe."

"Safe? Is that what you call it?" he asked sarcastically. Albus winced at the accusatory tone. "I call it a bloody prison. You never had to leave me with those things. Leaving me with them could have made me into something like Voldemort. Maybe even worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus, gulping. Harry's eyes blazed with furry and rage but his expression kept its calm. He was just thankful Harry was no longer projecting his power.

"Well let's start with day one after my parents were murdered," he began with a scowl. "You take me from my parent's home and dump me on a doorstep in the middle of the night. You don't even ask them if they wanted me. You just forced me on them without a thought for anybody else's feelings. But as long as I'm safe screw what is right, let's do what is easy?"

Albus winced at those words, his words being thrown back in his face, and opened his mouth to defend him self. "B-but that was right Harry they are you're only remaining family."

Harry scoffed at the mere notion. "Family are those who love you unconditionally. No. It was easy to leave me there because of whatever protections you have there. Some kind of blood based ward if I were to guess between my mothers sacrifice and my Aunt. It was just easier for you to leave me with them for my 'protection' than anywhere else.

"Plus I'm sure you knew how I was treated. For fucks sake my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," he growled here and both Colin and his sister gasped. "I hadn't even had a friend until I met Hagrid, someone you should not have sent to collect me for my first trip to Diagon Alley. You've kept me blind from a lot of truths the other non-magic born children learn during their orientation into the wizarding world that day.

"You don't seem to practice what you preach old man," he concluded in pity. "You've always said people have a choice of doing what is right over what is easy. And that you will always do the right thing. Well I say you are a lire."

Harry then gave one final glare before leading a very angry looking girl with him. If looks could kill, hers would have not only killed the old man but taken out the whole neighbourhood with him.

Albus couldn't believe it. Harry actually resented him. Maybe even hated him. But now he looks at it he realised he did choose the easy path and it made him wince as Colin just gave him a withering glance before following his sister and Harry to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being cooked. Colin's parents probably just left them to deal with him knowing they could.

Albus sighed. He had thought Harry understood. However, the boy… no young man is correct. Maybe he should have taken care of Harry at the castle. He was sure Minerva would have helped with raising the boy. He sighed again. Minerva had hated the fact he left Harry with those horrid muggles and now it is too late to change much. All he can do is sit back and let Harry choose his own destination or his meddling could cause more harm than good.

Yes, that sounded like a safe bet. Let Harry choose his own path to walk and just be around if he has questions or needs guidance in any way. That way he can make it up to him little by little and someday he may have earned Harry's forgiveness. Though he is certain he'll never earn Harry's mums in this lifetime. Ah well, maybe in the next.

He shook his head sadly, as he turned and exited the door, quietly closing it behind him. He took a deep breath and a quick look around him before smiling sadly before he disappeared with a small pop. These are the beginnings of the consequences of his foolish actions. At least Harry's in a nice neighbourhood.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Bored crimson eyes glared from his high backed cushioned chair at the fat quivering mass in the corner of his small dark room as he twirled his wand around his long pale bony fingers. The expression he wore on his pale lips was indifferent and if you dared to look into his eyes, you would see he isn't completely home right now as he is concentrating deeply in his thoughts.

You see. Other than coming up with new ways to make the cowering bundle of flesh in the corner suffer (otherwise known as Wormtail or Peter) Voldemort was trying to come up with some other way to alleviate his growing boredom. He had shook off the thought of muggle-hunting as that lost its appeal years ago. It was just not fun because the muggles couldn't fight back.

Most of his Death Eaters loved muggle-hunting still, probably because they couldn't fight back as he realised quite a few of his followers are wimps. The only reason they had never fallen to the aurors is because of either greater numbers or the aurors just believing they must be powerful because they're the mighty Dark Lord's men, so they are too afraid to fight all out and loose their lives because of overestimation. It's quite pathetic, and boring.

He scoffed at the stupidity and cowardice of the ministry. If they didn't keep electing greedy little pricks into office, perhaps he wouldn't have such a foot hold over everybody and fights would last longer and be more entertaining. In addition, they would weed out all of his weak men and get rid of them for him. It would be doing him a favour.

Most of his Death Eaters are disgraces of wizards, and they suppose purebloods are superior. How are they supposed to prove that with the fucked up things they get up to in their spare time. Or the fact they cower before him and literally kiss his feet. He bet he could get them to kiss hiss ass if he ordered them too. He let out a soft chuckle as he realised he could get them to wipe his ass clean with their bare hands if he wanted them to touch him, which he certainly doesn't.

He arched an eyebrow when the door suddenly opened and in stalked the greasy haired Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Voldemort wondered whether Snape had heard of the invention known to all as shampoo. He internally shrugged. At least Snape isn't one of the many cowards he has to see. Even though the younger man of course fears him, at least he has the guts to betray him every single day and lie to his face.

Voldemort is very much aware that Severus is a traitor and is fully working for the Order of the Phoenix but doesn't much care. It makes things more interesting when your enemy knows what you're up to. In addition, Snape's company is much preferred to idiots like Lucius Malfoy whose head is so far up his own ass smelling those, 'flower scented' farts of his that all he does is complain about stuff Voldemort doesn't give a crap about.

In fact, truth be told he would rather the company of Dumbledore or Potter; at least they have the guts to stand up to him. Even if he does want the honour of killing the meddling fools. If he has to hear Lucius complaining about how Potter continually out shines his prat of a son one more time he's going to de-throne them with the removal of their tiny little knobs. If the Malfoy heir had any brains he would just stay well clear of Potter and the matter is closed, end of story. Though, Voldemort realised he isn't practicing what he thought, but didn't much care.

In truth, he wants Potter and Dumbledore to continue getting in his way. Being an evil villain would be awfully depressing without the heroes interfering with his plans, which is one reason why he keeps Severus around. Though the man does like to complain about Potter a little too much. Trying to compare the boy to his father, but even Voldemort can see Harry Potter and James Potter only share physical traits. Damn hatred can blind even the smartest of Wizards. Ah well, it's not his problem.

"What is it Severus?" he finally spoke in a bored hiss as he lazily looked down to where Snape now knelt in a respectful bow. "So you have any news on Potter or Dumbledore?" he asked hopefully. Maybe his boredom shall come to an end today for the time being.

Snape looked up, made eye contact, and only gave a small flinch but kept contact. "Not much My Lord. Potter is just being his normal troublesome self. As for Dumbledore, I have no news. However, I have news of the minister. He has been making some very questionable choices as of late."

"I see," he replied with a nod, a little unhappy that he couldn't go and have a much-needed battle with one of his favourite enemies. "Continue," he added gesturing his 'subordinate' to carry on with his report hoping that it would at least amuse him to hear what the idiot Minister is up to now.

"It seems Fudge is out of his mind, and is making some very harsh judgements in his denial of your return…" he began calmly to relay his report while Voldemort listened on in bemused amusement. Oh, this is good. The idiot has no-idea what he's getting him self into. Ah well, who cares, he'll just sit back and watch from afar for awhile and begin a new elaborate scheme to capture and kill Potter or Dumbledore.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed this redone chapter, and reviews are appreciated. This is my first ever story and I had to redo it, as I was not happy with what I had. Thank you, and sorry for such long delays in updates, I hope to get you more ASAP. _

_I hope this chapter went well for everyone, please let me know what you think of it. I'll be adding a few new chapters tomorrow before I continue reworking others._


	5. Episode V: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, only my original characters, story, original places/locations, and plot. _

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode V**_

_**Diagon Alley **_

Harry was walking hand in hand with Amanda through Diagon Alley thinking back to the training that he had in his dream. He still wasn't quite sure if it was real or not, but he saw that Dumbledore could feel His energy. Even Amanda and Collin were able if the terrified look Colin expressed was any indication. Though they never mentioned it, he was sure they were just being polite and he is thankful.

Harry still likes Dumbledore to some extent. After all Dumbledore is partially responsible for the person, he is today. If only the old man wouldn't be so foolish and listen to other people rather than just believing he is always right. Even he should realise he is only human after all. And humans are prone to being wrong. He just wondered what had happened to the old fool in the past to give him such control issues.

Maybe Dumbledore's control issues came about as a result of so many people willingly doing anything he wants just because he defeated some Dark Lord sixty or so years back. Now the old man had gotten so used to it he has to be in control of everything. Harry just hopes the old man doesn't do something foolish for loosing control over him. He would hate having to hurt him.

Amanda was very curious about Diagon Ally as they walked towards the bank. She had never been to the Magical World before and the light in her eyes as she looked every which way made him grin at her child-like behaviour and wondered whether he had been like that during his first trip.

Harry needed to get some Galleons out and change some into Pounds, so he could go buy some new clothes in the Scientific World. So he didn't need to use his newly found talent at transfiguring without a magical focus everyday. Though that just gave points to his dreams being real rather than just his imagination.

They entered up the steps into the bank, the two Goblin guards surprised him by bowing low, and addressing the pair of them as a lord and lady and wishing them a good morning, which was beyond weird. When had Goblins ever freely shown anyone respect let alone two kids, a Wizard and a Non-Mage? He has no doubt they can tell Amanda is Non-Magical.

He mentioned the weirdness to Amanda and she just shrugged and said that they might just be having a good day and their mood proved it. Harry then shrugged. It didn't really matter anyway. stranger things have happened to him, and happen to him all the time.

It was inside that the weirdness truly began though. Once they stepped through the doors into the marble hall, all of the goblins just paused and looked up, staring at them for a short moment before going back to work. Their other customers just looked around, confused before continuing with their business.

Harry gave Amanda a look that said. '_Now don't tell me they're all having such a good day_.' She just gave a helpless shrug as she knew even less about the odd little monsters than he does.

However, the oddities didn't stop there. Harry and Amanda were walking over to the nearest queue to await their turn when a Goblin just strolled up to them, of course remembering his proper respect with a bow, and offered them his services. Therefore, Harry decided that he might as well just go with the flow and asked for what he needed. The Goblin didn't even offer to take them to Harry's vault. He just asked how much in pounds and how much in Galleons he wanted and set off to get it.

Harry just shrugged having just found out he had never actually needed to go to his vault. Maybe the Goblins odd behaviour is because of this Dragon Phoenix thing. Maybe they know of it and they know it's him. He shook his head. Well at least he's not wearing that kimono here. He wouldn't just be getting Weird looks from the Goblins but the Wizards also. That's all he needs, the Magical Community thinking he's even more insane than the Daily Prophet Newspaper is making him out to be, as he is not in a location to get away with wearing something like that. Not that he really cares what these fools think of him anymore.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry and Amanda had just exited the bank. Harry now has a bag full of Galleons and wallet full of Pound notes and they were walking down the marble steps, leading to the street. He was just thankful it is only the goblins acting weird as he heard some people in the bank complaining that he got special treatment. Some of them realising who he is from the pictures in the paper, and believing he's abusing his fame. The idiots actually think the Goblins give a crap about all of that Boy-Who-Lived stuff.

They had just reached the bottom of the steps when Harry saw the Weasley family approaching from down the street. Well minus Percy, Bill and Charlie, and plus Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had already spotted him so he had no hope of escape now and she is positively fuming with anger. He gulped but pulled up a huge grin as they neared.

'_Go with the flow.'_

"Harry James Potter!" the Weasley matriarch yelled as they all pulled up to a stop. Harry had to hold him self back from flinching at the volume. Unfortunately, Amanda, Hermione and the other Weasley's were not as composed as he.

"Uh huh?" asked Harry as if her motherly scold of a greeting is a perfectly friendly way to do so.

"Don't you, uh huh me young..." she retorted but trailed off as he was no longer paying her any attention.

"Hi Ginny," he chimed over Mrs. Weasley's beginning lines for a rant. He had to stop her short or they'll be here all day. "Thanks for the gift. And I promise I'll try not to play with anymore dragons," he told her with a smile while she blushed.

He approached the red haired beauty, and then without warning enveloped her in a tight and affectionate hug almost lifting her from the ground. He was pleased that she looked both very embarrassed and very pleased at the same time.

He turned to Ron and out the corner of his eye noticed a gob-smacked Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George trying not to snicker too loud at the fact Harry was ignoring her anger. They were most likely wondering whether he would get away with it and hoped so, so they could try it

"Hey Ron," he greeted his gob-smacked friend briefly before turning to Hermione. "Hey Hermy" and then he gave Hermione a hug too, which she seemed shocked about but pleased all the same as he just beamed a cheerful smile at her.

"Harry mate, heard you left your Muggles," said Fred in a mocking tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Please if you're going to call them something, call them twats," he replied with an impish smirk. "I don't appreciate that word. Its offensive to Non-Magical people and those born of Non-Mage parents," he added with a shrug.

The Weasley's looked taken-aback by this, but Hermione smiled with a thoughtful expression before she nodded in agreement. She may not have thought much on the word before now, but decided Harry is right on further thought.

"Oh! So who's your friend Harry?" questioned George suddenly eyeing up Amanda with too much interest.

Harry glared at him and he took a step back upon realising he may have overstepped an invisible mark. "This is Amanda Creevey," he answered after a few moments as he moved to her side and took her right hand in his left and intertwined their fingers before bringing her closer as she returned his smile, though feeling a little nervous. Those that went to Hogwarts shared startled expressions knowing the name Creevey.

"Harry then she's a mu..." Ron trails off at the look of warning from Harry. Darn, if looks could freeze over fires that one most certainly could. Harry was actually a little surprised Ron figured that out, because Ron is normally a lot slower on the up-take.

"She's not magic!" finished Hermione also glaring at Ron causing him to gulp. He wondered what he did with a slightly dopey expression. She then introduced her self to the girl followed by Ginny. However, the other Weasley's seemed to find something wrong. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'_Here goes,'_ he thought with an internal sigh.

"You know Harry; you're not supposed to be bringing mug..." started Mr. Weasley but paused part way to change his word at Harry's stern and icy stare. "Non-Magical people into Diagon Ally."

"So!" said Harry simply with a shrug. "The government isn't supposed to control the Daily Prophet but they do," he answered with a small chuckle. "Maybe we should just write our own Newspaper, and call it Voldy Watch," he laughed in amusement with the twins but was actual wondering whether they like him, were half-serious about the Idea.

"You know Harry starting our own Newspaper could be interesting?" said Hermione to his surprise. He wouldn't have expected her to show any rebellious side.

'_Go Hermione, lets see those fangs,'_ he thought to him self in amusement.

"Yeah why not. Nothing against the law about it," agreed Arthur and it seemed for a moment that Mrs. Weasley had forgotten she was angry at Harry.

However, Harry could see she is barely restraining herself and is ready to burst any moment.

'_Three… two… one…'_ he sang in thought. And right on, one she began.

"Harry I do hope you'll be going straight home after you've finished shopping. Where you'll be safe," said Mrs. Weasley scornfully, showing that she'll never forget anything.

'_Darn, she must have some Elephant blood in her somewhere,'_ he thought with a sigh.

However, he put on a thoughtful frown for a moment before replying. "I don't have a home," he finally announced with a shrug.

"Of course you do with your aunt and uncle," she told him sternly with her hands on her hips looking extraordinarily angry.

"Nope as far as I'm aware I have no relatives. So I don't know what you're talking about," he answered darkly, and if she were anyone else, she would have dropped it when she saw the coldness and annoyance in his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she frowned uncertainly.

"It means exactly what you think it means," he told, and was mildly surprised when she just grabbed his arm and started dragging him back towards the leaky cauldron, though she wasn't doing very well. At least he let go of Amanda so she doesn't get dragged along with him.

"You're going back whether you like it or not," she told him with a withering glare.

However, he violently ripped his arm away staring daggers of rage at Mrs. Weasley. His eyes a roaring inferno of untapped anger as he let out a feral snarl that made everyone take an involuntary step away from him. He was just barely able to keep from smothering them in his projected magic as he had done to Dumbledore this morning.

"Get Albus Dumbledore to do his own dirty work," he spat out spitefully. "If I'm ever forced back there again against my will, which is very improbable that anyone could. The last words they will hear from me are, Avada Kedavra!" his eyes seemed to glow the colour of that very curse as he spoke the words before fading away. And at the last two words, everyone except Amanda gasped in horror. "Fucks like them should be kept well away from good people. And obviously you should to!" he said to Mrs. Weasley.

He then turned to Amanda, grabbed the confused girls hand a carefully pulled her along with him across the street and straight into the robe shop for his new school robes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe it, Harry Potter. The boy she is madly in love with, had just openly declared that he was perfectly willing to murder his horrid Non-magical relatives. Though Ginny couldn't blame him. They did not treat him with respect at all. From what she has heard, they had kept him in a cupboard till he was eleven. He obviously wasn't going to return there and who could blame him. And now he definitely isn't going to come home with them to the Burrow, especially after what her mum just did.

She had no idea where her mother gets her crazy ideas sometimes, and had no clue why she took Dumbledore's words so seriously as if he's the only one in the world whom is unflappable. The old man hadn't even told her to do that. She had overheard them talking and all the old man had asked of her was that if she sees Harry that she try to convince him to return to the Dursley's house. Her mother could be so dense sometimes and take things way out of context.

She wondered whether her mother just heard what she wanted to hear rather than what is actually said. Her mother can be so overbearing and treat them all like they're idiots just because they're still young. She doesn't seem to think they can make their own decisions. And probably thinks that Harry exaggerates the Dursley's cruelty. She doesn't think anyone could be so horrid to members of their own family. Even she's not that naïve.

She then glared angrily at her mother. "Mum how could you?" She hissed viciously before storming off after Harry and Amanda. She entered the robe shop almost slamming the door behind her and not caring whether anyone had followed her or not. She has to find Harry and see that he's Ok.

She sighed as she looked about the shop but couldn't see them. However, she heard a girl giggling so wound her way through the store to the back where she stopped short a large blush streaking her checks. Amanda and Harry were near the changing rooms, the former laughing at the latter's attempt to remove a black tee shirt he had been trying on from his body. However, it appeared to be a little too small and he was shrugging to get it off. He had managed to get it up to his neck and his arms out giving both Ginny and Amanda a very nice view of his strong chest.

Ginny found her self temporarily mesmerised and embarrassed by the sight and it, and felt like she had swallowed a gallon of chewing gum that had dried out her throat. She watched as he cussed and Amanda went to his aid, which is when Ginny wondered about their relationship.

Are Amanda and Harry dating? It worried her some as she wants him. Not that she would ever try to stand in their way or anything. Amanda seems like a nice girl and good for Harry. Though she would have never guessed that Harry would have dated a Creevey even if she had known Colin has a sister. It seemed a little odd and confusing.

Sure, she felt jealous of the older girl, but Harry deserves to be happy more than most, and she will stand by his side no matter what. Getting a good look at Amanda, Ginny realised why Harry likes her so much. She has a gorgeous body and larger bust than her. Her legs are long and shapely and she actually has a tan. Ginny found herself jealous of that. Her skin is too fair to tan; she just burns.

'_Damn the curse of a redhead,'_ she thought in annoyance as she glanced at her pale hand. _'Why couldn't I have black hair, brown or even auburn,'_ she sighed planning on blaming her parents for both having red hair.

She smiled; her blush still firmly in place as Amanda had finally helped Harry remove the offending shirt. She found her heart seemed likely to explode out of her chest at any moment as her eyes roamed his body, and she found her teenage hormones allowing her mind to wonder down impure avenues. She wished she wore something a little more revealing than some blue skinny jeans and a tee shirt.

He suddenly looked up at her and grinned widely. Though for some reason it held a smug edge to it. She hoped he couldn't read her mind; she would never be able to look him in the face again. "Hey there, Ginny!" he greeted her with a wave of his hand before grabbing his sleeveless black tee shirt and slipping it back on.

His eyes seemed to shine as he returned his focus to her. It was then she noticed that he was not wearing his glasses today and wondered why. "Uh… hey…" she smiled nervously. "Um… where are your glasses?" she asked him in curiosity, but also because right now couldn't think of much else to say. This is the first time she's had the courage to actually talk to him properly.

He frowned in thought for a moment before he just shrugged with a crocked smile. "I don't seem to need them anymore. I just woke up this morning and my eye sight was perfect, and has been ever since," he answered giving her a half-truth.

She nodded in thought before shrugging with a smile. "Well magic can sometimes be mysterious," she admitted happy for him. Plus now he no longer wears glasses she can see his beautiful emerald eyes better. Maybe someday she'll be able to stare lovingly into them without freaking him out.

'You have no idea,' he thought knowingly nodding. "It sure can. Especially when it comes to me," they laughed. "Well anyway where's your mum?" he asked looking around as if expecting her to jump out at any moment, and normally he would be right, but not today it seems. "I would have thought she would have charged in here after me."

Ginny frowned, as she looked around her self. She hadn't given it a thought. But now she had. It is odd her mother had not come in, probably to continue bothering Harry with her demands. Her mother can be so overbearing most times and she wondered how she and her family coped. Her mother has this annoying habit of babying everyone around her as if they are incapable of making decisions, or looking after them selves. Especially Ginny and her brothers. Heck, even her eldest brothers Bill and Charlie who are both in their twenties have to put up with it. It's no wonder they chose to work in other countries. She figured she'll have to find work outside of Britten too when she finishes school.

She finally shrugged as she saw Harry and Amanda staring at her and realised she had yet to reply. "I don't know. Normally she would have stormed in. I suppose you might have embarrassed her," she chuckled and her lips formed a smirk. "Though that won't last too long. Hopefully she stops pestering you though."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well anyway, care to help Amanda pick out some stuff for me, while I go and get my uniform? I'm useless at this kind of thing," he asked her with a smile.

"Err, sure," she agreed, pleased he asked.

"Well come on then," piped in Amanda with a smirk as she left Harry's side and took Ginny's hand leading her away. "We'll have to find him some larger sizes than the one he just tried. Sure it was hot to see his muscles through the shirt but it would be better being able to get it off once it's on."

Ginny just nodded and gulped as naughty pictures of the two of them undressing Harry teased passed her vision against her will, and she got a dreamy look in her eyes that Amanda did not miss.

"So I'm not the only one that thinks Harry's super hot, then?" teased Amanda suddenly with a smirk on her lips.

"W-well, err," the redhead stuttered embarrassedly with a bright blush across her pale cheeks. She nervously looked around, and spotted Harry at the other side of the shop getting his measurements before looking back at the brown-haired girl. "Well he is really cute. And nice. And he saved my life once," she agreed timidly as she lowered her focus to her shoes.

Amanda giggled and reached out; gently touching the younger girls chin trying not to shiver at the contact. She carefully lifted her face to look at her. Ginny flushed a little brighter as she looked at Amanda smiling at her. "Don't worry, Ginny. I don't think Harry and I would work out too well anyway. What with him being who he is. And I don't want to make any trouble for him. So you can still have a shot at him if you want."

Ginny smiled timidly in reply. "Thanks," she answered in a soft whisper.

"No problem," she replied with a smirk. "Anyway, lets get him some clothes before he gets back and in the way," she added with a laugh and Ginny giggled thankful of her new friend.

Amanda and Ginny soon got to work talking and giggling quietly as to make sure Harry didn't overhear them talking about him. Ginny was shocked though when Amanda openly, though embarrassedly admitted that she had done a few naughty things with Harry that morning. Ginny felt a little jealous of her friend having gotten into such a 'good' yet 'compromising' and 'embarrassing' situation with Harry, and wished it had been her. However, that didn't mean she doesn't like Amanda anymore. It just means they had to somehow get Harry into a similar situation with Ginny.

Amanda knows without a doubt that Harry fancies Ginny. Well what red-blooded heterosexual male or lesbian wouldn't? Ginny has slender legs that she has no doubt are smooth and silky under her jeans. And a slender body with a small waistline, and a great butt. As well, a nice sized bust that still has a few years to grow further. In fact, Amanda found her self mentally slapping her self as she realised she had been checking Ginny out her self.

Shaking naughty thoughts of Ginny out of her mind, Amanda continued with her previous train of thought. She had seen the way Harry had been looking at the red-haired beauty and couldn't approve more. Especially when she had told her that, she had stormed of after them because of the meanness of her mother towards Harry and the way she always seems to put two and two together and gets zero.

Yes, she noted Harry certainly has a liking for Ginny, and they will make a cute couple. She just has to get Harry to ask the younger girl out on a date and take her somewhere nice. And then the skies the limit. Or maybe not as they could always hop on a broom and fly away into the sunset. She almost giggled at the thought as she pictured them. Ginny wearing a beautiful flowing silvery silk dress and Harry wearing a modern-day military armour only in black and not green.

Ginny and her knight in not so shiny armour. Well he had saved her life once. Ginny had told her a little about it, and it just made the scenario fit even more. Harry would even have the sword strapped to his hip and a giant snake fang tied perfectly around his neck to symbolise his great feat.

Soon however, before Amanda could get even more into her imagination where Harry and Ginny found a nice secluded spot in the world and started doing 'things', Harry had finished with his uniform and re-joined the girls. Then after purchasing his new clothes and uniform, the three of them headed out of the clothing store to re-locate the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione.

That actually brought something to Harry's attention as they entered the potion supply store. Harry would have thought that Hermione would have followed them into the clothing shop too. But that never happened, and he wondered what happened to his normally bossy and nosy friend. He thought she might have had something to say about his leaving the Dursley's, but she hadn't said anything about it. Maybe she decided it should be his choice and no one else's. He thought he should probably write that down in a diary. _'Hermione Granger butted out, July thirty first. Hooray!'_

He had a laugh with the girls as he suggested his thoughts to them as they collected potion supplies before they led him out. The Weasley's and Hermione were proving to be surprisingly evasive after half an hour they still hadn't discovered their whereabouts. Harry and the girls wondered how any group containing Fred and George Weasley could stay hidden for so long.

However, just as they were getting frustrated over the apparent disappearing act, which wouldn't have been that far-fetched in the Wizarding World. They entered the bookshop and finally discovered their pray. The Weasley's and Hermione were browsing the bookshelves searching out that years school reading material as they entered, relieved to have finally found them. Though Harry hoped, Mrs. Weasley decided to give her ranting a rest, as he does not intend to ever see the Dursley's again unless it's for either sinister reasons or they're just passing in the street. And even if it's the later, he'll avoid them and cross the road.

They quickly, though on Harry's part nervously reacquainted them selves with the Weasley's and Hermione. It was a little awkward with the way Mrs. Weasley seemed to have 'suffered' a sudden bout of 'amnesia' and forgotten that days previous event between her self and Harry. He was more thankful for that than if she were to have tried to apologise or smooth things over, even though that is very improbable. She has too much pride for that. This way he can just pretend the whole incident never happened.

It was when Harry, Ginny and Amanda were browsing the bookshelves for the two Magician's schoolbooks that they couldn't help but notice two overly pompous and smug faced blondes. One a boy of Harry's age with his hair short and slicked back with enough products to supply a whole town for a week. The other a man in his forties with his hair long and flowing down to his shoulders. They both had angled faces, slim-skinny bodies and cold grey eyes with sneers on their lips. Their clothes reeked of wealth, and the man was carrying a black cane with silver tip in his hands, probably concealing his wand for quick drew.

The reason Harry and the girls noticed them is because the pair were striding purposefully in their direction with looks of distaste on their features, and people quickly scurrying out of their way. Harry discreetly removed his wand from where it had been hidden in his belt on his back, by his tee shirt, and kept it behind him out of sight. He barely took notice of Ginny retrieving her wand from a pocket and moving it out of sight when he moved a little further in front of his companions.

"Ami!" he hissed quickly as he briefly looked back and to his right at her. "Don't let them know you're not magic!" he quickly told her as he saw her full attention on him. She gave a quick frightened and confused nod as he turned back realising these people are some of those racists her brothers have spoken about before.

The man and his son finally stopped before them with smug, superior, hateful, and cold sneers offered for all three of them. Harry curiously wondered how one sneer could ever hold such disdain and loathing as to convey so much at once. Do they practice or something? Maybe it's a bloodline ability like parseltongue?

"Potter!" the elder blonde spat out as if Harry's very name is the foulest of all cuss words humankind had ever created. Harry just let a small dark smirk line his lips. This could be fun. Time to start the battle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Episode VI: Turn About, Fair Play?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode VI**_

_**Turn About, Fair Play?**_

"Why if it isn't Voldemort's bitch and his…" Harry began; his smirk firmly in place and a calm aura surrounding him as the pair of terrorists hissed and flinched at Harry's use of Voldemort. Harry methodically turned to look at the younger blonde as he finished his 'greeting'. "Play thing," he chuckled as the older had to slap his son in the chest with his cane to stop him attacking, his gaze drifting back away from the 'boy' to the 'man' almost lazily.

Ginny and Amanda watched in astonishment as Harry engaged in his battle. They had gained a small gathering of interested mage, or more like nosy magician before either side had spoken. And the small and growing crowd could scarcely believe that such a young man would dare speak to the two blonde's in the manner he had, especially with his lazy mannerism.

The two Malfoy's however, the younger Draco and the older Lucius were seething in rage. Though the elder was fairing a bit better at the moment in not showing it in his outward expression. Draco was red cheeked with his anger and embarrassment. He looked almost ready to charge, fists swinging. It amused Harry that these so-called great 'Wizard' would want to resort to fist fighting the moment you hurt their pride. Not that they should be proud of anything they do.

"If I knew of another bookshop near here," the green-eyed Harry Potter continued lazily gesturing around the store with his free left hand. "Then I wouldn't have to purchase my schoolbooks here and I wouldn't bother with this store. It's a shame the management here like so many other places sees fit to serve a murderers and terrorists such as your self," he spoke calmly and with a bored expression, except for the small smirk on his lips. The Malfoy's just ground their teeth harder the more he spoke as if talking about something as mundane as the weather. "But I forget; gold really can by you anything. I guess the Magical World is like a monopoly board. It contains Get out of Jail free cards too."

Most of the spectators gasped and Lucius' hand twitched for the silver tip of his cane that he realised is shaped like a skull, and offering more proof it contains his wand. Ginny, Amanda, the Weasley's and Hermione stared at Harry in open-mouthed awe at how he is so fearless in his verbal abuse of the Malfoy's. Those that have actually known him for a long while now wondered where the normally reckless Harry had gone.

"Really Potter, you should watch your mouth!" replied the elder Malfoy in a deadly hiss laden with warning, which made a few people flinch. "You really shouldn't be speaking such things without proof. You could get your self into more trouble than you could handle!"

"We'll see, Lucius…" he chuckled trailing off for a moment as he watched the angry blondes. "But I very much doubt it. If your master falls to me…" a grin split his face as some in the crowd gasped and the Malfoy's glared icy daggers. "Quite often as of late if you hadn't noticed. What could you possibly do to me? Now if you'll remove your selves from our presence your filthy stench is polluting our air."

And with that, Harry took hold of his girl's hands and pushed passed the Malfoy's, the crowd parting to let them through. Ginny and Amanda looked confused and baffled as they allowed him to lead them on. The Malfoy's however, mixed in among their anger and hate was two gob-smacked purists, unsure of what had just accrued, as they have never been belittled like that before and then dismissed, and it was a new concept for them. Their minds were taking a little extra time to realise that it had all actually happened to them. And in front of the large crowd too, as if they were below the filthy half-blood.

"Oh yes," said Harry suddenly turning around to look at the Malfoy's with an amused smile. They started at the sudden noise braking through the quiet and turned to meet Potter's mocking stare with death beams from their eyes that just bounced off the amused Gryffindor. "Do tell the old snake-face to enjoy his remaining hours on this earth and to spend them wisely. Because he's on borrowed time that he never had any right to. His wand shall make brilliant kindling!"

Harry could barely believe his plan was working so well. Lucius stepped forward his wand swiping out of his cane. His eyes alight with a blizzard of frost, which seeped anger and hate blindly. Harry had wanted this reaction from the start. Now he had to hope Lucius is so blinded by his emotions he'll use the correct spell or Harry might have to see a medic after. Harry quickly moved forward and gestured for his girls to move aside and they did. Though in Ginny's case reluctantly as she held her wand ready to fight.

Harry stepped forward another step as Lucius blindly raised his wand. Harry followed suit and quickly placed him self in a stance. "No dad!" screamed out the Malfoy heir, his voice high in his panic as he realised what curse his dad is going to throw. "That's what he wants!" he added on. His realisation that Harry can actually be cunning coming too late, blinded by their hate and arrogance.

However, Draco's plea fell on death ears as the normally collect man had lost to his anger. "Crucio!" he roared in rage and flung the spell blindly towards Harry from the tip of his wand. The crowd gasped in unison as time appeared to slow down as they watched the orangey brown spell pelt full-force towards their saviour, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.

However, a small smirk lined Harry's lips as he watched the curse belt towards him. It was actually the most powerful he had ever seen the curse but he paid that no care. He held his wand steady for a moment longer before swishing it around in a circle where the other curse would hit. It created a rippling circle of light the size of a dartboard when the circle formed. He then pulled his wand back as the circle sealed and held in the air and stabbed his wand precisely in the centre.

"Okcicos!" roared the Boy-Who-Lived; his eyes alight with strength. No longer his gaze looking lazy and bored, but now powerful and strong, awing the crowd.

The centre of the circle exploded out in a ripple of light as if a stone skipping along water, but instead the air. The atmosphere felt super charged, and as the torture curse hit the rippling light, it was sucked in as if the light drank it, greedily enjoying its meal. Everyone was having trouble keeping their mouths from dropping to the floor. For this is the first shield they have ever heard of stopping an unforgivable curse.

However, the shield had not finished or lowered yet and they watched on as it continued sucking at Lucius' curse. The blonde man suddenly roared in rage as he stopped his attack. Though that was his downfall and folly during this battle other than not walking away. As soon as his curse stopped, Harry's shield imploded into a small ball the size of a marble to rest at the tip of his wand for only a moment before it exploded forward in a white beam straight at the elder Malfoy.

Lucius' eyes had gone wide with terror as he witnessed the shield return fire. He had no idea what it would do if it hit him but he did not want to find out what a shield powerful enough to stop an unforgivable can do when it fires back. However, he had neither room to run or time as the spell headed straight at him. Therefore, he braced him self, and prayed it can't breach his shield.

"Barrio!" he cried out just in time as he gave his wand a flick. However, to his horror his shield just crumpled under its force like tissue paper. The next thing he knew. He never wanted to be hit by this again. He had never before experience of an agony such as this; it was indescribable. He would have gladly allowed his Master to place him under the cruciatus for as long as he wishes to never have to experience this again. He could barely recognise his own screams as his throat bled roar.

When the spell connected with the elder Malfoy. It exploded like white lightning around his body, and his scream was deathening and sent dreadful chills running down everybody's spines, including Harry. Lucius was lifted from the ground and hung by the spell a few inches from the floor crying, some blood dripping from his lips. His voice barely audible but many would latter re-tell how he was begging for the cruciatus over this spell. It made people want to vomit, the thought of a shield capable of more pain than a curse designed for that very purpose.

It only lasted about five seconds but it had shaken everybody with its effect. Even with the screaming near everyone started as the white binds flashed brightly before fizzling out of existence. The Malfoy dropped limply to the ground unconscious and no doubt in need of medical attention soon or he might suffer permanent damage, not that many people would care.

Draco was in near hysterics as he looked at his father. He held his wand looking at Harry and back to his father several times, uncertain of what he should do. He took a sudden step towards Harry suddenly with his wand almost up. However, he paused as he saw Harry's icy glare and looked back towards his father. He now knew what to do. The thing his father would do. The Slytherin thing to do. He bolted through the crowd and out of the store faster than he ever thought possible, leaving his father behind. His dad would understand. He hoped.

Harry finally let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "I'm bloody glad my new spell worked," he said to him self with a nervous chuckle as he looked at Ginny and Amanda to see they had snapped to reality.

"You mean you've never tested it before?" hissed Ginny suddenly stalking over to him with a concerned glare. "Y-you could have been seriously hurt," she added in a soft whisper as she looked at him in worry.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he replied sheepishly. "But it isn't like I could ask people to go around throwing unforgivables at me." Plus, he didn't invent it, but was sure it would work out fine. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't let people believe he's its crafter because he can't let anyone discover he's the Dragon Phoenix yet.

"He's right," piped in Amanda as she came closer, took Ginny's hand to show her support, and gave Harry a look of concern. "Y-you are ok though, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," he answered with a smile and gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek, which might have been cute in many young women's and older alike minds if they could not remember what he had just done. Amanda and Ginny though were both blushing and happy to have received a kiss from him. Even if it was only small and on the cheek.

"H-how did y-you," someone interrupted their moment and they looked to see Arthur Weasley standing nearby his eyes travelling from Harry and back to Lucius' unconscious form before continuing for a moment in stunned disbelief. It seemed to Harry that the man couldn't yet comprehend that such a spell could ever be crafted. "I-its not possible," he said after his few moments. "It's s-supposed to be unstoppable."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly with a shake of his head. "Don't be ridiculous," he replied making everyone jump at his babying tone. "Any spell can be blocked if you use something solid enough as a shield."

"T-that isn't what he meant, Harry," interrupted Hermione from where she stood near Arthur. She was chewing on her lower lip as she continued. Her eyes both nervous and interested. "H-he meant that the cruciatus can't be stopped by magical shields, yet yours did and then seemed to return fire. What exactly does that shield do Harry?" she had to ask Harry thought.

Harry would have preferred to not tell them but just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The shield uses an electromagnetic pulse and field. So technically it's not actually a magical shield," he began getting some nods from the listening crowd and many more confused looks. "The purpose is quite simple. When the shield is up, instead of stopping the spell it sucks it up and into a temporary pocket dimension, which the electromagnetic energy from my magic opens. Now this dimension is tiny and very unstable so once the spell cast at you ends, the spell is released as if the dimension ate too much, and it erupts in a backwash of power, which will harm the caster, defeating the point of the spell.

"However, that will only happen if you release the shield. If you continue the spell it will return fire," he smiled seeing how mostly everyone seemed to get the gist of what he told them, but decided to give them the simple version. "To simplify it into plane what does it do? It's too powerful to do more than rip up simple spells. However, for spells such as the unforgivables and others on that level. It sucks them up, amplifies their power depending on the strength of the wielder and spits it right back twice as hard."

"That's all I needed to hear Potter!" a voice from the crowd yelled out in triumph. Harry groaned in annoyance as he had read some of the slanderous things this prick had told the Daily Prophet newspaper to write about him. Out of the crowd came Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic, followed by two huge men who must be Aurors, and by the looks on their face's must not like their assignment as they kept shooting Fudge annoyed glances. "You're under arrest"

Harry let out a short chuckle that showed he was not at all amused with the short, plump man with bad fashion sense, even for a Wizard. "And what might that be for?" he asked raising his left eyebrow as if he is truly curious and had no idea what the minister might be trying to pull. His wand held lazily in his fingers but his tensing muscles told a different story to the Aurors. They like many in the shop did not want to become test subjects for any other spells Harry might have in his head waiting to get out and see the world, or more accurately them.

"For the use of a spell that could be considered a fourth unforgivable curse," he spat out with pride but Harry just rolled his eyes. "And for using said unforgivable on a respected member of the community."

"You really are the biggest prat on earth aren't you Fudge," said Harry with a dark tone to his voice that brought a shiver down the ministers spine and an involuntary step back. "Firstly even if you do intend to restrict my spell into the realms of dark magic and record it as unforgivable. I have no desire to be forgiven by anyone for using it against that fool," he hissed out, his eyes boring into the ministers and the man started sweating. "Second," he continued. "Lucius Malfoy, your so-called respectable member of the community," he made air quotes here with his free hand and a few people chuckled nervously as the minister took another step back. "Used a now registered illegal curse, which I defended from, as I saw fit, which is my human right. So kiss my ass bitch!"

"How dare you Potter!" he spat in hatred; his voice going up an octave. "Arrest him!" he added to his Aurors'. They looked at Harry then at Fudge then to the defeated Lucius. However, they refused to move. Harry could simply tell from their expressions that they thought Fudge just as stupid as Harry dose. "Arrest him!" Fudge once again demanded in a shrill voice now loaded with desperation as he realised they are disobeying him.

The large black Auror with baldhead, who Harry thought looked very cool with his Dragon tooth earring, finally spoke in a tough and commanding voice. "No! We have no legal right to arrest anyone for defending them selves from attack. Even more so when it was by an unforgivable. You may try to get that new shield classed as an unforgivable, and probably shall succeed. However, since in this moment the shield is perfectly legal. And you cannot arrest him after it has been outlawed as its use was used beforehand," he said it in a deep booming voice that carried a lot of authority with a hint of malice aimed at the minister making the short man gulp.

However, the minister is an idiot so believed he is perfectly safe from Harry and his aurors. "I order you now! Or you're fired! Kingsley!"

"I'm head of the Aurors' office. You can't order me around like I'm your personal soldier," he spat his reply at Fudge fiercely, disgust and loathing dripping in pools from his voice. "And you have no authority to fire me. I'll have you up on charges, and I'm sure if we dig deep enough you'll find yourself in Azkaban."

Fudge blunders for words as he looked into the mans dark eyes that held no deceit. He then gulps before taking a deep breath and storms off through the crowd in a huff like a child, being denied a new toy by his parents, and quickly exiting the shop. "Sorry about that Idiot Mr. Potter," said Kingsley a moment later with a smirk as he gave a nod of his head and pointed his wand at Lucius and levitating him. Then Kingsley and his fellow auror left through the crowd and out of the door, following the minister with the floating unconscious Death Eater tailing behind.

"Well that was certainly interesting," said Harry with an amused shrug as he placed his wand back in his belt. "I knew Fudge was the stupidest person on the planet. I just have to wonder how many people I have to curse for electing that twat in as minister?" he asked him self in wonder as he saw quite a few people sweating now and eyeing him nervously as he smiled sweetly at them. Amanda and Ginny both had to hold their giggles in.

"Well. I guess Fudge isn't the only idiot," commented Fred from next to his brother whom was nodding in agreement, as they looked around at many guilty people, their parents included.

"Well anyway Harry," piped in George. "What would you have done if they had tried to arrest you?" he asked in curiosity.

He shrugged with a small smile. "The only thing I could have done," he answered innocently and everyone leaned in a little closer just so they couldn't miss his obvious plan. "Be thankful they have no way of stopping my killing curse," he continued seriously and everyone gasped as he shrugged. "Hey, no fucker with an IQ lower than a house cats is taking me to Azkaban."

Everyone seemed to look at one another nervously before chuckling and looking at Harry, unsure whether he really would have murdered his way out of going to jail.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his study behind his desk at Hogwarts. His elbows on the desk and his face in his hands; thinking. The same thing has been running through his mind for the past couple of weeks. Ever since he came back from the Creevey residents, when Harry refused to leave, in preference to stay where people will look after him, and enjoy his company.

Albus went straight to the Burrow in the hope that Molly Weasley or Arthur Weasley could talk some sense into Harry. He hadn't told them to try anything drastic. He had just thought that if somebody else whom Harry actually likes right now asks him to return he might actually listen. Even though that small rational part of his mind realised it was pointless. And that even smaller sensible part told him Harry should never have to ever see those horrid people ever again.

Albus wasn't surprised at how fast Molly said that she would make him go back. Albus had tried to inform her that that is not what he actually said but she has some serious listening issues. In other words she often times hears what she thinks you mean, and always gets it wrong and goes overboard. Arthur looked very annoyed with his wife about her complete misinterpretation, and actually said that he agrees with Harry that it's his decision. Though they could both see Molly was not paying their words any heed. Arthur had said that he should never have been left their in the first place. Albus silently agreed and felt large swellings of doubt, guilt and stupidity about the whole affair. Arthur had even commented that if asked when Harry were a baby that they would have gladly taken him in even if it meant having thousands of defensive wards put up over their home. That was probably the only thing Molly heard correctly and agreed upon.

Albus had learnt that two weeks ago on Harry's birthday that he had demonstrated a new shield he had created. It was simply amazing the effect it could have being able to reverse the unforgivables. Even if it can potentially kill, the magic isn't yours that is returning so in affect they're killing them selves so it's not as bad. Right. Anyway, it would have been the fault of the casters to begin with for flinging such a dangerous curse around.

However, it saddened him quite a bit that Harry's curse the Okcicos has already been classified as dark magic and the fourth unforgivable because of its lethal capabilities. Leave it to that foolish Minister to turn the only powerful protective force from high-level dark magic in the Magically World into something it was designed to protect from. In stead, the fool should have asked Harry to teach it to a few aurors who could then teach it to others. Of course for a small price as nothing comes free in this world if it's truly worth having.

_'I really shouldn't have left Harry with those fools,'_ the old man thought to him self again with a sigh._ 'If I was a better person Harry would have told me about his spell, and I could have used some sneaky politics to have the spell classified as a protective counter offensive. Even if it meant having it only used for stopping all but the killer if that would have worried the officials. But now Fudge and his selfish ambitions have tainted a perfectly viable spell. And then the moron goes and lets Lucius Malfoy off the hook for his cruciatus. What is the Minister playing at?'_

"Come in!" he called as he detected his guests using his secret method before anyone actually knocked. It amused him that after five years or so of him being headmaster none of the staff asks him how he does it anymore, though if they did he would tell them the same as he tells the few brave students who have asked before. _'Figure it out for your self. We do have a very large library.'_ He silently chuckled as the door swung open, a smile reaching his lips. The friendly Half-Giant Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures' Teacher Rubius Hagrid, and the Transfiguration Teacher and Deputy Head of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall entered the office.

"Ya wanted ta see us Professor Dumbledore, sir?" the giant of a man boomed in a cheerful manner. It would be a rare and sad day Hagrid is not cheerful. Though Albus wished for a volume switch on him sometimes as the giant of a man doesn't seem to know how to tone himself down.

"Yes. Yes... Please sit down I want to ask you both something. But first would either of you like a cup of tea?" he asked the last as they took their seats in front of his desk to stall for a while as he allowed him self to regain some of his nerves. However, unfortunately they both politely declined.

Albus sighed as they both watched him carefully with concerned looks on there faces'. They were obviously wondering what he wanted to talk about. So he decides to get this over and done with quickly. Therefore he just jumped right in and asked the question he had been asking him self now for the past two weeks.

"Do you think I should have taken 'him' in myself?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

They both wore looks of uncomfortable awkwardness, and a silence penetrated the office that even Fawkes his Phoenix familiar kept to. It was obvious by their facial expressions they knew who he is speaking of. Not that it would be hard for many people to realise this. He continued watching them and took note that Hagrid looked as if he would rather jump out of his window than give any kind of truthful answer. He already figured what Minerva's answer will be, as she had often been very vocal about it.

"Uh… no," the half-giant tried to lie, and very poorly. It has never needed his legilimency to tell when his large friend is lying. The guy doesn't have a dishonest bone in him.

"Well I do," interrupted McGonagall angrily. "You left him with the most horrid people I had ever witnessed. I told you that eventually he'll get fed up with them and leave whether you say it's alright or not. And now he doesn't want you around," she continued glaring icy daggers at the older professor causing him to gulp. "And with all of the trials he's had to put up with here at Hogwarts. A place where he is supposed to be safe. Well I'm just surprised he isn't transferring to another school. In a country as far away from here as he can."

Albus winced. He had wondered that very question too. It would be all too easy for Harry to skip the country and enrol in Australia, or one of the many schools in the US. Heck, Harry would be harder to find if he ran off and joined a school in Brazil, Japan or maybe somewhere in Africa. He grimaced at the thought of what the British Wizarding World would think if they knew why he left. Though is quite convinced Fudge will try to put it to good use, no doubt in his favour?

"Where is Mr. Potter anyway?" asked McGonagall after a few moments frowning, her lips getting thinner with some concern. "At the Burrow with the Weasley's I would assume."

"No," he answered with a small smile. However, he took note of their confused and worried expressions so he elaborated. "He's actually staying with Collin and Dennis Creevey's family."

McGonagall actually let out a small laughed. Both Albus and Hagrid stared at her in surprise. It is unlike her to laugh much these day and even more so within these stressful times. She must have taken note of his and Hagrid's weird expressions as she quickly elaborated on where she found the humour.

"I'm sure he's loving that," she began with a small shake of her head and a little smirk. "With Colin's odd obsession about taking his photo any chance he can get and asking for an autograph." The old man and giant of a man chuckled too thinking about it. "So how did he end up with them anyway?"

"Well his cousin had a birthday party," he began with a smile. "And Harry made friends with Colin's muggle sister who happened to go to his cousin's school." Hagrid and McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise. "One of Harry's cousin's friends brought along a snake that he set after Harry and Amanda."

McGonagall winced while Hagrid beamed in excitement at the thought of what happened next. "What a stupid thing to set on a Parselmouth," said Minerva with a roll of her eyes.

Albus nodded with a chuckle. "I know… well after that Mr. Creevey made up a lie about snake charming and pretending to talk snake. Afterwards Harry, Amanda and Mr. Creevey got into an argument because of Vernon's hatred towards magic, which included his sons. And… well here we are now. I even think Harry and Amanda have become a couple," he sighed tiredly.

"I see," nodded McGonagall. "Well it's a good thing too. It's about time something nice happened to him."

Albus just nodded in agreement with a small smile tugging at his lips.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry has been enjoying his holidays with the Creevey's and likes Amanda a lot. However, both he and Amanda had decided together that they weren't going to be dating. Well Amanda convinced him it really isn't worth all of the hassle right now, and if they were older, it would have been easier to have an actual relationship. But they are from different worlds, and he has enough trouble living in his without trying to fit into hers as well. Though this didn't mean they won't always be friends because they promised each other they would.

Anyway, they didn't see why they couldn't fool around when they felt like it while he is still living with her. So it didn't stop them kissing when they felt like it. It is an activity they enjoy doing a lot. Plus practice makes perfect as the saying goes. If in fact, there is such a thing as a perfect kiss.

Amanda had told Harry that she could see that he really likes Ginny. She also told him that she had spoken with the girl about him. He was quite nervous to hear what they had said on the subject of him. She was quick however, to elaborate that Ginny is into him big. He had been so relieved and thankful that Ginny's still crushing on him and mentioned so to Amanda. She had laughed at him and made sure he knew that Ginny's feelings for him are much more than a silly little crush, which made him feel lightheaded with glee, though kept his cool on the outside. That didn't mean he wasn't dancing for joy on the inside.

So she had convinced him to send Hedwig his faithful owl with a letter to Ginny. He was to take her to a nice Non-Mage restaurant on a date. He had already arranged a table at a restaurant somewhere very special for her. He made sure it is very far away with little to no chance of a Death Eater spotting them. Though with his luck when it comes to the bad guys stumbling across him he'll probably end up in a fight with someone. He just hopes Ginny won't be mad at him for it.

Harry was really nervous about his date as it shall be his first ever. He had brought quite a lot of new clothes from a Non-Mystic's shop. And was causally dressed in black dress trousers, a black shirt with new black shoes. As well as a very nice long black coat, that hung down just below his knees. He was planning on apparating to the Burrow, even though technically, it would be breaking the law, but the law really didn't bother him anymore. He had become powerful enough that these weak British aurors are nothing compared with him. Though he supposed numbers do count for something, so he'll be as careful as possible.

Harry had been growing stronger physically and magically. And over the last three weeks had gained a few more inches in height, so that he now stood at just six feet tall. His muscles had even expanded and compressed to impressive levels that he had gained some nice width, though kept his lean physic and speed.

Also, he had learnt what could be hundreds of new spells and many new tricks that he had been itching to try out on some dark or misguided fool. So breaking such a stupid law as not apparating until he has a licence when he's seventeen did not faze his moral compass. Though his moral compass had suggested killing Fudge or at least suing him and the Daily Prophet for all of the bull-crap they are spreading about him. Ah well, whatever.

"Harry hurry up. You don't want to make her wait?" suddenly Amanda was in his face grinning as she poked his nose to gain his attention as he stood in the hallway staring at the front door completely zoned out of reality.

"Oh, sorry, Ami," he answered with a sheepish smile while she grinned wider at his use of the nickname he gave her, which he started using after the incident with the Malfoy's. "I was just thinking and lost track of what I was doing," he added before taking a deep breath with a smile. "Well, see you later, Ami."

"See you too, and have fun," she answered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will," he smirked before placing a quick kiss on her cheek in return and disappearing in a burst of wind that left a shimmering ripple in the air. She just smiled sadly and hoped someday she shall find someone to become special to her as well.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	7. Episode VII: Death Snacks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode VII**_

_**Death Snacks**_

Ginny Weasley was in the kitchen of the burrow with Hermione Granger. She had her hair in a triple Plat tied back with her fringe loose at the front, and was wearing a very elegant silver dress with a lovely cashmere sweater that reminded her of the purest snow. Ginny was pacing nervously in the kitchen in her silver high-healed shoes, waiting for Harry to arrive.

She is nervous and excited all in one. This is her first date after all. It had been a couple of days ago when she had received a letter from Harry asking her out. Ginny had been both excited and surprised, though quickly accepted his invitation. Now she just wondered where he is taking her. The only clue as to where they're going in the letter he gave is that it's both far away and not in the Magical World so asked that she dress Non-Magically. In other words, not to wear robes.

"Ginny, would you stop you're pacing. You're making me queasy just watching you," said Hermione in annoyance for the twentieth time. Ginny stopped her relentless pacing and sat in the chair next to her friend with a sigh holding her self back from getting up again to continue her nervous pacing.

"Sorry I'm just really nervous," she looked towards the door and sighed. "This is my first ever date. I wonder how he's getting here."

"I don't know. I had been wondering. Maybe he's going to use the Knight Bus," replied her friend with a thoughtful frown, as they heard a knock on the front door.

Ginny nearly jumped a foot as she bounced from her seat hoping to beat her mum or brothers to the front door, and leave quickly. However, it was unfortunate when she got there both her mum and Ron had beaten her to the front door. She paused in shock when she arrived to greet her date. Her eyes widening and her mouth almost dropping to the floor.

Harry stood there with a smile. He looked fairly different from her memories. He had lost all of the scrawniness that she often recalled, though she had noticed he had looked more muscular at Diagon Alley. He still lacked his glasses; was wearing Non-Magic clothing, and had a sparkle to his eyes as he stepped in through the open door and smiled at her.

"Wow Gin," he called as he walked past her mother and brother and ignoring them to give Ginny a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Then he doses the sweetest thing ever without a wand even. With a slight twist of his hand he conjures a bunch of red roses out of a wisp of pink mist, and bows smiling smugly he presents them to her. "Some beautiful rose's for the most beautiful flower on earth," he added as she took the flowers. She noticed that even Hermione, who followed her out of the kitchen, seemed taken-aback by Harry's charm and her mum and brother looked even more so.

"Thank you," she replied not having a clue how to respond to such a lovely sentiment as what Harry said and did. Who knew he could be such a charmer?

"Where are you taking my sister Harry?" Ron asked trying but failing to intimidate him.

"New York City." at these words her mum and brother looked like they were going to pass out with shock, even Hermione looked faint about it. Ginny couldn't believe it. He looked deadly serious about taking her to the other side of the planet on a date. "Why do you think we're going so early: time difference? Its night there," he said amusedly making Ginny smile a dreamy smile. "Come on," he added taking Ginny by the hand, she handed Hermione the flowers and they walked gracefully from the house and disappeared with a swish of rippling wind.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Omigod!" squealed Hermione franticly watching with shock as she saw Harry just side-along-apparated Ginny to their destination. "Did you see what he just did?" she asked in shock, her mouth almost touching the floor.

"Well if you mean did we just see him, break the law," replied Mrs. Weasley in shock. "Then yes we did," she agreed with a sigh looking confused as a frown marred her face.

_'But that's impossible,'_ thought Hermione frowning in confused thought. _'Apparation alone is hard to do, but that was side-along-apparation. That's even harder. Not many people can do it, and he made it look easy.'_

"Mum do you think he's really taking her to New York?" asked Ron suddenly jumping the two females from their thoughts, feigning a look of concern.

_'He looks more jealous than concerned about his sister though,' _thought Hermione annoyed about Ron's behaviour lately. He can be so annoying. _'He always gets jealous when good things happen to others. Especially when it's his sister or brothers. It's a wonder one of them hasn't hexed him for being a moron.'_

"I doubt it. He's only fifteen. He's not powerful enough to apparate that far," she informed her son. Though she was looking as though she wasn't convinced by her own words. Her mind running back to the bookshop incident when Harry effortlessly defeated a Death Eater. And with a spell he had secretly crafted him self. And they had never expected Harry to be so cleaver. So apparating him self and another that far didn't sound so far-fetched anymore. Maybe with Harry anything could be possible.

"It looks like Harry's been working out though," said Ron sounding resentful. Harry was actually a small bit taller than Ron is now, obviously having a growth spurt. Though in his case he had filled out nicely too, whereas Ron is skinny and has no muscle girth what so ever.

"Well he dose have a Dark Lord to fight," suggested Hermione with a shrug. She held back a small giggle as she took in the look of fear that crossed Molly Weasley's face. Well it's true. Hermione is far from stupid and knows without a doubt that Harry will fight Voldemort whether people like the Weasley's want him to or not. The vile man had after all murdered Harry's parents. And Hermione would want retribution if she were in his shoes. So she can't blame Harry for wanting to fight.

"Don't stick up for him," hissed Ron suddenly, his face red and scrunched up with anger. "When he gets back, I'm gonna smack him one," he continued clenching his fists and teeth, getting angrier and angrier. "Right in the face. The cocky little bastard!"

"Well then you'll lose your two best friend's wont you!" responded Hermione, glaring coldly at him before Mrs. Weasley could respond to his bad language. "Plus your sister. And most likely most of your brothers too. Anyway. He'll probably hit you back three times as hard, you idiot!" she then glared one last time, which seemed to go right over his head. She then wrenched the front door open and stormed out slamming it behind her. "You're a selfish prat Ron!" they heard her yell from outside as she headed for the village to call the Knight Bus to take her home.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will do no such thing!" was all Hermione heard screamed from the Burrow as she continued out of hearing distance with some new things on her mind.

She had thought that last year she might have had a 'thing' for Ron, but now it had all evaporated. It all really started the previous school year with Ron's startling behaviour. At the beginning of the year she had came to terms that she was starting to like Ron as more than a friend. Why, she still isn't too sure as they are about as opposite as opposite can get. With his lack of interest in academics and her love of studying.

Maybe it was just the whole opposites attract thing. However when Harry ended up in the Triwizard Tournament against his will she saw a small glimpse of Ron's pettiness. It had never been that Ron had not believed Harry had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It was that Ron was jealous Harry had gotten the opportunity to compete in the prestigious tournament to begin with. How stupid. It was quite obvious Harry would have done anything to get out of it.

Hermione had found herself overlooking this however. As the saying goes, _'love can be blind'_. Though now realises she had never been in love with him. Especial when she hears Ginny talking about Harry. Or the way she looks at him. That had been nothing like the way she felt towards Ron.

When Ron had finally admitted to Harry that someone was obviously out to get him after the first challenge and made up. She had just pushed the whole matter to the back of her mind. However, Ron's stupidity soon shone brightly again, when it had came to the Yule Ball. She had hoped he might have wanted to ask her to the ball. However, that turned out to be false hope as he foolishly tried to ask out another girl. A girl thousands of times out of his league. Even she can admit that. Heck, even Hermione felt that Veela girls pull being so close. She is pretty sure that both boys and girls at school wanted her. Though the girls all hid it better. Though, now she thinks about it, Harry seemed barely affected. Maybe it's that strong will of his shining through, the first for freedom?

She had actually been pleased when Ron's weak mind fell into the snare of the beautiful Veela girl freaky power over men. Darn he must be really weak since she's not even a full Veela. He had been totally humiliated over her blunt and rude rejection in front of a large crowd. She could even tell Harry seemed amused when he found out. Then Ron had the cheek to suggest that he had then only noticed she's a girl, and as a last resort tried to ask her to go with him. He even had the cheek of trying to demand Ginny go with Harry even though she had accepted to go with someone else. Though to Ginny's credit she did not cancel with the other boy, even though she wanted to, and regretted it since.

However, all of that aside Hermione refused Ron's lame invite as she had gotten fed up waiting for him and accepted an invite from someone else. Ron had annoyed her as he sulked throughout the whole event. She was sure Ron ruined the thing for Harry to, though that might have just been him not liking that kind of large event.

It was at the Ball that Hermione noticed Harry's growing interest in Ginny. Although at first she thought, he was upset that Cho Chang had been asked to the dance before he gathered the courage to ask her. Hermione watched him looking in Ginny's direction for most of the night. She knew without a doubt Ron never noticed or Ginny for that matter, as she was too busy wincing as her date trod on her feet clumsily dancing. She most certainly regretted accepting that offer just because she wanted to go to the ball.

After that, they had a small falling out for a while over her date choice. Though that didn't bother her too much, it can sometimes be fun to fight and argue; she knew he would come crawling back eventually, and he did. However, what did bother her was being asked to be Victor Krum's captive at the bottom of the lake during the second task as if he actually meant anything of real importance to her or vice verses. She should have been Harry's captive if anybodies and not Ron. She could tell after Harry had returned to the surface that he was thankful to have been able to save Fleur's little sister Gabrielle as well as Ron.

What fourteen-year-old boy wants to be forced to save their male friend? Well with the exception of a gay one, of which she is certain Harry is not. Harry looked very grateful that he was able to hand the girl off to her sister with a smile as she gratefully took her, though Gabrielle is only a few years younger than them, maybe ten or eleven. Though Ron was pleased that he got a lot of attention because of the task, he was annoyed and tried to scold Harry for bringing the girl back too. And although Harry looked pretty-convincing when he led everyone to believe he was stupid enough to think that the captives would really be harmed she had only noticed his tiny smirk of triumph when Victor had mumbled the words, rather angrily she might add. _'Why is that fool smiling?'_

She had realised then Harry was very much aware of what he was doing and that he intended to make sure that if need be he would rescue everybody from the lake. A ploy that ended him with getting almost full marks, and he would have gotten them if one of the judges weren't a cheating ass.

Ron however, irked her further by telling Harry that he got lucky for going by the words in the golden egg. However, she had finally realised that he was right too. As the challenges were by design supposed to be highly dangerous, and since the egg said that if you don't retrieve what was stolen it will be lost forever, the champions proved they were willing to let others die before loosing, except Harry who bravely waited even though he could have ran out of time and drowned.

However, what had properly pissed her off has been happening over this summer. She had been trying to spend as much quality girl time with her only real female friend, Ginny and he wouldn't stop pestering them. When she had said she was going to hang out with Ginny he had told her things like. _'Don't bother. She's not worth bothering with. It's only my baby sister.'_ The boy is persistent she'll give him credit for that.

And when Hermione and Ginny locked them selves in Ginny's room for some peace and quiet, he would come along banging on the door winging about how Ginny's trying to steal his friend. Once he even tried to break the door down until Fred and George came along in a rare moment of heroism and scared Ron away. In effect making Ron their number one prank test subject. Which even she had to admit was funny.

In addition to all of that, when they discovered Harry had left the Dursley's, to the Creevey's of all people Ron had said Harry was just seeking more attention than he already got. Even though it is known-fact, that Harry hates too much attention. Though it was amusing when they bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley to see Ron's gob-smacked expression when they saw Harry with a beautiful young woman. Though even she was surprised to find out that she is Colin's older sister, they seemed nothing alike apart from the fact they both like Harry. She isn't sure whether on Colin's part that is purely fan-based, admiration or something Harry would loath to discover.

Hermione sighed exhaustedly as she reached the village. "I'll be glad to get away from him for awhile. He's almost a bloody stalker," she muttered to her self in exasperation. Some times life just sucked.

_**0oo00oo0**_

'_Wow,_' thought Ginny in awe as she looked around at all of the lights hung around the large park. '_I've never had such a good time_.'

Ginny and Harry were in a beautiful white and silver carriage being pulled by two massive white horses snuggled up together, tracking though Central Park in New York City. She could barely believe that Harry actually apparated her here. She had been startled and a little dizzy when they appeared and shocked he had enough power and skill to travel as far as they have. No need for a passport with Harry around.

She was very happy when they entered the beautiful four-star restaurant called,_ 'End of the World.' _They had the most delicious meal she had ever seen or tasted. Though she would always love her mothers cooking, the restaurant had a larger variety of things to try than her mother had ever attempted. Maybe she should try and get her mother to try some new recipes sometime.

Now though they were snuggled up under the stars in two horse drawn carriage; roaming peacefully though Central Park with the evening breeze gently caressing their skin. His arm wrapped warmly around her shoulders pulling her further into his warm and strong body. She felt so happy that she thought that anymore and she might just float away. It was almost like a fairytale ending to a perfect night with her Prince Charming.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Gin?" asked Harry suddenly breaking the silence.

She startled a little and looked up at him from her position. He was giving her a crocked smile and his eyes shone brilliantly. She could actually feel the heat of a blush coming fast to her cheeks. She returned his smile and gulped back the nervous lump that had started forming in her throat.

"This has been the best day of my life," she finally responded softly afraid that if spoken too loud she'll ruin the romantic mood. She gazed longingly into those oceans into his soul he calls eyes. The emerald shining brilliantly, almost mesmerizing, like a Siren's call she moved closer. Her eyes flicking down towards his kissable lips as she moved hers closer. She could actually feel her own heart pounding in her ears and feel it smashing against her breast. It was like a beast begging to escape, to belong to him in this very moment; her eyes drifting closed. However, just as their lips touched excruciatingly light a huge explosion rocked the carriage.

Ginny realised Harry had moved as her eyes flickered open, and started to panic. Her heart pounding painfully through fear now as her eyes adjusted to a steamy smokescreen around them. She looked around her to see Harry standing in the broken carriage with his back facing her and his wand in hand. A shimmering shield of light surrounding them and the driver. However, the horses were definitely dead, as they lay in pieces on the ground, blood coating the dark path.

Her breathing became raged as she first heard the laughing and mocking calls. She could see the look of horror on the carriage driver's face, and saw he is shaking worse than she is. Then she saw them come in to view, ten of them. All wearing long black cloaks with hoods up over their heads and skeletal white masks with eyeholes hiding their faces from view.

It seemed obvious now that all though some if not most Ministries in the world refuse to believe of Voldemort's return that the Death Eaters certainly believe or they wouldn't have the guts to do something as crazy as commit murder in a Non-Mage park. She just hopes some aurors turn up soon afraid Harry won't be able to handle this many Death Eaters alone as right now she couldn't think straight let alone fight.

"Will you guys look at that!" someone from the ground called amusement obvious in his American accent. "And there we were thinking we were only gonna be killing muggles," he laughed smugly with the others. How any human being can take such pleasure in hurting others escaped Ginny's head but this many together just made her want to hurl. "Well come on down mudblood so we can deal with you nice and quick," he added probably smirking under his mask.

"Yeah," another added. His accent more southern and hostile. "Then we can torture the muggle and your lady friend some. Maybe have a little fun with her!" she shuddered at the thought, and the Non-Mystic gasped for breath. If he's not careful, he'll end up dying of a heart attack.

However, both she and the driver gasped as they felt Harry's presence explode over them in a wave of absolute furry. The Death Eaters all stopped their taunting and took a step back, their eyes wide with shock and fear. Harry then looked back at her his expression pure calm but his eyes. His eyes told a different story. The rage that burnt behind those beautiful pools of emerald light both excited her and terrified her. She realised there and then that those Death Eaters are already dead.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." And with that said, he jumped from the carriage his feet lightly touching down with an expulsion of wind that blast out of seemingly nowhere encircling his feet in a wide dimension before dissipating. His gaze locking onto his enemy. His power projection only increased making Ginny both weak in the knees and excited in her lower, more intimate areas. It was like his power alone was trying to seduce her making her feel tingly all over.

"I-I kinda feel sorry for t-those bastards," the driver suddenly spoke breathlessly. She looked over towards him briefly to see him watching Harry and the Death Eaters, his hat askew and sweat pouring in bucket loads down his face. She was glad being magical her self her magic protects her from such a predicament, as she would ruin her dress with that much sweat. She hadn't taken in the fact that she is above average in the power department, which is why she isn't sweating buckets too.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"L-look, I think this dude wants to fight!" one of the Death Eaters braved. Though his voice betrayed his growing fear. Harry knew he only had the edge because of the power he is projecting to put the fear of god into the bastards. Otherwise, if they hadn't noticed he's still out numbered ten to one.

"I hope you guys lived long and fruitful lives," said Harry smoothly with a preposterously calm demeanour that was only betrayed by the rage in his eyes. And rage and calm are two things that when mixed are highly dangerous. "Because you're gonna be the first death eaters I've ever killed." A sneer lined his lips and they involuntarily took steps back silently wishing they had had a quiet night in at home.

They looked scared shitless and Harry could actually sense their fear. He almost felt sorry for the bastards. Almost. However, nobody threatens somebody he cares about. Especially how they did. The disgusting little pricks.

"I'm gonna make you beg for your mummies!" he hissed in dark humour as they looked around at each other uncertain of what to do. He laughed coldly sending terrified shivers down their spines. "You should have picked a leader. Then you would have someone who might be smart enough to take orders from. Well since Voldemort ain't here." He held back from laughing as they flinched at hearing their master's name. "You would then have someone to blame for running away like the cowards you are."

It was then Harry heard a faint popping noise behind him and could sense two fluctuating auras to his left near the back of the carriage. He looked to his left slightly and saw a young woman with creamily yellow hair with her wand pointed at the Death Eaters, then to her left he saw a brown haired man with a short goatee beard and his wand pointed at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters also took note of the new arrivals. Two adult magicians, they were now comically shaking. However, the two new arrivals may be pointing wands at Death Eaters their attention was on Harry. They held looks of surprise and wonder. No doubt they could feel his power booming and it surprised them to discover such a powerful Mage waging a fight with the Death Eaters. However, after a moment the man lowered his wand with a smirk lining his lips and gestured for the woman to do the same. Though she did reluctantly looking confused.

Harry shrugged and returned his full focus on the Death Eaters. They held surprised looks that soon turned too smug for Harry's liking as five of them quickly raised their wands to the boy hoping to finish him off before having to deal with the man and woman.

"Avada Kedavra!" Five simultaneous cries screamed out. Harry just rolled his eyes as he swiftly made a giant circle of light with his wand as five green beams of light head straight for him.

"Don't you bitches know anything new!" he called in annoyance as he stabbed his wand into the centre of the circle. "Okcicos!" he cried out as a rippling vortex enveloped the ring of light sucking all five killing spells in. The Death Eaters all cried out in shock and horror as their most favourite spell was absorbed. However, that turned into dread as the vortex collapsed in on itself leaving five small balls of light in front of Harry's wand before they exploded forward in beams of white with a slightly green tint.

Only a couple of the offending Death Eaters managed to cry out in horror before they were struck dead in a flash of white and green, and lifted from their feet to be flung across the grass out of sight. And only one managed to erect a shield. However, the shield didn't even slow the spells momentum as it crumpled and sent him hurtling into the afterlife with his murdering comrades.

The five remaining Death Eaters were breathing heavily. Most likely hyperventilating with fear and looking around at each other for a solution. They only came up with one but missed the slow movements of Harry's wand as they tried to disapparate. They suddenly screamed out in agony as they popped away and back in a flicker and fell to their knees and crouching over holding their heads in pain.

"Hey guy's," he called out as they slowly and painfully scramble back to there feet breathless and panicked. Their eyes wide with madness looking like caged wild animals. "I do hope you are enjoying the benefits of my anti-apparation field," he chuckled in amusement. "I must admit I added that painful side-effect my self, and I'm quite proud of it." He smirked with pride as he takes a step closer to them and they move back on shaky legs still feeling the side effects of the pain from the newly designed anti-apparation ward. "You should really pay more attention to what your opponent is doing. You might have then noticed my ward being erected."

"P-p-please don't kill u-us!" one suddenly begged as he dropped to his knees throwing his wand as far as he could. The others looked at their comrade and back to Harry. The young mans power still engulfing them. They quickly got the message as they saw the cold unforgiving eyes of the boy and threw their wands away dropping to their hands and knees. They began to beg and plead for their lives.

"Well that's interesting," the man behind Harry muttered sounding a little amused.

"Chris!" the woman hissed at him in annoyance.

However, Harry ignored them and kept his eyes on his enemy, full of disgust. They kept begging and pleading to be spared as Harry took another two-steps forwards. His eyes skipping from one man to another as he contemplated this situation.

"Shut up!" he suddenly hissed out as the wind seemed to blast out around him and he appeared to blink from where he was standing about twenty-five feet away to where his right food smashed into one mans face sending him hurtling back with a cry of pain. His mask shattered in two and fell to the ground revealing a young man, about twenty with blue eyes. His hood falling down to show his blonde hair. Blood pooled from his broken nose as he cradled it whimpering in a foetal position with tears streaming down his face as he cried. Harry swore he actually heard the man muttering for his_ 'mommy'_.

The Death Eaters had gone quiet except for the odd whimper. Harry just stared at them for a moment as they awaited their fates. Their shaking was ridiculous and pitying. These are supposed to be superior beings. He thinks not.

"And how many people would you enjoy hearing beg?" he asked in a deadly whisper that made them all flinch. "How man people would you continue to hurt after they've begged your pathetic asses. HOW MANY!" he roared the last and the Death Eaters jumped back cowering in utter fear, no longer under any delusions that he will spare them. "None is the answer. Your fucking master murdered my parents. And now I'll murder you and any other bitch who thinks they can hunt my people!"

He raised his wand as their eyes widened in terror. Their muddled minds finally realising who they messed with and Harry could smell at least two had wet them selves and another shit him self. Plus he could hear one of them was having a heart attack but was too scared for that to come to his attention yet.

Harry pointed his wand at his enemy. "Avada…" he hissed out, the tip of his wand glowing green. He was just about to finish his curse when some jets of pinkish red lights swam passed him ruffling his coat; Harry's eyes widened with furry as they smashed hard into two of the Death Eaters knocking them back and into bliss filled unconsciousness. Then two more blasts of light quickly hit two more out cold before being followed by a third that knocked out the blonde man.

Harry spun around the green glow on the tip of his wand dimming down to nothing as he glared at the man and woman for stopping him. However, they seemed unconcerned with his annoyance. He looked away from them to the carriage to see Ginny watching him with a relieved smile.

He sighed tiredly as he allowed his projected power to dim down to nothing that could easily be detected and returned focus to the man and woman as they stopped before him. The man wore a somewhat smug smile on his face while the woman looked at him in annoyance.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Potter?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry just glared defiantly. "We may not always like it but we can't just murder murderers when they surrender and beg."

Harry just sighed and shrugged. "So who are you guys?" he finally demanded of them a little more harshly than he wanted but he is still angry and wanted the Death Eaters blood for daring to attack him and especially Ginny. "Why are you here? And how do you know who I am?" he asked the last as an afterthought.

"I'm Angela Thompson and this is my twin brother Chris. We're Aurors," the young woman told him with a small smile. "As for who you are. Your spell the Okcicos has become something of a myth these last few weeks. Even we were sceptical that such a powerful shield even existed."

"It was a sight I'll never forget," interrupted Chris with a dreamy look in his eyes before his sister elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for. That spell is almost as beautiful as the patronus."

She just rolled her eyes while Harry silently snickered. "Well anyway," she continued not amused by her brother. "We were patrolling the area as we've been having some problems with some free Death Eaters and Death Eater wannabees. We had a tip off that there was some planned muggle hunting in the area. For a man who supposedly hasn't been resurrected his minions sure have been getting active as of late. And recruiting," she finished looking at the downed Death Eaters in exasperation.

Harry sighed with a frown. "I see. But please don't use the word muggle. I find it to be stupid and pitiful. It isn't even a word," he said glaring at them. They both stared at him in surprise but nodded in agreement anyway. "If you need to speak about them use their names, or say not magic or something. At least they're proper words. Muggle could be taken as offensive."

They both just nodded as he walked around them and back towards the carriage where Ginny waited for him. He barely took note that they were collecting the still breathing Death Eaters and their wands as he finally reached the carriage removing his anti-disaparation field as he went.

He just reached the carriage when Ginny jumped down and into his arms, forcing him to spin once as not to topple over with her. He cradled her protectively as she began sobbing with her worry. He sighed and just stroked her hair, relishing in her warmth and trying to stop her shivering.

"Oh, Harry I was so-so worried," she chocked out into his chest. "I-I didn't have a-a clue y-you would be able to-to stop all of those killing curses."

"Shh, it's ok now Ginny," he cooed kissing the top of her head. "We're both fine. Even the driver," he said looking up to see him sprawled out unconscious in the front. "Huh, well I thought he was. What happened to him?" he asked in confusion.

She pulled back a little to look at him tears leaking from her eyes. She gave a watery, sheepish smile. "I err kind of stunned him," she said taking a deep breath and wiping tears away with her right hand with a slightly larger smile. "I-I think he lost it h-he was rambling a-about calling t-the police o-or army. J-just after those two turned up and s-stuned t-those Death Eaters y-you were-was going to…."

She trailed off here as Harry placed his right index finger to her lips. "You don't need to say it. I know what I was going to do, Ginny. And I'm sorry," he said looking down in shame.

"Don't be," she answered commandingly wiping the last of her tears away. Harry's eyes snapped up to meet with hers. "They deserve everything they get and more."

Harry gave her a small smile and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Gin," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I don't mean to break up this touching moment," interrupted Chris suddenly making them jump apart in shock and spin round to see the two aurors behind smirking at them with the unconscious Death Eaters floating along side. "I think the Minister will want to meet you Mr. Potter, and I don't think we should wait too long as we need to get a clean up crew here, and the drivers memory modified," he said with a sigh as he looked around at all of the mess. "Damn this is going to be a lot of paperwork. Ouch."

He moaned as his sister hit him again. Harry just chucked and smiled wider as Ginny let out a small but wondrous giggle. "Well I hope your Ministers not a whiny little bitch like ours. If so tell me now so I can apparate us to Russia or China seeking asylum," he half joked with an amused smirk. It got the desired affect from Ginny as she laughed again.

They both laughed though both knew he most likely would without any hesitation if he had too. And given their experience tonight knew that it was very unlikely that many people could stop him without suffering many losses.

"No she isn't," said Angela finally. "Nothing like that squat little jerk you have in charge. The Minister had been making plans to visit Dumbledore and you're self at Hogwarts soon to discuss the matter of Voldemort because of these recent attacks. Three weeks ago some of these asses dropped a plane on a building in LA, and the mug… err Non-Magical community think it was a terrorist attack by religious fundamentalists. These idiots are going to end up starting World War Three."

Harry grits his teeth in anger while Ginny just looked horrified at the news. "I knew that crash seemed odd. Normally those people claim responsibility because otherwise it would defeat the point." He then looked up at the levitating Death Eaters. "You sure I can't kill these things?"

Chris chuckled while Angela nodded with an uncertain look on her face. "We're afraid not. So far you haven't actually committed a crime, thankfully," said Chris ruefully. "Well we best go."

"Okay. I do hope it's not too far," he replied with a shrug as he finally placed his wand away in his holster and took Ginny's left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture as they followed the two aurors for a short while. "You know those gits almost ruined a perfectly good evening."

"Actually," commented Ginny bravely. "They just added a little entertainment," all four chuckled a little though none of them really thought it was all that entertaining. Well except Harry and Chris only a little, because it's just a guy thing to enjoy a good beat down, especially when it's Death Eaters getting beat down.

"Just guild me and I'll side-along Ginny," said Harry as they stopped a little way from the battlefield. Chris looked at him in surprise for a moment before shrugging and letting Harry grip his forearm. Harry held Ginny a little tighter before nodding to the older man and the four of them disappeared with a loud crack.

Soon they re-appeared in a huge marble and polished wood entrance chamber, which had hardly anybody in it, except a few people who on seeing their new arrivals came right over in a hurry. There was one woman with five men trailing her. They were obviously her auror bodyguards; and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she must be.

"Good Evening Minister," said Chris with a small grin as he and his sister just unceremoniously dump their captives on the ground to the side of the group in a heap without a care of further injuring them.

"Good Evening, Chris, Angela," she returned the greeting with a smile of her own. Though when she glimpsed over the Death Eaters she showed a look of disdain before returning a kinder expression to her guests. "I guess since you're back and you brought company," she said with a smile at Harry and Ginny, which they returned. She definitely seemed nicer than Fudge. "Plus the captured Death Eaters. You must have rescued these two poor children."

Harry was very offended, mainly about her calling him a child, less so about her giving credit to the aurors since that is their job. Though that didn't mean he isn't going to correct her story. However, someone else beat him to it.

"Actually, Minister we did nothing of the sort," he told her looking a little uncomfortable as he gazed at Harry, seeing as the boy was obviously about to correct her him self. Though by the look of it that isn't what bothered Harry the most. She frowned not understanding what he meant so he continued, and elaborated for her and the confused guard. "This young man here used the Okcicos shield and killed five with their own killing curses," he said with a smirk as he watched all of their stumped expressions. "Then trapped the remaining five within an anti-apparation field.

"They then surrendered and begged for their lives, so we stunned them and brought them in," he shrugged as they stared at Harry in awe. He conveniently left out the part where Harry was going to kill them all. "We'll need a clean up in central park near the main fountain. And a memory mod for a carriage driver."

The Minister quickly nodded and gestured for two of her guard to get right on it. Two men quickly nodded and hurriedly rushed off to fetch reinforcements for the task-at-hand.

Harry just shrugged nonchalant about it. "Well it serves the pricks right," he said with another shrug. "They interrupted my date. I bring my 'friend', Ginny," he smiled at the girl as she returned it and pulled her closer, placing his arm around her waist, and she leaned into his warmth. "A thousand miles across the Atlantic hopping not to find Voldemort's freaks. So I just thought I would teach them not to mess with me," he shrugged with a smug smirk. "They only ever turn up when you don't want them too. Never at our convenience."

The Ministers eyes widened a fraction and she gave a small chuckle. "So its true that he's back and that idiot Fudge is denying it?" the Minister asked with a frown of annoyance. Harry just nodded in agreement, especially to the annoyance of Fudge's stupidity. "Typical of him. Every time we have a meeting of late, he has nothing but abusive things to say about you, and I've noticed for a while now he's been controlling the British papers. That's slanderous, but I doubt with how much control he's seemed to take lately that you could even sue him," she sighed in frustration.

"Unfortunately that's true," replied Harry moodily. "Maybe someone should just blow the bastard up," everyone had a small laugh at the thought, even though neither he nor Ginny found it funny, as they wanted him gone. "Well I'm sure if Voldy doesn't get to him first I'll have to do the deed."

"Well it is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter," she finally said offering her hand to which Harry shook, conveniently ignoring the fact he wants to kill the British Minister as she has her own plan. "It's nice to know that your legend is far greater than the papers are making it out to be."

"Well thanks, I do try," he answered as she released his hand. "Though just Harry is fine. Leave the mister for bills and people I don't like."

She laughed with a smile and a nod. "Very well," she agreed. "I'm Shanna Morgan. But please; just call me Shanna."

"Well this is Ginny," said Harry introducing his 'friend'. Maybe he should find out whether Ginny wants to put a 'girl' before that 'friend'; since he does. Ginny then shook the smiling Ministers hand. "I would appreciate it if that twit Fudge never found out about the magic I cast."

"Why is that," asked Shanna in confusion. "That shield isn't illegal."

"Well he's trying to find an excuse to send me to Azkaban." they all looked shocked, horrified even, though the threat of that place can horrify even the most hardened of beasts. "If you hadn't heard my shield is classified under the British Ministry as unforgivable."

They all just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before she replied. "Maybe but here it has no classification as we weren't even sure it really existed. And it shall not be classified as dark, which gives him no right. Though I doubt that would stop him." Harry nodded both gratefully and sadly in agreement. "Well anyway how would you like to witness his arrest," She asked smirking evilly "I'm dropping his diplomatic status. From what evidence I've got on him, we can put him away for life.

"The British wont risk a war with us over him. Plus we have plenty other allies that want him in jail. I've even discovered Japan, Russia, and Italy have arrest on sight warrants on him and a few other British Ministry politicians for some serious crimes," she told them. Harry and Ginny's eyes had widened in shock. To discover their own minister is a wanted fugitive in at least three other countries is surprising.

"H-how come we've never heard of this before?" he asked shaking his head clear. "I would have thought that kind of information would leak out pretty quick."

"I'm not sure," she answered with a shrug. "All I know for sure is for the past sixteen years, ever since Fudge gained his seat that all outside newspapers have been refused entry into the UK under legal threats. Though since we're making an attack on him ourselves we're going to be allowing our newspapers to send out there, and other countries will most likely join suit knowing they'll now be powerless.

"He should actually be here in just eleven hours. He has some favour he wants to ask. You can watch from behind the one-way mirror if you would like. I'm sure you're curious as to what he wants?"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "Very curious now that you've mentioned it," he answered with a gleeful smile. "Hmm. I bet part of it has to do with either my self or Dumbledore, possibly both. In fact, he's such an idiot it might be all about us starting a resistance against him. If we hadn't before we sure as hell will now. He has to go one way or another."

Shanna nodded in agreement. "Yes, a very probable assessment," she sighed. "I don't know why he bothers. It all seems too troublesome to me." Harry just chuckled nodding his agreement before she continued with a smile. "Very well. You two are very welcome to stay at my house for the rest of the night. I have a spare room that you can both share," she finished with a smirk making Ginny's cheeks turn dark red and a light blush to cross Harry's own.

"T-thank you," said Harry nervously. "It's much appreciated."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Episode VIII: It's the Beginning

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine. Even this disclaimer. Its mine, don't steal it._

_**Warning: **__this episode contains a semi-lime._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode VIII**_

_**It's the Beginning**_

Harry Potter wearing a tight black sleeveless top and loose and flexible trousers, barefoot, and a man in black horned armour fought, both with huge black and red heavy-blade swords, their blades collided together in battle with tremendous amounts of strength. A great crash of metal on metal exploded like thunder as Harry slashed at his teacher. The black armoured worrier ducked, a few hairs cut loose from his mop of dark cherry black hair. Harrys' blade tip coming within a millimetre of the Knights forehead as they slid back from each other along the beach at night where they fought.

The waves of the ocean crashed up into the shore washing over their feet sending a pleasant chill over Harry's over-exhausted toes. The full moon shone upon the water reflecting the light to silhouette the two combatants, bathing them in a inhuman glow. Harry's eyes shone brighter with mirth as he had came so close to victory.

"Whoa… Harry you're getting a lot better. And faster than we had imagined," said the black knight laughing as he skipped back several paces at a fast rate, like gliding an inch of the ground the air rushing around him, in truth his several paces are a lot longer than any normal humans. He lands gracefully, and with ease not even sinking the slightest into the sand his sword ready, and waiting to continue.

"I would blame the teacher, but that can't be right can it Dragon," he retorted with a wining smile while Dragon glared playfully at him. Though his playful glare would creep out any normal person. Harry too stood with ease upon the surface of the sand preparing his stance he readied for another attack. "So what do you suppose that idiot Fudge wants?"

"Nothing good, I would have thought," he reasoned with a shrug, though he let out a frustrated growl at the thought of the megalomaniac minister. "It's most likely as you believe. Something messed up about you or Dumbledore. Though I don't give a damn about the old fool, he can rot for all we should care."

They grinned at each other in amusement before Harry charged forward with his huge black and red sword arched out in front of him. It crashed down into the dragon's blade and smashed him back several paces with red burning flames and sparks flying from their blades shooting off in all directions.

Harry moved in again he knight recovered and struck again. The oceans roar in the background made for a good setting to wage a one on one battle. Dragon grit his teeth in frustration as he was forced back, sliding back on his toes, kicking up dirt and dust as he moved at a alarmingly fast pace, creating deep trenched in the sand.

Dragon tried to stop himself from sliding back too far by stabbing his sword into the loose sandy ground tossing up even more of the white grains not wanting to go careering into the white cliffs behind him. He just barely managed to stop as his back skimmed the jagged rocks. Dragon sighed in relief as he looked behind him self and glared at the rocks as if it was their fault as he pulled his sword out of the ground before looking directly back at the amused and smug figure of Harry Potter.

The Knight narrowed his eyes scrutinising his opponent 'I best be more careful he's getting a lot better, and very fast' he thought to himself, calculating the best position to counter attack from. He of course needed to get his apprentice back for that little move, and the smug look obviously needs to be removed from his face. Obviously. It wasn't to reclaim his pride or anything. Nope.

"Well, Fudge doesn't have anything better to do, like running the magical government better does he?" called Harry chuckling in amusement as he continued the conversation as if they weren't trying to slice each other open with heavy-blade swords. "The only thing he has time for is trying to arrest the innocent. He's just a purist piece of filth after all."

The knight just smirked and jumped into the air and flickers out of existence. Harry groaned as he readied him self in a defensive stance and waited the assault. Pushing all of his senses to maximum, his eyes scanned every way they could as he turned his head, left then right. Suddenly he hears a whooshing noise and quickly spins round looking up he raises his sword just in time. Dragon was swinging his sword with a predatory grin in a giant arch towards Harry.

The large bladed weapon smashes down painfully hard into Harry's sword. The Knight was slightly startled that Harry had actually reacted quickly enough to stop him. However, he screamed out as he plunged power into the attack, a smirk returning to his lips. A clear transparent bubble of energy erupted in thunderous sound around them, supercharged with blazing yellow lightning that danced powerfully around both combatants.

The sand around their feet exploded outwards as if a meteor had struck the beach, forcing them to sink down into a giant forming crater. Sand was all over them but Harry would not budge no matter how deep they went. Soon they reached solid rock about twenty feet deep that cracked und crushed under the pressure of their combined force creating a small crater; about eight feet round, which Harry now stands dead centre smiling ruefully as his arms were now shaking from exhaustion, as he stared into the knights stunned face. Dragon just hung there being held up off his feet by the red and black sword Harry held.

Harry took several deep breaths in quick succession as his tiring arms settled. The power and lightning ebbing away from Dragon's attack. A small smirk filled with smugness reaches Harry's lips and Dragon gulped. Suddenly the newest Dragon Phoenix slashes his blade away from his body throwing the knight back straight into and through the sand crater wall with a roar and explosive force. A giant burst of wind helping the knight on his way as he broke through the sand.

He yelled out as his back burst through and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was shooting out of the ground and sailing into the sky at impressive speeds. His eyes flickered open and he looked down to see Harry shooting out of their destructive creation, and landing safely on the beach. A proud grin spread to his lips as he gazed down upon his pupil. This was getting interesting he thought as he righted him self in the air and drew back his sword as he watched Harry prepare another defence, and then shot back down towards his pray. He can't let Harry get cocky and think it was that easy to beat him.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry slowly woke, a small yawn escaping him. Keeping his eyes closed tight cuddling something soft and warm under the covers with him; he couldn't remember what for a moment. However, that did not last long as that something's smooth soft thigh pushed up painfully hard against his morning problem. He knew sharing the bed would end him back in this predicament again. Though he had to admit, he quite liked this predicament.

His heart began to pound mercilessly against his ribcage as his morning 'problem' throbbed excitedly against the soft flesh. He was just glad that he is at least wearing his boxer shorts. And hoped his bed partner won't slap him for it. However, when he took a deep breath to steady his nerves his heart shortly froze before pounding harder than before. He could smell it almost as if his face was between her thighs, which he is certain it isn't. She was extremely aroused.

It made it hard to breath, especially when he felt her moving further into his embrace and her crutch pushed up against his thigh soaking him with the fluids dripping through the cotton of her panties. Why the hell did he agree to sleep in their underwear? Well for one she looked super hot in just her white panties and bra with a bright blush on her cheeks, and two. Well two's the same as one.

Harry was sure she's awake when he heard a soft groan coming from where her soft cheek rested on his shoulder, coinciding with the careful hip thrust into his leg. Damn her scent was driving him crazy right now and all he could think about is running his hands all over her soft and beautiful body. He could feel her small bust pushed up against his left arm and was certain her nipples are solid beneath the thin fabric of her bra.

Her left hand had been resting on his abs, and was now exploring his muscles in a gentle pattern. His left arm was bent slightly and he was certain that if he straightened it, he could slide his hand onto the crutch of her panties. However, resisted for only a few seconds when another small groan escaped her lips.

He carefully slid his arm straighter and unsurprisingly she moved her body back enough to let him slide his hand into place. She moaned out softly as his fingers felt the soaking patch of material, and her slit beyond. He softly rubbed her enticing moans and whimpers from her as she began to rock her hips into his touch. Her hand slowly moving south down Harry's abs to the waistline of his boxers. His penis throbbed in anticipation as her fingers slipped fluidly yet shakily into his underwear, soon finding it, rock sold, soft and warm to the touch.

They both let out gasps as her fingers encircled his weapon and slowly began to work at it with a careful pumping motion. Harry's fingers moved on her a little faster as let out a small moan of pleasure. Soon creeping up her panties, she allowed his fingers and hand to slip in through the waistband, feeling her soft hairs before finally finding his destination. His fingers easily slid along her soaking slit causing a loud moan to slip from her pouty lips.

He turned and looked towards the red-haired beauty. Her eyes softly closed and a small smile on her lips as she breathed shallow, panting for breath. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her capturing her gorgeous lips in his; kissing her hungrily, she returned the favour with lust-filled vigour. Their tongues brushing together as they worked each other faster. Harry's fingers brushing her clit, causing her to buck and groan loudly into his mouth.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold off, and is sure Ginny will cum any moment as her moans are getting louder and her movements more desperate. Then it happened, she exploded pulling back from their kiss her head thrown back as her body quivered and stiffened in pleasure. So he let go and moaned out as he shot his load in his boxers and all over Ginny's hand.

Their breathing had become laboured and sharp as they collapsed tiredly back onto the bed. Their hands still in each others underwear, Ginny's fingers still wrapped firmly around Harry's slowly softening penis, sticky with his cum, and Harry's fingers gently stroking around her slit covered in her juices.

Their eyes lazily open as they stared at each other. Ginny wore a huge blush, which Harry found amusing considering they've gone quite far passed the blushing stage in their relationship. He moved a little closer as he carefully removed his hand from her panties entice a small moan and little quiver that he found cute. His lips gently brushing her in a loving kiss that she returned before he took a good look at his slimy fingers.

She watched him cautiously for a moment as he examined them. Then her eyes widened as he began to lick them clean before smirking at her with a small blush of his own. He almost laughed as he heard her growl a little at him, which only caused his smirk to widen. She then pulled her hand out of his boxers with a small nervous smile as she looked upon his seed coating her hand and fingers before sticking her tongue out and taking a small sample taste. She licked her lips in surprise. She had not expected to like the bitter(y) taste. However, after a moment she began lapping it up from her hands and fingers before smirking back at him.

Harry let loose an amused chuckle trying his hardest not to get another bonner over how hot that was. "Good morning, Ginny," he said in as casual morning greeting he could manage. "Sleep well?" he asked wearing an amused smile.

Ginny cleared her throat and took a deep breath before answering him. "Good morning to you too, Harry," she replied with only a slight waver in her voice. "I slept brilliant thank you. But how about you?" she asked looking to almost be laughing.

Harry let out a soft laugh. "Uh-huh, best sleep I've ever had," he answered, smiling. "Though I should say the waking was so much better," he said with a smirk now lining his lips as Ginny's cheeks tinted scarlet.

However, she smiled and flicked him on the nose causing him to laugh. "Your minds still in the gutter I see," she said laughing with him. She found her self surprised with how easy it is to actually talk about it now that Harry brought it up. "But I think we should get up now, as I need a nice cool shower."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yep, me too. For some reason I'm all sticky now," he said laughing as she blushed some more, though she joined him in laughing. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips that she readily reciprocated and was about to deepen when a knock came on the door startling them as they forgot they're not alone in the house.

Both stared at each other with looks that said. _'I hope they didn't hear us.' _Before Harry called out. "come in," towards the door after cheeking to make sure they're both fully under the covers. And in came a little house-elf carrying some clean clothes, and it wore a large T-towel like a toga.

The elf paused at the door for a moment before taking a large sniff of the air then looking embarrassed. Harry grimaced as he realised House-Elves must have enhanced senses, as Harry can smell the fun Ginny and he had strongly him self, and if he were to sniff for it down stairs he's certain he would still smell it strong in the air. He's just glad most humans don't have enhanced senses as he does.

However, the Elf quickly composed her self and bowed to them in respect. "Sir. Miss." the little elf squeaked with a smile.

"Hello," replied Harry placing a smile on his lips. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" the elf looked taken aback at something Harry couldn't quite figure out.

'_Hmm… maybe because I asked her her name. House-Elves aren't often spoken to politely by Mage,' _he thought reasonably.

"I – It is Splashy Sir," the little elf squeaked shakily, bowing even lower in awe and pride.

"Well what can we do for you Splashy," he asked kindly.

"Splashy has brought you and the miss some clean robes sir," the elf said proudly putting the clean clothes down beside the bed on a small round side table, then bows respectfully one last time before exiting the room and closing the door behind her as Harry and Ginny said thanked her.

They soon took turns in the shower, though Harry was quite content with sharing the thought of moving on that quickly embarrassed Ginny more so he was fine with it. They have been moving exceedingly fast as it is. Then they got dressed and headed down stairs and entered the very big lovely clean kitchen-cross-dinning room.

Here they discovered two young boys about five and eight. Both with brown hair and eyes with smiles. The Minister Shanna and her husband Jeff. They met the Ministers husband the night before when she brought them home. He's a nice man with short brown hair and eyes to match and teaches Charms at Salem Magic Academy. Harry and Ginny were very glad to see that the Minister and her family didn't seem to have heard their earlier activities.

Harry and Ginny greeted their host family with good morning before they took note of a fifth occupant of the kitchen sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea. It is one of the few people Harry could do without seeing right now. He sighed. Is there nowhere on Earth that this man won't find him, or search?

"Good morning, Harry, Ginevra," said Dumbledore in a nervous tone of voice.

Harry sighed again before shrugging. "Morning… so what brings you here?" he said it as if they are not on bad terms right now so Dumbledore decided to do the same as it shall make conversing much easier, and less mucky.

"Well I was informed this morning of what happened. Well its still night back home," he gave a small nervous chuckle. "I've informed the Creevey family, and your mum and dad Ginevra."

"So they know what I did?" Harry asked with a bored yawn as he took a seat opposite the old man, and Ginny slid into the one next to him looking a little worried.

"In deed," he agreed with a nod starting to feel a little worried him self. Maybe he should have just summarized it and left out some of the more crucial details. Ah well, it's too late now.

"I see," replied Harry with a shrug and a sigh. "Well I suppose they might have found out eventually anyway," he let out a small chuckle. "And keeping that kind of secret from Ginny's mum could be hazardous to your health. Unless you like your ears ranted off."

Dumbledore gave a nervous chuckle and a small nod while Ginny giggled. "Yes, in deed that is a factor to consider," he replied as Splashy placed down a plate of fried breakfast before Harry and Ginny and some fresh juice.

"Well we'll just leave you three alone to talk for a while, OK," interrupted Jeff, his wife nodding in agreement as they ushered the two children out of the kitchen with them.

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny both called politely before returning their attention to Dumbledore.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: **_so episode 8, I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Episode IX: Black and White

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine. Even this disclaimer. Its mine, so don't steal my disclaimer._

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode IX**_

_**Black and White**_

"Well then," Harry began as he looked over the old professor, "Got any ideas about what that idiot Minister of ours wants?" he asked with a bored expression, obviously figuring out that he knows about Fudge's visit later on today. While he and Ginevra started on their food. "Or did you do something else he doesn't like?"

Albus sighed. When had Harry started this rebellious and independent stage of his teenage years? He is starting to act like a typical muggle teenager rather than a magical one. The difference being that teenagers in the magical world tend to listen to their elders while most muggle won't. he guessed Harry has just been pushed so far these last few years he's finally pushing back twice as hard.

"I don't know. But I have a few ideas. None of them very nice," he replied with a shrug. "The Minister has been making some very questionable choices as of late."

Harry cocked his eyebrows to his hairline. "Like what?" he question, his curiosity piqued.

Dumbledore sighed. "He's been altering laws to suit his needs for one. Some of those laws just so happen to be involving working rights for witches and wizards born of muggle ancestry. Including Half-Bloods," he said sadly. Harry and Ginevra's eyes widened in shock. "Indeed. He believes we're all going to rise up and take over the Ministry for Impure-Bloods. So he believes these are productive countermeasures against us. Just like with lykan."

"What an idiot," interrupted Ginevra suddenly, blushing as Harry and Albus nodded in agreement. Albus almost chuckled at the girl's embarrassment at her sudden outburst. "W-well I mean; if they never had reason to fight the Ministry before, they sure do now. And we outnumber them, werewolves don't come close."

Albus nodded with a small smile completely agreeing with her. "Now not only do we have Voldemort to worry about but the possibility of Magical Civil War."

Harry just shook his head as he took a sip of juice. "Well it's his fault," he said before a frown reached his face and he glared at Albus. The old man was startled as he felt a small spike of power momentarily. Both he and Ginevra looked at the raven-haired boy in surprise not realising what he said wrong. "Don't use the word muggle. Use Non-Mage, or Non-Mystic-Born. I don't like the word muggle, it sounds too much like we're insulting them behind their backs, got it?"

Albus gulped. He had heard from the Weasley's about Harry's new, weird little quirky dislike. However, being so used to using that word it had slipped his mind. Yes, he'll have to remember that. He doesn't want to get into another argument with the boy. Plus he kind of agreed with the boys reasoning.

"Do beg my pardon, Harry," he said in a placating tone. "I was informed of this by the Weasley's, but I am an old man and these things do slip my mine."

Harry sighed with a shrug. "Whatever. Well is their anything else the fool Minister is doing?"

"Yes indeed," he agreed with a nod. "He is trying to have the Order of the Phoenix arrested. This might actually be one of the reasons he's coming here. It is possible he wants Minister Morgan to arrest US members over here."

"I see. But what's the Order of the Phoenix? Sounds kinda cool," said Harry with an amused smile on his face, obviously concluding what it might be him self and finding something humorous in it.

"The Order is an organization I created when Voldemort last rose to power," he answered. "It was devoted to protecting the people from him and his Death Eaters during the first war."

Harry frowned in annoyance. "I see, what an idiot." He shook his head before frowning. "So anyway, what is it that you wanted? It can't have been to talk about our Idiot of Magic now could it?"

Albus smiled slightly in agreement. "Yes, you are correct. I've come to ask you not to use that spell again, against the killing curse. You'll become as bad as them."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Don't be foolish professor. I'm just evening the odds in this game. If they can cheat then so can I."

"But this isn't a game Harry. This is reality," he responded feeling quite concerned for Harry's state of mind.

"But to Voldemort it is a game," Harry told him with another roll of his eye wondering whether the old man should just quite and retire to a desert island out of all the sane peoples way. "It's like in Quidditch. If the other team plays rough, you have to play just as rough to keep the game even. However, if you want to win…"

"To win you have to play rougher," interrupted Ginevra quietly not looking at Albus or Harry, but just looking at her plate and eating her breakfast as if she hadn't interrupted at all.

Albus couldn't believe his ears, even Ginevra agreed that sometimes to win, you have to stoop down to the enemies' level, and she is only fourteen. Albus always thought he understood the difference between the Light and Dark, but the way these two children put it… they're trying to say that there is no difference. But how could that be true? That is the running foundation of his beliefs. There has to be a difference, right?

"But if that's true Harry," the old man finally replied feeling a bit flustered. "Then there is no light or dark."

Harry snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes. Albus felt confused. He could even see Ginevra had no idea what Harry found amusing and he had originally thought they're both on similar wavelengths about this. However, he saw now that she can be lost with Harry's reasoning's just as he. How can one boy be so confusing? Is he trying to get him to figure it out for him self. Now he knows what its like for those he talks too. Maybe he should try to tone down all of his cryptic talks with people, and give them answers that are more straightforward in the future.

"Of course there is," he suddenly stated with a mocking grin stretching across his face.

Albus frowned in complete bewilderment now as the boy seemed to contradict him self. How can the light and dark both exist and not at the same time? It didn't make sense to him. Maybe he just shouldn't bother. It's been very rare of late for him to listen to adult advice and now he is sitting here with a fifteen year old trying to understand why he condones using deadly force against the Death Eaters. However, it has now garnered too much of his interest and it will bother him forever if he doesn't stay to hear him out.

"But you just said its okay for us to stoop to their tricks and level?" he asked the boy with a puzzled expression. "You're contradicting your self now."

Harry chuckled pleased with the baffled look the professor wore. Maybe this will be a valuable lesson in giving straight answers. And how annoying it is to be kept waiting. "In deed I did." And that is all he said. He then just stared some more at his headmaster with this annoying twinkle to his eyes that seemed to be on overdrive. Albus barely kept from grimacing as Harry is using his trick, (dirty trick). The boy is craftier than he ever suspected, and he now realised how annoying that twinkly eye charm can be. He wondered how Harry discovered it.

Albus knew that he must be feeling just like people do when they talk to him keeping them guessing, waiting for someone to ask the correct question. Harry just sat there staring at Albus while Ginevra just watched with a small smile though she looked slightly confused too, but Harry just waited. He realised Ginevra must find it amusing to see someone getting the better of the supposed unflappable Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's just glad nobody else is here to witness this. Especially Sirius as he would never hear the last of it until his dying day.

"But you said that it's okay to do as the Death Eaters do, and stoop to killing them in retaliation," he asked his baffling nemesis.

Harry just smirked knowingly before he answered. "Yes. But is it not true that the Death Eaters are also capable of doing something good?"

Albus was shocked at the accuracy of Harry's statement. In deed, it is true. Although the Death Eaters are horrid and spiteful, they are still capable of doing good if they chose too. Something Albus is afraid most of them no longer wish to do. It's a shame really. The fact they enjoy hurting others so much over something as stupid as blood purity. If mystics didn't breed with Non-Mage or Non-Mage borns eventually, they would all go Squib and die out. Or is it Mage-Born-Non-Mage? Well, that's confusing.

He wondered at that for a moment. He supposed that if the Death Eaters are capable of doing good then the Order of the Phoenix is also capable of doing bad. He frowned. He didn't like the thought of that at all. However, it is a solid truth. Maybe there is a blurry like that each side stands next to, one in the light and the other in the dark that both sides can cross back and forth between when they choose. Because it is our choices that matter and make us who we are.

"Yes," he finally decided to answer in the hope that Harry will elaborate on his thoughts.

"Exactly my point," said Harry with a large smirk. Albus thought it seemed that Ginevra was finally able to understand, and Albus is glad that Harry continued this time. "People seem to think that everything is as plain as Light and Dark, Black and White when there are so many other wonderful colours. The spell called the Okcicos Shield is not black or white. It might not even be in-between. Why think like that when there is a huge colour spectrum, which our eyes can see," he chuckled.

Albus frowned. He was slightly pleased to see that once again Harry had confused Ginevra just as much as he had confused him. He thought on it a moment. Then what colour could it possibly be if it's not black, white nor grey? Well according to descriptions, it's a rippling light colour. Wouldn't that be white? Or maybe you could call transparency a colour? Maybe he doesn't mean the spells actual colour but a metaphorical colour.

"Um… then is it blue?" he took a guess at the first colour that came to mind in confusion.

However, Harry just burst out into a fit of laughter. Even Ginevra laughed at him. He had never had students actually laugh at him before; it is disconcerting that's for sure. She obviously thought he said something funny. He found no humour in his predicament. In fact, it is very frustrating. Well from now on he's going to try his hardest to give straight answers if this is how stupid he makes people feel.

It took the two a few minuets for them to calm down, and Harry smiled at him in understanding. "It could be," he agreed furthering Albus' confusion. "Though maybe you should ask me that question again when you've learnt to open your mind, and imagination."

He then stood up with a smile on his face and taking his and Ginevra's empty plates and glasses to the sink and washing them while humming a happy tune to him self, obviously very amused with his task. And ignoring the grumpy and annoyed House-Elf whose job he is temporarily stealing. Albus just looked at Ginevra who shrugged with a slightly amused but still puzzled expression.

Albus wasn't sure what Harry meant as he sat at the table, occasionally sipping his tea thinking long and hard about Harrys' words. It isn't often that some one could confuse the wise old headmaster, and a student had defiantly never achieved such a feat. In addition, nobody had ever called Albus close-minded before. As well, Harry said that the headmaster should use his imagination. What could he possibly mean by that? Albus had always considered him self to have a very imaginative mine, but Harry didn't seem to think so.

He sighed._ 'Maybe,' _the headmaster thought to himself. _'Maybe I'll never understand.'_ He was thinking that maybe he wouldn't unless Harry spelt it out in plain English. Albus looked back over at Ginevra and saw that she had a cheeky smile on her face. It seemed like she might have worked it out. However, before Albus could ask she stood up and joined Harry at the sink, and started drying the dishes before the poor House-Elf could get to them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fred and George Weasley. Two very talented twin boys of seventeen this year smiled innocently as they strolled cheerfully to breakfast this morning. Yep it sure is a nice day. The sun is shinning brightly, the birds are chirping, and they are going to have a delicious breakfast cooked by their mother. They smiled as they entered the kitchen and smelt their breakfast. So they quickly took seats together at the table and greeted their mother, and their father whom is reading that days newspaper.

They would have greeted a few brothers and a sister too. However, their two eldest brothers Bill and Charlie both work overseas so they aren't even in the country as far as they're aware, but sometimes they do visit. Percy Weasley their next eldest brother has recently had a falling out with the family as he now works for the ministry and decided that he shall side with those idiot bigots he works for. He is of course in the false belief that Harry Potter is a lire and an attention-seeking brat just because the paper and the Ministry say so. However, the twins know differently as they are quite aware that Harry doesn't much like all of the limelight that's forced upon him.

And well, as for their little sister. She's no doubt having the best time out of everyone as she's taking a short yet un-planned vacation in the States with Harry as their date had a flaw by the name of Death Eaters. Well at least Harry kicked their sorry butts and looked after their sister like a proper man should. Yep, good boyfriend material for their little sister. It's just a shame their last brother, Ron, whom coincidently is still in bed doesn't think so. In stead however, he keeps on complaining and accusing Harry of _'going to do stuff to her.'_ Well if Harry and their sister did _'do stuff.'_ Well they want to never find out about it. Its not that they care too much about that sort of thing since they are open minded, and they know Harry is sensible, and will treat their sister right. It's just that the thought of her doing anything like that grosses them out. Plus they don't want to discover their _'little'_ sister lost her virginity before they lost theirs. That's just wrong, and sad. Right.

Anyway, Ron has been an annoying ass about it all of yesterday and last night. Damn can that idiot complain or what? Hmm, that must actually be his talent. While Charlie's good with animals, Bill's good with numbers, wards and seals, Percy's good at being a bookworm nerd. Ginny's good with spells and magic as a whole, and they're good at causing mischief. Ron excels at complaining. It's just lucky everybody else has acquired a secondary talent of ignoring him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was just when Fred and George started their fried breakfast that Ron drowsily entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Well for someone supposedly worried about their wayward sister he sure does seem to of had a very peaceful sleep. And his appetite is just as large as ever as he wolfed down his meal like the pig they sometimes mistake him for. How he isn't fat, nobody could answer.

When breakfast finally finished, Ron finally opened his mouth to speak looking angry once more, and looked towards his mother as she and her husband sighed in exhaustion. However, nothing happened for a moment when what looked like a small turd slivered out of his mouth and dropped onto his empty plate.

"W-what the hell!" he suddenly exclaimed as he picked up his fork and poked it. It suddenly slithered and he gasped in surprise. "A-a slug. W-what the hells going on?" he demanded looking around the table. In his growing panic, he missed the twins noticeable snickering. "I was only going too…" he trailed off suddenly as two more slugs slivered from his mouth making him gag as they landed on his plate also.

"Fred! George!" yelled out their mother angrily. "What in Merlin's name have you done to him?" she demanded an answer. Her attention was so focused on her twins as they now openly laughed that she hadn't noticed her husband's snickers at his youngest sons' predicament.

"Well we've been getting tired," one twin began with a smile as Ron glared at them in anger.

"Tired of Ron's constant complaining."

"So we jinxed him."

"Yep. Every time he tries to complain about Harry or Ginny."

"He has to puke up a slug."

"Each time he does it an extra slug is added."

"We think it was quite ingenious of us actually."

"We guess he's never seen a rainbow before."

"Uh-huh, only ever sees in black and white."

"Never looks for all of those other colours, so he thinks everyone's the same, and it's been getting on our nerves."

"We may remove the jinx sometime before school. If you can't figure out how you're self."

"If he promises not to speak a word about Harry and Ginny to us again."

"In a negative light of course."

"We don't need the nightmares from picturing the things Ron is accusing them of."

"Now if you'll excuse us."

"We have some stuff to take care of as we only have a few days until school starts."

"Later."

And with those words spoken, they left a stumped mother, amused father, and a fuming brother who suddenly puked up three slugs with a disgusting belch. Molly looked at her youngest son in worry wondering whether he would make that promise, as she knows all too well, how thickheaded he is. You see, she isn't sure neither she nor her husband could lift the jinx them selves. Because although she loath to admit it her twin sons are very cleaver when it comes to these sort of jinxes. She then grimaced as another four slugs belched from Ron's mouth making him go a little green with disgust, thought he was still fuming and obviously wanting to complain some more as his face is bright red with rage.

Ah well, maybe they'll get a little peace and quiet for a few hours as Hermione is coming over today to hear about Harry and Ginny when Albus returns from the US. She might be able to help reverse the jinx, as she is very cleaver. Though Molly wondered whether she would be willing once she learns of the jinxes' conditions. Well if she doesn't succeed or refuses to try, she's sure Dumbledore will do it. Well she hopes he can. She doesn't want to be cleaning up slugs forever.

She sighed. She may not be the smartest witch around but she has a funny feeling her daughter and Harry won't be returning from America, as Fudge is making things so hard here that they would probably be better off. Plus the foolish Minister has been searching for reasons to arrest Harry. And she grimaced as she realised Ginny may choose to stay with him if he can't come back because of an arrest warrant on him. She'll want to transfer to the same school as him. She's just glad Albus assured her that the US had no desire to turn Harry over to the British Ministry. She can only pray things turn out okay.

She sighed one last time as Ron finally puked out another five slugs. How could he be that stupid, and she'll be the one cleaning up after him. Idiot. She'll just have to make him do it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**AN:** please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. Signora._


	10. Episode X: Idiots

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode X**_

_**Idiots**_

Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter had entered a small room at the American Ministry of Magic, which had a door at the other end as well as a window at the side. The room they had entered was fairly dark but through the window, they saw a very nice brightly lit room with a polished red wooden desk with a black leather office chair. The floor was carpeted unlike the stone floor Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore were standing. It had a red and yellow chequered pattern, and in front of the desk were two wooden chairs that didn't look very comfortable.

The door opened at the other end to the one the three entered through, and they turned around to see both Chris and Angela Thompson come in, both with amused smirks on their faces'.

"It's good to see you Harry," Chris greeted, approaching Harry and shaking his hand.

"Good to see the both of you, too," Harry replied amusedly shaking Angela's hand. "This old guy is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," he continued amused at how Dumbledore found the insult to his age amusing. Though he rolled his eyes at how pleased the siblings seemed at getting introduced to the famous old warlock.

Dumbledore shook both of their hands graciously with a smile and that annoying eye-twinkle charm. Harry figured that old habits die-hard. But then it is amusing to use to frustrate people.

"I hope this don't take too long Gin." Harry said to her and she just looked at him with those bubbly chocolate brown eyes, Harry liked so much, so he continued. "Your mums gonna kill me as it is. I don't want to be tortured first." She giggled but Harry noticed that she looked a bit worried about it herself, and they looked away back in to the office as the door inside opened.

In came Shanna Morgan U.S minister for magic, wearing a navy blue plain lady's suit with a long blue skirt. Following behind her was Cornelius Fudge the British minister for magic, wearing his usual pin striped suit with wizard's robes to match, and carrying his lime green bowler hat in his hand.

And following Fudge was a woman; Harry had never seen or met before, and was glad for that fact. Everyone visibly cringed as the short pudgy woman entered Shanna's office. She reminded Harry of a particularly disgusting slimy toad. She wore a sickeningly pink cardigan and had a disgusting pink bow in her dark rusty brown hair. This woman appeared to be holding herself in away that would make her seem more important, but Harry doubted very much that she was. Harry thought that she was actually an insult to everyone's vision.

Harry turned to Dumbledore still holding Ginny tight who now had her arms around his waist in return.

"Who's the Toad?" he asked the old man, and Dumbledore, Ginny and the two Aurors stifled giggles and Dumbledore answered with that sparkle in his eye.

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She's a very hateful racist - I wonder what she's doing here?" he added with a hint of concern in his voice, as they all turned back to the office to see Shanna sitting at her desk in her comfortable chair. Fudge and Umbridge sitting opposite - Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there were normally probably nice comfortable chairs, which visitors normally sat in. But Minister Shanna might have found it amusing to replace them for the purpose of this visit.

"Well Cornelius?" Shanna started flatly. "What can I do for you?" she asked rather rudely.

He gave her a false smile before beginning. "Well first I'm here to assure you and your Ministry that You-Know-Who has not returned, as such people as Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter would have you believe," he began pompously. "And he shall never be returning."

"Oh. I see," she answered in mock thoughtfulness. "Well I'm not sure you're aware of this but my country has been experiencing a lot of Death Eater activity. I very much doubt they would risk coming out into the open without You-Know-Who's support."

Fudge just seemed to ignore her as he continued. "I would also like to inform you of the possibility of an unsanctioned group of fundamentalists potentially working within your borders spreading such lies. Its run by Albus Dumbledore, and goes by the name: Order of the Phoenix."

"Hmm," she muttered in bemusement. "And what exactly do you expect us to do about it?" she asked interestedly.

"Help arrest them of course," he replied indignant, as if that was obvious.

She nodded in mock thought. "I see. So you expect me; a non-mage born witch to assist a purest in the arrest of an anti-purest movement that's trying to stop Death Eaters while you sit on your ass enjoying the show?" she asked in annoyance.

Fudge squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as she gave him a piercing look. Harry found himself smirking as he watched the show wondering what the idiot would try next.

"Then, Potter!" he suddenly growled out angrily, suddenly ignoring his earlier comments. He spat out the name with such venom and hate; that Harry could almost feel Fudge's hate burning into his very soul.

'What a pompous bastard!' he thought to him self in annoyance. 'First, he insults the Minister and now me. Who next, Zeus?'

Shanna frowned and narrowed her eyes at Cornelius Fudge, before asking. "What about Mr. Potter."

Fudge scoffed and looked darkly at Shanna. "He used the unforgivable Okcicos curse?" he said in a flatly horrid tone.

"So," Shanna simply said with a shrug.

Then Umbridge cut in with a falsely sweet horrid voice, and smile to match. "Surely you have punished the horrid little boy?" Shanna looked at Umbridge, and Harry was glade to see Shanna had a look of pure hate on her face while looking at her. How Fudge puts up with that thing he doubted anyone knew.

"Why would I punish someone, for taking out ten death eaters," Shanna asked then added. "Well five. The other five were arrested. Its there own fault anyway for using the killing curse."

"Well if you won't punish the boy I will," Fudge said ignoring the fact Shanna said Death Eaters once again or that they used the killing curse. "He is to be expelled from Hogwarts, and his wand snapped!" Fudge spat.

Now Shanna was looking like she wanted nothing more than to rip Fudge apart with her bare hands, and Harry felt like he had just swallowed a wasp's nest. 'No more Hogwarts.'

"You have no right to do that Fudge!" Shanna snapped at him angrily. "He used a 'SHIELD' that is not illegal in my country, and I do not intend on punishing him for using it on, You-Know-Who's followers."

"I don't care what you think. I know that Potter's here," Fudge hissed and was almost shouting now. "Hand him over now. The Weasley girl too, since she was there she's going to Azkaban with him."

That made Harry feel very uncomfortably. Like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water in his face. So he squeezed Ginny tighter to himself trying to reassure her, but he could still feel her shaking a bit in his arms.

The look of pure rage on Minister Shanna's face was very scary, even Harry and Dumbledore flinched. The only person who seemed unconcerned was Umbridge, as she sat there with her disgustingly sweet smile.

"Then you're under arrest Fudge!" Shanna shouted at him and that got the attention of Umbridge's nerves. "You are wanted for crimes against allied countries, and now here. They'll be pleased somebody's finally caught you. Aurors!" Shanna called as several men and a couple of women entered the office.

Within seconds, Umbridge grabbed at a gold chain from around her neck then took Fudge's arm and called. "Escape!" and the two were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Bloody Portkey!" Angela said in disgust.

"Well I hear there are a few nice schools here, Gin," Harry says playfully trying to cheer her up. She looked at him with her eyes brimming with tears. "Maybe we can go to Salam Academy?" She sniffled a little before throwing herself fully into his arms and held him tight, as he holds her. She silently wept into his chest, Harry stroking her hair kindly trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Ginny," he said feeling guilty and saddened by their loss of Hogwarts. Though he supposed it will be nice getting to see a new school.

"It's not your fault Harry," Ginny cried looking up into Harry's saddened, darkened green eyes. "Its that idiot Fudge's," she sighed sadly pulling away from Harry, and rubbing her watery eyes then smiling lightly she spoke. "I'm sure Salem is a nice school. But will they let us go there?"

"Of course they will," a voice came from the doorway to their left. They turned to see a very annoyed looking Shanna Morgan. "I can't believe that pompous buffoon. He completely ignored the fact I said Death Eaters," she sighed in annoyance walking over to the five frustrated people in the room. "Though the look on his face was priceless as he realised he's now made an enemy of us."

Harry let out a bemused chuckle at the thought. "Well it's done now," said Harry. "I suppose this means he's going to completely cut of ties to the outside world!" he took a deep breath then continued. "He'll be afraid of other countries trying to take him into custody. He's such a foolish man. I wonder how he got elected in the first place. He doesn't have the brains to manage it himself?" he looked suspiciously at the very guilty Albus Dumbledore who sighed.

"Yes it was my fault that Fudge is the minister," Dumbledore confirmed. "There was a time where he was a bright young lad who just wanted to work for his people." Harry shook his head in disgust and continued for Dumbledore.

"Then he got power hungry, and since he's a crap wizard, political powers all he can get?" he asked his old headmaster unhappily.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

_**00oo00oo00**_

Flying. Yes. It must be one of the great wonders of this world. So much so that even sorcerers love to do it. Heck, even the non-magical humans have built great machines with the purpose of reaching the clouds. His scarlet feathered wings clipped the clouds as he chased down his prey. Ah yes, this way is much more fun than teleporting from place to place. After all why have wings and not use them.

He looked ahead of him self and chirped a happy melody as he spotted his target several hundred metres ahead of him self flying over the ocean towards her master. The snow white owl soared so gracefully that it ignited his heart just to watch her. He could watch her for hours on end flying through the sky.

He flapped his wings a little faster gaining on her. It only took a few moments to catch up. The snowy owl startled as a large red bird joined her in the cool night sky over the Atlantic Ocean. Then what could have been a scowl creased her features. But to the large red bird it only added to her charm.

'Hi there beautiful!' he sang to her in greeting.

Her yellow eyes rolled in annoyance. 'What do you want Fawkes?' she demanded with her hoots. 'I haven't got time for your pathetic advances tonight," she continued. "I have to find Master Harry. I heard the humans saying that some fool wants to lock him up so he can't return. I hope the Great Continent is a nice place to stay. I've not been there before.'

'Oh, but it is my Snowy Angle,' he sung in reply. 'How about you let me show you some nice spots when we get there?' he asked hopefully.

She internally groans. 'No thank you,' she lifted her head snobbishly. 'How many times do I have to tell you? I'm an owl, and you're a phoenix. It would never work out. So just go back to that silly old human and leave me alone.'

'Oww… come on babe, don't be like that,' he sung in reply. 'You're not one of those racist owls are you? I thought you were better than that.'

'No I'm no... ahhhhhh!' she trailed off with screech as Fawkes suddenly veered into her and flamed. They reappeared a few metres away. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she demanded heatedly glaring at him as she flapped her wings powerfully several times to keep from falling out of the sky and into the freezing ocean below.

'Look,' he sung agitated as he gestured to where they were flying moments before. She looked over and her eyes almost popped out of her head in shock. It hovered where she once was, about fifteen feet tall with giant white-silver wings that had arm and hand like qualities, a long smooth neck leading to a smooth curved head and snout with sharp teeth. Its long tail smooth and sleek silver-white like the rest of it except the blue on its stomach, and running along its back vent like horns, with some on the tip of its tail.

Water funnelled around it like wind. Its wings curved around its body when it pulled them open the water funnel exploded outward, disbursing. The water droplets fell away back towards the ocean of whence they came. The creature was sleek with water, and now its wings were open they could see its large feet and powerful legs. Its piercing aqua blue eyes watched them intently for a moment, blue horns surrounding its eyes and shooting off above its head at a backwards angle.

'A phoenix?' it suddenly asked in interest. However, unlike when other animals talk to each other, this creature's voice was projected within their minds, more human in quality. It was strong and commanding, but also held a gentleness and kindness to it. He is obviously a creature to respect.

'Who the hell are you?' demanded the snowy owl angrily. Obviously she isn't in the same mind about respect as Fawkes. 'Did you just try to eat us?'

Fawkes groaned. 'Hedwig, please be more civil towards the dragon.' He then turned from her as she glared at him back to the dragon. 'Please excuse her. But who are you?'

'I am Lugia! King of the seas!' the beast replied. 'My apologies. Fish gets awfully boring so when I sensed two birds above I took my chance.'

'So you should be sorry you jerk!' Hedwig hissed outraged. 'You have wings you idiot. Go and find some other birds. There are plenty of pigeons plaguing the world.'

'Hedwig, show some respect!' interrupted Fawkes. 'He's a king. He can't eat pigeons. They're practically vermin.'

'I wouldn't care if he were god. He shouldn't have attacked us like that!' she retorted defiantly. 'My master is 'THE' DRAGON, PHOENIX, whatever that is supposed to be. And I'm guessing that means he's also your master, Fawkes, and his too.'

'I'm well aware of that thank you very much!' the phoenix replied heatedly.

Lugia frowned as he watched the two birds bickering. That was a nice piece of info. He wondered what that weird feeling he's been having recently meant. So the Dragon, Phoenix has been chosen. He figured it is about that time again. He sighed. Dark times a head.

Ah well, he supposed there's no point in worrying about that now. He'll just have to keep a watchful eye on his domain, and help out when necessary.

He sighed as he took one last look towards the birds as they continued bickering before diving down. His wings folding by his sides… his vent like horns along his back, closing for a more streamline effect. He slid gracefully into his natural element without even a small splash. He flew through the water heading back towards his lyre. He sure has a lot to think about. Who would have thought that his appetite would lead him to the discovery of a new Master? He can barely wait to meet this human someday.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Harry and Ginny had just returned to the Ministers home from the Ministry, and trekked up the stairs tiredly to their shared room. The day's events plaguing their minds. However, the day's former events left immediately after opening the door. Sitting on the end of their bed was Fawkes (Dumbledore's familiar) and Hedwig. Well that might not have been very odd if it had not been that Hedwig was hooting a string of angry hoots at Fawkes as he kept wincing to lead Harry and Ginny to the impression that the snowy owl is using some very colourful hoots.

They both slowly turned to each other with shock, confusion, and bewilderment written all over their faces before looking back at the odd scene. They then simultaneously took steps back and Ginny pulled the door closed behind them.

"I wonder what Fawkes did to piss her off?" Harry asked in wonder as he looked at Ginny and she him.

She nodded in agreement to the question. "He probably deserves it though," she commented.

Harry shrugged. "I feel kinda sorry for him."

"Yeah, me too," she replied before letting a small smile tug at her lips. "Well. Do you want to watch one of those moving things?"

Harry frowned in confusion for a moment before realisation hit him. "You mean movie. And sure. Come on. I'm sure the two love birds will be finished arguing after we finish a movie."

Ginny nodded with a smile as he took her hand and led her back to the stairs.

Back in their room Fawkes had his head hung low, wincing every so often as the owl continued ranting. And he thought it was painful having to listen to Albus' long winded, over exaggerated, complex and near impossible plans (schemes).

'What have I done to deserve this!' he winged to him self.

_**To Be Continued…**_

By the way I've gone up in the world from Lord to Emperor, as I've changed my pen-name from Lord of the Phoenix to Emperor Arcadia. I got bored of the same one, lol!


	11. Epidode XI: Outlaws

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XI**_

_**Outlaws **_

Harry and Ginny had now been invited to stay with the U.S minister and her family, until they start school at Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Her husband was exceptionally happy with this, saying that now he would have someone old enough to play pool against in his private Den, where he has an extravagant full sized pool table, a dart board, some arcade machines with some classic games such as Pac-Man and Space Invaders, and he also has a bar.

Harry found out after they returned from the Ministry, that Jeff is in fact the Charms teacher for Salem Academy. He was slightly too pleased with the fact that as he put it 'I'll get the privilege to teach the famous Harry Potter' his reason for being so over the moon about it, was that Jeff said, 'your going to do great things with your life and help a lot of people, and it will be nice to say to my friends that I taught Harry Potter.' Ginny thought it was very hilarious and has been teasing him about it ever since.

Harry had never played Pool before and was rather rubbish at the game to start with, but Jeff Morgan was a very good teacher, and after the fifth game Harry almost won but on the seventh he accomplished victory, and barely suppressed the urge to copy, eight year old Nathan and five year old Mark Morgan, in dancing in glee of there fathers defeat, apparently out of everyone who came over to visit, no matter how many games are played, Jeff never looses.

Dumbledore had gone to the Creevey's to fetch Harry's belongings and had already brought them to the Morgan residents. Hedwig having already found him. Harry still didn't have a clue what Fawkes was doing with her, and neither did Dumbledore. The old man seemed baffled by it when Harry told him that Hedwig seemed to be chewing him out.

Dumbledore had informed the Creevey's why Harry had not returned, and why he was no longer in the country, and that Harry couldn't return, without the risk of being arrested. Dumbledore also went to the Weasley's, at the Burrow, which he told Harry that he wished Molly Weasley was out at the time, because from start to finish of her packing Ginny's belongings she had shouted and cursed up a storm of outrage, at the ministers breaking the law, and she wanted to come and see Ginny. But Dumbledore said it would be unwise at the moment because Harry and Ginny would most probably be considered Outlaws. (At which Harry and Ginny; when told, laughed for a very long time.)

Dumbledore said Molly wasn't bothered, until Dumbledore told her that the minister would probably arrest any British witch or wizard who went to see them, which was true in the Daily Prophet the next day it said that; Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley were now considered dangerous criminals, and had a huge headline with what Harry said were very flattering pictures of himself and Ginny: the headline read underneath their names. 'Outlaws.'

The Daily Prophet didn't even say what their crimes were, and Harry was pleased to find out that one week after the article there was a huge mass of protesters, who stormed the British Ministry building demanding for Fudge's resignation, when they read the U.S equivalent to the Daily Prophet: The Seer, which a lot of people throughout the U.K Wizarding world ordered, on hearing that was where Harry and Ginny were taking refuge. Especially since they can now order newspapers from other countries. Though for how long is anyone's guess, as Fudge will probably try to make doing so a crime.

It seems that most of Wizarding Briton thought that what Harry did should be praised not punished.

"Minister Fudge it appears," Harry chuckled gleefully to Ginny sitting on their bed, (The day after the weird incident with Fudge, and then Hedwig and Fawkes). "Has royally pissed everyone off." Ginny smirked at him and threw Harry today's copy of the Seer and he added. "Except that asshole Malfoy."

Harry looked at the front page and almost glowed with jubilation.

'British Minister of Magic, consorting with known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy!' Harry roared with laughter for what might have been hours, days or even months.

_**00oo00oo00**_

I find my self restless during the week. Ginny tries to put on a brave face but I can tell that she feels it too. Though I know she feels it coming from me. The unease and fear I've been hiding. The Dragon, Phoenix serves a purpose, but what that is I am yet to be told. It can't be to destroy Voldemort as I believe I'm already in his league, and soon I'll surpass him by a large margin.

The implication of being as magically powerful as Voldemort and then some is disturbing. However, neither Dragon nor Phoenix will tell me what my purpose is yet. Could there be some greater threat looming around the corner, ready to jump out and obliterate all I've ever known? If so I must be strong. I have to protect Ginny and all I hold dear in this messed up world. Which I might add isn't much but at least that's something I shall hold dear to my heart until my last breath.

I sit on a porch swing thinking over all of my training. Just watching the sunset; Ginny's inside with Shanna, helping prepare dinner. I sigh and try to hold back from laughing as I hear my stomach grumble. I guess I should worry less, as I'm foolishly brooding. I'll just wait for whatever's coming to come, and deal with it when its here. Until then I have a beautiful girlfriend to enjoy my time with.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Ginny had just called Harry into the dinning room from outside as dinner is ready. He came in and smiled brilliantly as he claimed the seat next to her as she knew he would. Then he gave her a small kiss in greeting bringing a light blush to her cheeks. However, that one little action caused her heart to pound painfully in her chest. Though, she smiled at him as she realised that whatever had been bothering him no longer seemed to plague his thoughts. She knew if she gave him a little space and time he would easily let it go.

Though, that didn't mean she hasn't been worried about him; because she has very much so. But she knows better than to pry. She's certain when he's ready he'll tell her what's been bothering him. She just hopes it's nothing too serious. Though she figured it might be something to do with Voldemort, and all the messed up things happening back in the UK.

These things concern her too, but she always found that they bothered her less the more time she spends with her boyfriend. She can still barely believe that. Her, boyfriend. She has such a great and strong one. She wondered what has happened to him in the last few months, as he seems to have changed a lot. And not just physically, but mentally as well. From the scared little boy she first saw at Platform 9 ¾ to strong, confident and powerful. He is surely going to be a power all of his own someday, and she knows she'll stand by his side forever.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Severus Snape was in a somewhat unusual mood. He has been since a certain someone has been outlawed in the UK. On one hand he's rid of the boy. Yet on the other who does he has around to torment at school. Sure he has that Longbottom idiot, but it won't be the same. Longbottom's a wimp and won't jump at his bait like Potter usually does.

Though he not too sure Potter would do that anymore from what he's heard. Potter has supposedly changed, letting down his protective barriers, deciding to fight back rather than letting others do the fighting for him. Severus has to hand the boy acting props. He had everyone fooled in believing he's weak and insecure. A mediocre student at best.

However, inventing a shield that puts the unforgivables to shame is an impressive feat in of its self. Potter really does have a knack for pissing the Dark Lord off. Talking about pissing people off, Potter has also pissed off most of the ministry. Though their anger at him has only pissed off half of if not more of the British Wizarding World.

Severus has to wonder what that idiot Fudge is actually up too. In fact, the Dark Lord is also curious, and seems somewhat on edge by the whole ordeal. Though, Severus has to admit that he feels jumpy about it him self. The Ministry are almost declaring war on the US with all of the propaganda rumours they're trying to spread with the Daily Prophet. Though it doesn't seem to be doing anything as everybody is fed up with the Ministries lies. And daily Prophet sales and stocks are plummeting.

Good riddance to bad rubbish he says. At least Potter's having a better time than the Order of the Phoenix. Its just all too troublesome.

"Severus! Severus!"

Severus blinked several times in confusion as he looked around at the other Order members, some of whom were snickering at his lack of paying attention. Well its not his fault Dumbledore's schemes are so boring and non-productive that he can't pay attention. Potter has the right idea. Just fire back twice as hard and you'll have your enemy fearing you in return.

He looked towards the old man in question and nodded curtly for him to continue. "Well, we know of the Ministries stand on Harry, but what about Voldemort's?" he asked. Severus rolled his eyes as most of the Order flinched at hearing the Dark Lords name. Its no wonder the Lights loosing with cowards like these.

"The Dark Lord is pissed of course," he began in a monotone, though he scowled for dark effect. "He is annoyed mainly about the existence of the Okcicos Shield," he rolled his eyes but doubted many of the Order noticed. "However, other than that his stance on Potter has changed slightly. He says while Potter is out of the country he sees no reason to waste his time hunting him. Plus I suspect the Dark Lord does not wish to mess too much with the US Ministry personally as of yet. I believe he fears that if he does it will give the US and her allies' reason to invade the UK.

"Something I have no doubt he wishes to avoid at all costs. And with the way Fudge is controlling the UK Ministry right now I see his point. If the US took control they would send out solders to take out Death Eaters, and hunt the Dark Lord. It would put some serious dampeners on his plans actually having to deal with a competent government."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully in agreement. "Yes, I understand the reasoning," he agreed worriedly. "The British Ministry would loose quite quickly, and I doubt even Voldemort and his forces could deal with an army of that size for very long before they fall."

"Then why don't you ask for outside help," interrupted Remus Lupin with a confused frown. "You must surly have some pull with the US Minister. She has taken in both Harry and Ginny."

Severus almost smiled as he saw the werewolf gulp as Molly Weasley glared at him for bringing that up. Heck, even Severus finds her scary.

"We can not," Dumbledore said sadly. "This is our mess, and our problem. We cannot involve anymore innocent people if necessary…"

Severus rolled his eyes as he zoned out of Dumbledore's continued naivety. Sometimes he wonders how the old man ever got to be known as one of the most powerful wizards to walk the planet. Its no wonder Potter has rebelled against him. Severus just wished he and the rest of them had the guts or brains to do so to.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Episode XII: Two Paths

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XII**_

_**Two Paths to the same destination **_

Amanda Creevey, a fifteen-year-old non-magic girl with long dark black hair, and pail hazel eyes. Her parents and two brothers, Colin and Dennis Creevey had just left for Kings Cross train station. So her two brothers can get the train: the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Colin's in his forth year and Dennis is in his third, leaving Amanda the house to herself for a few hours, until her parents return. Now Amanda was starting her reply. Her forth letter to Harry Potter. The boy she really likes even though he's now got a witch girlfriend, he still wants to be Amanda's friend.

Amanda had to admit to herself, with a hint of embarrassment that Ginny is really cute. She is a really lucky girl, and Harry is also very lucky. Amanda was feeling on occasions slightly stupid, for pushing him to her, though every time Amanda thinks like this she feels really guilty - though not as guilty as she dose in bed alone thinking about the two of them. She shacks her head trying to clear it of those kinds of thoughts from her mind.

'I really miss Harry...' she sighed still trying to get the guilty images out of her head.

Amanda was very upset when she found out that Harry wasn't returning; but she was even more so when she found out from Harry's Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, that it was because he is now an outlaw to the British Wizarding community, and that he and Ginny who had also been outlawed had taken refuge in the United States of America, and that the US Ministry is protecting them.

_Dear Harry._

_I hope your doing well and Ginny too..._

She had just started when the door knocked. She sighed impatiently getting up from the desk in her bedroom, where she was witting a hand written letter to Harry; instead of using her computer. She always felt that a printed letter was far less personal, especially when you really like the person the letters for.

She crossed to her bedroom door and glanced at the photo on her bed side table, one of her and Harry with there arms around each other, kissing happily. It was a magic photo which pleased her because the images moved. She smiled reminiscing as she opened the bedroom door.

She walked carefully down the stairs, thinking about Harry, and that she would have probably let him be her first, blushing slightly at her self imposed embarrassing thought, considering they had done a few naughty things.

The door knocked again; this time louder than before.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" she called as she reached the half way point between her room and the front door, as her mind wondered back to Harry and hoping he, and Ginny would have a good first day at their new school. Amanda wishes a little that she could have joined them.

For some reason she felt very safe when Harry was with her. She could always feel the warmth of his presents. It was a lovely feeling to just cuddle with him, that first day they met just over a month ago.

'He was so lonely when I first found him.' She sighed in thought. 'But his eyes were so kind and caring, and he never once called me a muggle.' The fact was he never even addressed her as non-magic. He just called her by name, and she thought giggling to herself, that if he was going to be rude while calling her he would just shout 'oi.'

Amanda had reached the door at this point, which brought her back from her wondering mind, as she opened the door wide to greet her visitor, or visitors as the case was. There were three large men and one disgusting pug of a woman. Amanda gulped as she saw that all four had wands and they were pointed directly at her. She noticed one of the three men… a dark man looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here, at Amanda's house. Amanda looked from him to the other two men who wore sneers on there faces, and then she looked to the woman who wore a pleasantly mock sweet smile.

"Stupefy!" the pug of a woman whispered as everything went dark. She barely felt the pain as she hit the ground in the doorway to her home. The last thing she saw while standing was a small eliminating pink flash.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter was bouncing along a white sandy beach his back hit the sand as he went skidding along, like a stone being skimmed along the surface of a lake. Clouds and plooms of sand thrown up around him. His limbs at odd angles as he continued his unwanted and uncoordinated flips and turns as he yelled with rage and determination. He had been hit so hard he had dropped his sword and the momentum kept him moving as he splashed at least quarter of a mile away from where he was fighting the Knight with gold armour and near glowing golden white hair. He hit the water in the near shallows of the ocean, which stopped him with a huge explosive splash that made a five foot high wave completely engulfed him.

Harry sat there in the shallow water looking like a near drowned animal as the Phoenix Knight approached roaring with laughter, as Harry struggled for breath and it came in raggedly and sharply in the cold breeze.

"Wow Harry when you get hit down you really know how to please a crowed - well, me considering that theirs no one else in your mind," Sir Phoenix said pleasantly in a soothing calm voice as Harry stood up and replied.

"Ho ho - ha ha, very funny," Harry said it very sarcastically, pronouncing every word strongly.

"What happened? You looked distracted," the Phoenix Knight asked in a more serious tone. Harry was shaking slightly and it wasn't just from the cold and he answered slightly unevenly.

"I don't know. Something feels - off some how," he said, and the Knight looked around at the beautiful white sandy beach and clear Blue Ocean they were both standing in, to the brilliant blue shy with wispy white clouds.

"Everything looks okay to me," the Knight said frowning.

"Not here," Harry said impatiently shaking his head. "I meant the real world, outside of my dreams." The Knight now looked slightly worried; concern drenched his face almost as much as water had drenched Harry's.

"You sure? What's happened?" he asked his young apprentice.

"I don't know?"

_**00oo00oo00**_

In another place across the planet, high in the mountains the ground shook rocking the temple to its foundations. Men of Eastern origin wearing red and black robes, moved at speeds raising their hands palms out to stop a giant statue falling to the ground. It is a beautiful work of art, having stood proudly for one thousand years.

It is of a huge serpent intertwined with a huge bird, seemingly as one entirety. Standing upon it is a beautiful young woman holding a giant sword. However, she is not slaying the beast, but rather seems to be its master.

The men's hands were glowing gold and a golden glow surrounded the statue in return. "We must protect the Shrine!" yelled out an older man with bald head and long white beard. "Keep hold of it. We cannot let hard befall our goddess' memory!"

The men all seemed to suddenly shine with new vigour, and although the statue was leaning over slightly it began to righten as the quake slowly subsided.

"Master!" a girl called as she ran out from behind a nearby building, coming to a halt before the old man breathlessly. She wore a pink and white kimono with a pink sash tied around her waist, leading to a large pink bow, and bare feet. She couldn't have been older than fourteen. "W-what's going on? Why isn't her magic protecting us anymore?"

The old man lowered his gaze to the ground as others came over wishing to know the answer to that question them selves. "I do not know. I can only but guess," he answered after a few moments of thought. He looked up to see his people watching him expectantly. "The Storm is coming!" he declared. The people around him gasped in horror. But he saw no reason to keep the truth from them. They'll end up discovering it eventually. "Do not fret my people. It also means a new god has arisen to save us from its evil."

"A-a new god!" the girl asked in awe.

The old man let out a small chuckle as he watched his people's excitement at the news. "In deed, Nanoha-chan. With the storm comes the calm," he agreed with a smile aimed towards the girl.

"Then we must find her!" she said excitedly. "Then we can bring her home. And then everything will be okay."

He sighed sadly at these words. "She is not ours, Nanoha-chan. She will protect the world as she once did. But we can do nothing but wait. Someday in the near future we may have to fight, as we did one thousand years ago. But for now, we must use our skills and talents to rebuild what has been destroyed by the quake."

Nanoha wrinkled up her pretty face in thought as the temple villagers began moving away to begin repairing the damage. She watched as the old master headed away towards the temple doors before hurrying quickly after him. She hopped up about twenty feet above the ground before landing lightly on her feet before him. He paused and watched her for a moment before she glared at him.

"Then I'm leaving!" she shouted angrily, not caring if any of the other villagers are listening. "I'll find her! And when I do, I'll fight by her side! She'll be MY mistress! I'm not going to hang around here and wait for her to save me! I'm going to find her and save my self!"

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "And this is where you believe your destiny lies?" he asked her sadly. She nodded her head in defiance. "I see. But be warned, Nanoha-chan. The world is a dangerous place. You may have to take human lives. Can you do that?"

She gulped as she thought about it but nodded her head in determination. "I-I can do anything for my Mistress."

"You may never live within the village again if you choose this path," he replied seriously.

She gulped again and took a deep cool breath to calm her young nerves. "Then so be it. Good bye old man!"

He chuckled sadly as she turned on her heals and ran towards her home to pack. However, he did not miss the few tears that flew back behind her as she fled from him. He frowned and took a deep breath looking up towards the clouds as if they held the answers to his woes.

"Please look after her, and love her as family," he spoke to the sky. "I just wish I could do more for her. But she is a special child. Destined to feel inside your heart! This makes her heart all the more fragile."

_**00oo00oo00**_

Giggling could be heard by all of nature as the strange site of a little pale blue cloud zoomed over some cliffs heading out to sea. However, that being strange was made even more so by the fourteen year old girl in pink and white kimono riding upon it cross legged. She carried on her back a small red pole, and a blue knapsack, which carried her favourite possessions.

Nanoha giggled as the wind streaked through her short reddish brown hair, whipping it about behind her as she began her search for her Mistress. This is the first time she has ever left her village and can't wait to see the world. Sure it might be dangerous, but she can handle anything if it will bring her that small step closer to her goal.

Yes, adventure awaits her. She just has to follow her heart and sometime soon she'll find the one person on the Earth that she wishes to be with. To fight by her side. To help save this world and the many wonders it holds. To protect all of the beauty, and creatures that dwell upon mother Earth. Sure she'll miss the villagers, and the Elder. After all they're practically family, but she'll be fine.

A few tears slowly fell from her dark shinning eyes as she flew off into the unknown sunset on her little blue magic cloud…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Episode XIII: School Bus

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XIII**_

_**School Bus**_

Happy Potter woke up his eyes flicked open instantly, and he took a deep rattling breath as he calmed. Harry sighed and looked around him self to discover Ginny had already woken and left for the day. He quickly took a look at his watch. The time was a little after ten in the morning. Harry sighed as he got up out of bed and got dressed. He knew that something has happened, but wasn't sure what.

He arrived in the kitchen yawning where Ginny and the minister's family were having breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny greeted happily as he sat down next to her. He looked at her and saw her eyes were alight with concern.

"Good morning Gin," he replied as casually sweet as he could manage. Then gave her a small kiss on the lips. He hopes he hadn't said anything odd in his sleep or something. He wouldn't know how to explain some of the things he talks about when drawn into the dream world.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he pulled away and Splashy the house elf brought over his breakfast.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing," he replied realising she was reading his concerned expression.

"Well you look really ghostly pale Harry," Shanna interrupted looking also concerned.

"Maybe we should take you to see a medi-wizard or witch?" asked Jeff looking equally concerned.

"No thank you guys. I just had - a - a - bad dream that's all. I'm okay, thanks," Harry assured them.

"Well if you're still looking like this later at school, I'll be taking you to see the school nurse," Jeff said as Harry sighed and tried to hide a small smile. He had never had many people worry about him before and it just made him happy that they did, even though he is perfectly fine.

"Talking about school. How are we getting there?" Harry asked eagerly trying to forget his uneasy feeling.

Both Shanna and Jeff smirked knowingly, and Jeff just said two words in amusement. "School bus."

Harry wasn't sure whether that is completely true or not, but just let it slide knowing that they wouldn't tell the truth even if he persisted.

"So have you two got all your things packed," Shanna asked sitting down opposite Ginny.

"Yep," Ginny replied cheerfully.

"Good. The bus will be here in about ten minuets," Jeff said. "Hurry up and finish breakfast,t" he added even though both Harry and Ginny had already finished.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny was so excited waiting outside the Morgan residents for the bus, which will take both her and Harry Potter her boyfriend. Ginny still can't believe it. She is actually going out with her Hero, the boy who had slain a giant sixty foot serpent for her, with only a sword. She used to think that the only reason she loves him was because he is cute and the famous boy-who-lived.

However, now she has had the chance to get to know him properly; she is dead certain that she really does love Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived, and she hopes that he loves her just as much.

'He's always staring at me,' Ginny thought to herself seeing that Harry was staring again. He always does that every time he noticed that Ginny has seen him watching her he looks away very fast. She smiles happily. She's glad he likes her too, and isn't just interested in all of the nice, yet naughty things they've done together. Not that they've gone all the way yet.

Suddenly a huge bang made her jump out of her thoughts. Both she and Harry looked around; to see a very long yellow bus driving on the road towards them.

On the front of the bus above the window it said. 'New York to Salem station.' Ginny wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but just waited with Harry by her side; as the bus stopped at the curb beside them and a pretty young blonde woman jumped out of the now open side door.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly.

"Hi," Harry and Ginny replied together making the pretty young woman smile.

"You're the new kids I gather. I'm Professor Calister. I teach Defence against the Dark Arts. Normally teachers don't travel with students but given the fact that You-Know-Who has returned the school though it best," she smiled and helped Harry and Ginny on the crowded bus and stored their trunks under their seats. The bench like seats sat three people each; and unlike the Knight bus back home the seats were securely fastened to the floor and this one at the front was the only one left. So Ginny sat down by the window and Harry next to her with Professor Calister sitting next to him in the isle seat. Then with a huge bang they were away.

Ginny almost fell out of her seat and if it were not for Harry's quick reflexes in grabbing her shoulder, she would have been thrown to the floor, which would have been highly embarrassing.

"Hey did you just see where we were?" a boy's voice behind them asked.

Then another boys' voice replied. "Wasn't that the minister's place?"

"I think it was," came a girls answer. Then a girl leaned over from behind them between Harry and Ginny. She almost made Ginny laugh because she has cosmic blue hair. "Are you who I think you are," the girl asked Harry who didn't seem to find the girls hair colour unusual.

"Who do you think I am?" Harry asked the girl. She seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen.

"Harry Potter of course?" she asked loudly. Then the noise on the bus from the other students just dropped away as though nobody had been talking in the first place. Harry looked very uncomfortable. Ginny had noticed over the years while watching Harry that he isn't like most people; who want fame and attention, all he wants is to be happy with his friends and left in peace.

"Yes…"

_**00oo00oo00**_

Nanoha was getting bored. It has been just over a day since she set out on her journey and she has only reached China. It's like one country over or something. So, okay, she is the other side of China, but still she had hoped to be the other side of Asia by now.

She has parked her little blue cloud up beside a tree and set out her sleeping bag. And she has just finished collecting wood for her camp fire. All she needs now is to catch some fish at a nearby stream she passed and she'll be happy.

She had landed in a small valley near the south west cost. Well she hopes that's where she is. If not then she's lost, not that she's too worried. She'll find her way eventually. Her Mistress will be waiting. Well, she hopes her Mistress knows she's coming. She internally shrugged. If her Mistress isn't expecting her, then it will just be a lovely surprise.

She quickly pulled out a blue outfit from her knapsack, and stripped out of her pink and white kimono. She frowned as she looked down at her body. She wore a plain white bra and panties, but that isn't what made her frown. It was the size of her small bust. She sighed. All of her friends have much larger boobs than her. Why can life be so cruel?

Sighing once more she pulled on her navy-blue and black training gi, and strapped her pole to her back before she hopped onto her little cloud and zoomed off into the sky. It took her only a few moments to arrive at the river, a smile working its way onto her lips she leapt from her cloud into the refreshingly cool water.

It took her relatively no time at all to collect a small pile of fresh fish at the bank of the river. She smiled to her self as she wadded back to sure with the last fish for supper when she got a shock, her eyes widening in complete horror. She has only ever heard of pandas living in China. However, in front of her stood a massive ten foot tall caramel coloured bear. Though, that being odd and all, it has three long horns on top of its head.

It was munching away on her supper. She had spent the last fifteen minutes collecting them, and she is hungry. She ground her little white teeth in anger, letting her last fish drop back into the water; she was going to reprimand the bear for stealing.

However, it was at that moment a pinkish red light flew out of the trees and sizzled into the bears back. It roared in pain and anger as it swung its huge form around. She could hear triumphant yelling so quickly ducked under the water, only leaving her eyes above. Just in time too as a cool dozen weird men came charging out carrying little sticks.

Nanoha found her self surprised when she watched the little sticks fire bolts of pink spells at the bear. It cried out in anger as each one hit. It seemed to be getting dizzy, as it lashed out at thin air before it collapsed unconscious.

One of the men laughed as he kicked the bear, though it didn't wake up. "This bitch will fetch up a fortune."

Nanoha's eyes widened as she heard this. These men must be poachers'. She has heard about greedy people hunting animals for their own selfish gain from the Village Elder before. Well, she certainly isn't going to let them get away with it even if the bear is a thieving bear.

She suddenly stood up to her full height, which isn't very impressive, startling the men, she glared angrily. "Hey you jerks, leave it alone."

The men must have blinked several times in surprise before they burst out laughing at her. "This girl must be smoking something!" one of the men suggested in amusement to his friends.

Nanoha just glared angrily at him, though held a confused look. "I don't smoke. Its bad for your health," she declared.

The men just laughed at her harder. "Not very bright is she," said one of them. A particularly fat and balding man. "Maybe we should have a little fun with her."

Now Nanoha may not be the brightest girl on Earth. And she certainly doesn't know what he is talking about. However, from his tone and advancement towards her, she's well aware that he means to be hostile.

Therefore, she did the only thing she could think of. She jumped up out of the water, clearing the surface by at least thirty feet. The men on the ground looked up in awe and shock.

She then withdrew her red staff and smirked. "Power Pole extend!" she cried out triumphantly. The men watched in transfixed horror as the pole suddenly increased in length, extending roughly twenty feet as the girl came sailing down she swung it.

It only took a moment for it to hit the fat man squarely in the jaw. He didn't even scream out as he was knocked unconscious, and was sent sailing across the river shore only to land with a dull thud twenty feet away, and he didn't get up.

The men stared at Nanoha in horror as she landed lightly on her feet on shore. Then one of them quickly fired some kind of green beam at her from his stick. She hasn't a clue what the beam does but she isn't going to chance getting hit. So she side peddled left out of its path and shot forward towards her attacker.

The mans eyes widened as she seemed to disappear before his eyes. However, moments later he doubled over in pain, spitting up blood. His eyes almost popping out of his head. Nanoha's right knee was connected with his gut, and a shockwave shook the air as he was sent sailing backwards several feet only to crash to the floor unable to move.

She turned her attention from him to his friends to see a surprising sight. They are all running away shouting something about a monster. Nanoha frowned as she looked around for said monster but couldn't see one anywhere.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys are just weird," she commented absentmindedly to her self.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Episode XIV: Pug

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XIV**_

_**Pug**_

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of the fine school for magical learning, which is Hogwarts; was sitting in his office, just a few hours till night fall and the Hogwarts students arrive for the start of term feast. There were several people in his office from the Order of the Phoenix. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Nimphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and the Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt.

It was Kinsley who has come baring bad news and the fact that Cornelius Fudge has now gone too far and must be stopped. This news… if Harry Potter found out, no drought would cause a war between the Order and the British ministry. Albus can't believe that Fudge would sink so low, and now Albus doesn't know what to do. He has never had such a hard decision before.

Kinsley had suggested invasion and to take control of the Ministry of Magic for the good of all. Albus doesn't want to admit it but he thought that that might be their only option.

Albus was starting to slightly understand what Harry meant in the US Minister's kitchen. he said that 'nothing is just black and white, but there are so many other colours.'

Fudge couldn't be considered evil but he wasn't good either. In Albus' opinion, Fudge is a coward, and a wimp resorting to such lowly tactics.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Remus Lupin suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Albus sighed unhappily. "Let's just hope for now Harry doesn't find out."

Remus frowned at him in confusion. "What's this got to do with Harry?"

Albus didn't really want to answer so was thankful when Kinsley answered for him.

"Because they're friends. It happened because that fool wants revenge against the boy for being smarter than him, and making him look like a fool. Not that it takes much to make him the fool."

"Daily Prophet sales have dropped as well," the lime green haired Nimphadora Tonks piped in. (Though she prefers to just be called Tonks.) "They're down ninety five percent. People are preferring to get the US newspaper: the Seer," she added in amusement. Though her amusement didn't completely show in her eyes. Nimphadora is also an Auror though she's only twenty four and fairly clumsy. "Though, if that fool gets his way, he'll have all foreign papers outlawed."

"Yes. And after what the Seer said about Lucius," Albus said trying not to smile. "The ministers to stupid to even cut ties with the Malfoy's."

"That was quite funny," Tonks said. The amusement very prominent in her sparkling blue eyes now. "I laughed for ages. I almost forgot to read the paper." Everyone gave a small laugh, but if Dumbledore was truthful even he laughed for a while at that. Harry is making things very difficult for the Ministry, and now the Ministry has started playing dirty against their own people.

"So why shouldn't Harry be told?" Remus asked curiously.

Albus took a deep calming breath before answering. "Because he may take it as an act of war against him personally… and kill Minister Fudge." Remus went bug eyed with shock, obviously not expecting such a straightforward answer.

"You can't be serious, Albus" interrupted Minerva McGonagall looking just as shocked as Remus.

"Unfortunately Minerva," Albus said shifting slightly uncomfortably in his chair. "I am."

"You really think he would?" Remus asked visible cringing at the thought, though held a look of doubt.

"Yes. He has informed me that he will kill any enemy that stands against him."

"But Fudge isn't an enemy," Minerva said sternly.

"You're wrong," Kinsley voice boomed powerfully. "What he has done proves that Fudge is an enemy, and if Mr. Potter finds out I just hope I can be there to witness Fudge's murder."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had met a few nice people on the bus ride to the train station that is just outside Las Vegas, in the Nevada desert. Harry thought it was a bit pointless to have to get the train; when the bus could just as easily have taken them to school. However, when he pointed this out, everyone on the bus who heard him laughed, but no one would tell him or Ginny why.

They reached the correct platform. Well there was only one platform so they could hardly miss it. Harry and Ginny were with the blue haired girl and the two boys she was sitting with. The girls name, Francesca Willis a third year; and the two boys the first a third year Matthew Stratus who had raven black hair just like Harry's and eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore. The other boy had wispy brown hair and brown eyes with freckles his name: Samuel Garlon (Sam for short) and a fourth year.

Then they all turned when they herd an angry female voice.

"You dirty little dyke! How dare you come near me!" Harry then saw this fat disgusting Pug of a girl punch another girl in the face. She went down with a loud thud Harry grimaced. He couldn't believe it.

'What a bitch.'

He moved instinctually, and before he knew it he had already dropped his trunk and ran towards the girls. The girl on the floor was crying and whimpering in pain holding her bleeding nose. She has long black silky hair and from what Harry saw blue eyes.

The ugly pug girl has pimples all over her face; and was almost as sickening as the fact she was kicking the black haired girl while she was crying on the floor, and what was worse… no one seemed likely to help her anytime soon.

"Hey!" Harry called with rage in his eyes as he reached the pug.

She turned to look at him unconcerned. "What!" she snapped rudely.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Harry asked with rage and hate leaking from his aura, crouching down and pulling the black haired girl into a sitting position; holding her tightly in his arms. She was shaking as she held onto him crying into this chest.

"Just beating up a Dyke," the fat pudgy little pug retorted in amusement.

"Well maybe I should beat you up, you fat disgusting little 'PIG'." Harry spat in his rage his wand pointing seemingly materialising in his free hang and suddenly pointed at a little pimple-faced potbelly pig. Harry smiled a sinister snarling smile at the scared pink little potbelly pig.

"How dare you!" boomed a man's voice. Harry looked up to see a huge fat man that was almost as ugly as the girl had been before he gave her some improvements. These two disgusted him. They reminded him of the Dursley's.

"I take it your the filthy bitches… sorry I mean pigs father," Harry asked hate flowing from him. "Tell your little pig not to bully people then I won't transfigure her again."

"How dare you!" the pug of a girl screamed at Harry when her father changed her back with a wave of his wand. "You dare stick up for that lesbian!" Harry frowned and looked at the poor sobbing girl, as she shook scared in his arms. She must have only been fourteen or fifteen years old before looking back towards the pug.

"So what if she is," Harry said offhandedly shrugging. "What business is that of yours!" he practically growled this. He hates predigest more than most things having to put up with it for most of his life from the Dursley's, and then from purists.

"What! - That bitch! That bitch!" the pug cried out in outraged disgust. "She was looking at me in the showers."

Everyone on the platform was watching now and they all seemed shocked about the pug's accusation. However, Harry froze for a moment until his anger and hate just slipped away and he burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard he thought he might never stop.

The students and parents around them didn't seem to know what was so funny that he could possibly laugh for so long. The girl kept yelling for him to stop laughing but that just made him laugh even harder. He felt like if he didn't stop soon he may break a couple of ribs.

Though after a while he settled down long enough to speak… keeping it to just a few chuckles.

"You should be a comedian. That was too funny." He sighed. She and her father didn't seem to understand but by Harry's guess most of there audience did because of the suppressed snickering.

"And why's that moron?" the pug demanded red faced with rage.

Harry just smirked darkly and knowingly at her. "You're calling me a moron? - why in Hades would anyone want to see you naked?" Harry asked laughing mockingly at her stunned expression. Harry continued in amusement. "If this beauty was going to check out any of her naked female classmates in the showers." He looked around the crowd of students and smirked impishly. "I can count twenty one girls I'm sure she would rather check out. I believe we would all rather blind ourselves than look at your disgusting body."

Harry saw that quite a lot of people nodded there agreement. Then in an instant both the pug and her father pulled out there wands, but then they disappeared before anything happened. The crowd looked around in surprise. However, left in their places; one little rat with pimples and a big brown cat. The cat looked at Harry then noticed the rat, and before anyone knew what was going on the cat pounced for the rat, which ran for its life.

The laughter in the crowed was phenomenal; as the rat and cat ran out of sight. The girl who Harry was cuddling was staring at the spot where the pug and her father had been transfigured into rodent and feline; with astonishment. She looked up into Harry's caring eyes. She had a look of eternal gratitude in her pretty blue eyes. The poor girl had a bloody lip, and nose and a swollen right eye.

Harry gave a reassuring smile before he pointed his wand at the poor girls face. She flinched for a moment as though expecting Harry to blast her. However, he muttered a spell and a golden warm glow irradiated round her face for a moment before it was gone along with the bruise and cut. Her face completely healed.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked the girl sweetly.

"Tess - Tessa Stratus."

"Matt's sister?"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Y - Yes" Tessa replied to the young man comforting her in his arms.

"I'm Harry," he said with a kind smile. Tessa couldn't help but smile at this young man. Harry. He has such kind eyes. She knew that out of everyone at school he would never hurt her. He wouldn't ever say a bad hurtful word against her. She didn't know how she knew; she just did. Tessa hadn't even seen this young man around school before and his accent sounded different and unfamiliar. Then she gasped and her eyes went as round as dinner plates as she saw the scar on his forehead.

"You're Harry Potter?" she whispered in amazement.

Harry smiled at her and ran his fingers through her silky soft hair, moving it from covering her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were alight with pure gratitude.

_**00oo00oo00**_

In brightly lit office somewhere in Europe, sat a tall man; his hair sickeningly slick back black. He had a frown marring his face. He wore an expensive silk, tailored suit in navy blue. His dark brown eyes boring hatefully into the dark eyes of a black man; with short hair and large muscles showing even through his black suit. Though, the black man never flinched at the other man's expression, but rather looked bored.

"Lieutenant Black!" the black haired man suddenly spoke in a tone of annoyance. "I have just received word of one of the relic's locations!" he said. His tone commanding and annoyed at the same time. Lieutenant Black said nothing. He just stood and awaited further information. "The Bracelet is within the British Ministry of Magic, so we shall have to wait until we can retrieve it."

Lieutenant Black just snorted with a roll of his eyes. "The British Ministry are nothing General," he spoke in a raspy and bored voice. "We could easily acquire it. Especially with all of the shit that's been hitting the fan lately. The British Ministry are incompetent idiots."

"Be that as it may," agreed the General. "Voldemort and Dumbledore are still around to cause us problems. Do not take either of them for granted. And if Voldemort discovers what we're after he may try to obtain it first."

Black nodded reluctantly. "I even heard that The-Boy-Who-Lived has been ran out of the country."

"Yes," the General agreed with a short nod. "At least that's one less meddling fool. We shall just have to find the other four first since the Sword is as of yet out of our grasp, and we have the Spear. With their power we shall rule the world." He laughed darkly for a moment before abruptly stopping to glare at Black.

Black however, did not seem at all intimidated. "Then do you have a possible location for one of the other relics?" he asked indifferently.

The General smirked smugly. "Of course I do. Its last known location from legends say it was last seen near the southern most cost of Korea. You are to gather your men and leave immediately."

"Yes, sir," he replied before turning on his heals and strolling lazily out of the office closing the doors behind him.

The General smirked as he rose from his chair and walked round behind his chair to a large man sized painting of him self in full military uniform. "Deactivate security and open!" he commanded.

"Voice Print Confirmed Security deactivated," a feminine voice answered and the painting was pulled into the wall before sliding to his right out of sight. In its stead a huge silver coloured metal door with what looked like a green glass sheet in the centre. He placed his right hand on it and some bright green criss cross lines appeared before a brighter green light rolled down his hand.

He let a feral grin cross his lips as he heard a bleep and clicking noise. He moved his hand as the metal door slid to his left to reveal a red velvet board with seven sheaves, or shelves. In one of these sheaves proudly sat the most wondrous of weapons. It seemed to radiate its own power as he gazed upon its wonder. It was silver and red. The red seemingly more plastic than metal, but looks can be deceiving.

"Yes. With you my beauty. I shall rule the world!" He threw his head back and laughed at the heavens. His voice echoing throughout his headquarters, scaring many underlings. Not that he knew this, and even if he did; he wouldn't care.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. Episode XV: Misadventures

**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**

**Episode XV**

**Misadventures**

Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl and the red haired Ronald Weasley had just arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knows that Harry isn't going to be coming to Hogwarts this year. Neither is Ginny, because both of them had been outlawed from Briton by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who was now hated by most of the British Wizarding world. He had changed so many laws in the past few weeks that non-mage born sorcerers have barely any rights left. And all of those that are non-magic born that worked for the ministry had either left their jobs or have been fired.

In addition, the Daily Prophet says, (which Hermione only gets to see what new ridiculous laws have been made; just encase she may needed to change schools like Harry and Ginny have.) That most of the 'Half-bloods' that also worked for the ministry had resigned their posts in protest, leaving the Ministry of Magic working with only about one quarter of the staff it used to have, and Hermione's been thinking a lot about that. They entered the great hall, which was just as chaotic as ever and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron sighed.

"I'm starving. I hope the sorting's over quick," he said hopefully.

"You're always starving Ronald," Hermione snapped impatiently.

"How long are you going to keep calling me that?" Ron asked the bushy haired girl who glared at him.

"Until you apologize to Harry and Ginny," she all but snarled at him.

"What's the matter, scar head ran off with a whore that's not you, 'Mud-blood'!" came a droning sneer from behind them. Hermione just took a deep breath and turned round with Ron to see the bleach blonde scrawny Draco Malfoy with his two cronies the size of baby giants or small trolls, and just as stupid, Crabbe and Goyel who were flexing there muscles, trying and failing to intimidate her.

Over the years, Malfoy's insults have just gotten rather tedious and rather annoying.

"Why don't you just fuck off you Purist piece of filth?" she snapped and she noticed Ron looked just as shocked as Malfoy did. "Or maybe scum 'Pure-bloods' like yourselves; like being ferrite's!" She withdrew her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"What seems to be the problem here?" came the drawl of Professor Snape in his black Robes and long greasy black hair.

"Nothing Professor. I'm just about to teach a 'Pure-blood' a lesson in manners!" When she said the word 'Pure-blood' she spat it out with such hate that even Snape seemed to worry about his own safety.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor I think Miss. Granger, for your anti social behaviour," Snape hissed after he recovered himself.

"You're a bastard Snape. You can't take points from me, without taking them from the 'Pure-blood'," Hermione screamed at him. The whole of the great hall went quiet with shock and awe.

Snape looked ready to explode as he whispered in his most deadly voice. "A months detention should solve that bitter tongue problem; of yours Granger."

"Whatever! You can piss off, because I won't show up!" Hermione said raising her wand to Snape. "I'm sick and tired of you and your, bias, favouritism of the no good for nothing Slytherin's - or should I say baby Death Eaters!" Then she grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the hall with her, leaving Snape staring after her like a fish out of water.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter was sitting next to Ginny on the train with Tessa the other side of him, and Francesca (Frankie) opposite and Matt and Sam either side of her in their compartment. Harry was hardly able to wait to get to Salem school. He didn't think that there would be a train, like there is to get to Hogwarts, but he always enjoyed the journey on the Hogwarts Express, so he thought that he would defiantly enjoy this ride too. He liked the trains colour better as well. It is better than the Hogwarts Express, midnight blue.

Tessa was very nervous sitting next to Harry; and he thought it was very funny when Ginny talked to her that the girl went bright red and stuttered incoherently. Harry was barely able to keep from laughing

'Maybe she has a liking for red heads?' Harry thought to himself with a cheeky smile no one seemed to notice.

"So what's the deal with that pug?" Harry asked as the train started moving. "Is she the schools asshole or something?" They all laughed even to Harry delight so did Tessa.

"Yeah she is," agreed Frankie laughingly. "It's a shame that on your first day you had to meet her. She's horrid."

"Reminds me of my own schools asshole," he commented laughing with Ginny. "But the prick gets away with everything because of our jerk Potion Teacher. Well what do the teachers do about the bitch?" Harry asked them frowning curiously.

"Not a lot they can do when her fathers got as much pull at the Ministry as hers dose," Frankie sighed in annoyance before continuing. "There's only one teacher at the school who isn't afraid of her or her father, and that's Professor Morgan."

"Harry's not afraid of her either," Tessa piped in shyly. Harry smirked impishly at her, which made her cheeks tinge slightly.

However, when Ginny spoke she turned a very dark shade of scarlet. "Tess is right. And I'm not bothered either. No one pushes me around."

Suddenly the door to the compartment slid open interrupting their conversation, and in came a young woman. She has violent purple hair and a very cute face. She stepped into the compartment towards Harry with a very pleased smile on her face as she stood in front of him.

"Wotcher 'Arry, I'm To -" The train suddenly rocketed forwards increasing its speed by at least ten maybe more and the young woman fell on Harry with a scream of surprise. The train suddenly lurched upwards. The young woman was practically on top of Harry, Ginny and Tessa as the train was nearly vertical shooting forwards. Frankie, Matt and Sam seemed unfazed by there sudden angle and didn't even fall from there seats. Though they were laughing at them.

Harry looked towards the window and saw that they were quite high now. The woman in his lap just looked at him in a very strange way before sighing her relief.

But maybe she sighed too soon as the train lunged forwards and started falling face first from the sky. The young woman was about to fall face first into the now scared three in front of them, so Harry as quick as he could in the confused drop reached out and grabbed her to stop her falling. One of his hands grabbed her in a place he shouldn't have; a very soft place around her chest. He went brick red with embarrassment and almost let go, but manages to just bare his embarrassment not wanting to be the reason she got hurt, and though he wouldn't admit it he rather liked where his hand is.

Then the train came out of its short free fall levelling out and snaking forwards through the sky. Harry could feel the now black haired woman sigh a breath of relief. It was then he remembering where his hand is. He let go quickly, as she looked at him with embarrassed glazed eyes. Her cheeks went blood red and her hair changed to match, though the edges of her hair was pink, almost white all the way around. Harry could feel his face burning red as she carefully climbed of him and sat opposite; between Frankie and Matt just staring at Harry with burning red cheeks.

"Well… well that was… err… embarrassing," the young woman said sheepishly. "I'm not getting up again until this ruddy train lands." Harry and the woman burst out laughing, trying to shake their encounter off. Nobody else seemed to know why they were both laughing.

'Luckily,' Harry thought. 'That would be even more embarrassing.'

They soon stopped laughing and the woman finally spoke again. "Let's try this again shall we. I'm Tonks. That prick Fudge sent me to give you this letter," she said pulling out a letter from her pocket. She suddenly looked very nervous about handing it over to him.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Nanoha was bored. She has been flying her little cloud for ages now, and was zooming along a coastal line wondering whether there's anything she could do to alleviate her boredom. It's a nice bright morning, and nothing to do. It had seemed like it might be fun travelling to find her Mistress. However, the only fun she's had was when she got to beat up those meanies yesterday, and stop them from their attempted bear-napping.

She yawned widely before she and her little cloud stopped suddenly, and she blinked several times in surprise. Up ahead of her were several small metal flying thingies. Well, they weren't overly small. They looked big enough for at least two people to sit inside.

She frowned as she watched them. They have some kind of spinning things on top, and are making a lot of noise. Nanoha wondered how they fly. She of course knows her little cloud is magic, which is how she gets around. But those things must be made by the not-magical-people. They baffle her mind.

She watched for a few more minutes in interest. They seemed to be searching for something, or maybe someone. However, as she watched, her attention was not fully on her current location. Therefore, she hadn't noticed the sound of an engine getting closer to her until it was too late.

Nanoha turned her head just in time to briefly see one of those flying thingies. It had a large glass front and she could clearly make out two western men inside. Neither of them saw her as they were both looking at some kind of hand-held metal thingy with a screen.

She gulped as the thing hit her with a thump, knocking her off her cloud, and sending her soaring towards the sandy beach below. She only had a short time to cry out in shock before she hit the sand with a loud thud, spraying the grains in all directions.

_**00oo00oo00**_

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked the passenger of the helicopter to the pilot as he looked around through the windows. But all he could see was a strange little blue cloud they are passing, but shrugged that off as unimportant.

The pilot looked at him in thought before shaking his head. "It was probably nothing. Just a bit of turbulence," he replied knowingly.

His passenger shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, look," he said gesturing back towards the round metal device in his hands. It has a grid-like pattern on it with a little fuzzy yellow dot blipping. "The relic has to be around here somewhere."

The pilot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the radars are very unreliable. You would think with all of their tech, and magic they could make one that can pinpoint the exact location from anywhere in the world."

"Yeah, stupid bloody thing only has a range of several miles, and we still can't find it," he agreed shaking the thing as if that would make it work better. "I wonder what relic it is we're looking for anyway. For all we know this thing could be leading to something else."

And with those last few words both men glared angrily at the device and the passenger in a moment of inspiration opened his door and lobbed it out. "Good riddance to bad rubbish I say," the pilot muttered darkly as they continued their search without the device slowing them down.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Nanoha groaned as she pulled her self up out of the small hole she made when she fell rubbing her saw head and glaring up at the flying thingy angrily. "Jerks. Watch where you're flying!" she shouted her outrage shaking her fist in their direction, not that they could hear her.

However, just as she was about to call forth her little blue cloud so she could chase the meanies down and give them a piece of her mind about flying thingies and not looking where you're going something hard bopped her on the head.

"Ouch!" she moaned rubbing her head some more she looked down and clenched her fists in anger. It was that little metal thingy those men in the flying thingy had. "What horrible jerks!" she growled out as she bent down and picked it up. "Not only knocking innocent girls off of their clouds but then they throw garbage at them!"

She was about to throw the thing towards them and hope she can reach them from this distance when the thing in her hand caught her attention when it bleeped. Curiosity winning over her anger she lay her attention on it. She turned it over and frowned as the screen is cracked. Her hands glowed blue for a second, and she watched as the crack healed up right away. She grinned with pride as the screen flickered fuzzy for a few moments before clearing as good as new.

On the screen she could clearly make out a fuzzy yellow dot certainly marking the location of something. But she was unsure of where, as the thing is clearly still broken. Therefore, she did what anyone would do if they wanted it to work right. She gave it a severe shaking for a few moments before looking back at it, a huge grin suddenly splitting her face.

The fuzzy yellow dot cleared up until it is just a regular blinking dot. She cheered in joy as an evil smirk lined her lips. "I bet those jerks are looking for what ever is at the little yellow blink. I think I'll have to get it first." She giggled evilly. "That will teach those jerks!"

Therefore, she started walking further from the ocean while keeping her eyes on the thingy. It took her all of ten minutes to come to some cliffs and find a small entrance into some caves. She smiled as she raised her right hand palm up and a small globe of light burst forth in her palm. She let go and it floated up hovering above her right shoulder before clambering into the entrance.

The dark within was illuminated instantly, and she looked around. It was cold and wet and had three tunnels leading off in different directions. In addition she can feel some strong protections and wards. She's certain that they would make non-magical-people turn around and go home, probably before they even entered the cave.

However, she looked at her thingy… hmm. Well she thought she'd give it a name. "Hmm… I know. I'll call you Rei-chan," she told Rei-chan happily. "Don't worry Rei-chan; I'll paint you a different colour when I get the chance."

She looked at Rei-chan's screen and saw she has to take the left tunnel, so that's what she did. She walked through the dank tunnel for roughly half an hour before it opened to a small chamber covered in mist. She screamed in shock as she took a cautious step forward and gravity seemed to have changed directions.

She was also now looking up at the open blue sky. It took her a few moments to realise that she wasn't actually falling. Her scream died on her lips as she frowned in thought. She felt too scared of falling to even take a step forward. Then it hit her. This must be an illusion. Yes, that must be it. So if she does take a step, it should break.

Taking a few deep calming breaths she took one step forward and the world instantly righten it self making her feel dizzy. She almost fell to the floor as the mist faded away and the cave ceiling returned. Shaking off her dizziness she smiled at her brilliance before checking Rei-chan and continuing on her path through another tunnel, one of five she noted, amused. Without Rei-chan she would definitely get lost down here.

Nanoha couldn't be sure how long she walked down this tunnel as it seemed to go on forever. Up, down, left, right, back tracking, up and over walls, up ledges, and down drops. And every so often the floor kept crumbling under her weight leading into what might as well be bottomless pits, as she could never see the bottom after she has jumped clear and looked down at what might have been her fate. And once she almost fell into a huge pit of spikes.

"Whatever's down here, somebody is seriously trying to keep it down here!" she muttered to her self as she finally came to another chamber. She looked in with a frown as this one seemed to be the last and has no sign of any traps.

The other side of the chamber she saw a large, weird looking pedestal. It looked like a huge bone claw. It looked really creepy, and has an ominous white glow. On top was what looked like a cawed gold glove, too large in size for her she sighed disappointedly. But she might as well take it, if for nothing more than to keep it away from the jerks.

However, as soon as she stepped into the chamber she froze as she felt an odd tingle run down her spine making her shiver for a moment. She gulped as she spun around to see the exit had disappeared. She internally groaned. She knew it was too good to be true. There's always one last sneaky trap added right at the end.

"Congratulations!"

She span around fast, startled. There standing next to the pedestal stood an old man wearing some regal looking silk clothes in greens and blues. He has a weathered look in his dark eyes, but kindness too. She was wondering why the last trap would be an old man. Is the last test to suffer listening to him reminiscing about the 'good old days' just like the village elders like to do.

"W-who are you?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I am but a guide young one," he answered, confusing her. "I just have one question for you if I may?"

"Uh… okay, what is it?" she asked confusedly. She hopes it isn't too hard. She's never done well at tests.

"What would you do with the Griffin Claw if you had it?" he asked with an intrigued expression.

Nanoha frowned in confusion before looking at the claw. "Oh… I get it. It's what that thing is called. Hmm… well I don't really know. I just came to get it, so those rude jerks outside can't get it."

"I see," he replied in amusement. "But now it's in your grasp what will you do with it?" he asked again even more curious than before.

Nanoha once again frowned in thought. "Um… I don't know. What does it do?" she asked the old man interestedly.

He let out a chuckle before replying. "It holds great powers," he answered cryptically. "Even I have not discovered them all. What would you do if you had great powers?" he asked once more. The girl is interesting he realised.

"Hmm… well, I don't know," she answered first before a light went on in her eyes. She shone with great determination as she finally answered his question. "I would use it to help my Mistress save the world of course."

"I see," he answered proudly. "Then it is yours," he said gesturing towards the pedestal. "All you have is but to take it. Your trial has ended. But be warned. If your goals are deemed not worthy. The pedestal will destroy you."

Nanoha took a deep and shaky breath before her determination shone brighter than before. To her, saving the world and protecting her Mistress is very worthy. So she grinned in triumph, as if she has already claimed her prize and strode towards it.

The old man watched her with sorrowful eyes, not that she noticed. He felt bad for the girl, as her mission is fraught with many dangers. But she'll also make many new friends along the way, and have plenty of fun. It has already been over one thousand years since he was young and foolish, on the very same mission. To save the world is easier said than done. By the end of it this poor girl will have lost her innocents and naivety. How he wishes he could fight in her stead. But he is only a shadow of the man who died centuries ago. So he has to leave it up to children. Just as he was a child when he began this very same mission with the Mistress all those years ago. The peace he fought for, just a fleeting memory.

He watched as the girl reached out and took hold of the claw. It flashed gold once and was on her hand, shrunk down to fit her as he knew it would. She examined it in awe for a moment before looking back at him, a huge grin splitting her face.

"So what does it do?" she asked eagerly.

He chuckled sadly before shaking his head as his body began to fade away. "That is for you to discover child. Nothing worth while in this world is easy. You shall discover its secrets, just as I did one thousand years ago. Fight for our goddess proudly, and all shall be well my child."

Nanoha watched in shock as the man slowly faded away, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes as she realised he has been gone for a thousand years, only leaving a small impression on the world.

However, she had little time to morn him as the cave around her started to darken suddenly and her little orb of light snuffed out of existence. The next second she found her self blinking away the bright light of the sun. She was back outside. She spun around to look at the entrance but it was gone. She frowned as she looked at her claw before a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I'll make you proud, old man!" she declared clenching her clawed hand in triumph, and wiping away tears on the sleeve of her other hand.

"I know you shall!" a soft voice drifted across the winds startling her. "Beware the Storm is nearing…"

"I will," she whispered back, but could already feel his presence has finally left forever. She took a deep breath as she turned from the cave back to the beach. "NIMBUS!" she screamed to the sky.

A huge grin split her face as she watched her little blue cloud zoom down out of the sky, coming to a halt next to her. "Hi Nimbus. Wow, did I ever have a weird adventure or what. With all of that I don't think I'll be bored for awhile."

She giggled as she hopped on top of her cloud, sitting cross legged and zoomed off into the sky. She glared towards the other end of the beach at all of the metal flying thingies before looking down at Rei-chan still clutched in her left hand, a smirk crossed her face as she pressed a button. It zoomed out.

A toothy grin encroached her face as she continued zooming out until she found another bleep that isn't her. Laughing evilly at her cool new toy she sped off at top speeds over the ocean. Those meanies will regret knocking her off her cloud and then throwing stuff at her. She'll get all of the little yellow dots, and then those guys will be sorry.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Lieutenant Black was sitting in the passenger side of a helicopter trying to find the relic with his piece of junk radar, a frown marring his features as he watched the little yellow dot suddenly streak way across the screen and disappear.

Groaning in annoyance he tried pressing buttons, but no matter what he did the dot would not reappear. "Lieutenant!" an urgent voice came over the radio. So he picked it up.

"Don't tell me," he answered the man. "The relics mark is no longer on your radar?" he asked in annoyance, loosing his cool.

"Y-yes sir," the man replied. "It appears to have happened to them all. What do we do?"

"Just continue searching. It has to be around here somewhere. These things are useless anyway."

He threw down the radio in anger, and glared out to sea. But all he saw were sea birds of varying types. How could all of the radars have broken at the same time? What if somebody else had found it and apparated out of range. Damn, the General isn't going to be pleased when he finds out.


	16. Episode XVI: From Rage to Annoyance

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XVI**_

_**From Rage to Annoyance**_

Tonks handed Harry the letter apprehensively, and he opened it in confusion. It seemed to him the others had stopped breathing as if to not miss anything.

However, when Harry read the letter the windows of the train started rattling and the rage and hate in his eyes was evident, everyone in that compartment looked scared. Then every window on the inside of the train on every compartment door shattered, like a Mexican wave. The only ones that never broke were the outside windows which were obviously unbreakable. There were screams of shock and panic running down the train.

Tonks saw it. Harry's eyes flashed red like the colour of blood with the whites of his eyes pitch black. His eyes looked like a Dragons burning with red fire, slanted, scary, and yet arousing at the same time. Then almost as quick as it happened, his eyes were once again that beautiful emerald green. She felt her self shiver involuntary.

Tonks is still very embarrassed about Harry grabbing her breast, though secretly she was quite happy about it. How many women can say Harry Potter's groped them. She tried not to laugh at the thought. Plus he's really cute and looks really fit and strong. Plus the magical power to shatter all of the internal windows of the train, through only his accidental magic. Now that's impressive. She wondered briefly what he would be like in bed, but then remembered that he's only fifteen and that she probably shouldn't be thinking like that about him.

"I'm sorry," she finally decided to speak, hoping to calm him down a little. "Fudge has gone too far. Dumbledore and some other members of the Order will be meeting us at Salem School to discuss it with you."

"He's going to regret the day he ever interfered with my life!" Harry said anger leaking from every inch of him. He said every word with such hate and disgust it made her excited. Damn she had never realised what a masochist she could be. She could tell right now he wouldn't think twice about slaughtering Fudge and anyone who stood in his way.

Tonks saw that he wouldn't look at anyone in the compartment while he said it or while his eyes were burning with that red animal furry, that looked as though it was bursting to be released. Though no one seemed bothered by the destruction he just caused standing there. Though, the other students seemed to be the ones bothered as they ran around through the corridors, and she spotted some older kids trying to repair as much of the broken glass as they could, looking baffled by its destruction.

"What's - What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked carefully, and Harry turned to look at her. The rage Tonks saw in his eyes was gone. Instead he showed her a look of kindness, love and compassion as he handed Ginny the letter. She looked startled before she looked equally pissed off at reading the letter from Fudge.

"They can't do this it's against the law?" Ginny asked Tonks.

Tonks nodded her agreement.

"But Fudge changed the law, so he can," she sighed tiredly.

"You can't just change the law to suit yourselves. What's the point of a law if it can be removed or altered if it stands in your way?" Harry asked in outrage.

"I know," Tonks said sadly. "But the pricks doing it anyway."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall asked fiercely to one Hermione Granger in the headmaster's office. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore was also present, along with Severus Snape and Ron Weasley, though Ron isn't in trouble he demanded that he come anyway.

"Tell Snape he's a waste of oxygen," Hermione replied just as angrily. McGonagall's eyes widened in shock, looking taken a back by Hermione's open abuse. Well she supposed everybody has their breaking point where they'll just say enough is enough and fight back. "He's nothing but an evil Death Eater."

"Hermione as you know Severus works for the Order," Dumbledore told her sternly, but seemed a little amused to McGonagall. This is probably the first time a student has actually fought back against Snape. She found it oddly satisfying. She herself does actually believe Snape's on Orders side. The guy could at least lighten up a little. It isn't like Voldemort only keeps Snape around for his spitefulness.

"I don't give a crap. He's still an asshole!" she said to the headmaster. Minerva had to hold in a snort of amusement at that… a snort that would have agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment. "And who are you to be the judge of a person's character. You left Harry with assholes that used him like a servant, so don't give me that crap."

McGonagall looked shaken by Hermione's words and didn't even attempt to tell her off. Heck, Minerva realised she was enjoying the show. This must be how Dumbledore feels in similar situations. Now all she needs is that blasted twinkle-eye charm he uses.

"See!" spat Snape in triumph. "The uppity little Mud-bloods nothing but trouble!" Both Minerva and Albus pulled in their breaths, looking shocked and outraged by Snape calling her that. He had never had the gull before. But Hermione laughed at him. Then pulled a folded news paper from her pocket and threw it at him.

"I know you're a Half-blood Snape," Hermione said in satisfaction. "Or should I say mud-blood. According to the new blood laws you have as little rights as me, so fuck you mud-blood." She laughed at his scared expression. "Professor Dumbledore," she said ignoring the silenced Severus Snape who was staring at the newspaper in shock. "I love this school very much so, but I can no longer stay. Harry has said that Minister Morgan is allowing any mud-bloods and Blood-traitors to attend Salem if they want. I intend to go there, and I'm sure that Ron, Fred and George will also want to leave here. This country is a mess. We want out before we get hurt by that self-centred prick!"

Then she walked towards the shocked Ron, took his arm and led him from the office and said one last thing before leaving without even turning around. "Myself and the others that wish to leave Hogwarts will be waiting in the great hall for you to escort us to Salem, unless you want us to go by ourselves." Then they were gone.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Professor... Dumbledore?" Snape asked nervously.

"Get out!" was all Albus said. His voice so cold it could probably freeze the north and south polls. Snape was gone instantly leaving the copy of the Daily Prophet behind laying on Albus' desk

The headline read: 'Muggle-born & Half-blood's reclassification: Mud-Blood's - by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.'

Professor McGonagall was looking at the article with pure despair etched on her normally composed fetchers. Albus was now worried. Very worried in fact. But not about Voldemort and his pending threat. Not even for Harry and his definite retaliation against the minister. Albus has sensed Harry's growing power. He is not even worried about the large number of students that will surely leave Hogwarts. But Albus is worried that the Half-blood's, Muggle-born or non-mage born as Harry said they should be addressed if you needed to categorise them. Plus their sympathizers may also feel the need for retaliation, and Albus felt sorry for the Ministry because there would be no way they could hope to win.

In addition to the threat of rebellion they also have the threat of a Magical World War. Damn, Fudge is seriously messing up the world. If there is to be a Magical World War, it is highly likely to reveal the Magical communities to the rest of the world, and possibly drag them into the fray bringing about World War Three. He sighed. What the hell can one old man do? Damn Fudge and his greed.

"Pure-blood Supremacy will meet its end." McGonagall whispered in awe. Albus could only nod in agreement looking sick. If it were only pure-blood supremacy they were fighting he would face it head on with a grin, after all change is what brings about a greater tomorrow. However, that is the least of their worries right now.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I can't believe Fudge would stoop so low," Harry said, looking at Tonks who for some reason kept staring at him funny, but every time he noticed she looked away and pinked slightly in the cheeks. "I can't wait to get off the train so I can apparate there and teach him some manners."

"Yeah. Dumbledore said you would be eager," Tonks said smiling at him; her hair turned a pail pink. Harry frowned; then asked the question everyone else in the compartment seemed to want to ask but was to shy too.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she replied frowning in confusion.

"Change your hair colour like that?" he asked pointing to her hair.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it," she replied with a shy smile. He frowned at her so she continued. "I'm a Medamagi." Not even Ginny or any of the others seemed to know what that was so Tonks explained. "It means I can change my appearance at will. Only sometimes when I'm feeling emotional and stuff it changes without me meaning it too. For example when I'm scared or freaked out my hair goes black, and when I'm angry or very embarrassed dark red."

"What about pink?" Ginny asks sneakily, and Tonks' hair goes slightly redder in the light pink before she stutters her answer.

"W… when I'm y-you know slightly over-over excited… like if someone a-a guy. Well anyway the lighter the pink the more. Hey why did you ask?" she gulped and stroked some of her whitish pink hair into her view. She looked terrified towards Harry. "Why did I tell you that?" Ginny burst out laughing as Tonks's hair went the colour of beetroot and her cheeks were scarlet. Harry looked at Tessa who looked back then they to burst out laughing too even though he was still very worried, he knew Fudge wouldn't do anything or allow anyone else too because he needed the bait.

"You were thinking naughty things about my Harry weren't you?" Ginny asked snickering. And Harry kind of liked the fact that Ginny called him her's. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and he also felt pleased that Tonks never even denied it.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall entered the great hall and almost passed out to see at least one third of the school with their trunks waiting to be taken to Salem Academy for magical learning.

"These are all the students that want to leave Hogwarts!" Hermione said approaching Albus. "These are the students who don't want to live unfair lives here in the UK. Fudge has pushed his luck too far!"

"I see," was all Albus could think to say. He looked to see Minerva was just as startled by this. But Fudge has pushed, and now they're pushing back.

_**00oo00oo00**_

The flying train, Harry thought was most excellent, except for the fact he was considering jumping overboard so to speak. Then apparating straight to the pompous buffoon known as Cornelius Fudge: Looser extraordinary.

'Where I can rip his tiny knob right off him' Harry snarls to himself making the others in the compartment of the train with him flinch. He had been doing that a lot since he got the letter from Tonks who for some reason known only to herself, and her obviously dirty mind couldn't get her hair to change from pasty pink to any other colour.

Harry thought he couldn't have been helping much with the occasional blown kiss he sends her or a wink. Ginny, Harry and the other older students to Salem academy all fond it highly amusing, and poor Tonks was too afraid of the train landing to even risk standing, let alone changing compartments.

"So Tonks," Harry began smiling brightly at her. "What is it you do for the Order anyway? Are you a spy?"

"I can't tell you that I'm a spy," Tonks said shaking her head. Harry and the others in the compartment laughed.

"You just did," Harry told her amusedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she said in reply. Then shrugged. "Well I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore." Harry frowned at her puzzled.

"Why's that?" he asked. She looked at him seriously, pulled out a copy of a newspaper, and handed it to him. It was a copy of today's Daily Prophet, and Harry was shocked to say the least. Fudge was really making things bad for himself now. Fudge had taken all non-magic born and Half-blood's rights and declared them all Mud-bloods.

Harry burst out laughing with tears of joy. He couldn't help him self. "What an idiot. The Ministries starting a war with the Mud-bloods. He's almost declaring war. He'll end up starting World War Three," he chuckled in amusement. "They're practically doing Voldemort's…" All of them gasped but he continued chuckling. "Bidding," he finished.

"Yeah I know. It's sad really when you think about it," Tonks said with a sigh. "I can't even go back now. I have no job." Harry looked at her curiously

"But you just delivered this letter?" he asked.

Tonks nodded her agreement. "Yeah but as of twenty minuets ago Mud-bloods are no longer able to be Aurors." She sighed unhappily and her hair actually darkened to a more red colour.

"Well hopefully he wont be Minister for much longer," Ginny piped in and the others in the compartment nodded there agreement. She then pulled Harry back down into his seat when he got up to leave the compartment again she added. "Wait until you've spoken with Dumbledore and the Order. You could end up killing yourself. What if you can't apparate in the sky." He sighed and sat back down. "How long till we land," she asked Tessa.

"N-Not l-Long. I think," she answered with a stutter to her words, her cheeks reddening.

Then as if right on cue the train shot down as if falling. Tonks' hair went pitch black as they descended. Harry however, actually likes the feeling. He's always loved diving on his broom. Soon they heard the train hit its tracks still shooting down like a roller coaster for a few moments before it levelled out and everyone in the compartment sighed their relief that Tonks was sitting this time. The train slowed its speed and just kept moving obviously nearing the train station.

"Well… luckily I was sitting this time," Tonks said embarrassedly. "Someone could have warned me," she added shaking her head. Harry chuckled when he noticed a red sign on the outside window and pointed it out to her.

_Please remain seated at all times unless in need of the bathroom:_

_And only while train is in flight:_

Tonks went brick red as did her hair as the train started to decreased its speed. It was fairly dark outside now, and Harry was starting to feel hungry. His stomach was growling with displeasure at Harry having not feed it when the food trolley came by. But at the time he had been to busy worrying about his friend to want to eat. He thought that he should at least get something to eat before he see's Dumbledore.

A voice sounded through the train after a ding-dong to signal the announcement.

'We will be arriving at Salem school station in approximately three minuets! Please leave your trunks in your compartments, they will be brought up to the school for you. Good evening and enjoy the school year!' then a ding dong Sound to signal the end of the announcement.

"Good I'm starving," Harry said with a small twinge of guilt.

Most of the students had all ready made for the doors that will lead to the platform, as the train slowed to a stop. The noise from all the excited students was so loud when Harry and the others joined them to disembark the train that he could barely hear himself think.

The train had finally stopped and the doors all opened instantly as if by magic, but then Harry thought it probably was magic.

Harry and his friends followed the crowed of students flowing from the train. Tessa and Ginny either side of him he was holding both of there hands. He didn't really want to let Tessa out of his sight, just encase the pug was about or some one equally mean and selfish.

They walked along and out of the platform where at first glance the students appeared to be gliding along the floor. But then he saw why. There was a golden brick path and it was moving, so Harry and his friends stepped on, and off they went. Harry thought this was a very interesting way of getting up to the school without walking.

'Though I wish we had a seat,' Harry thought to himself. Then out of nowhere just slightly behind him a golden stone like bench materialised. Tessa looked just as shocked as Ginny and Harry. Harry looked behind him and saw that all of the students looked flabbergasted. Harry just shrugged and sat down with Ginny and Tessa.

"How come no one else has a seat?" Ginny asked Tessa.

"No ones ever had a seat before. I didn't know you could have one," Tessa replied shrugging. "How did you do it?" she added to Harry. He thought for a moment then remembered what he was thinking before the seat materialised.

"I just wished for it!" he stated cheerfully. Then all of a sudden everyone in hearing range of Harry gasped in surprise as golden seats materialised for all of them. Harry, Ginny and Tessa laughed. "I've only been hear five minuets and already I've discovered one of your schools secretes," Harry said to Tessa cheekily. "Give me a day and I'll stumble across the rest."

They soon realised that they were nearing the front of the line and laughed because a few seats in front of them deposited people on the floor when they disappeared. Harry felt a weird sensation running through his body and took that as the signal to disembark their seat. He stood up and pulled up with him Ginny and Tessa and as soon as they were up their bench disappeared.

"That was close," said a voice behind them. Tonks who was sitting with Frankie. "If Harry never got up we would have hit the floor too," she giggled with Frankie, and Harry now saw the school. Tessa and Ginny and Harry stepped off the moving sidewalk. The school reminded Harry of a ski lodge only a lot bigger than any he had seen on television before. It was made with red wood and stone and had a red slate slanted roof and two huge red wood doors leading them inside. Harry thought for a moment that this school was quite a bit nicer than Hogwarts and a lot cleaner.

They entered the entrance hall and Harry was pleasantly surprised.

There were yellow wood floors and a second raised level at the end with wood steps. There were comfortable leather chairs and sofas all around the entrance hall, with coffee tables and foot stools.

They followed the crowed up the raised platform through some more huge doors into a large chamber with five large long tables similar to the ones at Hogwarts. He sat down at one of the tables with Ginny and Tessa when Tessa asked Harry a question which surprised him slightly.

"Why are there two new tables?" Harry of course didn't have a clue so he just shrugged. He guessed at the previously small number of tables, because there are other schools in the states, so they don't need many. They waited for everyone to sit down and all five tables were quarter of the way full when everyone had finally sat down.

A man at the front of the dining hall at a sixth table that faced all the others stood up and walked around the teachers table to address the students. He has short black greying hair and dark blue Wizards robes and green eyes and a kind smile.

"Can I have your attention please!" the man asked in a crisp clear voice and the students immediately stopped talking to listen to who was obviously there headmaster, or principle as they are most often called in the US.

"I suppose you are all wondering why it is that there are now five tables instead of just three," he asked smiling at all his nodding students. "Well that is because," he continued. "We have a large number of transfer students that will be joining us this year."

Harry suddenly had a big toothy grin on his face, as did Ginny. They knew where this might be going. "We are pleased to welcome an extra one hundred and seventy one students." Everyone in the hall except the teachers gasped in surprise at the large number. "Here from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

As if that was there cue, a large number of students came flooding in through the open hall doors all in uniform, unlike all the Salem students, Salem School not requiring uniforms.

Harry saw Dean and Seamus, Parvati and Levanda and many other school friends. He saw Cho Chang looking just as pretty as ever. She sat at his table opposite him and just smiled cheekily.

Then he stood up when he saw Hermione come bouncing along with Ron whom looked to be fighting with him self about something, and Fred and George. Hermione engulfed Harry in a big hug, which Harry returned happily lifting her up and to her delight span with her before they sat down. Harry being in between Ginny and Tessa, Hermione sat next to Tessa with Ron on her other side. The twins sat opposite next to Cho.

"Hello Harry!" the twins said in unison. "Dearest sister of ours!" they continued smirking.

"So what brings you lot to Salem?" Harry asked cheekily.

"We're blood traitors," Fred answered impishly.

"We have to learn somewhere," George replied amusedly.

"Where that asshole isn't," Fred said smiling cheekily.

"Mums here too," said George to Harry and Ginny with an evil grin.

"To kill you both," they laughed.

"What for?" Harry asked innocently. The twins laughed as though Harry was joking, before Fred continued.

"Well firstly taking Ginny out of the country, using that shield you made after it was made illegal. Killing Death Eaters, pissing off Fudge and getting yourself and Ginny outlawed from the UK," Harry and Ginny as well as their other new friends from the US laughed as Harry said in what he hoped sounded offhandedly...

"Well that's nothing to moan about," the twins laughed smirking at Harry's cheek. "Anyway, my shield isn't illegal here, so there!" he stuck his tongue out childishly. Some of the others snickered.

"Fred, George stop being little gits!" Hermione intercepted in annoyance causing Ron to flinch. Harry wondered what she did to him to make him that jumpy. He wasn't even the one being scolded.

"That's right you tell them Herm… us mud-bloods have to stick together," Harry said cheekily. She went bright red but seemed quite pleased.

"Hang on, where's Tonks got to?" Harry suddenly asked looking around for her.

Ginny also looked around then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she went to find Dumbledore," she answered sweetly.

They were halfway through lunch and Harry and Ginny had introduced their new friends, and Ginny had recounted Harry's interesting encounter at the Nevada train station, which the Weasley twins especially liked.

Speak of the devil and it shall appear. A horrible screeching voice Harry recognised as the pugs. "There he is sir. That's the horrible boy who made me miss the train!" Harry looked round to see the horrible little pimple faced pug with the slightly amused looking principle: Loken Goldstean heading in their direction, stopping just before Harry.

"Mr…?" he asked Harry pleasantly so Harry answered cheerfully.

"Potter, Sir."

The principle beamed at Harry and continued. "Why did you transfigure Margret and her father on the platform?" he asked causally, and the pug jumped in before Harry could answer.

"Because he's a horrid little bully."

Harry and all his friends laughed at her blatant bull. "Shut up little pug," Harry said. "This thing," Harry continued pointing at the pug with a look of disgust. "Was beating on Tessa here so I intervened," he smirked at the pug then said directly to her. "You'll find that you wont be able to intimidate us, so I suggest you don't bother us little pug because we'll do a lot worse than just turning you into a pig or rat." Everyone in hearing range laughed or snickered. She looked horrified to find half of Harry's table, mostly ex-Hogwarts students smiling darkly at her even the headmaster had a some what sinister look on his face, that seemed to suggest that it was long over due that students would stand up to her.

"Well I knew there had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation," Goldstean said amusedly ushering the pug away and they heard her say before she was out of hearing range.

"I'll have you fired for this Goldstean."

Harry called out darkly. "Well your dads going to loose his job because when I tell Shanna that he attempted to attack a fifteen year old student, he went beyond his influence!" Everyone laughed and Harry returned his attention to his food, amusedly enjoying his meal and the company of his friends.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N: I hope you've been enjoying my story. Please review, ;)  
**_


	17. Episode XVII: Light

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Storm**_

_**Episode XVII**_

_**Light**_

It seemed to take Nanoha a long while till she reached land again. It was a very hot and sunny place, and quite large too, she noted. Her little blue fluffy cloud flew her over a few large towns. She had never heard of so many people living together before. She was all most certain that she would never be able to remember everybody's names.

She had been flying over land for quite some time now and the place seemed to be getting somewhat more barren, and scarce of people. She sighed a little as she gazed at her right hand. At least she discovered her magical claw glove thing compacts it self down into a nice golden bracelet. She had originally thought she was stuck with a golden claw for a hand forever.

She let a smile grace her face. It's lucky for her or she might have hurt herself forgetting and scratched herself. It could have been bloody. She quivered at the thought. At least that wouldn't have been as bad as that whole period thing with the village nurse. Damn, she had thought she was dying, and it was the single most embarrassing conversation she has ever had. Well almost. That bird and the bees one was even more so, but she tends to push those naughty thought to the back of her young mind.

Shaking those thoughts clear Nanoha looked down to where Rei-chan now hung around her neck. She had also seen fit to paint her newest companion a light pink colour, remembering not to paint the screen or buttons or she wouldn't work.

Picking Rei-chan up, she stared at the screen. According to the read out it says she's nearing the location of the next item. She looked down and around to see she is flying over a small valley with load of red rock and the occasional plant or animal. She looked around herself and found herself surprised she had only just noticed the small village a little way behind her.

She smiled as she descended towards the ground as she knew the item she's looking for won't be floating in the sky. As she came within ten feet of the ground she hopped up and off her cloud. The cloud flying up and off into the sky as she landed gracefully on the solid floor. She wiped her brow of sweat with her right sleeve and looked around.

She had landed next to a huge red boulder. Looking at Rei-chan's screen she realised she had to have been only about a mile away from her target. Smiling she took a few steps around the boulder to point herself in the correct position when she startled as she walked into something soft and small.

Looking up from Rei-chan in surprise she came face to face with a short blonde girl. Her brilliant baby-blue eyes widened in shock and she let out a startled cry. Nanoha just frowned and corked her head to one side examining the girl. She is at least a head shorter than Nanoha, but doesn't look much younger, maybe a year since she does have a growing chest area. She wore tight blue denim shorts and a pale white tee shirt with some white trainers.

"Oh, hiya!" Nanoha greeted with her forever cheerfulness. "What's ya doing out here all by ya self?" she asked looking around as if to spot someone with her.

The girl took a couple of frightful steps back. "P-please d-d-don't hurt me!" she begged whimpering fearfully.

Nanoha's eyes widened in surprise, why would she want to hurt this girl? "Um… I'm not going to hurt you," she replied reasonably. "Why would I?" she asked curiously.

"Y-you mean you're n-not with those horrid soldier guys who took my dad away?" she asked hopefully.

"Horrid soldier guys?" Nanoha repeated in confusion. "I don't think I know anybody like that," she replied reasonably.

"R-really?" she asked nervously. Nanoha nodded. "Oh. I'm s-sorry. B-but you are a stranger and we don't get foreigners here often. In fact, you and those guys are the first I've ever seen."

"Huh? What's a foreigner?" Nanoha asked confusedly. She had never heard of that word before.

The blonde haired girls eyes widened in surprise before she answered. "You know, people from other countries. See, your Chinese, so that makes you a foreigner." She nodded reasonably.

Nanoha scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Um… actually I'm Japanese," she corrected with a light blush across her cheeks. She thought that would be obvious.

"Oh," the blonde girl blushed embarrassedly. "S-sorry."

Nanoha shrugged. "It's okay, I'm Nanoha. So what's your name, and what are you doing out here all alone?"

"My names Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy," she answered before hanging her head sadly. "I-I'm looking for my dad. See these mean army guys came to our village several hours ago, and took him. They wore these uniforms with a red wand on it. They called themselves the Red Wand Army.

"They came looking for a guide to help them find something. And my dad knows the land better than mostly everybody around here. And the other villagers are all too scared to stand up to these guys. They had weapons and everything."

Nanoha nodded in thought for a moment before a light seemed to spark to life in her eyes. "Wait a minute did these jerks have big metal things with spinning tops that fly?" she asked suspiciously.

Cassy startled and looked up at the older girl in surprise. "Yeah they did. They must have had about five helicopters. They took my dad in one," she answered. Though she was surprised Nanoha doesn't know what a helicopter is, she let it go without asking in the hope that Nanoha might know something useful.

"I see," she answered with a nod, glad she now has a name to put with the flying thingies. "It must be those jerks from before in Korea." She looked at Cassy to see a look of confusion. "Well, there were these mean guys who threw this out of their thingy," she began showing her Rei-chan. "And well it had a little yellow blink on it, so I followed the yellow blink until I found what they were looking for first, as punishment to being jerks.

"I think they're bad guys, trying to do something evil no doubt," she concluded thoughtfully. "That's why I'm here. I'm trying to get all of the yellow blinks before I continue searching for my Mistress. Then with all of the yellow blinks I'll be able to help her save the world."

Cassy was confused but nodded along anyway. The girl was obviously not all there in the head, but harmless enough she supposed. She figured she should play along with the odd girl's game for now, and maybe she'll lead her to her father. Plus the girl is carrying a device similar to that huge black guy.

"Okay, so which way do we go to find them?" she asked hopefully.

Nanoha grinned as she looked to Rei-chan for the answer, the little yellow blink not too far away. "Okay, this way!" she answered pointing forward she led the way.

They walked in silence for thirty minutes or so when they came to a large rock. And by large it must have been a mile long and a few hundred feet tall. Nanoha started suddenly and grabbed the blonde girl pulling her behind a small boulder.

Cassy squealed in surprise but it was muffled by Nanoha's hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" Nanoha whispered in her ear sending a pleasant shiver down her spin, and a huge blush across her cheeks. "There're people over there."

Cassy nodded in embarrassment, though Nanoha was completely oblivious as she removed her hand from her new friend's lips. They both nervously peered over the boulder to see several men in uniform and a few helicopters near the entrance to an old mine.

In the lead was a large black man holding a white guy hostage with some kind of little wooden stick. The man looked nervously at it, and Nanoha knew he has good reason to be nervous having seen sticks similar to them before.

The man being held hostage has long brown hair neatly combed back and blue eyes almost the same as Cassy's. He wore light blue jeans, and a faded white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons left undone. Nanoha realised that he must be Cassy's dad.

Nanoha's right hand snapped out suddenly, taking Cassy's hand in a vice like grip to keep her from running out panicky about her father's fate. Cassy looked down at her hand in surprise. She would have never believed a girl of Nanoha's size could be so effortlessly strong.

She then looked up at Nanoha to see her put a finger to her lips in a gesture for quiet. Cassy reluctantly nodded her agreement and returned her attention to the jerks and her father.

"W-what is it you assholes want anyway?" Cassy's father suddenly demanded angrily.

The huge black guy just smirked while the others glared in outrage. "Just an old relic," he commented offhandedly. "Nothing to concern your self with."

"An old relic?" he asked doubtfully.

"In deed," he agreed nonchalant. "You see our radars say its somewhere around here, but unfortunately they're not very accurate. However, as fortune has it there aren't very many places in the area for it to be hidden. And this old abandoned mine seems to be the most likely place to find it."

"Then what do you want with me?" he demanded heatedly.

The guy smirked. "Just a guide through the mine, nothing more."

"A-and then you'll let me go?"

"Sure. It isn't like you muggles could do anything to stop us!" he chuckled darkly sending a shiver of dread through Cassy's spine as the guy flicked his stick and several orbs of light materialised. "Lead the way, fool!"

Cassy's dad gave the guy one last glare before leading him and his men into the mines entrance and out of sight.

Cassy stared at the spot they left in for several moments before turning to see Nanoha staring at her worriedly. "Are you okay Cassy. You look really freaked out. What's wrong?"

She blinked several times before shaking her head clear. "Err, nothings wrong. Yeah, yeah. I'm just worried about my dad." In truth she was freaked because she's almost one hundred percent certain the little wooden stick is a wand and that the huge black guy is a warlock or something. But if Nanoha isn't going to mention it then she sure as hell isn't going to bring it up and look like a fool.

"Well okay then, let's go after them and rescue your dad," she replied brightening. Cassy grimaced. How does Nanoha expect them to do that? They'll be up against some mean magic guy. He might try to hex them or something.

However, she followed after Nanoha as she walked to the entrance of the mine, looking into its dark depths nervously. "H-how are we going to follow, we don't have a torch."

"Like this silly," Nanoha replied with a roll of her eyes. Cassy watched in confusion as Nanoha raised her right hand palm up. However, she soon realised why Nanoha hadn't commented on the magic as two glowing balls of light popped into existence.

Cassy stared at them with her mouth hanging wide open for a few moments before she regained her speech. "H-how… what the hell… what are you. How did you do that?" The words spewed from her lips before she could stop herself.

"Do what?" Nanoha asked curiously. However, all Cassy could do is gesture towards the two small orbs of light. "Well, magic of course. How else did you think we could follow them?"

Cassy just shook her head clear and gave the girl a nervous smile. "O-of course, how silly of me. Lead the way then."

Nanoha smiled brightly and nodded in agreement leaving Cassy to wonder whether the girl has ever been to school before. Nanoha turned her attention to Rei-chan and began leading the way. The first hurdle was four forks in the road. Cassy could hear voices down one and began to follow but Nanoha stopped her.

"Don't be silly, that isn't the correct way," she said reasonably to the blonde. "It's this way," she added pointing down a different tunnel.

"B-but those guys went this way," she disagreed desperately.

Nanoha just nodded in agreement. "But while they're looking for it that way. If we go this way we can cut them off and get the item first. Then we can kick there butts."

Cassy just nodded slowly as she followed after her new friend still very confused about what is going on. Though now she figured that whatever this relic is. It must be a powerful magical thing. That seemed like the only reason some magical army guys would want it so bad. She figured it must be a weapon of some sort.

She shook her head as clear as she can get it as she followed Nanoha. It has been almost too much to take in, all in one day. Not only has her dad been kidnapped by army guys, but they're magical army guys. Then to top things off she meets a cute magical girl who's going to help rescue him.

Cassy found herself startled at that thought ... 'cute' … why would she use that word to describe Nanoha? Well, sure the girl is cute… but… she sighed. Shaking away those thoughts and trying to gain control over the huge blush spreading a cross her checks she turned her attention to the older girl.

It isn't like Nanoha would think that way about her is it? No, of course not; she probably likes boys anyway. Well thinking about it Cassy realised she had thought she likes boys. Though looking at that adorable clueless expression on Nanoha's face, Cassy found herself wondering whether Nanoha has ever looked at anyone in that way before, let alone a boy.

"Well that's weird," Nanoha commented suddenly bringing her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly as Nanoha turned to her. She must have blushed several different shades of red in embarrassment.

Nanoha giggled in amusement at her friend. "Silly. The last item was guarded by loads of traps and stuff, but this one isn't; see."

Cassy was surprised when Nanoha gestured around them. They were in a huge dark cavern lit by the two orbs of light. However, that wasn't exactly strange. What was strange was at the other end of the cavern is a huge column of bright white light. Inside the light she could just about make out something floating inside it. And though the light should have been blinding she could look directly at it without a problem, and it wasn't even illuminating the cavern.

"Whoa… w-what is this?" she asked Nanoha in awe. "T-that light is beautiful."

"It sure is," agreed Nanoha brightly. Cassy had to hold back from blushing as she thought that Nanoha's smile is brighter and more beautiful than the light.

"In deed the light shines brightly!" Suddenly a voice blew gently to their ears startling them. They spun round in shock to see a beautiful older woman with long flowing blonde hair and green eyes smiling at them from near the light. She wore elegant silk robes of white and silver.

"W-who are you?" asked Nanoha eagerly. "Are you like that guy in Korea?"

The woman chuckled lightly but nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I passed from this world nearly one thousand years ago."

Cassy stared at the woman in shock, and found she couldn't hold her tongue. "Y-you're a ghost?" she declared fearfully.

The woman shrugged with a gentle smile. "In a way I am. But yet I am not. I am but a shadow of who I once was. I am here to watch over the Bow of Light. Answer my question dear ones. If you should possess the power of my Bow what do you plan to do with it?"

The two girls looked at each other briefly before back to the woman. "Keep it from the bad guys of course," Nanoha spoke reasonably, as if it were obvious. "Then I can find my Mistress, and use it to help her save the world."

The woman smiled but shook her head before turning her gaze towards Cassy. "And you? What would you do with it?" she asked the blonde haired girl curiously.

Cassy was startled as she thought that question over for a moment before she noticed a problem with the question. "B-but I can't use it. I don't have any magical powers like Nanoha does."

"Silly child," the woman answered with a small laugh. "You do not need magic to harness its power. It draws strength from the spirit. And I sense your spirit is strong. Now child what would you do with the bow. Be honest now."

Cassy was once again startled as many far-fetched ideas of what she could do with a magical weapon ran through her mind. However, after a few minutes of pondering an idea stuck strongly.

"I-I would save my dad. You see there're these mean army guys who captured him," she said reasonably.

The woman nodded in response with a smile and was about to reply when Nanoha interrupted. "Oh yeah, thinking about them. How come the tunnel we chose has no traps?" she asked the woman.

She chuckled before answering. "Only those souls pure in their ambitions can see that tunnel. It is void of obstacles to test your strengths." She then turned to Cassy. "Your answer was true just as your friends, my child. However, she can not remove the bow as she already possesses the Griffin Claw. The two magic's would undoubtedly conflict and hurt her. So I leave it to you to collect the bow."

Cassy nervously looked to Nanoha. The older girl smiled brightly and nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead. She blushed as she took a steadying breath and slowly made her way towards their goal. It seemed like it took her hours to reach the light when it only took a few minutes. She looked to the woman to see her smiling and nodding for her to take it.

She could just about make out the shape of the bow in the light and reached up. She startled as her fingers brushed the light. It felt solid, as if she was pushing her fingers through water. She felt a comforting serge tingle through her fingers running down her body and out of her toes. It felt nice and peaceful, and gave her a strength she hadn't realised she had.

Cassy stretched in, her small fingers wrapping around the metallic prize. Then it happened so quickly she almost fell over in surprise. The light just shut down as if it had never been their as she found herself holding a white and aqua bow. However, it has no arrows or even a string, but she could just tell that that does not matter.

She looked back towards the woman and startled to see her slowly fading away with a sad, almost pained look on her face. Cassy first thought that it was because she was in pain, but realised it was more from sadness than anything else.

"Beware the Storm my children!" she whispered as she completely faded from this world. "It draws near, and grows in strength. Be brave and you shall protect this world as I once did."

Cassy stared at the spot she disappeared from for an age, a few loose tears leaking from her eyes as she silently promised to do her best. Even though she isn't sure what the woman meant, she figured it was that whole save the world thing Nanoha was talking about.

However, after a few more moments of standing she was startled as she heard clapping from behind. It actually sounded mocking. She spun around in surprise, her eyes widening in horror to see the army guys had exited another tunnel. Though they looked quite beaten up and their numbers had dropped to just the boss guy and two subordinates. Though she sighed in relief that her father is still relatively in one piece.

She looked to her dad to see him staring at her in both shock and worry. It was the huge black guy clapping his hands mockingly, and he continued for a few more moments before he stopped eyeing her bow eagerly. She gulped and pulled it tighter to her chest.

"C-Cassy what are you doing here?" her father suddenly asked.

"I-I came to rescue you," she replied bravely. Her bow seemed to be giving her more courage that she ever thought she had. "D-dad are you okay?"

He nodded, but it was the leader guy who spoke. "Well isn't this nice. A little family reunion," he said mockingly as he withdrew his wand, aiming it at her dad. "Now if you don't want your daddy dead I suggest you hand over the bow."

Cassy gulped but reluctantly began walking forward when Nanoha's voice made her stop. "No, Cassy-chan you can't just hand it over. It's yours not his. He's just a big bully, and a wimp."

He turned his attention from Cassy and glared at Nanoha, eyeing both the device around her neck and the golden bracelet around her right wrist eagerly. "If you don't want your friend's father to meet an early grave then you'll hand over your bracelet and Relic Radar. It appears yours is a lot more accurate than mine."

She frowned in confusion for a moment before looking down at her device hung around her neck before shaking her head and glaring. "No! I'm not handing Rei-chan over to you or the Griffin Claw, they're mine. If you want them you'll have to take them from me you mean jerk!"

The man chuckled humourlessly as he gestured to his remaining men. "Capture the girl and bring me her radar and relic."

The men nodded with sneers on their faces as they charged at her. The first man reached her in only a few moments and she flipped backwards, her fingertips brushing the floor she flipped herself up, her feet smashing painfully and loudly into his chin sending him hurtling backwards crying out in pain. Blood splattered the ground as he landed unconscious.

Nanoha landed lightly on her feet a smirk lining her lips as she shot forwards her left fist smashing into the other guy sending him sailing back, crashing painfully into the cavern wall. He slowly slid down it with blood dribbling down his chin, and he isn't getting up anytime soon.

She turned her gaze upon their boss and glared angrily. "Your men are weaklings. I guess that means you are too," she said smugly.

"Why you little bitch!" he roared out as he pushed Cassy's father out of the way. He fell to the floor painfully as he watched the army guy throw a green light from his wand, and the girl just step out of the way.

Cassy watched as the magic army guy launched a flurry of magic at her friend, and Nanoha kept dodging and weaving in and out of all of the light at speeds that seemed impossible for a young girl to achieve. However, it was worrisome that Nanoha was given no opportunity to return fire or hit the guy… one wrong move and Nanoha could die.

'NO!' Cassy reprimanded her self fiercely. She isn't going to let her friend die. Nanoha still has lots of things to do in life. Heck, Cassy realised she hasn't ever gotten to do anything fun with her yet.

She looked towards her father. He was watching the fight with wide eyes in fright. She then turned her attention to her bow. Yes. She has to protect her friend and father. She wasn't surprised when she finally notice a shimmer along the inner curve of the bow as she raised it up, pointing the bow at the army guy with her left hand.

Cassy slowly raised her right hand to the bow. Her fingers brushing the shimmer, but that's all. She held that position for a few seconds before she pulled back her right hand, the shimmer of light sticking to her fingers. As she drew it back a bright white arrow shaped light materialised, buzzing with power.

It gave her more confidence as she glared at the remaining army guy. "HEY JERK, LEAVE HER ALONE!" she yelled angrily.

He startled and turned, letting up his attack in a moment of surprise. The last thing he saw was a huge beam of light heading his way as Cassy released her arrow of light.

Cassy stared in shock as the arrow blast forwards, smashing into the army guy. He didn't even scream as he was obliterated into nothing. However, the light carried on till it hit the far side wall of the cavern, exploding into nothing it shook the ground and cracked the rocks. Spiky rocks from the ceiling began to crumble and fall as the shaking continued.

She was so shocked she hadn't noticed the bow fizzle away in a flash of light only leaving a thin white bracelet around her left wrist similar to Nanoha's, and it took a few moments to hear Nanoha calling her over the noise from the cavern caving in around them.

She looked over at her friend to see her wide eyed with fright staring just above her. She looked up, eyes widening impossibly to see a huge rock falling towards her. She squealed out in shock, dropping to her knees and putting her arms up as if they would protect her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, waiting for her inevitable end.

However, after a few more moments of nothing she dared to open her eyes only to see Nanoha standing over her looking relieved. Her right hand now with a clawed golden metal glove, with the finger tip claws glowing red, though that slowly faded to nothing. She looked around her to see several large chunks of rock that had clearly been sliced into the smaller pieces.

Cassy looked up at Nanoha in gratitude. "Err, thanks," she said weakly.

Nanoha grinned. "Your welcome, Cassy-chan," she replied, relieved her new friend isn't hurt. "Thanks for putting a stop to that jerk."

"GIRLS!" Cassy's dad suddenly called from one of the tunnels leading out. They looked over at his panicked expression. "We have to get out of here before the whole cave network fall on our heads."

They both glanced at each other and nodded. Nanoha quickly helped her to her feet and the pair ran over to her father hand in hand. None of them stopped for pleasantries as they just ran down the first tunnel they came too. Luckily it was the one Nanoha and Cassy used.

It seemed to them as if they had been running for weeks non-stop as they dodged and weaved in and out of falling rocks, and hopped over small forming fissures. However, they soon saw the bright light at the end of the tunnel and picked up speed, jumping clear just as the entrance caved in. they stayed put on the ground for a few minutes, Nanoha and Cassy holding each other tightly as the shaking ground subsided.

Cassy sighed in relief before blushing brightly as she realised how close her face is with Nanoha's, she quickly let go of the older girl.

"W-well I'm glad that's over," she said nervously before looking over to her dad and glomping him in a hug. "Dad, you're alright now aren't you? Nanoha helped me save you."

He chuckled shakily as he regained his breathing and hugged his daughter in return. "Yes. I'm fine, but you scared me there for a minute," he laughed here a little. "I always told you, you were destined for great thing," he told her as she pulled back from their embrace.

"D-dad," she suddenly spoke again, and this time her tone was determined and sad. It pulled at his heart, but he at least understood a little. "I think… no. I know I have to leave with Nanoha. I'm not sure what I can do. But I know I must. The bow chose me, and I think the whole worlds in trouble, and it's not because of those evil army guys. I-I think this is much bigger than those jerks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes. "I-I'm not sure what I can do if anything at all. But I just know deep down that I can help save the world." She looked at Nanoha to see a sad smile lining her lips. The kind of smile that doesn't belong to the normally chipper girl. She subconsciously rubbed her bracelet before smiling at her father and wiping the tears away on her arm.

"I-I think I understand," he replied tiredly. "And I won't stop you. But I want you to call at least once a week so I know you're okay understand?" he asked keeping his emotions at bay, as he can see this is something his daughter needs to do. Not only for herself but for the world as a whole, and it would be selfish of him to even try to stop her.

He turned from his daughter to Nanoha and gave a small smile. "You will take care of her won't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I will," she agreed, her bright smile returning ten-fold. "We'll have lots of fun too. Don't you worry one bit Cassy-chan's daddy-san? We'll be fine. Especially after we find our Mistress, we'll definitely save the world."

"H-how will we travel?" Cassy butted in suddenly.

"Like this silly," Nanoha spoke smugly as she stood up. "NIMBUS!" she cried out to the sky.

Cassy and her father were confused for a moment when they both started, jumping with wide eyes as a little blue cloud zipped down from the sky hovering before Nanoha as she looked at them smugly.

"Nimbus will carry us, silly," she giggled. "It's big enough for the both of us if you sit between my legs."

Cassy's eyes widened further as she felt both faint and pleased about the seating arrangement, a huge blush streaking across the blonde girls pale cheeks.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	18. Episode XVIII: Eagles and Thunder!

_**Harry Potter and the Storm of Nightmares**_

_**Episode XVIII**_

_**Eagles and Thunder**_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is sitting in the Salem Academy's headmasters office, with several members of the Order of the Phoenix. Kinsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, and Minister Shanna Morgan a new member of the Order along with her husband Jeff.

He found Nimphadora to be acting rather oddly since her arrival. She had ridden the train with Harry and Ginevra and every time someone tries to ask about it she would start blushing hair and cheeks and change the subject. He internally rolled his eyes, _'__young __people __these __days.__' _It hasn't been long since she left Hogwarts he mused, and figured she may have developed a small crush on Harry as the boy has grown quite well these last few months.

The Order was waiting for Harry to be sent up to the office by Professor Goldstean after he has his dinner in the Salem dining chamber. Albus found him self unable to wait to have a look around the school himself as this shall be his first visit to Salem. He's only ever seen White Hall Mana Academy in Texas so the chance to check this new school out will be refreshing. Hmm… he heard that to get to Salem the students get a train similar to Hogwarts. He wonders whether the same is true of White Hall or whether it's different; he figures he should have asked while visiting. Ah well, maybe next time.

Shaking non-consequential thoughts away he brought himself to the matter at hand. What is he and the Order going to do about the foolish British Minister? The fool is really pushing the limits of stupidity now. He closed his eyes for a moment before leaning back in his chair and letting them drift open. He just hopes that Harry hasn't acted too badly.

Albus is after all believed to be a rather intelligent man and has realised that Harry is both smarter and more powerful than anyone had ever given him credit and his power is only growing, and growing at an alarming rate. If Harry's power and skill keeps growing like this it doesn't take a genius to realise that he'll soon be surpassed and even Voldemort wouldn't hold a candle to Harry if it came down to raw power. Albus shuddered to think of what would happen if Harry turned to the dark side.

Sure he's smart enough to know that Voldemort would be defeated, but what would Harry do after that? Take control and power for him self? Refuse to let muggle-borns into Hogwarts? No… he supposed that last part was stupid of him to think as Harry would more than likely make inbreeding illegal under some horrible punishment. Though, the thought of making sure that the pure-bloods can't continue mating with cousins… or worse brothers and sisters is pleasing. Albus is smart enough to realise that breeding in the family just dilutes the genes (some researchers have even speculated that it is the reason for squibs as a lot of countries with magical laws against inbreeding have minimal to no squib births).

Anyway… he just hopes that Harry doesn't travel down a dark path, and if he does Albus just hopes that its noticeable before its too late and he has not the power to stop him.

It had been about ten minuets ago that the Salem Headmaster left with a particularly ugly and rude girl, who was claiming to have been attacked by a new student with black hair. Albus had a sneaking suspicion that it was Harry that attacked the girl, and knew that if it was Harry then the girl's claims that it was unprovoked were complete lies. Harry isn't one for causing unnecessary trouble - plus Professor Goldstean looked as though he did not believe her either. She vaguely reminded him of that annoying little twerp Draco Malfoy.

The ugly girl mentioned her father a few times about having the boy arrested but when the minister asked who her father was she didn't answer but looked quite scared and confused leaving the office very quickly followed by the headmaster. It was Minister Morgan's husband and charms teacher that told the minister that he was the head of the Aurors' office. The minister smiled darkly and said she'll have to have a few words with him about his daughters disrespect towards her Professors'.

The minister seemed to think it was quite interesting that the head of her Aurors' office got easily defeated by a student and said that she would have to review his position as Auror boss because she doesn't need a wimp controlling her law enforcement. Though, Albus said nothing on the matter he's almost certain that it didn't matter the auror that Harry would have most likely won. Fist Harry's power and skill levels, and second if the mans as half as arrogant as his silly daughter then he wouldn't have considered a fifteen year old a threat, and Albus reckons he probably still wouldn't no matter how many times it was proven wrong.

'Its kind of like how Voldemort thinks… I wonder whether Harry will get him to reconsider such notions of age equals skill and power.'

Albus shook his head clear when he heard a knock on the door. Though the knock only seemed to be out of courtesy as the door was flung open without waiting for an answer. Harry then walked in tugging Ginevra along behind him. She looked reluctant and nervous whereas Harry had a look that crossed amused and dangerous. He seemed to have an invisible sign above his head that read: caution.

Ginevra had not actually been summoned but it seems Harry saw fit to tug her along with him anyway. It was almost amusing at how reluctant Ginevra seemed to be there no doubt worrying about her mothers reaction to her impromptu stay in the States.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly called sternly and Albus saw the poor girl visibly cringe as the plump red haired woman rushed over to her daughter and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, which took Remus and Arthur quite a lot of effort to pry her off before the poor girl suffocates to death.

"Harry James Pott-!" Molly began angrily but Harry ignored her and turned to Kingsley with a smirk.

"Hello again. I see you couldn't keep that twat Fudge from getting into trouble this time," Harry said in mock sadness but everyone could see the sinister sparkle to his emerald green eyes. Albus had to hide his amusement as Molly has been cut off before her angry rant had even begun.

"Unfortunately not… he's gone too far now, he has to be stopped," he replied fiercely.

"Yep," he agreed menacingly. "But first he has something I want back."

"The poor girl" McGonagall interrupted and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yes and there's something I have that he wants," Harry informed them. "I think we can make a 'trade'," he accentuated the last word but Albus wasn't sure the others noticed.

"And what's that Harry?" asked Remus though he looked like he new the answer.

"Me."

Then Albus almost jumped in shock as Harry's eyes flashed red for less than a second, no one else seemed to notice but it was unnerving and reminded him chillingly of Voldemort. Though, Albus was even more surprised as the whites of his eyes had darkened and for less than a split second almost looked black.

"So what are we going to do Albus," McGonagall asked the old headmaster.

Albus took a deep breath with a small frown of thought. "I don't know," he answered shrugging in truth he couldn't think of anything apart from handing Harry over, unless they invaded the ministry.

"I do," Harry suddenly said with an air of pure conviction in his voice, everyone in the room stared at Harry with complete disbelieving understanding. "I trade myself for her. Simple fact." everyone started protesting this immediately and Albus could hardly understand what anyone was saying.

Harry looked annoyed at them his emerald eyes rolling. _**"SHUT**__** UP!"**_he hissed at them and instantly order was brought back. "I didn't say he could keep me. I'm going to secure her release then leave too!"

"How do you plan to do this?" Remus asked curiously.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of them until they step aside or die," he replied with a shrug and a smirk across his lips, his teeth slightly bared. The only one who looked unfazed by Harry is Ginny, though Albus noted the odd little grin on her face as she watched. He internally rolled his eyes (girls have always been that one oddity that he couldn't quite work out).

"But they'll take your wand, even if you can get away?" Arthur asked frowning in disapproval.

Albus frowned at these words. He knows Arthur is accentually a good person and is worried for Harry's well being but he should hold out a little more faith in those he trusts. He should realise that Harry obviously has a few well organised and thought out plans, even though half of it will no doubt need some 'winging it' (as the kids would say). If Albus has learnt anything from Harry it's that he knows how to make it up as he goes along and still come out on top.

"Agreed," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "They'll take a wand. I didn't say they'll take mine though did I?" he answered looking highly amused and quickly continued before anyone (Molly Weasley) could interrupt. "If I risked taking my wand it would no doubt be destroyed."

"Then how will you even attempt to fight your way out. They'll have magic detectors, so you couldn't even have a second wand hidden?" asked Kingsley in curiosity rather than anything else as the man is very reasonable and level headed. He most certainly understands Harry is working all of the pieces together to free the girl and secure his escape all in one go.

"You're right," Harry said darkly. "However, there are allsorts of mana related means I could use for weapons that detectors won't see as a threat let alone magic as they are too blind to see magic's core components as a threat not realising that one spark of magic is all it takes, and no one needs a wand to create one spark. However, you forget one important thing in your arrogance 'wizard'."

"A-and they are?" asked Kingsley nervously. "You mean seals and runes? What else swords? Knives or daggers?" he asked sceptically. "Firstly I only know of two people in the Order capable of creating any kind of paper seals, and neither of them to my knowledge can make anything offensive?" he looked to Albus here.

"I'm afraid my limited knowledge in the subject would only be useful for defence as I'm only competent in barrier seals, and a barrier seal on paper wouldn't hold out against any C ranked curses or above," Albus began sadly. "And I'm afraid that Fillius could most likely create some offensive seals but again they would be limited, and limited in the number he can create as they need a special paper, and as he is as of now trapped in the UK it will be hard for him to get hold of it and take too long for Professor Sprout to cultivate the plant and Professor Snape to create the paper."

Kingsley nodded sagely. "Exactly my point and runes would be useless and carry too much magic. Anything strong enough to hurt someone will make those alarms scream bloody murder."

"So they're ruled out," interpreted Tonks looking baffled. "Heck, I don't even know what you're talking about. If seals can be that useful why aren't they taught with runes at Hogwarts?" she asked in curiosity.

It was Minerva McGonagall who answered with a snort. "Such things are not taught because they can be highly dangerous. Not many countries practice the art within there schools, Japan and China being two exceptions with some other countries teaching it as a higher education, unfortunately the US is not one. In Japan it's on the curriculum with runes, just the basics though, and taught to spiritual priestesses who guard the portal rifts."

"Portal rifts?" most of the members asked together in confusion.

"Japan sits on the Rift of Storms," Harry interrupted impatiently surprising Albus with his knowledge. "Sometimes a daemon or monster or whatever escapes Terra through a teeny gap in the veil and the priestesses job is to destroy it or send it home before resealing the veil."

"Terra?" they all asked again.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I don't freaking know, nor do I care. I get all of this stuff from books on myth and legends," he lied in annoyance. "Anyway we're way off topic here."

"Okay, so seals and runes are out… a blade?" asked Kingsley. "That won't be any good against a mass load of wizards and witches with wands as they have the advantage of range. Plus you're only fifteen; I doubt you would know how to use a sword."

Harry's eyes seemed to glow slightly and showed he was contemplating denying that statement before shaking his head. "Nope… although I'm fine with giving them a handicap I believe I'll be better off with a couple handguns."

Harry smirked as they all looked at him in either surprise or bewilderment before the office door burst open and in stumbled a peg legged scared ex-auror with one normal blue eye and one insane electric blue eye spinning in its socket. He was about to say something when he looked at Harry in surprise before frowning at Ginevra and Tonks before back to Harry as a sinister yet surprisingly proud grin gnarled at his lips.

"Alistor Moody you're late!" McGonagall reprimanded but he seemed not to hear her.

He just laughed gruffly both of his eyes stationary on Harry. "If you can perform three simultaneous charms like that without a wand, and without the slightest twitch maybe you won't need those guns after all," he said laughingly.

Albus was startled as his eyes flickered to Harry. He hadn't noticed anything and Tonks and Ginevra are both looking at themselves and each other in confusion. Albus quickly figured if he hadn't noticed then Alistor wouldn't have unless it was something to do with his eye. His own eyes widened a fraction as he realised Harry had used a charm to stop Alistor from seeing through them without even moving. And he had been thinking Harry was gifted before.

Harry just smirked smugly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So you should," he growled out chuckling. "Any particular models you want?" he asked jokingly. "Or can I choose?"

"I'll have two forty four Magnum Desert Eagles in matte black, plus a laser sight for each if you don't mind," he answered shocking the others that he actually knew a little about non-mage weapons. "I think I'll be able to use a few little charms and seals on them that won't register with the detectors at the ministry."

"You've given this a bit of thought haven't you?" Moody growled approvingly with a sinister grin marring his lips.

"Of course I have. I've been thinking of the most humiliating means of death for a purist, and being shot by a non-magical weapon seems…" Harry trailed off dreamlike as he thought of the correct word. "Fitting… considering now he's kidnapping non-magical people."

"Harry," Albus quickly interrupted pleadingly. "I can't let you do this, especially alone. I may be old but I'm not senile yet." They all had a little chuckle or giggle and Harry's smirk suggested to Albus that the young man thought he was kidding himself.

"But I won't be alone. Fudge said I can bring one person with me to collect her," Harry told him with a shrug. "So I'll be taking Tonks."

Albus couldn't believe he was taking Nimphadora instead of himself or even Moody or Kingsley would be a better choice. Nimphadora is barely even out of Auror Academy. She looked just as surprised by that as him self. In fact the only one who didn't look horrified was Moody though he looked slightly surprised.

"Harry?" Albus asked. "Why not Alistor, Kingsley or myself? Why Nimphadora Tonks?"

Harry looked confused for a second as he looked between Albus and Tonks before he burst out laughing. Albus didn't have a clue why he was laughing so hard, but took note that Ginevra had started giggling as quietly as she could. Nimphadora's hair had changed beet red as her cheeks as Harry pointed at her.

"Y-your na-names Nimphadora?" he asked mockingly which seemed to somehow turn her face even redder. "Yes Professor I'm taking 'Dora'," he finally replied as he calmed down a little.

"Why?" he asked again hoping for a real reason this time.

"Because they would expect retaliation from us," growled 'Mad Eye Moody' instead. "They wouldn't expect much trouble from a rooky Auror and a school student. They would foolishly underestimate them, and us, giving us the element of surprise," he chuckled gruffly.

"But what if you don't succeed? Fudge will probably have the place sealed down when you enter," Remus said worriedly.

"That's why we'll take some Translocator beacons," Harry told them smugly, and they all looked puzzled. "They're like two way portkeys only you apparate through them. They're pretty much gateways through wards. They create a bridge from one side to the other and since the runes on them are inert and weak until activation the magic shouldn't be detected."

"I've never herd of them before," Shanna said curiously and everyone nodded their agreement that they hadn't either. Albus would have to admit if only to him self that he hadn't either, but the idea held merit.

"That's because I invented them," Harry said smugly shocking those present, and Albus had though that Harry couldn't come up with anything on level with his shield. "We'll take several exit beacons and you'll have the entrance beacons."

After a while, they all agreed to trust Harry's judgement, and his new invention after fine tuning the plan a little more and discussing the finest details.

"So Harry when dose this happen?" Jeff asked.

"In two days, Wednesday at twelve-midday," Harry informed them, and then looked more serious. "Has anyone informed Colin and Dennis yet?"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So tell me Sir Dragon!" Harry Potter calls to the Dragon Knight. He had just arrived in the dream world wearing some regular black track pants and tee shirt, barefoot atop some very high cliffs overlooking the ocean below on a bright and sunny morning. "Why are you here?"

Dragon just let out a chilling snort of humour. "I'm here to train you like I've told you many times before now!"

"Stop playing games with me Dragon!" Harry said darkly. Dragon immediately stiffened in serious silence.

"What do you mean Harry?" he asked, and for the first time Harry can remember he heard nervousness in his tone.

"There's more to this that some crazy Dark Lord!" he replied his eyes flashing red several times before they stay the colour of rubies or blood, and what could have been deep black ink started pooling in the whites until they were pitch black, and his canines extended giving him an evil and feral look as his hair grew out down his ears. Its consistency more fur like and wild but neat and hansom at the same time.

"Tell me the truth!" he roared out enraged.

The sky in Harry's dream slowly shifted from bright and sunny, darkening clouds shifting ominously in the sky with streaks of crimson lightning exploding within the heavens of his own mind. Then in the distance over the horizon a huge angry bolt of crimson lightning shoot down exploding from the clouds and shattered and electrified the ocean with a gigantic crash of thunder, electric waves flow across the ocean surface, fish float to the surface dead and belly up.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dragon asked feeling anxious, and a little annoyed.

Harry laughed manically before answering. "Tell me what the real reason is, and no more lies or half truths!" he demanded. "Remember this is my world!"

Rain started to fall as the dark clouds now over head flashing crimson and black lighting screaming with thunder as though the heavens themselves are in a raging temper.

"Okay, but only if you complete a challenge of mine!" Dragon said with an evil smirk not as fazed as he knew Harry hoped he would be.

"With pleasure."

A loud clap of thunder over head, then Harry see's his challenge: shadow creatures. Human-like shadows on two legs with rusty metal Dragonish masks with glowing red eyes at least eight feet tall pouring out of the shadows from his clouds hunched over slightly on the ground howling with rage and furry. They carried themselves similar to a werewolf, some standing on clawed hind quarters and some on all fours. The claws of their hands taking a more finger like quality.

Now Harry hadn't been worried at the start of this challenge, as he saw his enemy, but then they just kept shifting up and forming not all of them taking the exact same shape as some had bladed tails or huge bone like claws down their arms and hands, and some were huge (at least twelve to fifteen feet tall and thick with muscle) and took a more dragon like quality when it came to horns etc.

"Oh fuck!" he whispered to him self glaring back at Dragon as the black armoured worrier began moving away. "There's freaking hundreds of these things!" he hissed angrily.

Dragon just chuckled. "They're the lowest of the low. Minions of Terra… canon fodder… if I were to rank them they would be F. Though I can just send them away and not tell you anything until I'm good and ready!"

Harry growled as he turned away from his teacher and back to the Shadow Minions and groaned. They spread out along the cliff top and beach below all awaiting their turn to turn him into minion chow.

He ducked and rolled to his left as a clawed appendage almost took his head off and in that motion as he kicked him self up to his feet a blast of flame shot from him engulfing the creature and sending it exploding into nothingness.

Harry landed back on his feet making sure to keep them all in sight this time, or within his senses as his clothes shifted leaving him in some black cargo trousers, black boots and a black sleeveless tee shirt. However, the most notable change was the gleaming blue bladed short and very wide sword in his right hand, a smirk lining his lips as another creature went in for the kill. He ducked the blow and swung his blade and as he did so both sides of the blade moved into new positions with a click. One side moved forward and up making the sword longer and the other back and making it narrower and creating a bladed hand guard.

The sword easily pierced through the shadows gut and he slid it up destroying the monster in an explosion of shadowy blood. Harry back stepped several paces as he readied him self for the real deal.

"That swords something different," he heard Dragon comment from his view point but didn't dare look behind him.

"Yeah, I've recently realised I can try out sword designs here before building one or two in the real world," he retorted as she dodged left, slash, right, slash, drop, roll, stab, slash, roll, stand, repeat.

He growled within his throat as he stood and found himself circled by some of the lesser Shadow Minions and found him self left kick flipping to avoid some kind of shadow blast one of the minions shot out of its hand kicking two others over before landing. He took note that the shadow blast caused minimal damage to the ground. However, he's certain that won't be the case if it hits him.

'Well, I've always been up for a challenge,' he commented amusedly to him self as he pointed his sword at one of the minions with a sinister grin reaching his lips.

"Divinus Tono!" he roared in rage. His swords blade flashed bright white for less than a second before a deathening clap of thunder sounded with waves of wind braking away from his sword in a stream of white tearing through all and any of the shadows ripping them apart in screams of agony while he could sense others behind him charging.

His attack fizzled out and he jumped up flipping backwards in the air above a clawed hand, his sword swiping out and taking it from one of the larger monsters before flipping his momentum in the air and taking the creatures head.

He landed on his feet but only had a moment before jumping up again and kicking a smaller one off the edge off the cliff making it take a few of its fellows to its doom with it. He was dodging and slashing left and right throwing spells this way and that. His accuracy really didn't matter right now as there are so many its nearly impossible to miss.

Harry dodged, ducked and rolled when he leaned to his right he hissed out in pain as a claw scratched across his left eye causing him to have to keep it closed or cause more pain from blood running into it. Moments later he was hit in the back just as he took his revenge and went careering over the edge of the cliff but his magic pulsed through his veins and he controlled his decent as he looked down at the crazy monsters waiting on the beach.

"Fuck!" he cried out in annoyance. He knows he can quit anytime but he is far too stubborn. He let himself drop the rest of the way between as many as he could, landing with an explosive crash in a crouch. "Tono Fluctus!" he yelled out.

A thunderous explosion of white ripped out from his feet and hands on the ground in an explosion ripping up the sand around him and the shadows tearing the nearest monsters up around and spreading out further as he stood he saw that some further out shadow creatures have been knocked to the ground injured, and bleeding shadow goo.

He smirked as he made easy pray of the injured shadows before the smaller ones and continued on the offensive. He was making easy work of them but even in this dream he can tire from too much but he refused to give up so he continued slicing through them until those on the beach are no more and he had used magic to fly back up to the cliff to with a growl he charged sword first into his waiting challenge. He knew he could do this or else he doesn't deserve to know what he's fighting yet.

Soon however it was down to the last twenty, the slimmer and faster of his adversaries, and he was panting for breath stuck in the middle of a circle of them soaking wet and filthy from the rain, mud and sand. His hair plastered to his forehead by the freezing water but he still held his sword steady with ruby red eyes colder than the rain and harder than diamond.

The twenty shadows attack. The first jumps at Harry and slashed at him with his claws. Harry grits his teeth and lazily side stepped barely avoiding the blades. He smirks as he slashes his sword upwards between the things legs, the blade carrying on up cutting it in two in exploded away in wisps of shadows.

A second and third come at him together. He stops their claw blades with his sword and slashes out with his sword out, and throws them off blasting them both with a huge ball of light with his free hand one after the other. The shadows scream in agony as they dissolve into wisps and fade away, gone.

'_Maybe I should have thought of light based attacks before thunder, but I have to admit thunder spells are awesome.'_

Then a fourth came at Harry from behind and jumped on his back. The creature's blades encroaching on his neck cutting shallow into his flesh. Harry roars his outrage and pain as a blast of pure magic like a sphere erupts rippling the air from around Harry's body ripping the offending creature to pieces and crushing a small crater around his feet, its scream almost deafening as a fifth, sixth and seventh attack the young warrior to his annoyance.

'Don't they get the hint?' he asked him self tiredly.

Harry hopped up into the air breathing laboured up a few feet from the ground flying backwards as the three creatures pounced and missed. Harry took his chance his sword erupted into flames and he swung the blade in a fiery arched blur, a huge concentrated long wave of fire crashed into his three opponents destroying them so fast they didn't have a chance to feel the pain as a huge gash was left burnt and melted into the solid rocky ground in there stead.

Harry flew up higher about thirty feet into the air to gather his thoughts and breathe. However, unfortunately the shadow creatures weren't going to allow that as they grew Dragon/bat-like wings out of there shadowy backs, morphing and growing ominously from their shoulders. They flapped their wings slightly as though testing them out, and Harry could see the Dragon Knight howling with laughter at Harry's failed attempt to bide himself time to think.

"Flying is no good Harry!" the Knight called in his amusement.

Harry gave him the finger. "Come on you bastard. I've already destroy more than an army's worth of these things give me a freaking break!" he roared down hoarsely, glaring down with his right eye as his left is still closed.

Dragon just shook his head. "When the time comes we expect you to defeat this many F ranked daemons in several seconds without getting hurt. You've been at it now for near one and a half hours."

Harry just growled and returned his full attention to the remaining shadows as he readied and steadied him self for combat. The rest of the shadows charged at Harry who stood his ground dodging and weaving in the sky, trying to avoid the shadows claws as they shot by like darts in all directions, one scratched his right arm and he almost dropped his sword and just barely managed to keep hold.

He stabbed his blade through the offending shadow and forced his sword to go supper nova bright and destroyed the screaming shadow. The super hot sword shot out a beam of heat like a laser from science fiction and ripped through three more shadows and smashed into the ground with an explosive roar of deafening sound and force, that coincided with a roar of crimson lightning and thunder. Harry's blast seemed to do some definite damage to the rocks below as some of the cliff crumbled and fell to the beach below, but he was to busy to pay it too much attention.

Harry dodged back barely avoiding another set of blades. He slashed out and took off the head of the other reaching shadow, which fell to the ground with a loud thud and exploded in a wisp of shadowed smoke. The rain was soaking Harry as he looked down to see that Sir Dragon was no longer laughing but watching with an overly happy grin plastered on his face. It almost made Harry laugh out loud but he held it in, exhausted as three more shadows came his way from different directions in a triangular formation from different sides. They flew at Harry with increasing speed when they were nearly on top of him he shot upwards towards the lightning clouds the three shadows crashed into each over with a loud sickening thud.

Harry raised his sword above his head a small purple static electric burst ran around his sword, then powerful white lightning bolt shot from the clouds and hit his sword Harry screamed with the pain of holding so much roar power. He could see the three shadows that collided had regained there compositor and had regrouped with the other remaining shadows. Now all eight shadows were flying up towards Harry… the lightning white/orange glow of his blade to bright to look at as he swung his sword towards the offending shadows.

"Superna astrum!" he finally cried out as his sword began glowing a blue tint to the edges. The sword flashed off pure blazing power engulfed the eight shadows in an explosive sound and force unlike anything Harry had ever imagined before. If this wasn't the dream world he's certain that people would have heard the explosion for hundreds of miles.

The blast hit the muddy ground creating a ripple in the air and throwing up dirt in all directions of the location it hit. It reminded Harry of what an asteroid would do if it hit the Earth. There was smoke and clouds of dirt that took a few minuets to clear, but when it did Harry saw he had made a creator at least sixty feet in all directions, (and torn up much of the cliff), and about fifteen foot deep and the last of the shadows were gone. He had won. Harry flew back down to the ground and landed tiredly next to the stunned Sir Dragon who was covered in wet mud and bits of rocks and dust.

"So Sir Dragon," Harry said gruffly chuckling mockingly coated in dirt and blood, as the rain stopped and the clouds shortly cleared to reveal a happy, bright sunny sky once more. "Start talking." Dragon just stared at Harry for a few moments. He looked as though he was too shocked and stunned to say anything. Then he barks a fierce laugh that seemed somewhat depressed and hysterical. Harry figured it was the almost getting blasted bit that pushed the knight over the edge momentarily.

"Very well. I can't believe you won," he finally said as he calmed down sounding resigned. "However, I shall keep my word."

"So start talking?" Harry asked again as he dropped to his butt to rest and listen.

"Every one one thousand years!" the Dragon Knight began with a monotone. "A champion is chosen, and trained by the Dragon and Phoenix Knight."

"Yeah… I got that part, but why?" Harry responded when the Dragon Knight stopped to collect his thoughts. "It can't have anything to do with Voldemort as I'll be unstoppable soon when it comes to wizards or even science."

"You are correct. The Voldemort business was just a lucky coincidence," he agreed slowly. "Your destiny is to oppose and destroy the coming Storm. As we are now, we are in the calm. It should be here somewhere, but not fully as it can't yet. It shall begin within the next two years."

"What do you mean the coming Storm?" Harry asked frowning in thought and starting to feel queasy.

The Dragon Knight took a deep breath and continued. "The Storm of Nightmares, or the Nightmare Storm… it is a power that will find a host body and relinquish the host with memories and powers of billions of years of evil. It will find a person who is purely selfish, a person who would not commit any selfless act ever. If the Storm wins, it will bring an eternal darkness to this world, and the gateway will never close. The veil shall be open for all of eternity. The worst case scenario is the enslavement of Earth and Gaia."

"Gaia?" he asked but chose to skip that part as he's sure he'll find out soon but he has more pressing matters as of now. "And I was chosen to stop this thing? Why?" Harry asked feeling a lump of foreboding dread in his throat. He felt the world was already a very dark and messed up place and even more was a horrifying thought. Someone or something worse than Voldemort could ever be is just a disgusting and horrifying thought, and made him feel as though his heart had been ripped out and placed in a vice.

The Dragon Knight smiled sadly at Harry before answering. "Because… you already had above normal power for your age… even more than a lot of adults. However, that was not the main reason you were chosen."

Harry frowned in thought. "Then what was the reason?"

The Dragon Knight chuckled not unkindly. "Because you are quite the opposite of the Storm," he said. Though, seeing Harry's look of increased confusion continued to elaborate. "You have been nothing but selfless. You think of others before yourself. You would die for a stranger. You would kill for those you love even though you believed at the time, that such things would twist and mutilate your soul." the Dragon Knight had a small smile on his lips as he spoke these words with pride. "You are the first in two million years to show such purity of the soul, and a want for justice, hope and peace, and for that we choose you. You shall save the world!"

Harry just stared at him as he looked down with pride. "Okay," Harry gulped the lump of dread in his throat loosening slightly, but he had to ask. "What happened to the last champion?"

The Dragon Knight looked saddened almost sickly before he replied. "She died in battle. If only she had it she might not have..." he trailed off looking lost in though and annoyed about something that most likely couldn't have been helped.

"Had what?" asked Harry eyeing the Knight suspiciously.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wednesday had finally arrived and Harry was slightly nervous. He had been practising all day Tuesday with his new Desert Eagle handguns. He had used charms and seals on them such as cleaning charms, seals to stop jamming, and charms to continually replicate bullets, and some runes around the laser sight to power it.

Harry had told Colin and Dennis about what the ministry did and they were raring to head to the ministry and start World War Three, and Harry didn't blame them. He also wanted to hurt the ministry and teach them how inferior they actually are.

Harry had built some Translocator beacons from rings and they are to be given to Tonks where she shall leave them behind in the ministry when she takes the hostage and leaves and after she does they are to give Harry fifteen minutes before activating the beacons and coming to the rescue. They agreed reluctantly that it would be best to wait a short while to hopefully distract the ministry.

Harry was sitting alone waiting with Ginny in Salem schools entrance hall on a comfortable sofa. Ginny was in his arms snuggled up looking worried. She had wanted to go to the ministry with Harry but after a while she relented that Tonks was a better candidate as she has had training to do dangerous things, which Ginny had not.

"Harry," Ginny suddenly said looking up into his brilliant emerald green eyes. "Promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything Gin, I'll promise" he replied without asking what. "Well as long as it's not anything stupid."

She let a small smile grace her pretty pink lips before answering. "Promise you'll come back to me?"

"I promise Gin," he said with a small smile. "Anyway I have to return just so I can sample you some more," he said cheekily causing her to blush lightly and roll her eyes at him. He smiled as they leaned into each other their lips touched and moved working in sync for a moment before Harry's tongue brushed her lips and they parted acceptingly to allow their tongues to touch. They were kissing for what felt like hours before they heard someone behind them clear their throat.

They pulled apart, groaning at the loss and looked over the back of the sofa only to see the Order members with Hermione, Tessa and the rest of the Weasley's staring at them. It appeared that it was Dumbledore that had made them aware of their presents. The Weasley clan looked as though they were very willing to rip Harry limb from limb with the exception of the twins and Arthur. Not that they could do anything to him as he is the stronger that all the Weasley's combined.

"I guess this means its time," Harry asked ignoring Ron's look of hate as he noticed that the youngest Weasley boy had his fists screwed up in balls and he was edging closer to where Harry stood gritting his teeth.

Harry didn't even hide fact as his right hand pulled a gun from the right holster around his thigh and pulled off a black handgun with laser scope. Harry was wearing for this mission black combats, trousers and boots with a black tee shirt with a creamy white leather jacket, along with a large red multi-pocketed leather belt attached to his left thigh with a holster with his other gun. He also wore black fingerless dragon leather gloves with metal on the back and over the knuckles containing a few simple seals that could come in handy.

Harry pointed his Desert Eagle at Ron's head with the little red dot precisely between the boy's eyes. "Don't even consider it because I'll kill you!" Harry hissed in annoyance wondering what his problem is. Most of them gasped and Ron's eyes filled with fear as he stared down the barrel of the pistol

"You wouldn't dare?" the youngest red haired male replied.

Harry's eyes changed from green human to ruby red, dragons in an instant and rather than being red for a brief moment they stayed a constant as ink seemed to leak out into the whites turning them pitch black, with longer more wild yet tame hair and fanged canines. All but Ginny took a step back in fright.

Ginny snorted in amusement eyeing Harry up and down eagerly before looking to Ron with a heated glare. "You're such a wimp Ronald, afraid of my Dark Worrier boyfriend," she joked laughingly at everyone's look of horror. Though, Harry was pleased to note that Dora was trying to hold back a snicker and Mad Eye looked a little amused him self.

Tessa too Harry noted as he turned to her was biting her lower lip to keep her laughter at bay, and she blushed as he gave her a cheeky wink. "Look after Gin for me will you Tess?" he said which she nodded embarrassedly that she will. "And try not to get up to anything," he added with a suggestive smirk making both Tessa and Ginny go crimson with embarrassment. He chuckled with merriment as his eyes skimmed his 'colleges'.

"Come along Dora," he said heading to the door after giving Ginny a quick peck on the lips and leading Tonks towards the exit with the startled and confused Order following after them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"What's the deal with the?" Tonks asked Harry as they approached a red phone box in London in a deserted back alley. She was pointing to his red and black dragon eyes.

Harry laughed and simply told her. "That's a sign of my dark and wild magic's."

She looked stunned for a minuet then giggled. "Don't tell Dumbledore that. He might want to lock you away." He smiled peacefully as they entered the phone box and Tonks dialled the number.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a disembodied female voice rang trough the box. "Names and reason for your visit?" it asked in a monotone.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said. "and Nimphadora Tonks. We're here to bitch slap the ministry!" he declared in amusement while Tonks rolled her eyes. Then out of the change return, two badges dropped and Tonks pulled them out and laughed as the small gold badges had their names engraved and their mission as ministry bitch slapper's. Harry chuckled as he put his in his pocket as a memento and watched Tonks do the same. The floor immediately after started moving down, and they went lower. Harry looked at his watch and it was just under a minuet to twelve midday.

When they got to the bottom, the voice said. "Have a good day." Harry thought that wasn't very likely as he and Tonks stepped out of the lift.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw a large semi circle of at least four hundred witches and wizards all with their wands out pointed at Harry and Tonks. Harry was quite proud that Fudge actually considered him such a threat. At the front they saw Cornelius Fudge standing next to Umbridge who was holding a badly beaten girl, who was awake but bound tight with ropes and her face lit up slightly through her bruises and cuts when she saw Harry.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Harry asked his eyes glowing red with rage. She nodded gauntly and was shaking silently. "Fudge release her you cowardly bastard!" Harry demanded at which Fudge laughed.

"I don't take orders from mudbloods... that look like... that..." Fudge hissed smugly when a even smugger bastard stepped out of the crowd from behind Fudge.

"Well well Potter," Lucius spat with a twisted grin of glee across his lips. "I always knew you would meet a sticky end one day."

"Fuck off Death Eater!" Tonks butted in hatefully.

"You're inciting war Fudge!" Harry said calmly. "A war you can't hope to win."

Fudge looked a little shaken for a second like he was very much aware of the war he would loose before he responded, shaking away thoughts of doubt. "You want your muggle toy back then throw down your wand," he retorted as to ignore Harry's previous comments.

Harry threw his wand down towards some Aurors' one of who took it. It was then Harry saw them take it to a man with short white hair who looked as though he didn't want to be here and looked worse for wears him self and didn't want to be at the ministry any more than Amanda, Tonks or him self. It was Olivander the wand maker. He reluctantly took Harry's substitute wand and didn't look at all surprised by what he saw as he nodded in agreement.

"A shame it is, really... truly," he spoke quietly. "Yes this is Harry Potter's wand," the old man lied easily.

"Good," Fudge spat triumphantly as the Auror approached and handed him the wand, which he snapped laughing before just throwing it to the ground. He then took Amanda's arm and pushed her forwards. She walked slowly and cautiously towards Harry when she reached him he quickly embraced her in a tight hug before passing her off to Tonks.

"Go now!" Harry demanded. Amanda looked as though she wanted to protest but Tonks managed to drag her in to the phone box elevator and they were gone. Though, he did take note of her confused expression as her eyes glazed over his guns that are on open display, but the arrogance of these wizards will damn them.

Fudge walked forwards towards Harry when he noticed a thick gold bracelet on his wrist and smiled with malice.

_'Maybe I'll get something more out of this. It beats hunting it down when it's ripe for the taking!'_

It was then he saw a small multi coloured ball in the ministers other hand and he threw it at Harry's feet where it splashed into an icy puddle, but then a huge crystal tomb shot up from the splashed ball encasing Harry in a sharp crystal prison cell. It was transparent yellow and gold with a multi coloured tint. Harry could see most of the people outside laughing and hear some but there was also quite a few who looked disgusted. (Only here because they're 'pure' of blood).

"What do you think of the Crycillist Darkness Containment Prison?" Fudge gloated laughingly.

Harry just watched events unfold with amusement shining brightly within his fierce red and black eyes.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **If you hadn't noticed I have indeed changed the name of this story to make it a bit more original lol._


	19. Episode XIX: Darkness and Fire!

_**Harry Potter and the Storm of Nightmares**_

_**Episode XIX**_

_**Darkness and Fire**_

"Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," Minister Fudge gloated triumphantly. "Though I suppose it should be something more along the lines of trapped dark wizard!" he continued smugly watching Harry intently for any reaction… fear perhaps, but sourly disappointed as Harry seemed more amused than anything else.

"You could possibly be correct," he answered nonchalant, shrugging. "But there is a difference between dark and bad, light and good, and a balance that must be withheld. If you continue down this path Cornelius you shall insight World War Three. Do you truly wish to go down in history as the man responsible for the death of billions?"

Fudge winced back at Harry's cold and hateful voice and momentarily looked unsure but shook those thoughts off quickly while Umbridge sneered but it was Lucius' expression that surprised him the most. He actually looked concerned compared with the Minister and Umbridge. Heck, Harry could tell that most of the Ministers supporters behind them looked confused.

'_They haven't got a clue!'_

Harry's cold eyes turned to Lucius in wonder, the concerned look turning cold. "I doubt very much that Voldemort…" as usual many people gasped, yelped and shuddered but he continued as if nobody did anything. "Has anything to do with this. He may be a sociopath with delusions of gander, but he's neither stupid nor insane. He wants to conquer not destroy. So answer me, why is he just sitting back and letting this fruit loop get away with whatever he wants?"

It looked as if Fudge was going to interrupt and that Lucius was not going to answer in favour of pretending to be on Fudge's side as usual. However, to Harry's surprise Lucius rose his hand and Fudge stopped in beginning.

"The Dark Lords stance of this foolishness is to sit back and watch as of now," he answered coolly. Harry was even more shocked by the surprised gasps from the crowd than Lucius answering. Did these people honestly believe Lucius innocent? "I my self have only been continuing my elegance with Fudge for my own amusement but even for me its getting dangerous, which is why I am no longer caring whether the moron knows where my elegance lie. Heck, I would rather align with you than this incompetent baboon."

Harry couldn't keep the dark chuckle at bay as Fudge's face drained of colour and he gulped. "I see Lucius," he commented as he returned his eyes to the bleach blonde. "Find anything that I might find of interest?" he asked reasonably.

Lucius sneered but answered anyway before Fudge or anyone else could get their Bearings. "Only what you've just discovered. The Key of Twilight," he muttered, amused now as he gestured the bracelet around Fudge's wrist causing the Minister to shift uneasily. "The fool has such a powerful, ancient relic and he brags about it to me, 'ME' of all people!" he laughed here with a shake of his head he gave the fool Minister what could have been a look of pity.

Harry let out a slight snort. "It looks like he has something both Voldemort and I want then. It's just the matter of who gets to it first."

"Oh and with you stuck in here Potter I think I know who I'll put my money on," he spat out smugly.

"Better prepare to pay up then Lucius!" he hissed out baring his teeth, his eyes glowing slightly causing the blonde man to flinch. "And as this…" he gestured him self. "You may call me Darc… as I am THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!" he cried out the last few words on impulse sneering at everyone with a glare of ice as his voice reverberated around the chamber causing a deathly quiet to descend with a shiver of dread down their spines.

"You won't be going anywhere 'boy'!" Umbridge hissed out suddenly sneering out in smug satisfaction. "You're trapped. Imprisoned within the darkness container or are you really that naive that you believe we will free you. Perhaps you believe you can escape a creation of the Key of Twilight? One of the single most powerful objects in creation, other than the sword it is unbeatable."

Harry again snorted, amused. "Really now, I heard it was called the Crime Crisis Crycillist," he replied in amusement. "For one it only lasts two, maybe three hours at most," he began with a smirk as many people shifted uneasily and looked alarmed while others unbelieving. "And two, the most important thing is it will only hold those who deserve imprisonment, and when it does disappear will leave the criminal weakened. But if the person you try to capture has done nothing worthy of imprisonment he, or she could just walk out, or stay in here without anything happening to them."

"Nonsense Potter!" Fudge finally spat out but one growl from Harry's throat was enough to cause the Minister unease. "You're a fool Darc if you think I'll believe your lies. If you could leave you would have already!"

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Why would I bother just yet when I can freely piss you off some more and you can't do shit as I'm safe in here as neither you or any of your men could possibly have the skill or power to break my 'prison'," he laughed as many employees protested loudly. "And Fudge, you don't have the know how to use the Key's power. If this is all you've got you might as well just hand the Key over!"

"You freak, Potter!" the Minister hissed angrily before turning to Lucius, the man looking mockingly amused. "Someone arrest Malfoy, and bring Potter to his knees!"

Several Aurors came forward full of glee and Malfoy surprisingly didn't object as two of them took his wand. He's most certainly up to something. However, Harry was too busy laughing at those trying to break his prison just to hurt him.

"Come on you woses!"

"My mother was just a 'lowly' mud-blood and she had more talent than you fucks could ever hope for!"

Curse

Jinks

Hex

Nothing

"Whoa, giving up already. Why don't one of you pant pissers try something a little more high society. How about using one of the unforgivables?"

"Are you chicken?"

"Too weak to perform one lousy killing curse?"

"Too pathetic to fire a little 'dark' magic at me, huh?"

"Fucking cowards!"

"I'm not a coward!" one portly buck toothed Auror cried out angrily suddenly, his wand pointed at Harry in anger. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried out but Harry just laughed at him as nothing comes out.

"That's like your dick… doesn't work!" he laughed mockingly as the portly Auror fumed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry only had a moment to see the flash of green crash into the orange/gold wall of his 'prison'.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Albus, surely we should enter now!" Remus complained as he looked to his watch in frustration as he along with other members waited to rescue Harry. "He could be in urgent need of assistance!"

"Indeed he could," the wizened Professor agreed. "However, Harry made us promise that we would not enter until precisely fifteen minutes after Nimphadora has left, which leaves us with." He quickly looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "Six minutes until we can enter. If we go early we may end up getting Harry hurt."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry watched disinterested as a lanky Auror with brown hair was hit by a golden orange bolt of lightning boiling his blood until his skin bubbled and exploded. The man roared in pain and horror before moments later crumpling to the floor. The auditorium was deathly quiet apart from the soft sizzling of cooked flesh and boiled blood as they all stared in open horror (minus Harry and Lucius (neither of them cared) and Umbridge as she's just 'evil') at the blood and tattered body parts of the man.

"P… Darc… w-what did you do!" Fudge demanded heatedly, panicking. "H-how did you murder him?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I didn't murder him you idiot. This is a prison, and prisons by design are supposed to protect people, even those it's imprisoned. It would have just knocked him out if I was actually guilty of any crime, but since I'm not… well, I guess it agrees with me. Turn around is fair play," he spoke mockingly.

"Y-you'll regret this!" he retorted with his eyes shifting all over the hall. Harry also looked to see the guy had noticed that some of his supporters were worrying, and rightly so (a few had even fled).

"And what are you going to do Minister?" Lucius suddenly butted in enjoying the showdown. He could scarcely believe that Potter has most of these people scared while they think he's seemingly trapped within the prison. "Perhaps before using the Key's power to create the 'prison' you should have found a manual on it so you would know of its limits. Just because the Key is supposed to be powerful does not mean that its tools and abilities are flawless."

"We'll see about that!" interrupted a huge set guy in Auror robes as he sneered hatefully first at Malfoy and then ten fold at Harry as he withdrew his wand. "We'll soon see how truly powerless you are when your lifeless body is dragged through the streets," he laughed as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed out angrily.

Nobody even bothered trying to stop him, which was stupid as the curse just fizzled out on the Crycillist into nothing as if it was not even fired. However, it happened instantly as an arch of golden orange lightning exploded up the outside walls to a tip on top and firing. The foolish man didn't stand a chance as he met the same fate as his fellow Auror.

"That guy was just stupid!" Harry commented off-handily. "Was he blind and death or something when his idiot buddy did the same thing just moments before?"

Fudge was grinding his teeth in anger, his vision tunnelled and seeing red. "Bring them in, it begins now!" he roared.

Harry looked from him to several smug Aurors as they quickly left. "Bring who in?" Lucius beat him to the question.

Fudge just looked at him before at Harry looking totally smug. "Oh… you'll both see soon enough, I assure you that!" he laughed, and Harry was starting to worry because Umbridge was smiling in triumph so it must be bad, so they waited.

Harry watched as eleven people were escorted in, beaten and bruised as Amanda had been, stumbling and shaking, four men and three women. However, what was worse were the four children with them, crying and shivering with cold and dread. The children… none of them could even be Hogwarts age yet.

It was also shocking to recognise one of the men, one Professor Severus Snape. They were all brought up front followed by a heavyset man with giant axe (no doubt charmed or he could never lift it) and wearing a medieval style hood to hide his face. They were lined up in front of his chamber looking at him in confusion and fear, well one out of them didn't hold fear but hope (his eyes pleading). He most likely expects someone to be on their way to rescue Harry (or at least hope they will).

"You see Darc," Fudge whispered mockingly. "If I can't hurt you within that prison then I'll just have to hurt your people," he spoke quietly and Harry could sense the excitement in his presence.

"Don't…" was all Harry managed to say as Fudge gestured to an Auror in gray work robes with a slight disfigured face.

Said Auror just grunted, drew his wand and before Harry could think much on it an orange spell hit one of the women squarely in the chest causing her to fall to the ground withering in agony, screaming her throat raw for a full ten seconds with everyone just watching before she was left be.

"And who says we're afraid to use such curses," Fudge commented with a wide grin as the woman panted and sobbed on the floor where Harry took particular note that her clothes were on haphazardly, his eyes narrowed in rage. He was pissed but Fudge was too far gone to notice the danger he was in. "She along with three of the filthy Mud-blood men were using their filthy Muggle connections to help impure Witches and Wizards out of the country," he spoke matter of factually.

"The other two women discovered our knowledge and tried to help them, but that didn't pan out too well," he laughed smugly. "The two boys, brothers," he went on in amusement. "Ten and seven… these Mud-bloods have been causing us a lot of bother with all of the accidental magic they've been party to. We've already done away with their 'memory', so they won't be missed.

"As for the girls… well I believe their filthy Blood-traitor whore of a mother, and Mud-blood father perished when we rightfully came to arrest the bastard father for theft of a wand and magic as a whole. They tried to fight us to protect their filthy children, and died most gruesomely in the process…"

"Took five of my friends with them…" someone in the crowd muttered darkly.

Fudge just ignored the interrupter and continued. "And last but not least, we can't forget your ex-Professor. Severus Snape, the somewhat off-again on-again Mud-blood Death Eater… it shall be a pleasure seeing his existence rid from the world," he gestured his Auror and with a flick of his wand the 'Mud-bloods' were on their knees. "I would have thought you to be happy to see Severus' head roll."

Harry just glared gritting his teeth. "Don't Fudge… this will become an open declaration of war. You can't win; we out number you, and out gun you."

"Your pitiful threats do not trouble me Darc!" he hissed out. "You are safely contained and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Minister," Lucius suddenly took his attention. "You do not seem to realise the implication of what you are about to do."

"I do not care for your opinion any longer Lucius!" he hissed smugly. "You have betrayed my trust."

"Idiot," Lucius spat. "I played you like a child's version of chess. You were nothing but my pawn, and easily in my pocket as long as I gave your 'campaign' money no matter what other more trust worthy sources might say about me. I no longer care what you do, but I shall leave you with one parting piece of advice. Don't kill those people!"

"Do it!" Fudge hissed smugly.

"NO!" Harry cried out in rage drawing both his Desert Eagles the laser sights active as he stepped into the wall of his 'prison'. The wall flexed and stretched like rubber but bounced like jelly as he pushed through what should have been solid, and when he finally stepped out it pinged back into place, once again a perfect sharp solid.

However, he was too late as he barely managed to witness the axes second swing leaving only the two girls alive (the youngest of Fudge's prisoners) as they had managed to avoid the first and second. Harry looked through the mess of blood and body parts to find Snape and hope the Old Man doesn't take his loss too hard. He was startled however as the executioner went to swing a third time to kill the young girls that Snape had emerged from the blood (soaked in it) and grabbed at the heavyset mans arms stalling his murderous swing.

"T-they're just children you-you fat fuck!" he hissed out angrily before gasping for breath as the executioner kneed him in the gut knocking him down and the wind out of him. Harry was likely the most surprised by this attempted act of heroism as the axemen went to swing his axe down on him.

Bang!

The sound reverberated throughout the hall bringing quiet as they all stared at the axemen, eyes widening as he had paused mid-swing with a gurgle in his throat as blood began pouring out of his mouth and many people gasped as they took note of the huge chunk blown out of the side of his head, exposing gray matter as the axemen keeled over with Snape scrambling out of the way he crashed down, his axe clattering. He was never getting up from that and rightfully so few thought while others started panicking.

"What the…" the Auror in gray (the Torturer) muttered dumbly before looking down at his chest. "Huh?" he questions the little glowing red dot as he looked up as he could see a red line attached to him through the airy dust (most of the crowd also seeing it and looking too). "Potter… how?" he whimpered as several people in the crowd screamed in horror and most likely messed them selves.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the dark wizard, Darc, is free.

"Like I said bitch," Harry muttered coldly. "Don't!" he held his right gun steady with the other loosely in his left hanging at his side and a light film of steam rising from the guns muzzle. "Bang!" he whispered as he squeezed the trigger and watched as a hole exploded into the man's chest and he dropped to the ground dead.

Harry's head turned sharply to his right, ruby red eyes glowing with furry as they lock onto Fudge. The Minister was frozen to the spot as that same right hand gun swung round too pointing at the Minister's crutch. "I said don't!" he growled out.

Bang!

The Minister screamed high and long as a huge bloody hole erupted between his legs and he fell to the ground frothing at the mouth, continuous screams issuing from his lips bleeding his throat raw, his legs kicking out in his agony as he cries and screamed, begging for help, begging to not die.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry looked over to see Snape had secured the torturers wand and killed an Auror before pulling the girls over with him standing with Harry; he killed another as the chamber was starting to regain their senses, survival instincts kicking in.

Bang!

Malfoy's hand was nearly blow off as he had escaped his 'captors' (killed them with a spare wand, idiots hadn't thought to look for one) and tried his chances for the Key of Twilight.

"Don't even think it. The Key is mine," he said pointing his wand at the blondes head. "Tell Voldemort that I have no problems with his conquest of the British Ministry as long as he leaves the Scientific World alone, and that includes those with no mage heritage and allows them to flee the country."

Malfoy sneered before straightening up and leaving with an emergency Portkey (Ministry issue)

"I hope you have an escape plan Potter or we're screwed," Snape muttered as he made quick work of an Auror as the man had decided to raise his wand.

"You leave our exit to me," he muttered as he looked over to the phone box entrance where several glittering rings were going unnoticed by anyone on the floor. "You just watch my back and we'll all get out of here!" he added as he quickly fired at Umbridge but she managed to use her escape portkey before the bullet hit. "Bitch!" he muttered darkly.

Bang!

Fudge screamed even harder on the verge of passing out as Harry blasted one of his arms off (no need to say which one). He then grabbed Snape's robe and pulled him closer. He would rather use one of the girls but unlike Dumbledore he shall not screw up someone else's fate with such responsibility at such a young age, (so Snape will do, he internally shrugged).

He practically forced Snape to look at the dismembered arm. "What holds your loyalty… the truth now!" he demanded.

Severus didn't know what made him answer. Maybe it was the situation, or the urgency Harry spoke but he did. "I was an idiot who held stupid grudges… mainly against my father for treating me and my mum so poorly, and I screwed up… it screwed me up and I made some fucked up choices… I just wish to end this crap, and maybe some day your mother … and father will forgive me!"

"T-the bracelet, take it and put it on!" Harry commanded as he shifted his stance and the floor tiles exploded up before shattering under the weight of the spells coming their way, and Harry moves slightly to guard the girls firing his guns rapidly mowing down enemy after enemy. He glanced at Snape as the older man fired a few killers and eyed the bracelet he retrieved wearily. "Put it on!" he commanded as he fired some more using the occasional bit of ground to block attacks.

Snape slid the bracelet onto his left right with a blasting hex at an Auror. He then screamed out as it shrunk to size and his wrist burnt, he collapsed to his knees but Harry ignored him as he continued crying and withering in agony. Harry brought the girls closer hiding them behind the Crycillist and grabbed Snape's robes dragging his whimpering body behind cover to as the ex-Professor felt like his wrist had exploded a thousand times.

Harry used his once 'prison' as cover, shooting around it as the girls now held onto his jacket for dear life whimpering and crying. He fired both guns round the prison but the Aurors never seemed to stop coming and trying to kill him. It must be apart of that stupid oath Dora told him about that Aurors take that is stopping them from fleeing (or at least a tactical retreat). The idiots were totally unprepared for any kind of retaliation or they would certainly not be loosing to him and Snape (when the ex-Professor gets over his ordeal at least).

The pain in his arm just seemed to disappear as suddenly as it was there and Severus felt great. Hell, he wasn't even sure he had been hurt. If it weren't for the blood coating his robes he wouldn't be too sure he was ever in any danger. However, the sound of fighting brought him back to reality as he saw Potter firing around the cell (using it for cover) with the two girls clutching him and crying. Though, Potter ignored their cries as he continued shooting around the prison as it seems to be impervious to magic.

Severus pulled him self shakily to his feet and looked at his left wrist with wide-eyes… on a check list he would say, bracelet check, dark mark… gone. That weird connection he had always felt was gone and a less forceful one had taken its place… one he realised he controls as he can now make out the bracelet is covered in tiny engraved runes and seals the likes he had never seen before.

"P-Potter, what the hell is this thing," he spoke as he gripped the wand surprisingly still clutched in his right hand and joined in the defence. "It ripped off the dark mark."

"Oh, just the Key of Twilight," he replied nonchalant as he continued his defence.

"Oh," Severus replied as his eyes widened. "Just the-the what?" he asked, but awaited no response as he slashed his wand cutting three Aurors in half to drop in pieces. "The freaking Key of Twilight. That thing's real and you force me into wearing it? A fucking Celestial Item? Are you bloody mad? Have you been spending too much time with Dumbledore?"

"Maybe, but hey, at least I'm smarter than him," he retorted as he began muttering an enchantment under his breath and the ground began shaking. In front of the prison huge thick rose vines ripped through the ground as Harry's words spoke in (if Severus is correct an East Asian language, most likely Japanese) louder. The vines entrapped several Aurors (most likely killing them) as it created a secondary defensive wall.

Harry stopped chanting and smirked smugly as he continued speaking as if he hadn't done anything spectacular. "Anyway better you than one of the girls. I'm not going to force their destiny like Dumbledore does mine. Your life however can't get anymore dangerous."

"Then why didn't you take it," he retorted. "Surely your life can't get that much more dangerous either?"

"It won't work for me," he replied shrugging as he scooped the girls up and began running to the fountain with Snape on his heals before ducking down quickly as a hail of fire headed their way. "But it will work for you, and with the coming bullcrap our side can use all of the help it can get."

"And why won't it work for you?" Snape demanded in curiosity. "I'm pretty sure the world would rather applaud Harry Potter… a Celestial Knight rather than me."

Harry just gave him a quick amused smirk as he shot some guy trying to sneak up on them. "Sorry Professor, unfortunately my role is not Knight," he laughed rolling his eyes. "The bracelet won't work for me. None of the items will. I'm just not compatible."

Snape just sneered as he flung several stinging hexes before tearing through an enemy shield with a killer. However, he did look thoughtful as he assaulted his enemy. He couldn't think on it much but had noticed one thing; his magical stamina seems to have gone through the roof as he can practically feel the bracelet restoring his strength.

"So when is Dumbledore and the Order due?" he asked instead of anything he realised the boy isn't going to divulge (though he has partially realised what he means, he would rather not think on it much right now, or ever for that matter).

Harry glanced at his watch and grinned. "Now," he said gesturing the visitor entrance from the Scientific World as several small silver rings was floating above the ground. Severus was admittedly amazed as bright light fog began poring out and forming into members of the Order of the Phoenix. Its members automatically casting spells left and right, taking vantage points, and Dumbledore like the show off Severus had come to know over the years was just strolling at a brisk pace batting away most spells but conjuring or using rubble to block unforgivable with a look of alarm at the destruction brought upon the place, (mostly done by Potter – vines etc.).

Dumbledore soon reached their vantage point and took cover with them. "Severus," he said in quite amazement. "What are you doing here? If Tom discovers your involvement in this operation I'm afraid that it may take a lot to stay within his good graces."

"Yeah well the Dark Lord is the least of our troubles Albus," he retorted. "But I'll update you later; we have to get out of here."

Dumbledore nodded reasonable. "I concur, but where's Cornelius?"

"Damn, I forgot!" Snape hissed, wand at the ready as he looked back to his last known location to see several Aurors guarding him as a medi-wizard had stopped the bleeding and it looked as if they were about to move him.

"No you don't," Harry growled as he holstered his right gun and held his right hand towards them palm forward. He closed his eyes for a moment and they blinked open as he spoke. This time Severus understood the command as Latin. "Transductus!" he muttered and they heard Fudge cry out and could just make him out as he slid a little across the floor. The Aurors all looked over in shock and alarm but too late as they saw Harry.

"TRANSDUCTUS!" he roared out and the Aurors turned to see Fudge screaming as he was sent flying into what should have been the spiky orange gold wall of the Crycillist Prison like rubber jelly it sucked him in happily and dropped him to the floor, and anyone watching could see Fudge's strength (what little remains) being dragged from his crying, screaming, whimpering body.

"Harry, he was injured, by you it seems, was that necessary?" Dumbledore asked in a reprimand.

"Possibly not," Harry agreed. "But it will disappear in a few hours so who cares."

"Harry, Albus, Snape!" Dora had charged over and dropped down with them as the five continued to protect this vantage. "Moody said we should probably get out of here now as it seems reinforcements have arrived and more are on the way. We won't be able to hold our positions much longer."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could use a very long shower," he nodded in agreement as Dumbledore passed Severus a Translocator beacon and told him of its use. He immediately placed it on a finger. "So, Hogsmead, here we come," he muttered as he held the two young girls tightly in his arms, holstering his other gun and Severus noticed the ring around his finger too and shook his head.

"Well old enough to fight a war, old enough to apparate," he muttered to him self as he watched Harry and the girls explode into red mist (he figures Potter has to be different) and through one of the earlier rings as it reactivated and he was gone. Severus frowned before he left in black fog.

Albus sighed as he looked around quickly, battering the odd spell away before he too left the destruction and chaos just after Nimphadora.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Compared to the original of this chapter this is a complete rewrite, and I believe is fare better written and complete. I hope it was entertaining enough (feedback is of course welcome in the form of a review etc.). And I'll hope to have the next chapter up and ready soon. But I do have a few new video games (Arkham City, infamous 2 and others I still have to play so when I am updating this fic will be the most likely subject of my main focus). However, I do intend to soon continue with CyberTech, Emerald, and Eyes of Sight, with others such as Player etc. coming when I have free time such as Collision Course, and Fade in the Shadows, so thank you for being patient (I know how frustrating it can be waiting on a chapter to a fic you enjoy)._


	20. Episode XX: Ice and Light!

_**Harry Potter and the Storm of Nightmares**_

_**Episode XX**_

_**Ice and Light!**_

Harry wanted to scream bloody murder as he and his companions, little blonde girl and her older little blonde sister appeared in the middle of a freaking battle zone. Seriously it was like being dropped out of the fire and into the Arctic Circle (after said fire has burnt all of your clothes away).

Death Eaters!

How typical that they would manage to flee from one enemy and run smack straight into the other in the place you flee too. Perhaps they should have run to Diagon Alley?

Harry grimaced as he heard screams of terror and witnessed a few Death Eaters up ahead almost in an alley trying to rip some fifteen/sixteen year old girls clothes off, which brought a frown to his face as he side stepped a curse and watched the rest of the Order flee into the Three Broomsticks Pub. It wasn't the fact his allies weren't going straight to her rescue but the fact he's certain she should be in Hogwarts but he's never seen her before as she's freaking hot and he has always noticed the hottest girls in school (including hot Slytherin girls).

He easily shifted the oldest of his charges onto his back where she held on tightly and held the other in his right arm before drawing his left gun and moving swiftly before the Death Eaters manage to remove anymore of the struggling girls clothes.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

One after the other in quick succession the Death Eaters collapsed, dead with bloody gushing holes in their heads and the girl moved from them pulling her tattered brown robe tight around herself as her old looking clothes from underneath (excluding underwear) have practically been shredded.

She stood up looking at Harry cautiously, her brown hair in knots and a mess while her turquoise eyes stared at him in both fear and weariness. However, he lowered his gun and re-holstered it.

"Come on," he said to her. "We should hide out in the Three Broomsticks before more of those bastards turn up," he said as he turned and began moving back to the pub mindful of any stray spells.

"W-will I be a-allowed?" she asked in a soft, timid voice.

He turned his head to her and gave a reassuring smile. "Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" he asked curiously.

"B-because… I-I…"

She seemed unable to say what she wanted and trailed off blushing, but screeched as the ground suddenly exploded up blocking several blasting curses from impacting on them.

"Well we haven't the time for a debate," he commented and just took her hand in his and dragged her semi-reluctantly behind him. "If you hadn't noticed I have two scared little girls with me and I need to keep them safe so stop assing around. If anyone says anything I'll kick their asses. Look at this face, does it say mess with me or shut the fuck up?"

"T-the second one," she muttered quietly as she no longer protested, so Harry led her quickly into the pub. He was less surprised than he thought he should be at the surprised (though relieved in some cases – Remus – Tonks), and hostile (when several people saw his potentially new friend) looks. He found that odd but one glare from him and they were too scared to make whatever comment they had planned on.

Harry frowned though as he led the three back behinds the bar, sliding the girls from him and assisting to place the blondes under the bar for safe keeping and sliding under with them as his hair and eyes returned to normal. The blonde sisters were still lightly sobbing as he held them both tightly and the new girl knelt in front of them looking very nervous. Harry decided to leave the sisters to snuggle and cry for a little while, while the Order comes up with what ever lame ass battle strategy they can, and then he'll join them and wing it. It works 9/10 better than Dumbledore's plans.

Therefore, he turned his attention to the brown haired girl as she wiped her tears. "The names Harry… and you are?"

She blushed and looked down at her knees. "I-I'm Abigail," she said softly looking uncomfortable.

"I'm fifteen you?" he asked conversationally, trying not to find any humour in his lame attempts to start a conversation. He really wants to know why some of the people in the pub didn't look very welcoming.

"Sixteen in January," she answered.

"Oh, cool, so you go to Hogwarts too," he said. "Well, I go to Salem now, but I used to go to Hogwarts. Though, I'm almost certain I've never seen you around before, but then the school is huge. It's only logical that I wouldn't remember every face I've walked passed."

She continued staring down at her knees as her face flamed brightly and she softly replied. "I-I don't go to Hogwarts, a-and I never have."

Now Harry felt slightly concerned. "Then what school do you attend?"

"None," she answered, and now her words seemed bitter causing Harry to frown in worry, and was about to ask why when she took the need from him by telling him. "My family is dirt poor and the Ministry decrees that we are far from talented or powerful magically so we are not entitled Founder Scholarships. We are not worth the waste," she muttered the last and he could practically feel the injustice she feels.

"B-but that's just stupid," he declared causing her to start and look up at him in surprise with tears brimming in her eyes. "Talent grows with knowledge and education, and power grows as you stretch your magic and mana through use. How can they judge so biased? Then how do you learn magic?"

"I-it's just passed down. We can't afford books and stuff so we-we don't know too much."

"Ok then its settled," he changed tact confusing her in a second. "You'll be coming back to Salem with me so you can go to school there."

"What part of dirt poor didn't you understand," she suddenly retorted, sounding angry. "They aren't just going to let a foreign girl go there without paying tuition fees."

He shrugged. "If you want a scholarship I'll give you one."

"W-what?"

"I'll sponsor you."

"Huh?"

"Damn girl, maybe your parents should have at least sent you to a non-magical High School."

"No money remember?"

"Non-magical schools are both mandatory until you're sixteen and free, paid for by the state."

"State?"

"Government."

"Government?"

"None-magical Ministry."

"Oh, right."

"Right."

"So Muggle schools are really free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I wish I knew before now."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. We can at least get you some education at Salem… maybe fourth year and up. That way I'm certain my girlfriend will help you out. And you won't feel too uncomfortable being too much older than the other girls."

"I don't have the money."

"I'm paying!"

"Oh, thank you. B-but what is it you want from me in return?"

"Just for you to do your very best."

"Ok, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Wait, girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, Ginny, she's great. I'm sure you'll get along brilliantly," he said noting the hint of jealousy but he'll just leave it be for now. Heck, he just saved her and now offered her a place at school. "So where are your parents?"

Her eyes once again lowered. "T-they're dead. T-they died three weeks ago by Death Eaters leaving me all alone. Its why those people when we came in here looked at me the way they did. They think of me as nothing but a-a… what's the word… oh yeah… virus."

Harry frowned in annoyance before startling as he realised both his blonde girls had stopped crying and were listening in to their conversation holding back tears.

"Hi there babies," he spoke gently. "My name is Harry, what are your names?"

"I-I'm n-not a baby," the oldest spoke softly. "I'm a big girl. My name is April and I'm eight years old, and this is my little sister May and she is six."

"Ok sweetie, you're both big girls, I understand," he replied with a soft smile. "And don't you sweeties worry about nothing because from this day on I'll take care of both of you, but in a few moments I'm going to have to leave you both but I'll be back so don't worry girls. But I have to fight the bad men outside and stop them from hurting innocent people, okay?"

"W-why," little May whimpered sadly.

"Silly May," April said before he could answer. "He's a hero of course and heroes have to save day, right."

He gave a sad smile and nodded. "That's correct sweetie. I need to save the day some more, okay girls."

They both nodded reluctantly as he carefully slid from between the girls as he heard a loud explosion coming from outside and gave them a quick kiss on the check each before standing. He can sense the Order left minutes ago but a few Death Eaters had slipped passed and are on their way.

He looked down with a grimace. "Abby, you stay here and look after May and April for me please," he said and she nodded as she tried to give the girls a reassuring smile. "I'll be back," he said as he walked out from behind the bar with a frown. "Damn, I need my own catchphrase."

Harry wasn't surprised to see the pubs owner, Madam Rosmerta standing guard over the door. "I'm sorry Harry but Dumbledore ordered me not to let you leave."

He sighed tiredly before rolling his eyes. "If you don't move, I will make you, and I'm sorry to say but the way I'll make you isn't pleasant for either of us, and will make me seem like the bad guy, so I suggest you remember that I'm not a goody-toe-shoes like Dumbledore and I'm not afraid of breaking your face. After all My Lady with magic you'll be as good as new in no time. It's just a shame it will hurt so much before then!"

Rosmerta coughed nervously into her hand as she looked into his piercing green eyes and winced. "I had always hoped you would turn out to be more of a prankster like your father rather than a spawn of hellfire like your mother," she commented as if reminiscing. "I remember this one time these three men were in here during a Hogsmead trip her seventh year and started causing me and some younger girls from school some trouble and were being perverted and troublesome.

"She had walked up to them with a threat not unlike yours, and one of the men laughed with the other two and demanded to see some… well rear… front… chest… well everything really. He stopped laughing when she broke his jaw with her fist and sent him whimpering to the ground with a kick to the groan. The other two quickly joined him in a world of pain. I think your dad was a little scared of her after that but they had already been together for months and got along quite well considering how different they were at times."

"I see. Well that was a nice story, and I may have to build a time machine sometime just to watch that, but I shall not be stalled by stories of my mother anymore. But if you do remember some more cool stuff I would love to hear of them at a later date. However, I please beg you not to embellish the truth like Snape and Sirius."

Her eyes widened a little at Sirius' name but nothing more as she sighed and stepped aside. "OK, but if Dumbledore asks you over powered me."

He shrugged and nodded. "Ok. However, the three girls with me are 'WITH ME'." He made it clear to everyone in the bar as they're all listening in. "They're more important to me than any of you as they have a lot more life to give. So I will kill you if you so much as look at one funny. And if you think that's an empty threat, why don't you ask the families of the Aurors I've killed today whether or not I will?"

Harry left in a hurry without a backwards glance withdrawing his left gun he shot a hole through a Death Eaters chest and summoned the unlucky Eaters wand before the other two could think straight Harry swished the wand left, right, left, centre, up, down.

"Ardens Flaminus!"

Harry smirked as a roaring wind scorched forward boiling and toasting the two Death Eaters searing their skin from their flesh they dropped to the floor dying, twitching as he let up his spell and just left them to suffer. Now he's taken possession of a wand he took quick stock of the village. The Death Eaters had really done a number on it as buildings were in ruin, homes and businesses, and murder victims were littering the gravel floor.

He could make out Order members waging war with Death eaters. Some being more cautious not to hurt the Death Eaters too much while others (Moody, Snape, and even Hagrid) were pounding Death Eaters as harshly as they can while a few like Tonks wasn't going out of her way to hurt but wasn't going easy either like Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Remus.

"When will they learn that they stay down if you break their legs?" he asked no one.

However, he got an answer. "They will not learn until its left them alone to dwell on their stupidity with all they've ever known gone!"

Harry didn't move as he sensed the unfamiliar presence standing with his back to him, (back to back). "And what of you warrior?"

"Hmm… it surprises me that I realise now that you would have blocked me," he commented, amused. "I come barring words of friendship from my Masters within my Clan."

"And your Clan is?"

"In your tongue we are Coelum Anguis," he answered with a touch of pride in his voice.

"I see, and why would you snakes want friendship with a mere sorcerer like me?" he asked, intrigued.

"This is not just your problem Meus… Deus," he replied respectfully surprising Harry with his words. "The end of the world is everyone's business, and the end of the world puts an end to our clan."

"And if I accept the assistance of The Sky Serpent Clan, what do you want from it?"

Harry could almost sense the smirk of triumph. "I shall leave now… please expect three more clan servants within the next few days, though I shall be honest. They're not in my league and are still in training, but they will die for you. However, unfortunate events have befallen our clan and they are all we can spare as of now for a duty so simple as you are quite capable… when it comes to more pressing urgencies do not hesitate to contact us. They shall know how, and we will have some of our strongest with you within one hour, and our clan shall fight by your side.

"Eli, I bid you an easy time with this meaningless battle with Tom Riddle's terrorists."

With that Harry felt some wind and the presence disappear. He sighed as he turned his head to see several Death Eaters having been cut open and left gutted on the ground having died so fast Harry wonders whether they even realised they had been attacked. He pulled back his gun from where he held it in his left hand pointing behind, between his body and right arm from where the warrior had been moments before. He just hopes that this doesn't become a regular event. That's all he needs, the responsibility for a shit load of people with shit loads of problems and 'special' talents for bodyguards ('apprentice bodyguards') to take care of and keep out of trouble.

Shaking his head clear he spotted Tonks up ahead not having a very good time up against three twisted Death Eaters and was quick to apparate straight in raising his gun in transit he fired as soon as he appeared blowing out one Death Eaters chest and sending him out as his right arm moved a blur sending what could be thousands of stinging hexes at another Death Eaters shield while Tonks was left with the last.

Harry's opponents shield must have only lasted several seconds before it crumbled and the guy was bombarded by a torrent of stingers causing him to scream out in agony as his skin went bright red, inflamed and puss coated before Harry let up his magic attack and blew his brains out before turning to see Tonks' Death Eater already out (tied up squirming in fear on the floor as he noticed Harry's eyes shift to him, and likely pissed him self).

"Wow Harry," said Tonks with awe and wonder in her tone. "When you can fire the stinger that fast and continuously it goes from E rank spell to high B easily. I think I've only ever seen Mad-Eye fire them like that. He said that plenty of practice makes for plenty of stingers… well unless you have either the power, infinity, or stamina for it."

"Well I won't argue with that," he replied laughing.

"Well, I don't think that the bullet to the head afterwards was completely necessary."

"Probably not," he agreed. "But that guy you captured may tell his mates when he gets free that I'm merciful and they'll all end up dead rather than running in fear as they should."

"OH, well… err, ok then, lets…"

She trailed off as Harry grabbed her and threw them both to the ground rolling twice as killers come their way burning the areas they previously occupied. Harry blushed a lot less than Dora as he can feel her fine body pushed to his. However, he had very little time to enjoy his time with her as he threw him self up, flicking him self to his feet the ground bust up blocking two more killing curses before he pushed forwards with his gun in hand and the ground sunk down with spike-rocks snaking across the ground before growing out.

The two Death Eaters didn't stand a chance as the rock pierced their bodies. Though, Harry felt that they should feel lucky at such quick deaths.

Tonks carefully got up and stood beside him. "I'm starting to feel a little bad for them… only a little. Its like they've came here to die or something," she said gesturing Moody as his slicer took off one of three Death Eaters heads with ease. "Anyway Harry what are you doing out here? Dumbledore wanted you to stay with those girls you were with."

"Blah!" he chuckled. "Did anyone really think I was going to stay inside when I could be putting the fear of… well me into these freaking bastards?"

"Well honestly I think only Dumbledore thought Rosmerta could keep you in," she retorted, amused. "You threatened to kick her ass if she didn't move, didn't you?"

"Wow, I haven't known you that long and already you know me so well," he retorted, chuckling as he began leading the way to Moody.

She however rolled her eyes. "Well it's obvious you won't take crap from no one," she replied as she followed him. "Heck, I saw you kick the crap out of your girlfriend's brother just two days ago. Does he not have a clue?"

"He'll probably get one when he's dead."

"Hey you two," Moody growled as he took care of his last Death Eater. "Less chit-chat, more Death Eater pounding… we have to take in the slack from the others," he complained as he gestured off into the distance where Dumbledore's group were still fighting with the same group of Death Eaters. "Not only are their stunned Death Eaters getting revived every time one gets knocked down but Albus led his group off, me too if I hadn't stayed back, away from where all of the civilians are hiding, leaving them unprotected, and I'm not sure where Severus has gotten to. The crazy old man even went on to lecture me that we have to round up all of the ones in the centre before they destroy everything."

Harry snorted. "Items can be resurrected or replaced… life cannot."

"Try telling the idiot that," he retorted heatedly. "I'm just thankful Tonks listened to me, and now you're here. That fool Dumbledore would have you… most likely the most powerful of our group, and I include Albus in that, staying inside, hiding. Heck, you would have ended up defending the Three Broomsticks anyway."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Most likely, but try explaining anything to him that doesn't sit in with his beliefs and he'll rant for hours. Sure, sometimes he listens but does he really hear what you're saying?"

"Does he heck," he agreed as he led his group of ass kickers. "We'll work our way down and rendezvous with Hagrid before the four of us can stomp Dumbledore's Death Eaters before they loose their lives."

"Sounds like a party to me," Harry commented with a grin.

"But what about the Three Broomsticks?" asked Tonks worriedly.

"I left sensor tags on the three girls I were with and snuck one on Rosmerta. So I think I have them covered, and with no wards surrounding the village we can get there in a moments notice," Harry said nonchalant.

"Good job Potter, just keep an eye out, but I think we got them all up in that area," Moody complimented as he flung several gray spells as they came across seven more Death Eaters two of which hadn't managed to dodge in time and screamed as their robes began twisting and tightening, squeezing the life out of them.

Tonks engaged three as fast as she could, slashing her wand. "Adustus!" she cried out and none of her opponents stood a chance as reds, yellows, and oranges erupted around the ground the Death Eaters stood and blast up in an inferno of flames, engulfing them in quick screams before fizzling out into nothing and leaving the burnt husks to collapse to the ground.

The last two had taken small steps back as Harry eyed them hungrily his wand swished before they had a clue. "Gravitas Innuere!" he muttered… a pulse of black/purple light flooded from his wand and took hold of the last two in the grid of black and purple. They screamed for only a moment as they first fell to their hands and knees struggling to hold them selves up, the ground around them cracking as their knees, legs and arms cracked and snapped until they were crumpled into the ground, blood slowly tearing through their skin. They were unable to scream any longer as their bodies continued to crack through the ground, but their eyes before tearing out and splatting on the ground and creating cracks were full of untold pain and horror.

"Whoa, Potter," muttered Moody in awe as Harry let his attack up and the Death Eaters were practically melded into the road. "When you end a Death Eater you do it in style. And I thought mine and Tonks' takedowns were harsh."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "They should have thought about that when they joined the Death Eaters!"

"They probably joined while Dumbledore was all they thought they had to contend with," Tonks commented.

Harry shrugged again as his eyes saw Hagrid under attack by around thirty Death Eaters and apparated without a word. He reappeared out of an explosion of fire with his right boot crashing into one Death Eaters face while his gun shot twice and he swept his wand cutting another two down.

"Five in less than two seconds," he commented to his large friend as his booted foot continued down snapping the neck of the Death Eater he kicked to make sure he's not getting up again. They had seemed before content to fight Hagrid. However, now they seemed nervous as one Death Eater has a red laser dot on his forehead. "I hope this party was open invitation Hagrid as I don't want to be a gate crasher."

"Yeah, its good ta see ya Harry," the giant of a man said gruffly as his onyx eyes scanned the Eaters, his pink umbrella raised and ready. "I would have been happier if you had a spare wand, mine don't work too well."

Harry chuckled as the Death Eaters watched nervously as Harry flicked his wand summoning several wands before Hagrid. "Take your pick they won't need them," he said to the giant's surprise.

Hagrid quickly grabbed the largest wand, (the rest just dropped to the ground) and glared angrily at the Death Eaters as he placed his umbrella back into his large coat and readied to fight with fists and magic. "Thanks Harry, I got ya back with these bozos!" Harry was surprised Hagrid had the ability to be scary at all, but he is certainly frightening these Eaters.

Four more Death Eaters suddenly screamed out in pain as metal braces wrapped around their arms and torsos, momentarily shocking them before dropping them to the floor unconscious. At the same time Harry counted ten cry out as they just dropped to the floor frothing at the mouth and twitching. The remaining Death Eaters certainly pissed themselves (well most of the remaining eleven as Tonks and Moody had arrived on scene.

"Huh… you're not trying to hog all the action are you, Potter?" growled the old ex-Auror.

Hagrid knocked down three with a backhand as they wandered too close in an attempt to distance themselves from Moody, and the rest tried to flee. "Wouldn't dream of it," he answered as he pointed his wand to the sky with his eyes closed for a moment before they snapped open glowing white with electricity.

"Iza, Konrinzai, Tokkan!" he screamed out, the sky darkened within moments as thunder exploded noisily throughout the sky with a flash of blue lightning, before Harry's three companions jumped as several huge bolts of power shot down tearing in to the ground ripping it apart as it mowed down Death Eater after Death Eater, frying them from outside in they crying in horrified agony, and they feel to the ground twitching in death as the clouds parted, Harry's eyes returned to normal.

Moody stood with his mouth agape as he saw that every and any Death Eater within view had been fried and Harry was only starting to show signs of fatigue. Though, he's well aware that these minions are nothing but weaklings, but scare the cannon fodder and you weaken the generals, which weakens the master.

"A-Alistor!" He was startled as Dumbledore's group had rushed over looking frightened. "W-what happened… who could have possibly committed such an atrocity as to murder all of these Death Eaters so brutally?"

"He is here," Harry interrupted as he turned to look down the damaged village just as several men appeared within the street.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Severus Snape watched from an alley near to where Potter had cast the Asian lightning summoning spell with his left palm holding up a Death Eater against the wall of a heavily damaged building with some strands of transparent light/blades coming from a shimmering ring around his new bracelet. The 'blades' stuck within the Death Eaters chest as the Eaters last breath left him Severus frowned as he looked at the bracelet for a moment before pulling back, the shimmering blades fizzled away as his victim fell to the ground, dead.

He quietly sighed as he returned his gaze towards his former master. He had only figured out how to do one thing with the Key so far and it was bugging him. Though, he shouldn't have expected too much. At least his shimmering blade things can extend long distances, turn corners and go under ground, and are very hard to notice unless you can sense magic, and its fortunate that all of the pathetic minions he had came across were so pathetic that he felt dirty using the Key's power, but he supposed its better to practice on the weaker enemy than anyone worth the Key's time.

It appears his ex-master is going to confront Potter and Dumbledore. He wonders why bother. Its obvious at this point that as long as the Dark Lord leaves the Muggle, or as Potter called it, Scientific World alone then they have no business unless they come to odds like this. If the Dark Lord had any sense he would have pulled out as soon as he realised Potter had fled the Ministry to Hogsmead.

He frowned as the Dark Lord came to a halt before the Order and only Potter seemed unconcerned. Even Dumbledore looked a little worried (most likely afraid the Dark Lord and Potter will start fighting and put everyone in danger).

"Shit, I can't miss this," he muttered to him self stepping out from where he was protecting the back alleys hiding a few piss-ants that wanted to sneak in through back doors. He walked slowly towards his companions when a strange though hit him. He hasn't given the Dark Lord his notice yet. He supposed he'll be the first man to ever get away with quitting the Death Eaters.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Yo Tom, what's up," Harry finally broke the awkward silence as he saw Snape casually walking over from an alleyway. Dora was near the point of holding his arm in fright and may be near wetting her panties but he gave that little thought as his emerald eyes bored into those scarlet of his archenemies with both of them crashing and smashing at each others metal protections, digging for weaknesses in a battle of wills, but both were too strong and Harry got bored. Though, watching Dumbledore, and Voldemort's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy squirm amused them both a little.

"Yes, I too grew weary of our fruitless mental battle," he spoke, his voice raspy and devoid of anything but annoyance. "I see that you and your… soldiers have been having a 'blast' since we last saw one another."

"I would say," he agreed. "Your minions are freaking idiots."

"They should have run while they had the chance," Snape interrupted coldly as he stopped a little way behind Voldemort and crew.

Voldemort only glanced back coldly. "So… truly you are a betrayer of your own?"

"I know where my loyalties belong," he seemed to agree and disagree at once. "They belong with the only real friend I ever had, and because I was a fool who couldn't tear myself from my hatred I not only lost her friendship but I chose her as my enemy, and… and I practically killed her. I stand in the same ship as Sirius Black in that fault. We were petty and foolish in our trust, and refused to see what we should have…

"I shall no longer take foolish orders from men without a fucking clue, and I won't ignore the only boy, person, man who has stood up to villains and fought back, even riding us of darkness at a great price as a eighteen month old baby, just for us to profit and him to suffer," he spat glaring at both Voldemort and Dumbledore. "Why should I risk my life for either one of you? How the fuck can I repent my sins following you two around so blindly. Albus… all those years ago you left my friends only legacy with the worse kind of humans you possibly could…"

"It was for…" the old man tried to defend him self but trailed off as Harry glared at him. "It kept him safe."

"Safe from what Albus?" Snape demanded. "I should have at least tried to get you to see reason, but you're always right… just fuck off." He then turned back to Voldemort. "And you? Why the fuck don't you just get a fucking life. I serve one, and I always should have as her friend. I serve Lily Evens… Potter."

He then moved to stand the other side of Harry continuing to stare coldly at Voldemort and completely ignore Dumbledore. His talk with the two men who had caused him so much trouble over his years after Hogwarts had seemed to boaster Tonks' and other members confidence. Heck, Harry was surprised that Arthur Weasley a strong Dumbledore supporter moved from the old mans side closer to Harry. Damn, that poor guy maybe getting an earful from his wife later. However, Harry was saddened that Remus, although looked guilty refused to move as others picked Harry's side and some stayed with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus.

It was fortune that favoured Harry as Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Hagrid, Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley that chose to stand by Harry while the others stood by Dumbledore looking uncertain as some of the best members of the Order chose Harry and likely wondering whether they should have too.

Harry turned coldly to Voldemort. "I very much doubt you're here to fight me so what the fuck do you want?"

"Astute Potter," he agreed with a small shrug. "I am just here as I figured you may prefer to here it coming from me. I am interested in a proposition. If you can keep the US and the Unified Mana Council from interfering in my conquest of the British Ministry of Magic I will ensure that any and all Mudbloods and traitors are allowed safe passage into UMC territory… Muggle families included free of charge, and we shall also stay clear of the Muggle world unless the need arises, in which case we shall proceed as the Ministry had before the buffoon ruined everything."

"And I have your word on that?" Harry commanded before Dumbledore or anyone could state their outrage. Though, his alley's made no notion of protest.

"Yes, you have my word," he agreed. "You will save countless lives with this… otherwise the UMC will declare the British Magical Community a hostile state and declare a war that may escalate out of anyone's control. Neither of us wishes for such a war as it serves no purpose for you or I. It will only bring about too much destruction, and even I do not wish for such."

Harry nodded. "Agreed," he spoke, his word being final to gasps from Dumbledore's supporters. He looked at them in amusement as Dumbledore muttered some crap about a 'stupid boy'. "It shall be for the good of the world," he spoke harshly, shutting them up he turned back to Voldemort. "Once you have taken command, expect UMC soldiers to trespass within the UK to insure you keep to our bargain, and a peace accord shall be made."

Voldemort nodded before turning his back on them. "Come!" he commanded of his men, and they apparated away in a moment leaving Harry's troops and Dumbledore's in thought.

"Harry how could you!" Dumbledore exclaimed in reprimand. "You are practically handing over the Ministry… a lot of people will be forced to leave their homes now! And Hogwarts will be under Voldemort's control."

"It's just a school Professor, get over it… something's are more important," he replied as he began trekking back towards the Three Broomsticks with his people quickly following behind.

"Harry," Arthur said timidly. "A-are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Very… this way we no longer have to worry, or contend with either Voldemort or the UK Ministry, and I have my doubts that Voldemort will find his path as easy as he hopes. The UK can easily be recaptured at a later date, but right now we must protect what is important and that if life. As long as we live, and live free our homes are wherever we are."

"Totally agree," Hagrid said sadly. "But it's a shame Professor Dumbledore is being thinker than me, which is sayin' something. I guess it comes from my other side, but I choose the side that needs to win. It doesn't just benefit me but everyone if You-Know… Vol-Voldemort is playing with the Ministry."

Harry grinned proudly at his friend. "I couldn't have said it any better. We shall not fear the loss of what we had, but venture forward and be grateful for what we have."

His companions quietened as they thought about the truth of those words and Harry led them into the Broomsticks where they went off to get drinks, etc. and Harry found Abby pulling silly faces, trying to cheer up the girls. It was working well enough for May as she let slip a few giggles but April only smiled a little but brightened as did both May and Abby as Harry dropped to his butt with them.

"How are you girls doing?" he asked with a tired sigh as he was surprised with a glomping from both May and April as they hugged him, he hugged back. "Well, I like this welcome a lot," he said chuckling. "So have you two been good girls for Aunt Abby?" he asked, said 'babysitter' blushed.

They both nodded sweetly. "Good. I've only stopped here for a few moments as I have to speak with the others about how we're getting back to Massachusetts okay?"

"Massa-what?" asked Abby, confused.

Harry smiled as he pried the little blondes off. "It's a State in the US where Salem School is located."

"Oh," she replied blushing embarrassedly at her lack of knowledge, though Harry wouldn't expect many witches in the UK to know that either.

Harry just smiled and stood walking out from behind the bar he walked up to Remus. The older man gulped at Harry's cold glare. "How are we getting out of here? I have a way but it can only take so many and those three girls and my people have tickets so if Dumbledore has no other means then I suggest you and the Order of fucking morons." The lykan winced here. "Hide before Fudge finds you… and if Voldemort does manage to take over, you can get a one-way ticket out of here."

"H-Harry I'm s-sorry, you have to understand…" he trailed off as the sound of firework exploded outside drawing their attention to the windows where they can see a shit loads of Aurors surrounding the pub.

Harry frowned and internally groaned as a magically amplified voice sounded. _**"DARC,**__** COME**__** OUT**__** AND**__** LAY**__** DOWN**__** YOUR**__** WEAPONS! **__**SURRENDER**__** THE**__** MUD-BLOODS!"**_

Harry didn't even remove the wand he had stashed in his pocket. However, his voice rang out magically anyway._** "**__**Get **__**bent**__** fucker, **__**I**__** don**__**'**__**t **__**listen **__**to**__** raspy **__**little **__**twats **__**like**__** you.**__** Though **__**I**__**'**__**ll**__** admit **__**you**__** look **__**prepared**__** right**__** now **__**I**__**'**__**ll**__** still**__** assure **__**you**__** of**__** your **__**imminent **__**loss,**__** and**__** can**__** you**__** really **__**afford **__**to **__**loose **__**any more **__**men **__**with **__**Voldemort **__**knocking **__**at**__** your**__** door?**__**"**_

"_**YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO SURRENDER OR WE SHALL TAKE YOU USING DEADLY FORCE!"**_ they ignored the warning.

Harry frowned as he cancelled his spell and turned to look at Dora, a smirk on his lips. "They've seen my darkness, now let's show them my light."

She had no time to react or refuse as he seemed to suddenly be in her space with his arms round her waist, his lips gently touched hers and she was lost in his kiss. It was chaste at first before deepening as she allowed his tongue to slide in and their eyes drifted closed. Nimphadora Tonks could think of barely anything but how lucky she is in this moment as she could sense a strange yet potent power flowing through his kiss, felt through his lips, tingling through her body and settling between her legs as his body pressed firmly to hers. His hands found their way easily to her firm butt squeezing her tighter to him self before he finally pulled away, her lips pealing off his as he took too careful steps backwards.

Her eyes flickered open to stare into bright golden eyes with the whites tinted a peaceful sky-blue within his strong and serene face below golden white eyebrows and lashes with long golden white hair dropping back to his waist, thick, lush and wild spiking up and over his forehead in two tails and hanging down over his shoulders. His hair was like a crown oddly reminding her of Native American headdresses. His eyes were aglow with gentleness, kindness and love as they softly travelled the room with a gentle smile.

His eyes soon found May, April and Abby staring at him in awe. His smile just widened as he offered out his hand. "Come along you three," he said with a soft voice. He sounded slightly different than before, not commanding but they couldn't help but quickly hurry over with May taking one hand while her older sister held May's other, and Abby was certainly embarrassed as he slid his other hand into hers smiling all the while before turning his gaze to the others.

"W-wow… it's like his very presence is a phoenix song," Hagrid muttered with his mouth half agape, but nobody could find anything about his words to dispute.

Harry made no comment on Hagrid's words as he spoke. "Come my knights, let us part from this evil. I am sure my friend's back at school may start to worry them selves too much if we are gone any longer. Do not fret as I shall see us to safety."

He then led his girls from the pub out into the street with his people following behind him. He had half expected them to fire instantly but they did not as they watched him carefully, many of them sneering to not show the confusion and hate they have towards him. he can sense their loathing and disgust, and even their ill intent towards his innocent blonde charges and Abby even though they have done nothing wrong these people would hurt them for their own sick and twisted gratification.

The leader of the Aurors was the one to step forward. "How do we free the Minister?" he demanded angrily, hissing out his words with spit flying.

Harry didn't react to the hostility and just continued smiling as he turned to his allies. "I have the 'key'," he said raising his golden white eyebrows in amusement before turning back to the Aurors. His companions seemed to get the message as they all moved closer, or in Tonks' case placed her hand on Abby's shoulder (startling the girl, but she didn't do anything about it). "You see my dear enemies the key is to await until the prison dissolves, which by my account shall be within the next fifteen to thirty minutes. He really should have listened to me when I pleasantly informed him of the limits of his prison. He was foolish, as even in evil hands the Key has rules to its abilities, and now the Key no longer belongs to him."

"Then you shall return it!" he roared out angrily as Dumbledore and the Order exited the pub, wands drawn. "It is an ancient, powerful and expensive artefact. You have no right to claim it for your selves."

"I have every right," Harry interrupted. "The Celestial Items were designed to help protect the world, and the Key of Twilight shall do just that you selfish fools."

"No Harry I must agree with him in a way," Dumbledore unsurprisingly interrupted. "I cannot in good conscious allow such a relic to remain within your power. Severus, you shall hand it over immediately or I'm afraid I shall have to take it from you by force," he continued as he and the Order raised their wands at them and stepped back. "I can not allow you to kill for Harry anymore than you already have Severus… and especially not with such a weapon. It is designed to protect, not kill."

"If that's so," Severus spoke calmly. "Then Albus, why does it have the means to kill. I've discovered one of its secrets today. Precision death… it doesn't even need to be a vital."

"I very much doubt that Severus!" Dumbledore retorted, but now he sounded more concerned.

"Show him," Harry said sadly.

Suddenly a shimmering band of light appeared around his bracelet before a thin spike shot down smashing through the gravel floor, connecting for a second before everyone's attention was brought to the Auror leader as something smashed up from below and struck his leg, creating a small bloody hole as he gasped out and fell lifeless to the floor.

"You can't win a war without committing horrid atrocities that you would not wish to do," Harry whispered but everyone heard as the ripple around Snape's writs faded away.

"No, Harry I won't let you!" he cried out.

"Now!" Harry called and the others grabbed onto his jacket. "Black and white Professor!" Harry called out as Dumbledore fired a silver coloured curse and they disappeared in a flash of blue with a splattering of red as blood hit the floor.

"B-black and white?" the old man asked him self, confused as he barely avoided a curse. He and his Order were in trouble as they had to fight off the Aurors and flee.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	21. Episode XXI: Godly Misunderstandings?

_**A/N: **this is the correct story, I've only changed its name.**  
**_

_**Harry Potter: The Calm before the Storm  
**_

_**Episode XXI**_

_**Godly Misunderstandings**_

Thunder rocked the small cave Nanoha and Cassy stopped in to stay the night somewhere in Europe while following Rei-chan's little yellow blink to the next item when there was suddenly a new blink across the green screen of Rei-chan, a blue one. Therefore, Nanoha being Nanoha decided it might be an idea to go and check it out as it seemed nearer than the yellow blink.

However, as they neared the location, somewhere in Grease according to Cassy's weird navi-com on her phone (now enchanted similar to Rei-chan thanks to Nanoha's 'know how') a storm started brewing. Though, Nanoha and Cassy both have the weird feeling that this nasty storm was out to get them, as they've now been trapped on a small island that could have for all they know appeared out of nowhere in a small cave network by what could have been a very nice beach.

In addition, they can't be sure how big the island even is as Nanoha has been trying to get Cassy to see reason and go exploring with her to see whether they might find civilisation somewhere nearby.

"Aww, come on Cassy-channn!" Nanoha whined as she poked at their nice warm fire with a stick. "I'm sick of eating fish, I need some bacon, and eggs and stuff. What if the storm never goes away, you'll have to leave eventually, and we can't just stay here forever."

Cassy sighed as she stared at her friend blushing and trying not to stare as all she and Nanoha are wearing is their panties and tee shirts as they were soaked through when they took shelter and took them off to not catch cold (so they would dry quicker) and just haven't bothered changing as it seemed pointless with Nanoha's magical fire keeping their cave dry and warm.

"Okay, okay, you win but I am so kicking your butt if we leave and ten minutes later the storm dies down," she retorted and couldn't prevent the grin as Nanoha gave her a wide and grateful smile. It's no wonder. She has witnessed the amount Nanoha can scoff down, and variety must be important to her. Though, with her magical strength etc. its no wonder she eats so much to keep energy levels at there peak.

"Awesome. This is going to be so cool," she replied happily as she hopped up to her bare feet. "Plus Rei-chan says the little blue blink is somewhere around here," she added waving her little relic radar in front of Cassy's face. "What if it's something really cool?" she asked as she pulled out one of her many gi to put on as Cassy searched her sealing scroll (a gift from Nanoha to store her backpack so neither of them have the added burden) for her clothes.

"Like what? Sure I get that the radar finds these Celestial Items an all, but what else could it possibly find?" Cassy asked reasonably and Nanoha giggled as Cassy's funny accent comes on strongest when frustrated.

"I don't know silly," she retorted, amused, rolling her onyx eyes. "Its probably something not in the same league as our weapons, which is why the blue blink only appeared now, while we're so close. We have to at least find out what it is… what if it could help Mistress save the world, then its at least worth a look right?"

Cassy sighed again. "I suppose, I suppose," she reluctantly agreed. "But I still don't get all of this goddess stuff. Though, I won't try to deny her existence as I never used to believe in magic or evil magical army guys but they all exist, but is she really going to be as cool as you think?"

"Of course Cassy-chan," she agreed as she finally began slipping into a blue and black coloured gi. "You'll see… she'll be super awesome and kick butt like you've never seen and fight off the Storms minions and send Terra running in terror. You can bet it wont just be us standing by her side but others too, from sorcerers, lykan, samurai, and loads of others coming together to protect the world. It will be awesome."

Cassy just nodded with a sigh as she slid into her clothes of some navy blue hipster combats with a replacement black sleeveless tee, and her brown and cosmic gray hiking boots and black hooded jacket to keep the rain at bay, and keep her warm. She waited as Nanoha slipped into her gi and slid her magical stick onto her back and they both securely hid their scrolls safe from the rain before carefully trekking to the edge of the cave.

"Ok," said Nanoha as she looked out onto the sopping wet sand of the beach, her voice loud to be heard over the thunder. She braved her self as a flash of light and explosion made her jump. She had never been out in such a horrid storm before. "Lets do this, but don't be scared of a little thunder and lightning Cassy-chan, I'll protect you."

"I'm not the one shaking in fear here Nano!" Cassy retorted with a smug smirk. "You wanted to go out into the storm, so let's go!"

"O-okay," she agreed nervously as she stepped out into the pouring rain shivering as she was soaking in an instant. Cassy just followed after as the weather was too noisy to speak, taking hold of each others hands as to not get separated. They could barely see several inches in front of them selves as they moved away from the crashing, dangerous ocean.

They were walking for an age as they travelled, soon entering a jungle(ish) foliage of large leaves and trees as they left the sloshing wet sand behind.

"What the…" Cassy muttered in awe as the moment she and Nanoha entered the jungle the rain had just disappeared, but looking back they could still see it pouring down like a wall, cut off point at the beach. They both looked up to see where they stood is quiet, peaceful and bright and sunny. "That's just odd," she continued as she pushed some blonde hair from her eyes.

"Odd?" Nanoha asked blinking rain from her eyes, a huge smile sparkled on her lips. "Even to me that's odd… what kind of magic could do such a thing because it's so cool!"

Cassy sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well Nano, if you think something's odd it really has to be," she remarked with a small smile of her own while Nanoha giggled. "So you've never heard of weather controlling magic's? Because it's very unlikely that this is natural, is it?"

"No, I don't think this is normal either," she agreed in thought. "It seems like it could possibly be some kind of ancient ward. The type of ward that attacks trespassers with the weather rather than anything else, and now we've passed through the ward the storms not a bother anymore. It's probably just protecting the island."

"Then how are we going to leave if the storms this bad, we won't be able to fly on Nimbus!" she cried out, frustrated. "Can't you teleport us or something now the storm can't interfere?"

"Sorry," Nanoha said shaking her head sadly. "There will be wards to stop that tied in with the storm or anyone could just come or go. Anyway I told you I'm not comfortable teleporting. I might mess up and hurt us."

"Then what?" she asked desperately.

"Hmm. Well," she began thoughtfully. "I suppose we're going to have to find another way off this island. Maybe there're people here. They would know how to leave, right?"

"I don't know. You're the expert on magic here," her blonde friend retorted tiredly. "Aren't you supposed to know? If we hadn't veered off course to follow the blue blink we could have been in Grease by now having lunch, or we might have actually reached France or England. England is in the direction you said you sensed 'Unlimited', whatever the heck that's supposed to mean, but you said it was most likely the goddess."

Nanoha just nodded. "Yep, I don't think it was any further than the UK. And Unlimited is a title given to one with the power to exceed god. Not god in any real person terms but more like the 'creator'. You know the power of the make believe gods, what a god is supposed to be."

Cassy just blinked her eyes several times before nodding slowly. "O-kay… I didn't get half of that but I think I get the gist at least. So real gods are just super powerful mage with shed loads of power and talent, right?" Nanoha nodded brightly causing Cassy to blush lightly. "And these beings are called Unlimited?" Again Nanoha nodded and Cassy blushed brighter still. "And our goddess is an Unlimited born to Earth?" Another sweet and proud nod causing a deeper blush. "So we have to help her save the world from the upcoming invasion of another world that we can't see? A world that contains this all powerful Storm that wants to squish us and take over the Earth?"

"Yep Cassy-chan, that's about the right idea," she agreed cheerfully. "You're really good at making it seem easier than it is."

Cassy rolled her eyes. "No… its just explaining what we're doing is easy, not doing it. Heck, we have these blasted evil army guys still trying to get the Celestial Items, and we have to stop them. Can't we just find this girl first and if she's so powerful can't she help us put a stop to the bad guys?"

"Yeah we'll look, but we should do that while stopping the bad guys or they could hurt innocent people." She agreed sadly. "It is not only our job to serve but to protect the world, even if we are protecting it from people from right here on Earth. When we accepted our weapons we also accepted a great responsibility to do what we can to help out people in need."

The blonde sighed once more. "Okay, okay I get that," she nodded. "So we'll fight off these evil army guys and get the relics first, but what if they have some of them. It might be harder if we have to fight against other relics. Heck, I only winged it when I-I… well that evil army guy with my bow and it was so powerful. It can only get stronger, speaking of which, shouldn't we practice with our items encase we need to use them some time soon?"

"That's a good idea," she replied nervously. "How about now?"

"Huh?"

Nanoha just gestured nervously around them and Cassy gulped as her blue eyes roamed over a clear thirty something young and muscular men wearing some kind of white shorts with blue, red, and green runes panted, or tattooed onto their skin as they weren't wearing anything else to cover their markings. The men each held bamboo and metal/stone spears, and surprised Cassy with their ethnic diversity as she took note of black men, white men, brown and Asian men.

"I-I didn't really mean now!" Cassy cried out as the pair took steps back but stopped before they returned to the storm, her bow instantly hearing her panic and appearing within her left hand. The men had started to advance but stopped as they witnessed the bows materialisation in awe. However, when the golden claw morphed onto Nanoha's right hand they seemed speechless even if they hadn't spoken before, and seemed unable to come to a conclusion as to what course of action they should now take yet.

"Leave this island NOW!" a voice suddenly yelled out from within the men (in English Cassy noted as she can understand it so well. The only reason she understands Nanoha is because of translation charms on the girl, and now on her). Then he stepped out, a white man (perhaps in his mid fifties) with a short greying bearded wearing some shorts like the others but no markings.

_**0oo00oo0 **_

Harry and his group returned to Salem Schools dining chamber in chaos during dinner time, Harry immediately let go of May's and Abby's hands and in an instant cause Arthur Weasley as the man fell forwards with a huge gushing hole in his right side and quickly lowered the man to the floor.

Harry grit his teeth in anger as he saw Mrs. Weasley being held back by Salem's headmaster as he swiped out his stolen wand and started stabilizing and attempting to heal the wound as best he can until a professional can see him and do a proper job, but healing him is the most important objective as of yet.

Once Harry had him stabilized enough he tore open his robes, grimacing as he took stock of the mans gruesome wound and quickly went to work but the man has already lost a lot of blood, and his stabilisation isn't holding as his mana levels are bellow normal from his blood loss.

"Shit! Nurse!" he cried out as she arrived on the scene with a tray full of potions, but she just went straight in with her wand leaving Harry the potions. "Blood replenisher," he commanded of whoever was nearest as he was trying to keep the older man conscious and his concentration was split as he could hear Ginny crying behind him.

"Blood replenisher!" he heard Snape say as he pushed the open bottle into his hand. Harry took no time in forcing it down Arthur's throat with a little magical added to get him to swallow. "Stabilizing solution," Snape added without missing a beat as the red haired man gained a little colour. Harry again forced it down the man's throat and watched in relief as his breathing slowly began evening out. "Another blood replenisher," Snape continued handing him a final bottle and he carefully slid it down Arthur's throat, this time he drunk it of his own free will."

Harry had a moment to sigh in relief as the nurse thanked his and Snape's assistance and proclaimed that Arthur would hopefully be as good as new within the month but needs plenty of rest, observation and a few more potions for a damaged lung and kidney. Harry stood with a growl, and only a few people stood without flinching as Harry turned from Lite to Darc in only a few moments.

"Dumbledore is mine!" he muttered with his ruby eyes practically glowing with furry. "I will see that his punishment is divine. He preaches until it suites him. I know the old man really believes he is doing what is best, and that is the only reason I shall not end him. However, he has committed a crime against one of mine and that cannot go unpunished!" he growled out as the nurse quickly took Arthur away to the infirmary, Molly staying just to discover what happened before she'll no doubt runs to catch up with her husband.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny asked, surprised. She knows neither Dumbledore nor Harry see eye to eye but she had never thought that Harry hated the old man, pitied yes but never hate.

"That was Dumbledore's curse that did that," he growled out. Ginny would have expected to be more shocked than she is but couldn't find much surprised for the old man who hurt her farther.

"That can't be," Molly Weasley declared with eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"We betrayed the Order for Harry," Tonks spoke. "Dumbledore would have gotten us killed by the Death Eaters we came across after escaping the ministry. Dumbledore wanted us to fight his way but we fought Harry's way," she shrugged sadly. "And when we openly declared out loyalty he turned on us, siding with the Aurors we fought against. There's no doubt those Aurors most likely turned on them the moment we fled."

"Plus Potter made a bargain with Voldemort," added Moody to some gasps from the few remaining people as he finally took stock, (surprisingly late) that the teachers had escorted most of the students out. "The UK Ministry has gone too far and a war with the US and UMC seems likely, so Voldemort said that he'll let all of the non-mage borns leave the country into the UMC under the conditions that Potter assures him that the US and UMC stay out of the coming conflict between him and the Minister, and allows him to take over. It is a sound idea as it can save countless lives. When Voldemort is worried about loss of life I believe we have problems."

Shanna nodded. "Yes I agree. It is better to have Voldemort defeat the Ministry than go in against both forces. It will be to our advantage to only fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I shall immediately arrange talks with the UMC before they start military proceedings."

"I thank you Minister," Harry spoke bowing to her respectfully. "I'm afraid my country is a fucked up placed the day Voldemort becomes the lesser of two evils," he chuckled slightly. "But I must ask a favour if I may?"

"Of course Harry," she agreed with a sad smile. "After all Ginny and yourself are practically family."

He smiled at that and took his girlfriends hand reassuringly. "I wish to claim asylum on behalf of my godfather Sirius Black as he was and still is refused trial under the UK Ministry. If you so wish, you shall be welcome to administer truth potion and interrogate him on the subject of his imprisonment for your own peace of mind."

The Ministers eyes widened a little in surprise but she nodded her head. "Very well… if you bring him in I'll assure his well being and fair treatment."

"Thank you Minister," he spoke in relief with a smile. "But where might I ask is Amanda?" he asked as he looked around to spot her with her brothers lightly wrapped in bandages near the exit looking nervous but he was pulling her into a tight hug before she could do anything she had melted with a smile as he pulled back.

"T-thanks for getting me back Harry," she spoke timidly.

"No problem girl, we're friends," he answered with a smile before his expression darkened, scarily. "They didn't touch you did they?" he demanded and she didn't need him to elaborate so she quickly shook her head. "Good, because if they did I would help Voldemort kill them all."

She shivered as he returned to the others and placed a hand on each little blonde girl and they flashed white for a second. Nobody questioned it as he moved them and gestured Abby nearer to Ginny.

"These two are May and April," he gestured to them both. "And this is a new friend I made today, Abby. Could I ask you to take care of them until I return with Sirius?"

"Of course I will Harry," she replied giving him a quick kiss before crouching down to see the blondes. "I'm sure we'll have a great time, okay," she spoke caringly while they shyly nodded and then she stood. "And I think you'll need some new clothes. I think the school has some in the school shop that will do for now. Is that okay Professor?" she asked the head.

"Of course," he agreed with a kind smile. "Professor Calister if you would be so kind?" he asked the defence teacher.

"Yes, of course," she nodded in agreement. "Follow me girls," she smiled as she led Ginny, Abby, May, and April out of the hall.

"Well, see you later guys," Harry said before disappearing in a swish of red wind.

"What the…" muttered Snape in surprise. "W-what of the wards?" he asked. "Aren't they working?"

"T-they should be," Shanna answered in shock. "But then Harry doesn't seem like the conventional type."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I said leave this island NOW!" the old man shouted out as the other men stared at Nanoha and Cassy wearily, awed, and confused. "You are not welcome. You disturb the peace. How dare you come here in search of what is certainly not yours."

"B-but we don't really want to be here," Cassy spoke timidly. "But we got attacked by the storm, so how are we going to leave. We have more important things to do anyway."

"Nonsense," he roared out angrily. "You just want the Trident!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me Aussie… TRY-DENT… THE TRIDENT! What are you death and stupid?"

"Well we had never heard of it until you just told us but it could be cool, right Cassy-chan!" cried out Nanoha excitedly.

Cassy shrugged. "I guess. Hang on, do you mean Poseidon's Trident?" she asked reasonably.

"Of course…" he began but trailed of as he gazed towards them. "You really had no clue did you?"

"Nope," Cassy replied as they watched in surprise as the men had suddenly started dropping to their knees and bowing low and worried before the two surprised girls. "Err, what's the deal?"

"Damn you foolish girls!" the man cried out angrily. "You come here baring new technologies that made me paused to think them magic and now they foolishly think of you as gods!"

"Hail… children of Poseidon," one of the men suddenly cried out overjoyed. "It has been many years since gods have set foot upon our lands to bless us with their presence and now our storm protection allows us the beauty of two. We must rejoice as this day we are truly blessed."

"Say what now!" Cassy exclaimed in shock.

"Please My Lady Archer, spare our most humble home just but a moment of your time and we and our families shall be internally grateful for such a great, tremendous honour."

"Err, okay," she replied uncertainly and started as the men cheered in joy and was surprised to find eight of them coming out of nowhere with a beautifully crafted bamboo carriage on their shoulders, four either side and dropped to their knees with the carriage at a lower position.

"Please Lady Archer, Lady… C… Claw," one man spoke gesturing the seat big enough for two. "We can not possibly permit you to walk through our jungle after such long travels while you are still so wet with rain. Please… when we arrive in our village it will be our people's pleasure to draw you baths and redress you in the finest linen our people have to offer."

"Wow," Nanoha said with a giant smile as her claw de-morphs to the awe of the men. "That is really nice of you thank you so much," she chimed as she accepted his assistance and took a seat.

Cassy sighed as her bow disappeared in a flash of light and she joined Nanoha. She has seen things like this in movies and always thought it would be cool to ride in one. "Thank you," she said as the eight men stood and they all began marching through the jungle and ignoring the old man as he kept trying to tell them that they are not actually Poseidon's daughters.

"You girls shall not get away with this," the old man exclaimed.

"Blah," Nanoha dismissed. "Don't worry so much old man or you'll go even greyer. We're not going to rob some silly magical fork," she said rolling her eyes. "And its not nice trying to dissuade these nice people's religion. I see you wear a cross so you must be a Christian or something. How would you feel if we could disprove your faith? You should have more faith in people. If they want to enjoy the company of gods for a while then we'll stay and be their gods and they shall be happy. In the world only happiness really matters, so who are you to define belief? But there are those that are never satisfied. We give you our word that we do not intend to take from them anything more than we need."

Cassy was gaping at her best friend in open mouthed awe. That had to have been the single most insightful think Nanoha had ever said and she felt afraid that she may never witness such acts of intellect very often, which will certainly get them into trouble.

The old man huffed with a frown. "Technology seems to have advanced so far," he muttered as he eyed their bracelets with distrust.

"No, this is technology," said Cassy waving her cell phone in his face. "These," she gestured her bracelet. "Are the most powerful magical artefacts on the planet? And the fact that something here alerted Nanoha's radar says that this Trident might actually have powers. It might have been a magical staff or something."

"Yeah, it could be just like those evil bad guys sticks, to help a sorcerer control their power," agreed Nanoha.

"Perhaps Poseidon was a Water Elemental Mage?" suggested Cassy while Nanoha nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense!" the old man declared. "Magic is just a thing of children's fairytales."

Nanoha giggled as she snapped a piece of bamboo free from the carriage and held it in her open palms, moments later it reconfigured to the old man's and tribe men's shock into a wooden butterfly and took off into the air and trees, out of sight. The tribal men were even more awed by their guests and kept their heads a little lower out of reverence and respect.

"B-but that is impossible," the old man muttered in awe.

Cassy giggled. "No… I've come to believe that everything is possible, especially with Nanoha," she added the last nervously while said girl giggled with a wide and proud grin.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry arrived in Black Manor… well he guessed that's what the place is called even though it's just an over sized town house with some magic extensions. He hadn't actually visited before but his godfather Sirius had sent him the address shortly before he was outlawed from the UK so that he might visit before school, something that he never got to do. Though looking around the dark and dreary entrance way it's a good job. This place isn't somewhere he wanted to spend too much time.

Harry felt glad that he'll get to liberate Sirius from this crap-hole, and thinking of crap Harry looked down at his bloody-dirty and sweaty clothes. He no doubt smells quite bad right now too. Heck, Ginny had still kissed him while he looks a mess; she must really love him to not be bothered. He shook those thoughts away for now as he heard the familiar voice of his latest 'enemy down a set of stairs that most likely lead to either a sitting room or perhaps a kitchen.

"Harry has gone too far Sirius!" the old man was obviously still trying to convince Sirius of something. "Harry committed some very disastrous acts against both the Ministry and the Death Eaters. He not only killed but did so without hesitation, and in some cases with some very questionable magic."

"So what?" Sirius' gruff voice barked out challengingly. "James might not have been proud of Harry for giving back to the bastards but Lily would have been very proud. You knew her stance on crap like this. It's a war, and people die in wars, on both sides not just ours and it seems Harry's come around and opened his eyes wide to see that to protect his friends he needs to sacrifice those bastards who would harm them."

"But Sirius, you must see reason," the old man said sounding scolding. "We should not stoop to their level. It will make us as bad as them."

"Fuck off does it Albus, you're a fool," he retorted heatedly. "It all depends on the intent."

"But Harry then turned on the Order. He even managed to convince Severus to join him," he complained. "He gave Severus a very dangerous magical item that should be kept in my care so it can not be used to harm others."

Sirius just laughed harshly. "So Snape left ya and gets a shiny new toy. Damn, I wish I was there to see the look on your face when your spy betrays you and Voldemort at the same time. I'll have to see the memory sometime."

"Harry is going evil," the old man cried out in desperation. "He made a deal with Voldemort!"

"Yeah and you've already told me that," he retorted harshly as Harry made quick work of disillusioning him self and putting on some notice-me-not charms and sneaking down the stairs. ""It still sounds like a pretty sweet deal if you ask me. It means that the Death Eaters and the Ministry will fight it out so the UMC doesn't have any reason to interfere as long as the Death Eaters give muggle-borns free and quick passage into UMC territory and leave the Muggles alone. It save the lives of countless UMC Forces as well as Muggle-borns as the Death Eaters will most likely be more efficient in getting the Muggle-borns out under Voldemort's reigns."

Harry carefully entered the kitchen to see Dumbledore trying to stare down Sirius as both men stood across a large old table from each other. Harry also took note that Remus too was there, though looked as if he wished not to be.

"And you Remus," Sirius turned on his friend with cold blue eyes. "How could you come here with him!" he pointed harshly at the old man. "And bull-crap about Harry like this? I bet it was you fucks that attacked him!"

Remus just looked away in shame. "I-I'm sorry but this will make things right. Harry was brutal and gave no one a chance."

Suddenly Harry appeared with a handful of Remus' robes and slammed him into a counter harshly. The werewolf yelped in pain as the counter cracked under the pressure, and Harry ignored the wand Dumbledore was pointing at him.

"And what if I had exterminated a lykan or two?" he demanded with a growl. "But not just any lykan, not those like you. But bastards like the fuck that bit you? Those that turn children for their own sick pleasure? Is it okay for me to allow them life so they can escape justice and put more children through hell? You had my father and Sirius. They accepted you, but most of them only have each other or other creatures of the night that they can turn too, forbidden their basic rights by fools who fear their virus rather than help them over come it as just another ill fated handicap within this fucked up world.

"Or what about if some of those men were child smugglers, taking young children to work in illegal brothels, or perhaps one of them gets away to murder your brother, sister, mother, lover, friend. Then who is to be stopped. I have already lost so much Remus, I shall not loose anymore even if I have to smash through the Veil of Terra and destroy any Terrain that steps in my way!"

Harry sneered in disgust as he threw the man harshly to the ground. "There are many creatures in this world that fucks like Fudge and Umbridge call evil. They say lykan are monster. That they would kill you rather than look at you, but that is all shit… propaganda that they spread because of their own fear. I will not deny that some of those creatures are evil, but most are pushed that way by humans. Humans are the most selfish, filthiest creatures on this planet.

"However, we can also be good, kind, understanding and loving. It is said that a person is intelligent, will look at the evidence and make a smart decisions. However, people are foolish and will follow each other like sheep, herded by those few person's. Humans need to be that person, many without being people. If we could our world would be a smarter and kinder place."

Harry then just turned from Remus leaving the guy panting for breath on the floor as his eyes easily found Dumbledore, the old man still pointing his wand at him.

"Harry, I'm afraid I'll have to take you into custody, you cannot be allowed to roam free."

"You almost killed Arthur Weasley today and I'm pleased you're here as it saves me the bother of hunting for you!"

"Are you under the belief that you're here to punish me for a crime as I am the light wizard where you are the dark one?"

Harry glared at the smug bustard coldly. "I am the balance you foolish old man. I have told you before that light is not good and dark is not bad. They are but magic's and magic can not be defined as sentient. Therefore, magic is not evil, only the intent in which someone uses it can."

"There you go again Harry," the old man replied. "Trying to confuse me with foolishness because dark magic is of course evil as most of it is by design horrid, frightening and in many cases painful."

"But magic does nothing without a sorcerer behind it," he retorted nonchalant. "Therefore, magic did nothing as it is an extension of the mage. I can use plenty if not all so called good spells and cause someone pain. How's your ticker?"

"I do not…"

Harry had his 'borrowed' wand out so fast Dumbledore wasn't sure that it didn't apparate and he dropped his wand gasping for breath he grabbed at his chest as his heart felt like it all most exploded.

"Just a simple spell every medi-nurse first year will know, and that was with minimal strength. Its design in this day and age is to restart a person's heart if it stops. However, one thousand years ago it was used primarily as a tool of assassination as it is near impossible to tell what could have caused such a heart attack."

Dumbledore just stared at Harry in horror.

"A-are you going t-to kill me? W-what gives you the right? Who do you think you are?"

"I am the Calm before The Storm!" he declared angrily causing the Professor to take a step back with wide eyes. "I am the Dragon Phoenix!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror, the blood draining from his already pale face. "B-but t-that can't be… no-no-no… its so much… too much Harry!"

"Be that the truth Old Man, I am the Calm that fights the Storm, and I shall give you divine judgement for your crime against Arthur Weasley… a good man!"

"W-what j-judgement?"

Harry just twisted his wand and spoke cruelly. "To put you in a bed beside your victim. Parca Interlaqueatus Fataliter!"

The old mans eyes widened further as he was struck between the eyes by a bright yellow light and quickly clutched at his side crying out before he fell to the floor unconscious. Sirius and Remus looked to the old man in surprise and curiosity as Harry picked up the old mans wand in surprise.

"The Elder Wand?" he muttered to him self in awe.

"The what?" Sirius asked as he walked around the table. "He really has a Deathly Hollow?" he asked staring at the weird markings on the wand. "Damn Harry that's a cool find. You are going to keep it?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe… or I might just give it away or lock it up."

"Lock it up?" he asked outraged. "If that's the case you can always give it to me."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Maybe… I already have the cloak, and I'm not too greedy. It's the stone I really want. If it's used it will start creating fissures within the veil between Earth and Terra."

"Huh?" Sirius looked lost. "You mentioned something like that before."

"The veil is a barrier between Earth and what some would call hell," Remus surprisingly interrupted. "And if the Resurrection Stone is used it could theoretically damage the veil. Though, unless the veil had been weakened for some reason such as the… the-the…"

He looked up from the floor at Harry with a face like a puppy having been kicked in the nuts. However, Harry didn't answer as he looked to Sirius. "Remus reads way too many books. He shouldn't know half of this shit."

Sirius shrugged, confused. "Well, anyway, what did you do to Dumbledore?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Just a fate connection enchantment so he has to suffer the same pain and recovery that Arthur does."

"Fitting punishment, plus you robbed such a cool wand from him," he answered, amused. "I think the idiot needs a break from all this crap so I think its good you've taken over."

He shrugged with a small smile. "Well enough about all of this," he said. "We should get out of here. I've finally gotten you that trial you've always wanted in the States, which will be recognised under UMC law so when we take the UK back you'll be a free man here too… cool huh?"

Sirius beamed. "Freaking awesome mate… thanks. Its horrible having to stay in all bloody day when I could be in the pub or pulling some pranks in honour of James," he laughed while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on. And Remus get up off the bloody floor or we'll leave you behind. I swear you're acting more and more like a dog each day. I'll have to leash you if you keep this up as I believe that wolves have to be led on a leash by law…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

_(Roughish) _

**Latin translation!**

_Parca = Fate_

_Interlaqueatus = Interlaced/Combined_

_Fataliter = By Destiny_

**Enchantment-Latin:**

_Parca Interlaqueatus Fataliter!_

**Enchantment-English:**

_Fate Interlaced by Destiny!_

**Magic-Info:**

_Enchantment can be used to temporarily link the physical fate of two people together. Exp. if Arthur dies so to shall Dumbledore. However, the spell can have conditioning such as cast one way so if Dumbledore dies Arthur will not. Also, other conditions such as a time limit or a set parameter can be implemented. Exp. the spell on Dumbledore shall last until Arthur has recovered from the damage caused by Dumbledore's spell._

**_0oo00oo0_**

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm going to add-on a spell translation and info (if needed) when I make up my own spells from now on, and I shall primarily use Latin, but occasionally Japanese or some other language, but I shall add the translations at the end. Thanks for reading. In addition, I altered this fics tile again, (slightly) as I wasn't happy with it before, but I think its better now._**_  
_**


	22. Episode XXII: New Powers

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

_**Episode XXII**_

_**New Powers**_

Nanoha and Cassy were amazed as they were carried through the jungle like royalty and soon into a large opening which contained a whole village with bamboo and straw huts scattered all over with men, women (with markings) and children (without markings) doing their thing. The women wore beautiful silk robes of varying colours while the men (minus the hunters carrying them) wore silk tunics and trousers. However, none of the people except the old man seemed to have heard of shoes or socks.

When the other villagers saw them they cautiously came over as the men knelt so that both Cassy and Nanoha could easily climb down before the men quickly moved off to take away the carriage.

"These are daughters of Poseidon," one of the hunters suddenly spoke loud and proud to gasps from the large crowd and both girls blushed as they all dropped to their hands and knees in prayer. "Please they are soaked from their trip through our storm; we must have them new clothes, the finest we can offer and food in their bellies."

Nanoha perked up brightly at the mention of food and rubbed her empty tummy. "Great I'm starving."

"Please My Lady's," a woman in her mid-thirties with light brown hair and slender form approached bowing. "My daughter and I would gladly put you up for as long as you need, as well as bath, clothe, and feed you, please it shall be our greatest honour," she said as she gestured her daughter, Cassy would put the very tan (brown skinned) teens age at around fifteen, sixteen at the oldest, and looked like a younger and more slender version of her mother, though has a huge bust that even made Nanoha blush.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry was lying on his bed in his dorm room alone, relaxing with the cool breeze from the open window… his thoughts moving a mile a second. He was worried about his friends, and even more so about Ginny. It's all of this crap happening, it's driving him bonkers. Seriously, can't Fudge and the UK Ministry just get a clue?

In addition, Ginny had found out about him kissing Tonks, and when she confronted him about it, she wasn't even angry. She had said as long as he is hers then kissing a friend isn't too much to worry about.

Though, she did give him the evil eye for a moment. She didn't even give him a chance to explain. He got the impression that it was really bugging her, and if he did it again, he would surely get his ass kicked.

He sighed at the thought. In retrospect though his misdeed with Miss. Tonks was nothing as all of the bull-crap with the UK Ministry was spread all over the papers along with, (in the Prophet only) some really gruesome pictures of some of the people Harry and Snape killed in the Ministry.

Harry has to wonder about all of the crap he has to put up with, and feels that it might be better if he just slaughters all of the diseased sheep in the UK to get rid of the hassle they cause.

He shook his head at that thought. That really wouldn't do anything but make those he spares fear him, and that's Voldemort's game, not his. Harry wants people to follow him of their own free will, not because he guilt's them with bull-crap about some greater good, and certainly not because he could crush them under shoe.

Harry is just thankful that he got Amanda back from the UK Ministry, and she's now safely locked away in the fourth year girls' dorm with Tess, Abby, and Ginny. In addition, he got the bonus of a Celestial Item from the incompetent Minister, which is quite crazy.

How did Fudge even find it? It isn't something easily acquired, and he just hopes the other six will be safe, but doubts it.

Harry frowned in thought, because Voldemort was keeping his end of their bargain, but it seems that the UK Ministry is making it harder. It's only a matter of time until Voldemort conquers them, and all for the better Harry says. Sometimes it's better to take the lesser of two evils, and in a world where Voldemort is the lesser… well something is seriously messed up.

Something felt missing as Harry swung his legs of his bed and stood. He then strode straight to and through the door, leading to the balcony he climbed up onto the edge looked down from his third floor room and jumped.

He fell a few feet then shot off into the sky with a sonic boom. He flew above the clouds, closed his eyes peacefully and glided gently from side to side, enjoying the peace of the sky.

He felt the wind rushing through his hair as he soared further onwards the day was bright and happy, he could even hear the soft chirping of song birds singing in the trees below.

Then he slowly felt a chill run down his spine. He stopped to get his bearings, floating in the sky, looking in every direction. He was miles out at sea; he appeared to be above a massive luxurious island, with cliffs and jungle, and white sandy beaches.

He flew towards the centre of the mass of beautiful land. He must have flown quite far from Salem without realising. In the middle of the island next to a sparkling blue lagoon, and perfect white sand beach, Harry comes face to face with the most magnificent, and massive castle he had ever lay witness to. Its size easily ten, twenty times the size of Hogwarts, and he can feel incredible powers within so it might just be even bigger on the inside.

The castle was atop some mighty cliffs with a lake that spilled into a waterfall that landed in the huge lagoon at the bottom.

Harry landed in front of the castle, in the main court yard of cobbled stones of grey with a small working fountain in the centre. The place looked clean, polished, well kept, and inviting.

Though, he couldn't feel the presence of any life. He walked up to the giant sized entrance doors, and was about to attempt to push the doors open, when they swung open without even a single creak unlike the Hogwarts front doors.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and stepped into a dark chamber. As soon as his foot touched the ground torches all around ignited showing him his surroundings and his jaw dropped open.

He was in a huge entrance chamber of marble stained in red and black with wooden panels walls.

In dead centre opposite the entrance doors, wide stairs with a fluffy red carpet along the centre, leading to the second level. Two more doors almost as big as the front doors, and each side of him leading up to the second floor behind him smaller narrower polished red stained wooden stairs, and landing balconies seven stories high ran up the chamber walls, all with several doors leading off to unknown parts of the caste with similar staircases.

In the centre of the marble floor: a huge gold rimmed circle with a back Phoenix and a gold Dragon chasing each other, nearly taking up the whole space with gold or black flames dancing around them, almost looking alive. The ceiling is domed with crystal, making light dance off of the walls.

He felt a weird tingle, all through his body suddenly starting him. He looked at his arms to find he was wearing new clothes. He was wearing black leather robs and Dragon Hyde boots, along with normal cotton black trousers and t-shirt. His new trousers reminded him of the ones the non-mage military might ware. He saw on his chest on the left hand side, a small gold rimmed circle with the golden Dragon and black Phoenix.

"Welcome home," a voice said from behind. Harry span round ready for a fight, a man stood by the now closed doors beaming at Harry. "My Lord, it is so great to finally meet you!" the man bowed, as he spoke in a submissive tone.

Harry took a few steps back, hundreds of questions passed through his mind before he settled for one. "What do you mean home?" he asked, the man seemed, hardly even there - he was transparent and not truly there, not even a ghost, he was something else… nothing.

"This is the home of the Dragon Phoenix," the man said honestly.

Harry suddenly realised that this man looked ancient, maybe even older than Dumbledore, Harry thought for a moment

'If this is the home to the Dragon Phoenix then… then I have a home.'

The old spectre smiled kindly and nodded.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked in curiosity.

The old man smirked at him. "You flew did you not My Lord?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed slowly. "But how did I find this place?"

"Quite simple young Lord," he replied. "You are the Dragon Phoenix… of course you can find your home, without too much trouble, if any at all. It is in your instincts My Lord to always know the way home."

Harry just shrugged it off as one of those bazaar things about magic. "Then who are you?" he asked the old man in curiosity and confusion.

"I am but a humble messenger My Lord, nothing but a servant, a guide," he said.

The old man looked as though he had not met a human in centuries. Harry left his curiosity wanting as the old massager continued.

"You are to come here, and bring your most loyal of companions," he stated it like it was in part an order as well as in part a request.

Harry frowned at the old man quite confused now. "Why?" he asked. "Who do I have to bring?"

The old man chuckled, shaking his head in a laughing manner. "You already know My Lord… that you do. However, in times within your future more will come with utmost loyalty and devotion. It is requested by the spirits that you are to them what they need. It is not your duty, or responsibility, but who you are."

"I-I don't understand!" he replied, sounding frustrated rather than annoyed. He was frowning until his eyes suddenly widened. "It's nearly time isn't it?" he demanded but the spectre did not reply. "I can feel it, the Coming of the Storm. The devastation it could bring."

"The Storm does come My Lord," he replied solemnly.

"When? How long until it's here?" he demanded heatedly.

The old man's face fell. "I cannot tell, but feel it, feel within your own heart and you will know!"

"It's already here!" he spoke with a shudder down his spine as the old man looked at him in sadness. "But not fully," he continued in hope. "B-but, maybe two or three years are all we have until Terra is brought down upon the Earth."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Cassy was blushing deeply as she was naked, sat on a stool next to the equally naked Nanoha. Cassy was at least trying to hide her bits, but Nanoha had no shame, and Cassy can see why from her perfect body, and lightly toned muscles that are deceptively small. To her small perky breasts, Nanoha had laughed saying they're too small, but at least they're bigger than Cassy's tiny things.

They were in the women's bath house, and it was nice, perfectly natural and all, but they had to be washed down before they could get in. However, Evee, the sixteen year old brown skinned girl with huge bust had insisted on washing them down of all the dirt caking their body's while her seamstress mother had already measured them up and was making them some new clothes. Though, they do have dry clothes in their scrolls she insisted.

Cassy held her silly teenage hormone, silently reprimanding them as Evee's soap sodded fingers are rubbing gently all over her back before she moved around to her legs. Nanoha was already soaped up, now waiting for the rinsing. It had been hard not to make it obvious she was watching as the older girl was rubbing her friend all over. She even felt that Nanoha had enjoyed it.

It was hard to try to keep calm when Evee's fingers brushed up her tummy and over her now very sensitive tiny boobies, and back down. Though, it was even harder when her fingers rubbed soap between her legs, and it didn't help that Nanoha was blatantly watching.

However, she sighed in relief as Evee finished up and got a bucket of warm water and rinsed off Nanoha, before rinsing off her with a smile. Cassy looked at the girl as all she wore was a linen towel barely covering her body.

"My Mistresses," she said with a bow. "We can now enter the water. It is at a wonderful temperature," she told them. "And it has wonderful healing properties."

"Thanks, Evee-chan!" Nanoha chimed out as she eagerly hopped up from her stool pulling Cassy with her, and jumped in dragging the poor blonde in with her, splashing in. They surfaced and Nanoha waved to Evee. "Come on in, it feels great, this place defiantly heals."

Evee nodded with a smile on her face as she shamelessly dropped her towel to the floor, showing off her beautiful curvy body and large firm breasts with large brown nipples. Cassy was a little jealous, but also knows she has some years to grow yet, and doesn't poetically want boobs that big, if hers grow to half her size she'll be very, very, happy.

The brown skinned girl slid into the water with nowhere near as mush eagerness as Nanoha, and submerged herself up to her neck like the younger girls with a peaceful smile on her plump lips.

"So, where are you from?" Cassy couldn't help but ask, as her curiosity was driving her almost as mad as her hormones, as she's sitting on some under water rock, so close to Nanoha that they're touching a little, which made her mentally slap herself because of her very naughty thoughts. If Nanoha realises what effect she has she is well and truly evil, though Cassy knows her super powerful best friend is clueless.

Evee smiled wider. "I'm from here, but if you're wondering about my origin of blood then my great grandparents came from a place on the continent of Africa called Egypt. Not all of our blood has been here since the time when our god Poseidon left with the storm protecting the people. Some of us are here by accident like you, but it is lovely here My Mistresses, and if being trapped from the outside world means staying here, then I am happy."

"Haven't you ever wanted to leave?" asked Nanoha in surprise. "Haven't you ever wanted to see all of the cool things in the rest of the world?"

"That would be nice," she whispered in agreement. "But I am trapped, just like you."

"You don't think we're gods?" asked Cassy in surprise.

"You have not once claimed to be," she replied. "You do not act as I would have thought Poseidon's daughters would. Are you gods My Masters?" she asked in all seriousness.

"No!" they both reply together. They expected Evee to be angry or something but she wasn't, but she did look curious.

"But you still have the power to harm us all if you wished too," she replied with a bow of her head.

"But we don't want to hurt you," Nanoha answered worriedly. "We just got trapped here while searching for the other Celestial items, so we cannot afford to stay; we have to find our Mistress!"

Evee gasped with her eyes wide. "B-but if what you say is true then great evil is coming. There are legends of the God of Gods, Xzodia, and the Celestial Knights!" she then gasped more. "You are both Knights of the God of Gods, and I have been too casual, please My Masters forgive my rudeness!"

Evee was actually shaking now, afraid. She had not realised that these two far outstripped Poseidon's children in rank.

"Hay, don't worry," said Nanoha nervously. "We're just normal girls like you, but we have to help save the world," she said shocking Evee, and causing Cassy to be flushed and feel a little jealous as Nanoha hugged the older girl (naked) before pulling back with a huge grin. "But maybe you could show us this magic fork thing… um… Poseidon's Trident. It sounds like it could be awesome cool, and worth a look while we're here. Otherwise journeying around the world is pointless if we don't see the sights.

"Cassy teaches me about non-magical stuff, and I teach her about magical stuff, as she grew up with science and I grew up with magic. It will be fun learning about legends of gods and stuff, maybe we can point out who were probably Unlimited and who were jerks faking it."

Evee's dark cheeks blushed but her dark eyes shined with happiness as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It-it will be my great honour to serve you both in any way I can," she agreed in delight as her long black hair covered her face a little, using it to hide how pleased she really is. "As soon as you have finished your baths My Lady's we shall dress and I will arrange for you to see the treasure."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry Potter opened his eyes and was totally confused lying in bed on top of his covers. He looked to his left, and could see both May and April in their beds sleeping soundly. Harry had been given a privet room when it was discovered that the two young girls didn't want to leave his side. They seemed to sleep very well when Harry read them a bed time story and slept in the same room.

_Was that a dream...?_

_It felt so real...?_

_That island was beautiful..._

_I bet May and April would love to live there..._

_Heck, I would love to live there... I've never had a real home before, and there, those loyal to me shall fund a peaceful place to grow strong._

_I know it has to be real..._

_It felt like all my combat dreams, except obviously shorter, and - Different somehow..._

_What do I do? Just tell them all? 'We're going to a castle on an island in the middle of nowhere. Oh, just so you can be trained to help fight another planet full of demons.'_

_Well… maybe I can leave out mention of another planet full of monsters during the initiation stages. After all, I don't really know who to bring, with the exception of Ginny, Abby, May, April, and probably Tessa. I guess I'll have to let intuition drive me._

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked away from the sleeping girls towards the ceiling, he noticed his clothes, and he was wearing the same as in his dream.

"This is defiantly the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," he sighed quietly. Though, that annoying voice inside his head that he hopes everyone has was snickering and telling him weirder things have happened and he couldn't help but secretly agree.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny Weasley was just sitting at a desk in her dorm. Ginny's fellow forth years asleep in their beds. She was just completing her Defence against the Dark Arts homework for Professor Calister, when she looked over at Tessa who is also in her fourth year, before Abby and Amanda in the next two beds with a smile.

'They look really cute sleeping,' she thought to herself as she watched them for a moment. Amanda she noted to herself has also kissed Harry, and she mildly wondered whether he got so good practising on her.

Tessa is a little shy sometimes and Ginny couldn't be one hundred percent, but she's almost positive that the girl does like other girls. In fact, other than the crush she seems to have on Ginny, Tessa seems quite taken with Amanda, which in Ginny's books is great because they'll make a super cute couple, and they both deserve to be happy.

Last up is Abby. Harry had just brought her home after he rescued her from some sickos yesterday in Diagon Alley. Ginny hasn't gotten to know much about her yet, except a few things such as Harry is paying for her education because it had come to his attention she had been denied in the UK, and she's a pureblood.

Ginny had been horrified at the disgrace of the British Wizarding World for not letting lots of mage attend Hogwarts. She had no idea that the UK purebloods treat their own as bad as muggleborns because of status and wealth. She and her family could have been in a similar mess if it weren't for her family's long standing ancient and powerful (magical) ancestry.

Though she knows that Abby is crushing on Harry, Ginny doesn't mind too much as the girl had been saved by him, it's only natural. Though, she has also noted that the poor girl isn't very bright, though she has the potential to learn, she had been denied what by muggle law is not only her right, but compulsory: an education.

However, what is bugging her most is Harry kissing Tonks. It isn't like she minds too much, but she loves him, and feels that if he is going to make out with another girl (woman), then she wants to watch. The very thought is actually quite a turn on.

She mildly wondered about those feelings, and whether she's a pervert. However, she had spoken to Hermione about it last night. Her friend had been surprised, and stated with conviction that he doesn't usually do something 'wrong' without a reason.

Hermione also told her that naughty little fantasies like wanting to watch Harry kissing Tonks are normal. Though, she did comment that this kind of fantasy was probably uncommon compared to a variety of others she wouldn't mention. She had just said that Ginny shouldn't worry about being a little perverted as everyone is, a little at least.

Ginny stared down at her homework, sighed then raised her eyes to look out of the window. She thought she was seeing things for a moment, but it drew closer, and Ginny was quick to open the window to let the brown barn owl in.

It landed on the desk and allowed her to take a package from its leg, which she did with the owl flying straight out of the window and out of sight within moments.

The owl had delivered a small box wrapped in brown paper, which confused her. She carefully unwrapped the package to find a black velvet case with a note that read. 'Ginny - Love Harry.'

She eyed it suspiciously. She knows Harry's handwriting, and even if it was ordered from a shop with note included he would have put more. In addition, it is most likely going to be Hedwig, or if Fawkes has been bothering said snowy owl Harry would force him to deliver gifts.

Ginny knew she shouldn't open it, and knew upon holding it that it was enchanted with a compulsion. However, she could tell. Her brain told her not to open it, to take it to a teacher, to Harry, but she had no choice, her body wouldn't listen to reason.

She slowly and carefully opened the box to find a thin black bracelet. It shined and sparkled like a precious gem. It had a golden Dragon engraved on it, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

However, it scared her. It terrified her, and she doubted that even Voldemort would be able to scare her like this. She found she couldn't talk, there were tears in her eyes, and she trembled with effort to stop, but to no avail as the black bracelet started glowing dark purple, she tried to drop it but she couldn't.

The bracelet floated out of its case. The purple light making its way towards Ginny's right arm, and it hits her wrist. The purple light becomes so bright for all of a moment, and then it's gone, no light, just the black bracelet on her wrist.

Suddenly a fierce pain of hate, greed, power, want, and self-loathing overpowered her senses, she stood up knocking her chair over with a loud clunk, Tessa woke up with one of the other girls and they both stared at Ginny in fright.

Ginny's eyes were blood red her hair blacker than black, but that wasn't what truly scared then. It was the look it was completely empty with a-couldn't careless smirk with not light in her crimson eyes. The next thing any of the girls new they were all screaming in pain, Ginny included.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow!" Nanoha cried out as Evee had taken her and Cassy into a huge temple shrine where a green 'plastic/metal' and silver bladed trident stood proudly in the centre with a light green glow.

Evee was wearing a blue silky outfit which is quite see through but warm, with a bikini (Cassy's words) underneath in pink to keep her modest. Cassy's was pink but not see through, but tighter than Evee's accentuating her lack of assets while Evee's hid hers more while not completely. Nanoha's clothes are much like Cassy's but in a light green material, and neither girl had on any footwear.

The temple has a huge hole in the roof where they can see up perfectly through the storm to see it domes over the island.

Evee was just explaining the legend to the two as Cassy and Evee looked up, Evee always founding it aweing. Though Cassy tried to understand when the older giorl was saying, she was certain Nanoha had probably zoned out already when they gasped.

The storm that had been above them before (that somehow didn't obscure the sun) had just fizzled out in a few moments into nothing. Then they looked down to see loads of odd marking flashed to life in different colours drawing back from the walls to where the Trident had been.

They startled as it wasn't there anymore and looked around with chins almost on the floor as Nanoha had it in her hand spinning it around and playing like it was her power-pole.

"Ahh!" cried out Evee with wide eyes fully of shock. "Master, what have you done? How could you have done this, you stopped the storm."

Nanoha looked at them in confusion. "Huh? What's the matter? I haven't broken it. I just wanted to see if I can make waves and stuff, or water shoot out like you were saying Poseidon did, but it doesn't work for me."

"B-but, Nanoha," Cassy moaned pointing through the roof where the sun shined even brighter than ever. "I think that thing was creating the storm. There where all of these glowing seals on the floor when you pulled it out."

"Oh, sorry," she replied sheepishly as she popped the Trident back in place. The seals lit up again for a second before they watched as the storm once again blast around the island.

"Wow," Evee whispered as she walked forward and without a thought pulled the Trident out, startled as the storm stopped again. "T, that's pretty neat."

"Halt!"

They turned to see the wrinkly old elder with over thirty spear wielding men. He looked furiously at Evee, his eyes frosty cold with his anger.

"We have accommodated you strangers for long enough!" he spat out. "I am not foolish; I know you are not gods. Somehow you tricked some of my people into believing you are, so I let you be as I figured that since you asked for nothing it was harmless. However, now you try to corrupt, my sons soon to be wife four, and get her to touch what is not hers."

"Wife four?" Cassy asked in horror as Evee looked uncomfortable; obviously she doesn't like the idea.

"Yes, it is my son's right to choose up to five women he wants, and she is one. When she turns seventeen she will consummate it with her virginity in front of the whole village…"

"I won't let you!" Cassy suddenly hissed as her Bo appeared in her left hand, she growled. The men started but didn't move back, they advanced a little. If only she didn't need two hands she could at least fire at one or two, giving Nanoha a chance to beat the rest up.

"Your tricks do not fool us!" the chief said heatedly.

"What's consummate or virginity mean?" Nanoha suddenly asked, confused.

Cassy blushed as she leant over and whispered in her friend's ear before turning her full attention back to the Chief and his men. She did take pleasure though that Nanoha's cheeks exploded in flames as she let her simple mind work out how horrible these people really are. They're no better than the rest of humanity.

"You don't deserve to be protected by that storm!" Cassy reprimanded when her Bo flashed bright for a second before leaving her with a huge (oversized) white and black handgun in her left hand (as she is left handed) with the same rune markings her Bo had before with three slashes on the black muzzle on each side, and she stared in awe as she pointed it at her new enemy.

Nanoha was surprised by the change, but soon was wearing her claw on her right hand, and pulled out her power-pole with her left hand. She now knew that these supposed good people weren't so nice.

"J-just put the Trident back and we'll let you go," the Chief said with a worried frown. He was starting to doubt his disbelief in their god ancestry.

Evee went to obey, but Nanoha stopped her. "Don't… they can't get away with treating people badly. We'll save you, so don't you worry!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry sat up on his bed with a start he could hear several girls screaming. He looked over at May and April, both of whom had been woken. He was still wearing the robes he had gotten in his dream; and he got up and looked at the two girls.

"You two stay here okay?" he told them, and they both nodded. "Don't leave, and I'll be back soon, go back to sleep."

He left and headed towards the screams. It was coming from one of the girls dorms, he saw a few boys standing outside, looking to scared to enter. Harry could still hear screaming as he approached the door, all of the boys around the door looked as though trying to say something, all he caught was.

"You can't go in there, it won't let you!" one of the boys said, which was a very weird thing to say.

However, when Harry just walked through he felt a weird vibration through his body for a second as he walked through. He heard the boys gasping in surprise about something, and then one sounded like he was in pain. Harry looked back to see why, but from what he could tell one of the boys just fell over. Though the rest he could see with odd looks on their faces, staring between the boy on the floor and Harry.

The screaming from the girls had stopped as he continued on. He started worrying as he realised third and fourth year common room and almost had some kind of seizure, as there were girls all over the common room floor, and furniture, all looking calk white in their night clothes.

Though a couple Harry noted guiltily enjoying the show weren't wearing any tops. He couldn't help but look, being a normal teenage lad, some of them were still awake barely keeping themselves conscious, but most were out cold.

He could sense that everyone was at least alive when he noticed Amanda lying with drowsily eyes just outside a room door. He quickly approached her, and knelt down next to her bringing her into his arms. She didn't look or feel as week as everyone else, and she at least recognised him as he held her, her eyes lighting slightly.

"What happened?" he asked in a gentle whisper.

"Ginny, some, something happened to her," she breathed out, her chest heaving with the strain.

"But what happened to her?" he replied with a worried frown. "She wouldn't do anything bad to you!"

"Wouldn't I, Lover boy?" asked a cold, but very familiar voice behind him.

He quickly turned around to find a black haired red eyed Ginny in front of him still wearing her every day robes. He lowered Amanda back to the floor and stood up, before his girlfriend.

"So what's the deal with all the…?" he stopped after noticing the bracelet on her wrist. "Nice bracelet… where'd you get it?"

"I don't know who sent it?" she replied cheerfully though there was no real humour there. "It's very pretty… It scares me Harry, and I can't get it off" she said like she weren't too bothered, and tugging at it to prove her point. Harry almost forgot himself and laughed at how cute she looked trying but failing to remove the bracelet.

Harry settled for a bemused smiled. "It's called the forced Darkness of the Dragons Storm. I wasn't aware that there was any remaining. They were supposed to all have been destroyed," he told her with a small smile.

"It looks like not all of them," Ginny chimed amusedly as she gestured hers. "So Harry, when do I get to see your dark, naughty side? I so want to suck you off like that. It sounds so invigorating… and naughty!" she giggled with a crazy little smile. "We can do it right here in front of all these dirty girls. I've already sucked them dry of their strength… let me have your darkness 'My Lord'!" she said the last two words in all seriousness, and mockingly.

Harry smiled a little as his eyes roamed the girls, some still hanging on to the waken world like Amanda, but others are out cold. The thought was a little tempting… well for his naughty teenage hormones at least, but he can't let her dark side win over so easily.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, even red they held that spark of, well… that spark of wow.

She grinned cheekily at him. "You are the Dragon Phoenix Harry," she giggles as she let her small pink tongue lick her plump red lips suggestively. "The bracelet told me. So, show me the darkness that even the Storm is weary of. The darkness that Albus Dumbledore so foolishly saw as evil, which brought his recent downfall, and then perhaps you and I can do as bunnies do, all night long!" she demanded with a cute and cheeky grin.

Harry had to think. If the bracelets supposed to force out a person's dark, and evil traits then Ginny's are totally adorable. He could get used to this quirky side of her, and had to fight the instinct to just tear off her clothes and take her here and now. Though thinking of it, he's sure she doesn't really want their first time going all the way to be in front of her dorm-mates.

"Do you think you have enough power to absorb my darkness as well as make love?" Harry asked grinning.

"M, make love?" she asked as her eyes and expression cleared for a moment as his eyes slanted ruby red with the whites pitch black. His hair grew out and up, wild, untamed, and darker than black.

He walked over to her and folded his arms around her waist, and she put hers around him, holding on tight, lovingly feeling his warm strong body up against hers. Then they were gone in a flash of red wind.

They reappeared in the entrance hall, Harry's black and red aura visible floating around him slowly being absorbed by Ginny, both of them still holding each other tight breathing rapidly.

Ginny's breathing picked up as she felt the drug, the pull of his power. It was so tremendous; she had known Harry was strong, but never imagined. The orgasms she received from the other girls strength was nothing like this. This was an explosion of hell-fire. The feeling she got when she watched Harry fight. That dampness in her underwear that told her to hold on to him, as no one can ever make her feel so good. Her hero… and her villain.

Strong winds erupt up around them ripping the chamber to pieces. Ginny gasps in pain as her left cheek tears, but the feeling that bubbles within her stomach was ecstatic.

She orgasm's on just his power, so big that she had lost her breath, and had trouble breathing as another hit her like a ton of bricks causing her to gasp in a torrent of air, her check resting on her loves chest as she holds on tight.

Harry felt blood trickling down his forehead as he held Ginny tight and let her enjoy the feeling absorbing his dark energies gave her, (it felt quite good for him too but he has control compared to her want, lust, need), and he realised that his lightning scar must have reopened, bleeding. Then a tear across the side of his face makes him wince slightly at the unexpectedness of it.

Both of them were being torn, and cut by the force of their now combined power. Their blood leaking into each other, they were both yelling in pain, even though both could feel the pleasure deep within of such an act.

Harry looked down at her crying, screaming face; though her eyes are full of tears they held those signs of enjoyment. Gritting his teeth not to scream out, he saw their blood was glowing dark purple.

He needed to stop this or both he and Ginny would become a greater threat than Voldemort could have ever hoped to be, maybe an even greater threat than the Storm of Nightmares.

"I Love You!" Harry yelled through the noise of destruction they had caused.

She stopped screaming as though her pain was forgotten she looked into his sad red eyes and replied.

"I Love You Too!"

All of a sudden everything stopped and instead of her feeding of his black aura she was feeding of his white and yellow aura. Their blood glowed bright white, and Harry could sense that people were watching now, well they were glowing so bright that no one could see in.

He could see that all the tables and chairs that were smashed up and spinning around in the winds of their magic had stopped like time had no meaning, and there was no sound like someone had muted the world. He looked down at Ginny through his golden yellow eyes, his hair thick, wild, golden white down to his waist, and glowing slightly.

He looked into her big beautiful bubbly golden yellow eyes, and ran his fingers through her thick golden blonde hair as it ran down passed her butt.

He leaned in closer to her, his lips gently brushing hers, butterflies running amok in his stomach. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, and they kissed with all the love and passion they could manage in their tired state.

He even allowed his hands to wonder down, under her hair to her bum and he squeezed it tight, pulling her tighter, closer to himself, after all the teasing she's been party too.

They heard a cracking sound, both Harry and Ginny pulled apart, looked down to the bracelet, still holding each other tight. The bracelet smashed into pieces like broken glass, black smog of its power lingers for a moment as it faded away.

Harry felt his strength slowly returning as Ginny stopped absorbing his power, she had tears in her eyes as she fell into his arms like a ragdoll, out cold with just two breathless words lingering in the air.

"I'm sorry!"

Harry held her tight as his aura faded away from sight. He looked around to see who had been watching. He sighed at all their fearful and concerned faces and shook his golden mane as it framed him like a lion, wild, but gentle, and majestic.

Harry lifted Ginny up and stood with her cradled in his arms, just watching the cute blonde Ginny sleep. He had to admit she looked weird with blonde hair and he much preferred her red hair, but as long as she's okay, he'll be happy if her hair was green, which might look kind of cute. Then in a swish of blue wind they were both gone before anyone can ask any questions.

He arrived back in his quarters near his bed. He saw that May and April had fallen back to sleep, and Harry flicked some magic to pull the covers off his bed, and then he laid Ginny down.

He removed her shoes and her robes, but left her shirt and skirt on as he didn't want to disturb her. He then his removed his robes, only mildly curious how he could possibly have clothes from his dream, but figured magic can do stuff like that.

He then climbed into bed with Ginny, pulled her into his arms where she snuggled content, her legs twisting with his. The covers then pulled themselves up to their necks before he raised his free left hand and the whole room flashed yellow, secure from intrusion.

He sighed as he kissed her forehead, before his eyes slowly drift closed and he just lay, enjoying his loves soft, warm body laying half on top of him. It felt nice, and comforting, and soon, he joined her in sleep. Though, he had no dreams as his body and power recovers from the attack on Ginny, but he silently promises that the guilty party shall be held accountable, and punished.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Cassy fired her new gun of light, and with a flash of white a blast of magic struck one of the spear men knocking him back into the wall where he fell unconscious. She was surprised as when it was a Bo it had vaporized a man into oblivion. Though, maybe she needs to do something different with the Gun of Light. She also had to wonder why it changed; maybe they all can, to evolve with the world or something. She didn't know and by Nanoha's expression knew she didn't either.

At least the other men were now looking scared and it seems that the chief is starting to doubt himself. However, after a few moments his eyes seemed to harden, and he looked determined.

"Kill them!" he demanded and his men ran straight in.

"POWER-POLE EXTEND!" Nanoha called out and her red pole did, smacking out several me.

Cassy glared as she raised her gun and pulled the trigger. This time she held it, and the flashing white by the muzzle got brighter and more impressive, before she heard words whispered into her mind without a voice.

"Cry to the heavens!" she called out, starting when a circle of light appeared around her muzzle with a seven star pentagram with odd marking that looked like they could be words in between two rings. "Precision Lights!" as she cried these last two words three dots of light formed a triangle in front of the circle of light.

Each dot of light shot a laser like beam, which connected in the centre, and Cassy let the trigger go. It happened fast as seven strands of light shot forward, each one curving to cut through a man, and dropping him no matter whether the angle is right or not, seven men went down. She didn't know how she knew how to do that attack, but she did, and it awed her as the circle faded and the barrel sizzled with magical steam.

Nanoha stopped after her 'claw beam strike' had taken down five more men, her claw-nails fading from red light back to normal. Her eyes as wide as Evee's as the dark skinned girl had watched in awe of both of them holding the Trident tightly, unsure what she should do.

Evee had never known that she would ever see such people using such powers, and what Cassandra just did was… well frightening and very exciting. It's the kind of feeling she gets when the men play sports and compete.

Her eyes widened as the last two of the men suddenly charged at Cassy in shock but the girl looked tired and they were nearly on her before she realised.

Evee didn't even think as she cried out 'no' as they went to attack, the trident pointed towards them, a huge ball of water pulsed out of the centre tip and blast the two men crashing into a wall.

"No, no!" the chief cried out as he backed up in fright, all his best men were down and out. "T, this can't be!"

Evee looked from him to the younger girls and suddenly dropped to her knees as she looked up. Her once dark (black) eyes now swimming with blues and greens so deep they were drowning as she presented her trident it shrank down to a more manageable size.

Evee looked at the weapon in awe as she just placed it on her back, water snaked up it, hardening into a sheaf.

She looked at the younger girls pleadingly. "Please My Masters, My Mistresses. I implore you to let me come as your most humble servant. I, I can surely use Poseidon's Trident to help you, to serve as best I can. I want to see the world outside of the inner walls of this island please!"

Cassy was about to say something but Nanoha interrupted. "I know I'm not the smartest Cassy-chan, but I know if we refuse her one of her requests we will hurt her pride, and pride is something that everybody needs a little of."

The blonde nodded with a smile. "In that case… Nano and I will be happy to have you serving us if that's what you want?" she answered the girl remembering the things Nanoha had said about things like this, and that she comes from an isolated place too. Though not like this.

The now blue/green eyed dark skinned girl nodded eagerly as she pulled herself to her feet. "Yes Master, very much so… I will do my best to serve only two of the Celestial Knights, Lady Cassandra, and Lady Nanoha!"

They were interrupted by a gasp, and looked over to see the chief near faint. He had not picked on gods, but two of the God of Gods knights. He could do nothing to stop Evee from leaving now as she has been accepted to serve the two Knights, and also the Trident had chosen to give her its power. Though it's not on the Celestial level of the God of Gods the three of them together could level the whole island.

"Well, I guess since the storms over we can all leave," Nanoha said cheerfully.

"Where would you both like for me to take you My Masters?" Evee suddenly asked them. They both looked at her questioning. "I do not believe it will be one hundred percent accurate and only to some place near the ocean, but the Trident says I should be able to use the runes power just once to get the three of us off this island."

"Hang on!" Nanoha said as she checked Rei-chan still hanging around her neck. "Oh, where are these places Cassy-chan?" Cassy was just looking when they heard a thump and looked over to see the chief had fallen out of the doorway and passed out outside. They just shrugged as Cassy looked the places over.

"Hmm, well it looks like that one in the UK is gone," Cassy said with a frown. "But, one is in Massachusetts in the US, another is in California, and… wait a minute you said there is seven… well look here, there's only four bleeps. That means three aren't on here."

"B-but where could they be?" asked Nanoha worriedly.

"I don't know," Cassy replied. "But I say we go to the California one first since I've always wanted to go there… then the one in Massachusetts. After that we'll worry about the missing items. It could be those evil magical army guys. If it is they'll come after us and we can rob them back."

"Yeah!" Nanoha cheered pumping her fist in the air happily. "Take us to California Evee-chan!" she declared as she showed the spot on the map.

Evee nodded, and took a deep breath as she pulled her Trident back and it extended to its full size. She stabbed the ground and the runes lit up in a brilliant flash of light, and when it cleared the three of them were gone. Evee just said a silent farewell to her home and her mother, hopping her mother understands her choice.

However, her mother had followed the chief and saw everything that had gone on with a proud smile. She took a deep breath before taking the path back to the village to tell them the news that two of the Knights of the God of Gods, Xzodia had accepted her daughter as their servant and how proud she is.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__whoa… this took ages to complete, a whole day in fact. Darn you procrastination! _

_I hope you enjoyed._


	23. Episode XXIII: Heroes?

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

_**Episode XXIII**_

_**Heroes?**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

"Harry!" a woman screeched through his bedroom door, after banging on it really really loud and hard. How can knocking sound that obnoxious? He though whoever it was might knock the door off its hinges.

_Go away..._

_I'm sleeping..._

_Ugh, just fuck off already…!_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_Errugh… for fucks sake… go away!_

Harry stirred briefly but didn't open his eyes, ignoring the intruder to his comfortable rest in his nice warm bed. Snuggled up nice and cosily to someone warm and cuddly, soft and...

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

"Oh for fucks sake," he groaned tiredly as he pulled his girlfriend's soft body tighter to his. "Why the fuck didn't I seal the apartment door?" he asked himself rhetorically as he knows the thought didn't cross his mind.

"Harry, Harry, open this door right now!" yelled a banshee demandingly.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_At least I locked this one…!_

He sighed in frustration and opened his eyes briefly to see Ginny still fast asleep, her golden blonde hair sprawled out and messy over him as she rested her cheek on his chest.

Harry hadn't really noticed last night but her hair is longer, thicker, and luscious, framing her beautiful face perfectly. He could feel its length travelling down with his hand stroking it passed her butt, and remembers seeing it running just passed her knees in length.

_So it wasn't a freaky dream…? _

_If I find out who sent her that bracelet I'll rip them apart…!_

He took a deep breath to stop himself from getting angry, his eyes had gone from bright emerald green to a darker shade of jade, but other than that nothing else changed.

Harry sighed as he stroked his hand through Ginny's luxurious soft hair and kissed her forehead. She looked so sweet and innocent just lying there, arms around him, head gently resting on his chest, her breathing soft and peaceful.

_She doesn't look like she's got a care in the world..._

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

He sighed in annoyance and was surprised that Ginny hadn't been woken, but he saw that both May and April were sleepily sitting up in their beds wearing their cute little PJ's rubbing sleep from their eyes.

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

The knocking was quieter this time, and Harry could sense multiples outside the door now, and could only guess at which had knocked then, but knew he would guess correctly.

"Open the door would you please April?" he asked quietly to the small girl. "Let's see who it is?" he added even though he knows who it is, and gently tugged at his power readying to kick ass if needed.

The young girl nodded and climbed out of bed and walked to the door, unlocked it and almost got knocked to the ground as three people charged in, rudely not waiting to be invited.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron came in. It was Mrs. Weasley who rudely knocked April out of the way followed by her son then Hermione who seemed annoyed and was asking whether the disgruntled little girl was okay.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister!" Ron all but yelled his face red and angry, as he stared at Harry and his sleeping sister. Harry was surprised she hadn't been woken or even startled.

"Well," Harry responded, his eyes darkening a little further. "Before you rudely barged in and nearly trampled April, we were sleeping!" he hissed angrily in annoyance.

Mrs. Weasley eyed Harry shrewdly, and without a care, or any realisation that he could crush her with ease at any time, and he tends to be grumpy in the mornings when he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Both she and her youngest son ignored the fact that he was complaining about their vicious and uncalled for 'attack' on a child.

Harry eyed Ron with annoyance and mistrust as his behaviour over the years has been unstable and fuelled by jealousy.

"Yes Ronald!" Hermione interjected angrily from behind the red haired boy and his mother, holding Aprils hand. She was going to say something to Mrs. Weasley too but thought better of the hassle it could possibly cause her.

She turned from them to May and April. "Come a long girls, we'll go get you dressed and then some breakfast," she said kindly to the youngsters. They both nodded shyly, and May was quick to scramble out of bed to stand with her sister. Hermione took both girls hands and turned back to Ron. "Ronald, leave now!" she demanded.

"What? I'm not going anywhere!" he replied stubbornly, his anger flaring.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" his mother said with her hands on her hips looking up slightly at her son glaring angrily.

Ron looked as if he was going to retort when suddenly he was finding it hard to breathe and turned to see Harry looking at him in anger, his dark green eyes holding a golden light behind them.

"Leave the whole apartment Ronald, now!" he hissed quietly. "If you don't…" he left the threat hanging in the air and watched as Ron lost the colour from his face and was starting to sweat before he was quick to flee.

Hermione gave Harry a thoughtful look before she offered a small smile and led the confused young girls out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley waited a moment before closing the door and taking a seat on a chair near the bed. She now looked nervous but took some solace that Harry's eyes had lightened.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a little concerned. "You look so pale, both of you do in fact."

Harry looked at his hands and was only mildly surprised to find that she was right, he did look very pale, but he could also tell that his colour is slowly returning. He looked at Ginny's face to see that she was also very pale, more so than him, her wounds from the night before were healed, which his vain side was happy about as she's gorgeous, and she doesn't have a single scar.

"Yeah," he replied slowly after a few moments. "I guess so… my strength is nearly at full capacity, and Ginny's will be in a day or so, but I think she'll be up and about soon."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So this is the place eh?" a young man hidden by shadows asked of the two other shadows by him, up against a large building.

"Yeah, but umm…" another young man asked sounding confused. "He is kind of expecting us."

"It's cooler this way," a young lady responded. "Right Trey?" she asked sounding as if she was having too much fun.

"Right," the first guy agreed laughingly. "We could just walk in the front doors but that just no fun! Plus Vanille will kick my ass if I don't go along with this Damon!"

"Come on, let's move out," she answered sounding amused. "We have a… 'master' to attend, and stuff. I just hope he's cute, the elders did say he's our age!"

Trey sighed and sounded unhappy. "What about me…? I'm cute, right…?" he asked sounding uncertain.

"I guess," she replied without much thought as they began moving. "But we grew up together. You're like my… my annoying big brother. You know the one I never wanted but grew attached to anyway!"

Damon hid his humour as he patted the other guys shoulder. "You swing… and hit yourself in the head, out cold!" he mocked quietly so Vanille didn't hear.

"Jerk!" the other replied in annoyance.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"What happened to her?" Molly Weasley asked of Harry Potter as she cautiously looked her daughter over from her seat, making sure not to cause trouble if she can help it.

"Bluh," he answered causing her to jump a little at his noncommittal response. "Nothing big, she was just… cursed; it's all over now, all fixed and when I find the person that did it they will die!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" she demanded angrily. "Who did this I'll have the…!"

Ginny's eyes suddenly snap wide open, and Molly Weasley started as a cool and calming presence flooded the room for just a flash of a second, as if a phoenix had woken.

Mrs. Weasley stood from her seat and moved back in fear as Ginny looked to her with golden yellow eyes full of confusion and curiosity, her breathing hard and rapid as she seems to be upset.

"Good morning sleepy head," Harry whispered into her ear giving her a small kiss. "How are you feeling this morning, huh?"

She had the saddest look he had ever seen. It broke his heart to see her looking so unhappy, all he really wanted right now was to see her smile at him, like she's done many times before. That smile that lights up his heart as well as the room. She had a few stray tears in her eyes, which looked ready to over flow at any moment.

She looked over at her mother then back to Harry she had a pleading look in her eye as if to say 'get rid of her'. Harry wasn't sure how possible that would be at that moment and gave her a look of 'forgive me' then shrugged. Sure he could get rid of her mother with magic, but that will cause him grief later.

She sighed sadly and turned back to her mother who was standing several yards away watching her daughter apprehensively.

"Ginny!" her mother said uncertainly. "What happened to you?" she asks nervously. Ginny looked up to Harry uncertainly and he shakes his head no.

"I... I'm sorry mum but... but I can't tell you," Ginny croaks out her throat still a bit dry and sore from screaming last night. "And… to be honest I-I don't really no."

"Ginevra Weasley!" her mother stated angrily, her hands on her hips. "You will tell me this instant young lady."

Ginny looked nervous for a moment before answering.

"No!"

"What? What do you mean no?" Mrs Weasley responded angrily.

'_Bloody hell Gin_,' Harry thinks in amusement. '_She looks like she's going to kill us._'

Ginny looked up at him with a confused frown, then at her mum, then back to Harry, she looked as though at that moment in time in her weakened state that her brain couldn't process something.

Harry tried not to smile. She seemed extra cute while trying this hard to figure something out. Though, Harry wasn't sure what as she kept looking back and forth between Harry and her mother, still cuddled up in her boyfriend's arms, she finally spoke.

"Did... did you just say that?" she asked him in a croaky whisper, her throat still very dry and sore.

"I didn't say anything," he told her looking worriedly, concern etched his face.

'_Must have imagined it…_'

Harry was just gapping at her. He clearly heard her voice but she didn't even move her lips, he was just as confused as she was a moment ago then a thought hit him.

'_Hey Gin,_" Harry thinks, her eyes went wide with surprise. '_Just think to me if you hear my thoughts._'

'_H... Harry,_' she thought back. '_What's going on…? I can hear you but you aren't talking?_'

'_This is so cool… some kind of bond made with the transference of power,_' he thought to her looking thoughtful.

She smiled and she looked a little happier now. He supposes this does count as an upside to the whole nearly dying thing last night.

"Are you two ignoring me?" Mrs. Weasley butted in to their unheard confiscation.

Harry and Ginny looked at her. Ginny tried not to look too guilty while she noticed Harry had a small smile on his face as if he had no care in the world and would say yes just because he could get away with it.

"No," they responded in unison lying and trying not to laugh, especially since Harry's no didn't even try to sound sincere.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry spoke crisply suddenly with a commanding edge to his voice. "Could you please leave us alone? We have a few matters to discuss, as well would like to get changed and ready for the day. Plus we're hungry and would very much like to grab some breakfast, and possibly visit the infirmary first."

"No, I am not leaving you two alone for a second…!"

Harry pointed two fingers at her, which startled her but not much more. "If you do not leave now ma'am, I will force you!" he spoke harshly.

"You are just a fifteen year old wizard," she retorted. "What makes you think you would stand a chance against a fully trained witch?"

"I defeated hundreds of aurors, Death Eaters, and Albus Dumbledore on the same day, so leave!" he reminded her wondering whether she has a selective memory or something. She should probably see a healer about that sometime.

"Mum please…!" Ginny begged as her mother pulled out her wand in anger. Molly only hesitated for a second before pointing the wand at Harry.

However, before Harry made a motion to stop her some shimmering transparent strands of light shot out and pinned the woman's arms to her sides wrapping around her, and lifted her from the ground causing her to cry out in shock.

"Potter… umm… my Lord…" came the cool voice of Severus Snape as he opened the bedroom door and entered with a shimmering band around his bracelet connected to the strands holding Molly. "I have recently discovered the bracelet is not all about killing."

Harry was just as surprised as Ginny that Snape, although wearing the whole dark robe thing as usual had his hair washed free of grease and neatly tied back. Harry supposed it came from potion brewing in the dungeons, and that he had been too lazy (or just lacked the motivation) to wash it out before now.

"Severus Snape, how dare you!" Molly Weasley cried out as she realised it was him who had captured her. "Put me down this instant!"

He just ignored her and turned to Harry, actually looking a little amused. "I was curious about what had happened last night and came to see for myself. I was about to knock on the open front door when Miss…" he sighed here. "Granger exited and informed me of… your predicament, so I investigated, and thought I would assist you."

"Err, thanks," he replied with a shrug. "Well… um, just take her out of here; I'll seal the doors after you've left thanks."

He gave a slight bow of his head in acknowledgement before leaving with the woman as she cried out for him to put her down. Harry and Ginny waited a moment before he clicked his fingers and sealed the door to the apartment.

"T-that was odd…" Ginny muttered more to herself before turning back to Harry. "I can't believe that you have Snape working for you."

He just shrugged while smiling. "I have lots of people working WITH me, even if they don't know it yet!"

Ginny smiled at that and snuggled tighter into his embrace. "H-how can we hear each other's thoughts?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

To be honest Harry didn't really know too much about that himself, and told her so in thoughts.

'I don't rightly know my goddess,' he thought to her mentally shrugging with a smirk as she blushed. 'But it's cool, so who cares!' he added laughingly.

After a few more moments of content quiet Ginny tensed, and her mood dropped. "H-Harry... I... I hurt people." she started, her voice quiet and slight hoarse. "I didn't... You know?" she asked as a few tears broke free of her eyes.

Harry shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No-no you didn't... everyone's okay."

She sighed a little with relief. "T-thanks Harry, for saving me… again," she spoke gratefully. "A-and I'm sorry for all of the dirty things dark me was saying, but she… I was really, really, really… well you know… horny," she whispered the last word with her face a deep red colour.

Harry laughed capturing her lips in a quick kiss. "No problem baby," he answered smilingly. "Dark you is just as cute as normal you, and light you," he told her with a wicked grin.

She just seemed to light up more. "Um… thanks," she replied embarrassedly. "B-but what do you mean light me?" she asked in confusion as her heart-rate slowed.

"You know, I have a thing for red-haired beauties, but blondes are great too," he said amusedly.

"Blondes?" she looked baffled as she reached for her hair starting at the odd texture before pulling a handful before her widened eyes. "Oh my… Harry, what happened, why am I blonde, and why's my hair so… why do I have so much more hair?"

"The bracelet told you what I am right?" he asked her slowly, and she nodded her recognition. "Well, you are the same now," he simply stated.

She looked to him terrified for a moment before responding. "I'm so sorry Harry," she started fully crying now burying her face into the crock of his neck.

Harry just stroked his fingers through her long silky blonde hair trying his best to make her feel better. "Shh" he tried to sooth. "It's okay Gin... It will be all okay... I promise," he told her. "I'll take care of you, and you won't have to fight…!"

She suddenly looked up at him, her puffy eyes glaring to his surprise. "I-if you're going to be fighting Harry… then… if I have the power to fight too, I shall. Do you understand!" she reprimanded him.

He let a small smile line his lips. "Yeah… ok, Ginny… together, you and I with our Knights and friends by our sides."

She tried to smile at him but couldn't seem to manage it, as tears still streamed down her cheeks. He could tell she felt scared. But she accepted to live this new destiny by his side no matter what.

"Let's get up" he suddenly said smilingly. "We'll go check on the girls see if they're okay?"

She didn't say anything but just nodded.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Eww…!" complained Vanille as she and the two boys had crept along the ceiling of a large and furnished entrance hall hidden in the shadows. "Is that supposed to be a girl or… some kind of giant fat pug!" she asked rhetorically as she looked down at the 'girl' and three large, ugly and stupid boys with her.

"I'm not quite sure," agreed Trey. "I think your guess is as good as ours!"

Damon sighed. "Do you two have to be so childish!"

"Yes," they both retorted laughingly as they paused upon the pug saying something.

"I can't believe the Minister, how dare the mudblood fire my father!" she grumbled out spitefully. "We have only been asserting our rights! It's all Potter's fault! We should pay him back… let's get those filthy little brats of his, that will teach him!" she said smugly as she looked down the corridor, her smile turning positively evil.

The three 'spies' also looked to see a young witch around their age walking with two little girls leading them along.

"Look, it's only a filthy mudblood guarding them," she continued with her sicking smile. "She won't stand a chance against one of us, let alone all four of us respectable purebloods!"

However, the 'mudblood' hadn't even noticed them as a blast of pink light flew down from above and the four 'purebloods' crashed down unconscious without even managing to scream out in shock.

The two male shadows looked to the female and saw her just shrug her shoulders. "Hate at first sight boys, hate at first sight!" she said as way of explaining her 'excessive' force.

The two guys just shrugged as the 'mudblood' and young girls entered the entrance hall to pause in shock.

"Well girls," the 'mudblood' spoke trying to hide her amusement. "If you become a spiteful bully like her you'll just get beaten up all the time too. So you should be good girls ok?"

The two little girls nodded readily as they were led on into the dining hall where the three shadows could smell breakfast has been cooked. They only waited around long enough to see a teacher discover the pug and friends and levitate them off, presumably to the infirmary.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow, a beach!" cried out Nanoha in happiness as the soft white sand felt positively delightful between her toes. The three had just appeared on the beach in the early morning as the sun was just peeking up from the horizon.

The beach is deserted this early, but it has a few houses up further in land facing out toward the water. Evee placed her trident back on the back of her waist as she looked around in awe having never seen the outside world before.

"The air… it tastes so different here Master Cassy, Master Nanoha," she said to the younger girls in confusion.

"T-that would probably be the pollution," Cassy said feeling shameful. "B-but it's okay… I don't think it's as bad as some people think."

"Oh… I'm not sure what pollution is Masters," she answered in confusion.

"Never mind that," Nanoha suddenly interrupted as she held up Rei-chan. "The little yellow bleep isn't too far from us! Let's go get it before the evil army guys turn up!"

"Right, Nanoha's right Evee," Cassy agreed. "We shouldn't hang around while we're so close!"

Evee nodded readily in agreement. "Yes my Masters, I understand, we must make hast and find the Celestial item before it falls into nefarious hands."

Cassy and Nanoha just gave each other odd looks before shrugging and leading the way inland and following the bleep when Nanoha stopped almost causing the other two to bump into her.

"Nano, what is it now?" Cassy asked her best friend as the other girl was now just string at Rei-chan looking awed.

"More coloured bleeps," she said in awe. "Look, right here by the yellow bleep, there's a blue bleep right next to it now. And look here, a red bleep and loads of green bleeps, and there's this dull white bleep too, oh… the red bleep… it was just with a few of those green bleeps, but then… kapooh-y, they just up and gone!"

Cassy looked at the radar in shock. "Whoa, that is a lot of green bleeps… wait look at that one… it just appeared out of nowhere… that one's black! Maybe we shouldn't go… we don't know what we're dealing with!"

"But if we can't deal with this…" Nanoha disagreed. "Then how can we help save the world!"

"I… I guess," she replied nervously as she played with some buttons on Rei-chan. "Whoa… those bleeps are all over the state, possibly the country, or world. This thing didn't pick them up before did it?"

Nanoha shook her head and looked to the slowly brightening sky with a frown. "M-maybe the Storm is just getting closer and Rei-chan can now pick up its minions readying for war or something."

"That might be it," Cassy agreed sounding scared.

"Or it could be from when I dropped Rei-chan again and had to fix her," she added sounding sheepish.

Cassy groaned tiredly. "That's more than likely with your weird luck," she agreed exasperated, but couldn't help but give her a smile. "So what could these bleeps and stuff be then?"

"Maybe they're other items of some kind?" Nanoha suggested happily. "Come on, the Celestial Item, the red one, the blue one, and the black one are all waiting. I bet the green ones aren't as cool, but they have lots of them too. It doesn't look too far."

Cassy rolled her eyes as she finally looked at the distance readout and groaned. "It's over one hundred and fifty miles in land. We'll have to see about getting the train. I have enough money… well I think, so that should be fine. That way we can at least take a nap. And if we can't get a train, we can always get the bus."

_**0oo00oo0**_

There were a lot of whispers that followed them through the school and a lot of people wouldn't look at them, and all kept their distance as they made their way to the infirmary.

Harry was quite glad that none of the students felt the urge to approach them or ask them what happened. Ginny is still feeling quite terrible about it and he doesn't want her to feel even worse.

He knocked on the infirmary door and heard a woman call for them to enter, which they did, Harry with Ginny nervously behind him.

What they saw confused them, there weren't many people there. There were a few girls who were awake including Amanda, Abby, and Tessa.

Harry noticed that both Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley were awake. Dumbledore looked highly uncomfortable as Harry's emerald eyes fixed to his with a twinkle that wasn't one of amusement, but modified just to be an ass with mockery… dark mockery.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore as he left Ginny to see her father. "So how you doing Old Man!" he asked with amusement tinting his voice.

"I-I've been better," he replied, his words quiet and near muttered. "I-I don't suppose you'll undo the spell would you?" he asked that even quitter, with a note of hope but a tone that held doubt.

Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he shook his head in amusement. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with asking," he answered laughingly. "But if I let you off this punishment you wouldn't have learnt your lesson now would you?"

He sighed sadly and shook his head. "I-I suppose not, but I didn't know."

"A lot of people do stupid things without understanding," he replied rolling his eyes. "It doesn't stop the teachers handing out punishment though."

The old man grimaced and slowly shook his head on his pillow. "I suppose you're right once again Harry. B-but what are you going to do about…" he looked round to make sure no one was paying attention before continuing. "IT… the Storm, the greatest evil to have ever existed…"

Harry just shrugged. "Kick its ass of course…" he paused in thought. "Well if it has an ass," he laughed. "From what I hear it's non-corporeal right now."

Harry then just moved from the old man to stand by Mr. Weasley sliding his arm around Ginny's waist holding her tight to his side, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yo, how's it going?" he asked the bed ridden man. "You're looking better."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better thank you," Mr. Weasley replied offering a small smile but his eyes flickered confusedly to his daughter.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek. "How about you have a visit with your father and I'll see how the girls are doing?"

Ginny nodded timidly as he moved from her and joined the three girls looking them over smiling. "Are you three feeling okay?" he asked as he sat on the edge of Amanda's bed.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Tessa nodding her head in agreement. "But because we were the closest to… well you know," she whispered the last and he nodded. "She just absorbed more power from us."

"So what happened to her?" Amanda asked with concern in her eyes. "Why is her hair so… wow… her hair looks freaking awesome."

Harry just laughed as neither of the other girls seemed to disagree. "I-I'm sorry but… that information is strictly confidential until such time as you all give me a naughty show!" he said with an amused grin as they all blushed brightly, even Tabby got the implication.

"You should behave Harry," Amanda reprimanded but laughingly.

He just shrugged cheekily. "So… the question is… how could Ginny have drained any magical power from you," he muttered looking Amanda over, her eyes widening in shock. "Hmm… you aren't studying demonic magic are you, because that can become highly addictive?"

She just shakes her head with a confused frown on her brow. "B-but I'm just a mug… uh, non-magical. I can't use any magic."

Harry lets his eyes roam over her before turning to Dumbledore who happened to try looking as if he wasn't eavesdropping. "Hey Old Man!" he called getting the guys full attention. "How many muggleborn sub-elements have been to Hogwarts that you're aware of?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose briefly before his expression showed confusion. "I-I don't know what you mean Harry."

He rolled his eyes. "Come off it Old Man, don't give me that bull-shit or I'll send Sirius to keep you company!"

"I don't know," he spoke quietly. "M-most Ministry's worldwide don't care too much about finding them as they have trouble preforming accidental magic. And it would be even more unlikely that one would be detected if she has two standard element magic siblings."

"W-wait, I could be a witch?" Amanda interrupted with wide eyes. "I-I mean… err, what do you mean elements?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It isn't taught in schools these days as the ministry's fear witches and wizards getting too powerful, as we draw power from our element. There are five prime elements… fire, water, wind, and earth. However, after them are the sub-elements such as lightning, which is a combination of fire and wind, and ice, which is a combination of wind and water, or gravity, which is a combination of fire and earth.

"It's been proven during history that the sub-elements are harder to use, which makes it hard to accidently preform magic making them go unnoticed, even though they are more powerful naturally compared with those of the standard four elements."

"Four…?" Amanda asks in confusion. "You said there are five main elements… then what's the fifth?"

Harry laughed as he saw Dumbledore looked uncomfortable and flicked his right wrist and three pieces of paper appeared in his hand the size of playing cards, and handed one to each girl.

"Tabs, Tess, you just need to feed the paper some magic," he said smilingly. "After that… well, the paper will ignite for fire, crumble for earth, cut in two for wind, and soak for water. I'll help you, okay Amanda?"

She nodded her head as he held her hand while she held the paper, and a second later she dropped it in shock as it froze over and fell shattering on her covers.

"Whoa…" she whispered in awe as Tessa squealed as her piece of paper ignited in flames, but only ash hit her covers, and then another shriek of shock from Tabitha as hers crumpled up.

"Well, another sub-element, lightning," he said in surprise. "And the Hogwarts board refused you a scholarship… well there loss is our gain," he said smiling at her.

"How do you know that I froze the paper and not you?" Amanda asked looking as if to stall her happiness.

"My element is not ice… my magic is of… a different source," he reassured her laughingly as she grinned widely and he turned to Dumbledore. "So Old Man, I can't see you not having found out. It would explain your above par power levels."

The old man chuckled a little before replying. "My element is actually water," he answered straightforward, and Harry was actually surprised. "It would be nice to know yours too," he spoke with a tone that spoke he already suspected what it is.

Harry chuckled in amusement. "My element Professor… mine is the fifth element," he spoke laughingly as the girls all pouted as he wasn't saying anything, which caused Dumbledore a little humour.

"You enjoy not telling them don't you?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"Pretty much," he said winking at the girls before his eyes widened slightly and he looked to one side quickly as if looking through the solid wall. "Now that's odd… whoever that is… the power outstrips both Dumbledore and Voldemort combined… so much anger and sadness… so dark," he was muttering to himself before shrugging.

"Ah well," he said shrugging again as he saw the pale looks on the others faces. "What…?" he asked them, baffled.

"A-a Dark wizard stronger than me and Tom combined!" Dumbledore gulped out worried. "Well… aren't y-you going to stop him, it's your responsibility as the… well only person powerful enough that's capable. If you get to him now, he won't become another Dark Lord we have to worry about!"

"Lady…!" Harry corrected causing gasps from Dumbledore to the girls, to Ginny and her father as they had started listening in. "What…?" he asked in amusement. "You really find it that hard to believe that a wicca or witch could be that powerful?"

"Well, it's just…" Mr. Weasley spoke in thought. "Well, I've never heard of a Dark… Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay…"

"Ah don't sweat it, it's not my problem," he said shrugging. "Well, as long as she doesn't try to destroy the world!"

"But Harry you could stop her?" the Old Man asked reasonably. Harry just shrugged his shoulders nodding in agreement. "Then why won't you, if you can sense her… sense the disturbance within the balance?"

"Bluh," was Harry's amused response causing them to start and stare at him as if he had grown a second head. "I'm not the only hero in the world… someone will stop her. I can't go around stopping everyone," he said in smug amusement, rolling his eyes as they all looked shocked. "Though, what I am concerned about is, if Amanda was overlooked and she has two magic siblings, which would mean looking closer into the family just encase, how many more just get ignored."

Dumbledore grimaced at the thought, but Harry shrugged as he pulled out his wand and dropped it in Amanda's lap. "Here you go… I'm sure you could use this… we'll take you to get your own come the weekend."

"B-but won't you need it for classes," she asked as she held it in reverence.

"Na… don't worry Ami," he said rolling his eyes as he clicked his fingers and suddenly his normal average clothes morphed into a perfect tailored suit of black silk with shiny black shoes and black shirt with black tie. His hair wavered and moved neatening into a mess of wavy downward spikes.

He smirked and chuckled as all mouths had dropped open as he took Ginny's hand in his. "I'm just awesome I guess…" he said winking at the three other girls causing their cheeks to light up crimson. "Well, later all… oh, and Ami, keep my wand from The Old Man!"

He then led Ginny from the room smilingly and closed the door behind him.

"So what is the fifth element?" Tessa couldn't help but ask out loud. Only Dumbledore seemed to know but he had looked away and was most certainly ignoring her.

Though, she has to wonder how he came to be so gifted and pretending not to hear. It's going to bug her for ages if nobody tells her… maybe Hermione might know, after all she does seem to love sticking her nose in books, and might have come across it, or might be able to bug Harry enough that he tells them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Nanoha and Cassy had to practically drag Evee off of the bus to this small Californian town… well it wasn't that small. Evee was just awed by the things people had invented that her people had never even seen before. It was all like people invented magic.

It was night in town as it had taken awhile to get bus tickets as it was cheaper than the train and they were walking through the night with a nice warm breeze on their skin.

"This place has an awful lot of graveyards," Cassy spoke as they were passing one. "This is like the third we've came across in the past ten minutes. Are you sure the yellow bleep is this way?"

"Yep," Nanoha agreed before the three of them started as three men came swaggering out of the cemetery gates with grins on their faces. "Err… vampires?" she asked shocking her two friends, and the three men looked taken aback before grinning as their faces changed all bumpy foreheaded with red eyes and fangs.

"Seems our breakfast has the heads up boys," one vampire spoke laughingly to his friends. "One each… I used to love a good Chinese, you guys can have the other two."

"Um… I'm Japanese," Nanoha interrupted pouting. "Why does everyone always say I'm Chinese!"

"Whatever, Japanese, Chinese, it's still Oriental food!" his hissed smugly as he was about to stalk forward he paused. "Why aren't scared. We're vampires, going to eat you, drain you dry of blood, that kind of thing!"

"Oh, silly boy, that's easy," she said happily as she kicked up a piece of wood from the floor and caught in happily in her hand. "Someone lost this and I found it," she said happily showing off the wooden stake that had been hidden in the grass outside the cemetery.

The vampires looked nervous as they eyed the odd stake wielding girl wearily. "You think a small fry like you could beat us," one laughed and went in to attack her, but she barely moved before he started as the girl was pulling the stake from his chest and he burst into dust.

She smirked at the other two vampires as they charged forward her friends moved back out of the way. One vamp lunged with a right punch that Nanoha blocked as she giggled infuriating him before he cried out as she kicked him in the nads lifting him from the ground where he fell to the floor in the foetal position whimpering and holding his crutch.

She leaned back and swung round a kick from the other vampire, but caught his ankle as it passed, pulled on it fast lifting him from the ground and swinging him before letting go. He cried out in shock as he hit the cemetery fence two spiked tips piercing his chest and dusting him into nothing.

Nanoha grinned as she dropped down to her right knee in the last vamps gut causing him to cry out more before she run the stake through his chest and hopped up to her feet stake in hand as he too burst into dust.

"No free and easy meal hear Mr. Vampires!" she declared happily before turning back to both of her relieved friends and placing away her newly acquired stake. "You know guys… I think there's something weird happening in town, and I'm not talking about the vampires. I sense some kind of unstable magic! And the red bleep, blue bleep, yellow bleep, and black bleep are all together… oh, and that pale white bleep is too. They're not too far away."

"Nanoha…!" Cassy sighed in exasperation. "Y-you don't just kill some vampires and treat that as normal. I think I know why there are so many graveyards now. Vampire town USA…!"

"Hmm… I guess," she agreed nodding. "But let's go. The unstable magic's coming from the direction of the item!"

"Oh… great… now we'll have to fight more evil," Cassy sighed sadly. "I-I know its our chosen path and all, but I hoped that we could have found the item with ease and then gone back to the beach. We're in California; they make cool movies and stuff here!"

"Oh… what's a movie Cassy-chan?" she asked in excitement as she led the way with Cassy walking beside her and Evee bringing up her rear, watching her two masters with a smile as they're so fun.

Evee hasn't gotten to know the younger girls much yet, but her masters are certainly interesting, and she is happy and proud to be their servant, property, slave, and fight by their sides as she has been given her very own magical item in her trident.

"Wow… all of these fake lights," Evee said as they came out from a back alley into a wide road with yellow streetlights lined up either side with some empty cars. However, they could hear a commotion coming from one of the few shops lining the road and crossed.

The shops door had been blown off and the shops name had been Magic… something… the something they couldn't tell as it had been blasted. They could hear talking or pleading inside the shop as they came to a stop outside.

"It's here," Nanoha whispered nervously. "The magic and the Celestial Item... I think the magic's coming from a girl, b… but there's something else in there, but I don't think she or anyone else knows. It feels…"

"Like a cold chill of dread shivering down your spine?" Cassy interrupted shivering.

"Yeah," Nanoha agreed nodded nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this. This is nothing like those vampires, they're nothing but a nascence to me as long as I keep my guard up… but I don't know what I could do to fight this…"

"But what about the girl…?" Cassy asked trying to see through the window but could only make out shadowed figures as the light inside is low.

"I don't know, but…" she shook her head uncertainly. "I-I think we should help," she added closing her eyes for better reflexion and concentration. She filtered out the creepy presence and focused on the witch, trying to feel her emotions before opening her eyes looking sad.

"I… I think she's suffering… grief, and lost control," she continued looking so sad that Cassy had to resist giving her a hug. "But… on top of her grief she feels rage, anger, and hatred. It's so sad, I feel sorry for her, but… we can't let her continue like this. She'll end up hurting innocent people and then feel worse and… she might be lost… lost forever in her grief and anger."

"It's nice to see insightful Nano… Nano-chan and all," Cassy began getting a brilliant look in Nanoha's eyes at using the honorific. "B-but what can we do to stop her," she muttered sadly as she looked into the window again. It seemed like there is a fight going on inside and they heard a loud explosion.

"Let's do this!" Cassy said fiercely as her gun appeared in her left hand in a flash of white light.

"Yes, let's do this," Nanoha agreed as her claw appeared, and Evee nodded as she took off her trident and it expanded to full size. "Plus the other items in there!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

He ran as fast as he could with his newly acquired pet ferret on his shoulder as some weird men in military uniforms were chasing him through the streets of LA in the middle of the night.

They had attacked the orphanage and some of them used little wooden sticks to blast the staff with different coloured light. Not that he cared for them much; they didn't exactly make his life any easier.

In fact, they made his life hell for their own amusement, or to amuse other orphans… nothing… naughty… unless you count forcing him to wear girls clothes because they won't buy him much in the line of 'guy clothes'. It's so humiliating, just because he's kind of feminine, it's not his fault he's fourteen and can easily be mistaken for a girl.

He was huffing and puffing as he ran down a side alley in a part of town he hadn't been to before, that he can remember anyway, and it's dark. He tends not to go out after dark as he learnt from that mistake. Things really do go bump in the night, not that anyone would believe him, it just because a source of ridicule. Kids can be so cruel, but he can easily ignore the jerks these days, letting them get to him means they win, and he hates to lose.

Though, it seems he's going to lose this time, maybe his life as he has come to a dead end. He held onto the end wall panting for breath, but looked up as his pet started hissing and saw two burly men walking down the alley carrying those little sticks pointed at him.

"Come on now little girl, hand that thing over and we might let you live!" one man demanded gesturing to his new pet ferret. The white fired creature hissed louder at this and not for the first time the young boy felt as if his pet actually understood words.

The little 'girl' moved back a little as far as he could, his pale, milk like skin reflecting the half-moon above. His light brown hair (long because the staff think it's funny to make him keep it that way) hanging just below his neck neatly and would fall into his eyes if not for the hairclip over his right ear holding it back, and the other higher up pinning his fringe over, and his soft green eyes trembling with fear and watering slightly.

He was wearing a white sleeveless top over his slender, small body and a black jacket with a black skirt that hung halfway down this slender and smooth thighs as well white running trainers and socks, with a black leather collar around his slim neck with some strange pink markings.

"I-I'm a guy," he muttered out fearfully.

Both men snorted unbelievingly. "Yeah, and boys often dress like… girls, and look like them too," one said laughingly. "Now hand over the weasel!"

"S-she's a ferret… and NO!" he said fearfully. He went to grab her when he started as she suddenly started glowing pink, with incredible bright pink eyes. Then twin beams shot forward a few inches, connected creating a hoop in the air before blasting forward towards the shocked men.

The beam cut into the men in a blinding light of pink, a huge pentagram blazed around their feet before another flash of pint and the beam and men were gone. His pet just looked at him, her little mouth almost smiling.

"Wow, Artillery," he spoke gently, his voice rather feminine. "You're awesome… but… but what happened to them?" he asked her but just giggled as she stroked her little head up against his soft check.

"That's pretty cool kid!"

They started and Artillery hissed as a young bald headed black man come around the corner from the other end of the alley.

"It looked like your friend there just sent them away," he said cautiously. "What's your name…?" he asked. He didn't give off a threatening aura like those army guys and he looked to his pet, she seemed to agree that it's okay.

"M-my names Taloph, but just Tal or Tally is fine," he said timidly.

"So you really are a… boy?" he asked looking a little doubtful.

Taloph sighed as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but… I guess I've grown accustomed to skirts and stuff. I like at an orphanage, and… they like to make fun… I guess it makes them feel better…" he trailed off tiredly.

"Okay kid, but we should get out of here, it's not safe," he said quickly. "I've seen more of those jerks, and I don't think that want that powerful little ferret of yours to love it. I have a place you can hide out, plus we're not in a friendly neighbourhood, unless you like the type with fangs and a thirst for blood."

Taloph paled as he took a few steps closer. "You mean you believe that there are vampires around too? And that these army guys have magical powers…?"

"Yeah kid, which is why we should get out of here," he said fast. "I have some friends who can help… well that's what we do, help people like you from people like them."

"T-then that's your job?" he asked hopefully as took a few more steps forward.

The black guy nodded quickly looking around nervously. "Yea… I don't think I'm good at much else, and the whole supernatural world seems to hate me… or love hating me, but that could be because of my friends. We should go now before those army bastards get a fix on you."

Taloph took one last look at Artillery to see her give a slight nod and turned back to the man, he too nodded. "O-okay… I don't know who those guys are… but I do know I want to keep Artillery safe from them," he agreed as he moved the rest of the way to the black guy.

"Look what we found!"

Looking to the other end of the alley Taloph's eyes widened impossibly as there stood two leather-bound bikers, (stereotypical and everything), but not just any bikers, their skin an orange/brown with bald heads, pointed ears fangy teeth and odd markings/tattoos in blue on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't our dear friend," one of the creatures said with a sneer. "I thought I smelt your filthy stench!"

"Oh crap," the African American man spoke with his black/onyx eyes glaring fiercely. "Can't a guy get a break?"

"Yeah, a broken neck," the other yelled out angrily as they both stalked forward with a smug air about them as they pulled out chains from their jackets.

"Kid…! Stay back…" he spoke calmly as he pulled out a large knife from his own jacket and moving forward with his body ready for a fight.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	24. Episode XXIV: Heroes Fight!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Buffy: the Vampire Slayer!_

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

_**Episode XXIV**_

_**Heroes Fight!**_

She's blonde, her hair tied up into a short ponytail at the back of her head, and she wore a white top, and blue jeans with white trainers. She's short, and if she tried could probably pull of pretending to be in high school still even though she is now twenty years old.

The blonde woman has some cuts forming around her mouth and her right eye has a slowly forming bruise forming as her blue eyes both glared and begged the young woman before her to stop.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped out watching that sickening smile on those blood red lips. Her friends smile, her best friend and yet she could do nothing to get through to her and that just hurt even more.

The blonde woman's friend's eyes had turned from a vivid and loving green to a dark and deep solid cold black full of rage, but deep down the blonde can feel her friends despair. She felt it herself, as she hasn't just lost one person, but now two.

The other woman's once bright red hair (she had secretly envied) is now pitch black, and her already pale cheeks had just gotten whiter with veins showing on her forehead and checks.

She wore black shoes, black trousers, and a black denim shirt don up but leaving the top few buttons undone along with the cuffs. Well… she was going for the whole black evil wearing thing, though the blonde believed she caught a glimpse of a white tee shirt under her shirt.

"Isn't this so much more fun than being your little sidekick," the dark chick spoke laughingly causing the blonde to grimace. "After I've put you down, I'll have to have some fun with Jonathan, and Andrew," she laughed as her eyes tracked round and found the small 'men' Andrew the 'taller' of the two with blonde highlights in his hair.

"Or maybe," she continued laughingly as they both whimpered cowering together on the floor a little way off, but she held no humour but made the blonde have to repress a shudder and her black eyes swept the shop and finally landed on a young brunette girl.

"I could…" she trailed off as the brunette sat cowering up against the wall, horror on her beautiful face. "Turn our sweet little Dawnie here…" she trailed off and turned to the door. "I wonder how long they've been there, or who they are for that matter!"

She turned back to the blonde her teeth showing as she grinned widely, a smile that would normally have been adorable.

"I didn't know you had other friends Buffy!" she said in amusement as the blonde, Buffy had looked to the door too, a look of curiosity before looking back at the witch.

"No playing games Willow," she spoke harshly. "I the Slayer, and I can't let this go, you killed a human!"

"I killed a murderer!" she hissed out loud and gestured with her right hand. The blonde slayer was picked up by an invisible force and thrown a cross the room painfully hitting the wall and almost landing on another blonde woman and a young brown haired man, and would have if they hadn't quickly moved.

"It's always the case!" Willow spoke quietly as Buffy climbed to her feet with a little trickle of blood on her lips. "Not all humans deserve the Slayers protection, why can't you understand that!"

"Willow… what happen to Tara was…!" Buffy began but was slammed into the counter a moment later before sliding across the floor near the door.

"Don't say it!" Willow demanded but let her eyes rise to see three girls, an Asian, a blond and a black girl standing inside where the door lay on the floor near the entrance. She noted the Asian's claw thingy and the blond girls' gun, but her eyebrow really rose at the third girl's weapon. "A trident… that seems a little out there as weapons go…!"

"Alright girls, she's an evil witch right now," the Asian girl suddenly spoke as she moved with a giant happy grin on her lips before sparingly pulling Buffy to her feet and helping her stand. "I'm Nanoha," she said before gesturing the blonde. "She Cassy, and that's Evee," she finished gesturing the trident holding girl.

Nanoha moved Buffy to help her lean up against the countertop before looking at the device around her neck. "Let's see… okay… the red bleep is the evil witch… the… wow, I think the blue bleep is that girl over there," she said pointing out Dawn. "And… oh, wow that guy over there has the… yellow bleep," she said pointing to the young brown haired man.

"Err, Xander," he muttered but everyone seemed to ignore him.

"And… then," Nanoha continued and Willow just waited as even now her mind has that… curiosity. "The faded white bleep is this blonde girl here, but… it seems she's way too week," she shrugged and the Slayer glared while Willow snorted in humour but the Asian girl just continued before taking a few steps towards the witch.

Willow took an uncertain step back keeping the strange girl in view as she can sense the girl's power so feels weary. "And the black bleep on Rei-chan, is…" she didn't look up from her radar as her right foot snapped up and hit something that obviously sailed through the air and crashed into some shelves.

The dark witch's eyes narrowed in anger as she turned her attention to some scuffling around the books that fell from those shelves. "Who are you!" she screamed out as she flung her left hand at the books with electricity flowing from her to that spot.

Screaming, agonizing screaming as someone flashed into sight and out again before she finally stayed a beautiful supermodel class woman with wavy blonde hair.

"Glory…!" Buffy muttered in shock as Willow let up her attack and got into a ready fighting stance beside the odd Asian girl, the girl not smiling so much and also readying for a fight.

"Buffy, so how's my favourite Vampire Slayer doing huh?" she asked as she breathlessly climbed to her feet before turning a smile to the witch. "And Willow, how you have grown strong… strong enough to even hurt a hell goddess such as myself…!"

Her eyes then flickered to Dawn, amusement and want shining in them, not the want of say… a relationship, but something else. "If it isn't my little Key… feel free to let me use you to finally get home, as you see… everything went wrong, but… it… offered me this chance… this last chance to get home… destroy all of you and it would open the gate back home… I couldn't use the Key… but it is powerful enough to send me back!

"But that doesn't mean I can't destroy the Key for daring to defy me!" she hissed out and flittered at impressive speed that even startled Nanoha and she knew she could never get there in time.

"No, Dawn," Xander suddenly said from next to her. He wrapped his arms around her in protection waiting for the hell goddesses attack when he heard her yelp and a crash.

Xander looked up and round to see some kind of rippling barrier of light around him and Dawn, and Glory pulling herself painfully from the floor with blood dripping down her left hand. She held a look of shock and fear in her eyes as she looked at him, or more importantly the white pendant glowing around his neck on a platinum chain.

He held the gem in reverence as the shield and glowing finally faded away. "You bastard boy!" she hissed as she moved at him, but Nanoha was fast enough this time intercepting the blonde with a kick sending her staggering into a set of empty shelves.

Buffy capitalised with her knee crushing into her ribs before dodging a retaliationary strike, and Glory got Nanoha's foot to her face with booming force spilling blood as her head was crushed into the wall.

"Whoa," Xander mutter. "That's another girl I would rather not piss off!"

"Precision Lights!" Cassy suddenly called out and seven blasts cut through Glory causing her more pain and agony.

Xander watched, but it wasn't killing the hell goddess, and stood too and held the pendant. "I only bought this thing because… well, hell if I know but please, do something!" he begged pleadingly.

Nothing happed for a moment when a white and gold light erupted around him with a golden pentagram, his eyes alight with power.

He said the first thing to come to mind, his right hand out stretched. "Swords of Revealing Light…!" he commanded powerfully.

It happened as the hell goddess was angrily pulling herself from the ground, light imploded around her fading to show her trapped within several large glowing yellow white swords.

She touched one and cried out as if burnt and the light disappeared from Xander his breathing ragged from all of the strength it was draining from him.

"Xander," Dawn and the other blonde Anya called out as he dropped to his knees and the swords flickered. "He… he's not strong enough to hold it," dawn finished off as she realised the pendent is continuously draining his strength.

"How true you are Dawn," said Glory as her wounds were slowly healing up, though it was noticeable that the guns wounds were taking longer to heal. "This pathetic man can't hold me for long… and you… none of you can stop me from killing you all. You couldn't even stop me when I saw to it that the recently flayed Warren tried to kill the little Slayer, but I guess the Wicca… sorry, witch's defection was more than I could have hoped when that useless human killed her little girlfriend."

"You're responsible for Tara's death!" Willow suddenly muttered, her cold black eyes on the goddess, everybody had near forgotten she was there as she waited, watching, and for that lapse the hell goddess made her mistake.

"You bitch!" she roared out thunder exploded outside with her rage as she shot forward barely touching the ground, she tore through the barrier causing Xander to collapse.

Willow grabbed Glory by her throat squeezing tight, stream from the grip coming from her hands as the hell goddess struggled. The witch smashed the blondes head into the wall repeatedly.

Her knees kept crushing into the hell goddess's ribs causing them to crack before she grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room where she held her pinned to the wall with her magic.

"Y-you tried to murder my best friend," she muttered in grief as she held the ancient evil against the wall barely able to breathe with the feeling of fire crawling along her skin. "T-then you take my girlfriend from me… we had barely… we had barely, made up from what I did. I-I never got to teach her how much…

"I love her… so much…" she whispered as her outstretched right hand slowly closed crushing the hell goddess more. It was like she had lost her strength, or maybe Willow was now just so much more. "And-and she loved me even though she knew I was still in love with… die!"

She hissed the last word with pure venom as her hand snapped closed and the goddess just squeaked as she squelched, her body caving in with bone splitting through skin, blood leaking out, and her skull caving in. they could just see the look in her eyes, the look of horror, of finally not being the biggest bad around.

Willow let the body full down the wall smudging blood as it crashed to the floor. Nobody seemed to move or even breath for a moment as they all looked to the dead goddess's broken and lifeless body.

"Now what Willow," Buffy suddenly spoke up with a tied tone. "Can… can we have our Willow back now…?" she asked, her voice wavering, and sounding broken.

Willow turned too looked at them all, her eyes shining with tears she refuses to let fall, shadowing over her anger. "Willow's dead Buffy," she spoke harshly.

"No… no she's not… you're Willow," the Slayer spoke calmly and without doubt. "We all have darkness to us… I've been too self-obsessed with my own poor excuse of a life that I didn't see it… even when it was right in front of me. I should have been here for you. I screwed up, Willow, I saw the magic addition and I just thought you could cope alone. No matter what Will… you can't do anything, or be anyone that I would ever hate.

"I love you Willow," she spoke with affection and took a few attentive steps closer. "Please… whatever you do Will… I love you. You were my first ever friend here, and you, and Xander too. Instead of running and keeping away as you probably should have, you wanted to stay.

"You wanted to learn more, and you did girl. You did that and became so much more. Look at you Will, you're more powerful than me… the Slayer, and I'll admit I'm a little jealous, but nothing will stop me loving you… let it go Willow, let it go, please. I… think it's time you grieve."

Willow shook her head as tears had started falling from her eyes in mirror of Buffy's. She couldn't remember seeing Buffy ever cry and it broke her. Buffy didn't even hesitate and moved swiftly forward catching her friend as she fell to her knees sobbing.

Buffy held her friend tightly and comfortingly as she continuously sobbed, almost clawing at Buffy trying to pull herself in tighter, for more comfort. Willow's hair slowly shifted from black to red as her crying came out breathless, and Buffy herself was shaking with her own sobs though she was keeping herself quite she kept speaking soft reassuring words into her ear.

"Oh my," a distinctive English accent interrupted, but neither Buffy or Willow moved or looked up to see the English man wiping his glasses before placing them back on his face.

He looked at the shop with a grimace, his eyes traveling to the crushed body before looking away to his friends before his eyes took in the three new girls, eyes widening as he took check of the weapons they're putting away.

"More like oh shit, crap, fuck, and insert extras here G-man," said Xander without his usual vigour. He looked exhausted, and barely able to stay awake.

"I'm… I'm late," he said looking confused. "I was informed that… well, let's just say they were right to say I might not be needed."

"Hi, umm… I'm Nanoha," the Asian girl suddenly said in absolute happiness. "It was fun getting to meet you all but we have to go now before the Evil Magical Army Guys turn up or something," she said brightly even starting Willow and Buffy.

She then grabbed Xander by the collar of his top and started pulling him along with her.

"Hey, what are you doing with him?" Anya interrupted the strange girl.

"Umm… well he's a Celestial Knight now see," she said pointing to his pendent. "So he has to come with us and save the world and stuff!" she declared as if that was the most obvious answer anyone could give.

"K-Knight of the Heavens, but-but…" Giles tried to formulate thought. "I-I think I've read something about this before, but I can't think where."

"Nano-chan," Cassy interrupted pointing at the witch, she looked a mess as she looked round at them. "Buffy said she has magic ADICTION!" she said in annoyance. "You're a mage, and you can't be a hero if you just leave her like this can you?"

Nanoha nodded in agreement as she let Xander go. "I guess that's the right thing to do," she said looking thoughtful. "Yeah, okay, we don't want her going off the deep-end again, and we don't want her to lose her confidence and stop using magic!"

"Umm… but isn't this like vampire town USA," Cassy said worriedly. "You know with all the graveyards and all, we haven't any money left for get a place to say."

"You can stay with us," Buffy was quick to say. "If-if you can help Willow, please!" she begged with hope and desperation shining in her eyes.

"We'll be happy too, thanks!" Nanoha agreed readily as she pulled off the staff from her back, it extended out smashing the two boys trying to sneak away into a shelf unconscious. "They were bad guys right?" she asked as her staff shrink back to normal as they were all staring at her in surprise.

"Err, yeah, they the bad guy," Xander said weakly as he looked up at the weird girl. "Well, until recently really bad-bad guys, but still bad guys!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Taloph staggered back as his saviour had gotten a pretty major beating by the two demon bikers. His 'pet' ferret hissing as one creature turned from the back man to Taloph with a wicked sharp toothed grin.

He moved closer and Taloph felt nearly ready to lose bladder control when the demon froze with wide eyes suddenly as a large knife stuck out of his chest before sliding off and collapsing to the floor dead.

Taloph looked up from him to see a young woman with her long black hair loose down her shoulder blades wearing a black tee shirt and black combats with boots, and a smirk on her lips, and amusement shining in her cool blue eyes.

She walked passed him and just ruffled his hair before pulling the demon off the black guy and throwing it into a wall where it fell down with a growl of pain before it froze and coughed up blood as the knife the woman had been holding flung from her hand and slid through his chest ending him.

"Hey, Gunn, right…? I always forget," she spoke to the black man as he struggled to his feet.

"Faith," he replied glaring at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" he demanded angrily.

"Yeah, pretty much," she agreed shrugging. "This is a whole break out of jail bull crap because something big is coming. I got some help from your little gang, so who's the pretty little boy?"

"His name's Taloph… how'd you know he's a boy… never mind," he added shaking his head. "Some bitch ass…"

"Army guys with magical powers?" she interrupted laughingly. "Yeah, I came across a few of them while we were looking for you. Miss. Prissy just got a new vision… well after the whole breaking me out one. Looks like the worlds heading towards a huge ass war!"

"A war?" he asked in confusion. "But… I've not heard of anything…"

"More along demonic war than human," she interrupted him again. "Let's get the kid out of here before any of those arm guys come."

"Sure, Taloph, let's get out of her," he said leading, limping out of the alley.

Taloph followed the two to the letter as his pet seems to trust them to get him to safety. They had actually run across some more magical army guys, but they didn't seem too bright and it was easy to hide from them and sneak passed.

He discovered that this woman is a Vampire Slayer, and she kind of went bad, but now she's been following the path of redemption. Taloph kind of felt a little sorry for her, and wondered why she really went bad, maybe if she had a nicer beginning she wouldn't have been in jail, but then by the sound of it the Slayers all get pretty messed up.

During their long trek to… well wherever, Faith had called in to someone to tell them she's found Gunn and that they are on their way back to… base.

It took surprisingly over two hours to reach a large building where they were quick to enter.

Inside Taloph was introduced to Angel, an apparent vampire with a soul, (he decided to keep out of his way), a brunette young woman, Cordelia who is apparently an ex-human, now half demon, another young woman, all human, Fred, (weird name), and a stuffy looking 'librarian' type British man Wesley, along with Lorne some demon guy, (who he felt more content to be around than Angel, and finally Connor, a guy just a year or so older than him, and apparently the souled vampires son.

"So what we going to do with the kid and… whatever that thing is?" Wesley said first. "We have enough to deal with as it is; we don't have the man power to deal with protecting him too, especially since we'll be down one Slayer in Faith."

"He'll come with me," she answered. "It will be safer from those mage outside of such a large city," she told him with no option for argument.

Connor had been staring at Taloph until that moment when he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You're a guy?" he was quick to interrupt looking shocked.

He sighed as he looked down at his skirt blushing. "Yea…" he answered quietly. "My… orphanage workers find it makes their lives feel better to put me down. There are some others that are tormented too because of one thing or another, but," he shrugged in embarrassment.

"Connor, why don't you take Taloph and see whether you can find him something," Angel said looking uncomfortable too. "Well, something warmer if he's going to be leaving with Faith. She's right, it's so much easier for them to find him here, and we can't protect him as well as she can."

Connor sighed and shrugged. "Sure, come on, I guess I can find you something," he said leading Taloph out and up some stairs.

Once out of earshot Angel turned to Faith. "I want you to take Connor with you as well," he spoke quickly shocking them.

"Say what?" she asked in surprise but didn't await an answer. "I can't protect them both you know. Anything could happen between now and then, and I'm not a babysitter. The only reason I'm taking the boy is because I have a strange feeling that it's what I need to do. Gunn told me what that kids pet did."

"That's one reason I want you to take Connor with you," he retorted. "He doesn't need a babysitter… he can take care of himself, and help protect that boy and his… familiar. I think the ferret is connected to him. It's not normal, and I think it needs to be protected too. Connor can help you fight, plus, I honestly think he needs to make friends… well in his own age bracket."

"Alright whatever," she answered shrugging. "But don't expect me to save his ass when he gets it into trouble!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Connor turned back around in his room after Taloph had changed into some of his clothes that someone got him that were bought too small. They were still a little baggy on the boy but with a belt the trousers were kept up.

He was now wearing a blue shirt with the top few buttons undone, and a grey pair of cargo trousers as they were all he had that would fit him.

"So, that little ferret can fire leasers or something?" he asked gesturing the creature curled up on the bed.

"I-I guess," he replied nervously. "But all it did was teleport them away… I think… well that's what Gunn said."

"Cool, I guess…" Connor replied. "I'm half vampire half human," he said pulling at something to say.

"That's pretty neat, you're like a boy Slayer or something," Taloph replied with a small smile. "I mean, Faith said only girls become Slayers, but you have the whole vampire strength thing without being not-alive."

Connor frowned in thought about that before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah… I guess, I never thought about it like that. I've just been… well, a lot of fucked up shit has happened in my life."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Well, umm…" Buffy said in thought as she looked around her living room as she and the gang, plus three and two tied up and gagged 'super villain's' (in other words idiots that she has to keep Willow away from or she might kill them).

"Willow can share the spare room with Nanoha," she said in thought. "I figure you don't want to stay in…"

"Thank you," she whispered still feeling shameful over what she has done.

"Hey, I'll stay with them too," Cassy was quick to interrupt, and looked nervous when everyone just gave her a look.

"Okay," Buffy said shaking her head. "Then Evee can share with Dawn…" she paused half expecting her younger sister to comment but she only shrugged. "Ok then, we can keep Jonathan and Andrew tied up in the basement until we figure out what we can do with them."

The two boys in question, having been dumped on the floor struggled and made noise against their binds but nobody paid them attention and Buffy continued.

"So I think that's everything right now," she said sighing tiredly. "Since everyone else has somewhere else to go," she shrugged. "I think it's time we all get some rest, especially you Will."

"Well, actually, I can't stay," Giles said startling them. "I mean, there have been some incidents that I've been investigating for the Watchers Council. I'll be back though, in a month or so."

"Promise G-man…?" Xander asked. "Umm… I mean it's been pretty crappie around here without your… insightful knowledge and all that!"

He chuckled a little shaking his head. "Sure, why not… I kind of missed you too," he said with a smirk causing laughter.

"And what are you investigating?" Buffy asked seriously.

He just shook his head. "I'm not too sure what it is right now, but I assure you if it turns out to be something important I will call. The next plane leaves in just," he looked at his watch. "Two hours, so I should get going or I won't get on it."

It took a few minutes for all of the farewells, and then he was gone in a taxi to the airport.

"Well I say its nap-time!" Nanoha called out yawning as Buffy with Xander's help dragged their captives to the basement where they'll be locked in.

"Will, I be safe…?" Willow asked the girl as she followed her and Cassy up the stairs with Dawn and Evee bringing up the rear while Anya waited for Xander to drive her home.

"Sure you will, Willow-chan," she said overly happy. "You'll be just fine, it's not about controlling your inner-naughty-Dark Willow-chan, but about understanding and accepting that you're just like the rest of us," she said stopping at the top of the stairs and smiling at her before continuing.

"Just like you have a great capacity for love… to do good in the world, you have the same capacity to do bad things, and evil, but it is our choices Willow-chan that make us who we are. Sometimes even good people can lose it and slip into the dark, and even evil can slip up and fall into the light. As long as you remember yourself Willow-chan… then…"

She shrugged with her smile widening. "Don't give up on yourself, and tomorrow you will feel so much better embracing yourself. You are beyond powerful, and I can see you doing a lot for the Earth in the coming Storm. So don't worry about it, worrying can make you slip, but even then, don't worry, you have so many people who love you who will catch you before you scrap your knee…"

She giggled with an infectious grin that brought a small smile of hope to the witch's lips. "So, where's this room?" she asked looking around, at least causing Dawn to laugh a little.

"Down the hall second left," Dawn said and she watched the girl lead her blonde friend and Willow off before showing Evee to her room. "You don't hog the covers do you?" she asked as she figured it will be okay sharing.

"I-I don't think so," she replied nervously.

"Cool… then I don't need to find a spare blanket," she replied. "You aren't going to try molesting me either right?" she asked biting her lower lip to stop from laughing as the dark girl's checks tinted with red as she frantically shook her head.

Willow and Cassy were both looking uncomfortable as after they entered the spare room, which contains one huge bed, a wardrobe, and chest of draws Nanoha had just stripped down to just her white panties and bra showing off her hot, tone and smooth body.

"She doesn't have a clue," Cassy muttered as Nanoha started her before bed stretching and kata routine, Cassy's heart rate speeding up. "I'm too young to be thinking such naughty thoughts about my best friend," she admitted blushing, only having spoken so openly as she knows Willow's gay so won't judge her like others might.

"She's not exactly making it easy is she," Willow replied with bright red checks.

"Cassy-chan…!" Nanoha suddenly stopped, reprimanding with a cute glare-pout. "I told you to not be lazy; you have your kata to get through and your stretches. I told you at least fifteen minutes in the morning and evening until we have more time to properly train you up to be stronger."

"B-but, come on Nano-chan, I'm tired," she complained sulkily. "Willow doesn't have to do them…"

Cassy trailed off as Nanoha suddenly grinned too bright while looking Willow over, she moved closer and poked the red head in the gut, which caused her to bend over slightly and move back.

"Well, she might be able to argument her strength with magic, but…" she shook her head disapprovingly. "She needs some exercise too… we'll be here for a while so I guess I can get you both into proper shape and give Willow-chan the much needed magic training. Now strip down and get on with your kata's while I teach Willow-chan a few simple movements."

Willow gave Cassy a look of betrayal as Nanoha practically stripped them down to their underwear and forced them to do some exercise.

After the tiring but short exercise Nanoha just hopped into bed and waited for them. Cassy just sighed resigned to fight her hormones, and Willow nervously climbed in to, so tired she didn't really care to argue.

However, as she lay awake, her mind wondering she couldn't help but smile a little as she watched as Nanoha and Cassy had fallen asleep and were soon snuggled up tightly in each other's arms.

It didn't take long for her to slip out of bed and pull on a spare dressing gown that hung on the door for visitors and quietly slide out of the room with one last look back she smiled at how cute the two girls looked together before quietly snapping the door closed.

She made her way down stairs where she saw the lounge light on and Buffy staring off into space staring at nothing as she curled o=up on the sofa.

Willow slipped into the kitchen and was fast in making two cups of hot chocolate and brought them into the lounge she set them on the coffee table, one in front of her, and the other in front of Buffy before she took a seat next to her friend.

Buffy looked down at the drink with a momentary smile. "Something big is coming… big and powerful enough to do something that a hell-goddess couldn't. Heck, strong enough to not only save her life the first time, but powerful enough to give her a proper body this time around."

"Yea… I figured that," Willow agreed sadly. "I mean… The whole Heavenly Knight things a bit of a giveaway; that all is not right with the world. I'm… I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"Hey… it's okay," Buffy answered. "I mean… who hasn't tried. I really meant it when I said I love you. And if I were gay, I would have so had you, and given a whole new meaning to the words 'oh fuck'," she said with all seriousness on her face that caused Willow to laugh, which in turn made Buffy laugh too.

"Thanks," she replied as they calmed a little. "I had always wondered about… you know the whole super-strength thing."

"Oh, been fantasising about me now, huh?" she replied jokingly as she wrapped her friend in a hug and they snuggled up together on the sofa. "Actually… there was a time… when you first admitted about Tara… that I was really jealous of her. I got to know her and see how happy she made you. I'm still not quite sure whether that was me just being overly protective like I was with Oz or whether I was jealous that you come out and didn't want me…

"I know that seems conceited but hey," she shrugged and Willow just let her tears run as she snuggled tighter. "Faith kissed me once," she suddenly said shocking her friend to turn looking at her. "Well, more than once, and I kind of kissed back. She tried to take it further but… I pushed her away. I kind of regret that. I wonder whether if I had done it she might still be here on the side of good rather than in jail."

"Buffy…!" Willow quietly reprimanded, and surprising the Slayer with a soft kiss to the check. "You shouldn't regret not doing something just because you feel everything would be better if you had…"

"That isn't why I regret it," she answered rolling her watery eyes. "I regret it for many reasons… one being I wouldn't have been doing Spike," she said trying to shake those memories. "Well I hope I wouldn't have been… but more importantly I might have made Faith happy… I'm not stupid I know how she felt about me… and… maybe I might have been happy with her too…"

Willow sighed as she held her friend. "I guess we're both fucked up, and regret not trying for different paths. I loved Tara… I really and truly did… do, but I probably wouldn't have tried so hard to have her back if you paid me even half the attention she gave me. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No Willow… that just makes you human, and humans can be so stupid," she replied as tears ran from her eyes, tears just like those rolling down Willow's checks as they looked to each other seeming to tighten their grips basking in the comfort of each other from both of their self-imposed stupidity and misery.

"I-I just want to feel… feel something that is… that is real, something that takes away the pain," she replied quivering as her heart pounded painfully in her chest, her lips finally touching Buffy's.

Both young women's eyes drifted closed with tears still leaking down, their lips worked together perfectly as they finally tasted each other. Their movements getting faster as their tongues touched and they truly tasted the other, their movements becoming more frantic, more desperate, more needed, like oxygen.

Deep down they both knew they should stop, but in the here and now both knew they wouldn't as their hands roamed over each other's bodies in a frantic need.

Buffy's hands parted Willow's robe sliding in and groping both roughly and gently at her friend's bra covered breasts. Willow groaned into her mouth, and Buffy capitalised and nibbled on her friends lower lips hungrily.

Then in one fluid motion Buffy moved with Willow in her arms, laying Willow on her back, their lips parted causing them to whimper at the lost contact for only a moment before the blonde Slayer was on top of the red haired Witch, their lips connected again, but Willow's robe was now fully open to expose her underwear.

Buffy's lips travelled from lips to jaw to throat, finding her pulse point she could feel Willow's life blood powerfully flowing as she suckled a little causing her friend to buck a little and groan loudly.

The Slayer's hands moved lower, finding Willow's breasts with ease, she didn't even attempt to find the clasp as she straddled her witch's lap and tore the bra free causing Willow to gasp a little but also smile.

Willow's breast weren't very big, a size bigger than hers though, with pale skin and lovely little hard pink nipples. Buffy hungrily worked her kisses lower as Willow groaned out trying to grind herself on Buffy somehow.

Buffy soon reached her destination, her hot mouth quick to capture the right, then left nipple in a powerful suck causing gasping moans with lots of hip thrusts.

The Slayer smirked at such reaction and sat up pinning Willow down she pulled off her shirt and bra in just a moment and Willow smiled, Buffy's weren't as pale as hers, and her nipples were darker, just as she would have thought.

Willow was quick to sit up, grabbing at each of Buffy's breasts, her lips taking each nipple one at a time. It caused her great pleasure just to hear Buffy cry out in pleasure from such a simple action from her.

Soon Buffy and Willow were attacking each other again, Willow in a hurry to get Buffy out of her trousers and panties, and Buffy in a hurry to get Willow out of her panties.

Both girls were naked as they fell to the floor kissing and loving, and teasing, and sucking. Buffy had two fingers buried inside Willow, sliming up her fingers and using her thumb on her bud while Willow was in a similar position with Buffy, their friendship have now changed, but they knew, nothing can pull them apart, best friends forever, no matter what happens.

Willow was on top, both girls had been frantically grinding at each other and kissing when Willow pulled back, smirking at Buffy as she also pulled out her slime covered fingers and brought them straight to her lips, and Buffy watched as Willow licked her fingers clean, and it drove her wild with lust.

Buffy, not one to be out done pulled her fingers from Willow, and for the first time she tasted a girl's juices, and was surprised at how much better they tasted to anything a guy could produce as she cleaned her fingers.

As soon as Buffy had finished Willow's lips attacked hers, tasting each other in each other's mouths. It was sexy, and dirty, but showed their love and lust, and friendship.

Willow pulled back her lips and spoke a husky whisper. "How about w-we try it this way," she whispered as she pulled back from her friend and while staying on top she turned around so her sopping wet gasp was inches from Buffy's mouth giving the blonde a good close up look at the sweet area with red runway of hair.

The witch cried out in shock, pleasure and surprise as Buffy grabbed her butt, pulled her down and buried her face, suckling at her cream. Willow's breathing was uneven as she looked down at the blondes dripping and neatly shaved slit before diving in.

Both Slayer and Witch were a mass of moans and slurps, their bodies shuddering with pleasure as they squeezed tightly at each other's asses, pulling each other tighter into each other's faces, as tongues dipped, and lips suckled swollen buds.

Their bodies withered and twisted on the floor, their moths hungry as pussy's bucked needing more they both were lacking breath, both feeling it… it rising up through their bodies, their souls.

It was like a euphoric explosion throughout their beings as gushed came out into each other's hungry willing mouths, sliding triumphantly down each other's throats.

After a few minutes of quiet coming down, just gently licking each other to enjoy some more Willow tiredly rolled off of her friend and they lay still for a while, their breathing slowly calming.

Buffy soon sat up; sweat greased her whole body just like Willow's as she spoke. "Whoa… now… wow… just… wow…"

"Willow smiled a little as she too sat up. "Yea… just wow…" she agreed with a yawn. "C-can I stay in with you tonight… I feel… dirty, and Cassy and Nanoha… well."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Sure… I mean of course, I was going to insist on it… well for tonight Will! Well, you know, you can stay in with me whenever you want, you know that right, because I love you and you're my best friend, and… umm…"

Willow smiled a little more. "I love when you babble. It should be me not you, babblings my thing."

The Slayer smiled a little and stood up offering her hand, and Willow took it being helped stand Buffy was quick to lead them to her room.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Connor paused as he led Taloph down back into the main foyer of his home to find the others all acting suspicious. Though, to be honest they're always acting this way, half the time trying to keep something from him.

"Alright Connor, go get some stuff we're leaving in ten, Angel's going to drive us to the bus station," Faith suddenly said startling him. "Well, it was decided that you could be helpful in protecting Tally if any of those Magical Army guys show up."

Connor looked to his side where Taloph stood with his ferret riding around his neck before shrugging. "Well, it beats getting to do nothing hanging around here," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "I'll just go grab a few things. You know it might be cool getting to see outside of this cesspool city, it's almost worse than hell."

"Hell…?" Taloph questioned looking worried.

Connor shrugged rolling his eyes. "Yeah, grew up there… well in a hell dimension, long story, you probably don't want to know," he said shrugging again as he headed off to go and pack his stuff.

"There isn't anything you want back from the orphanage is there?" Gunn suddenly asked. "Because if there is tell me, I'll go get it and mail it on…"

"N-no, but thank you," he answered. "Thank you all for helping me and Artillery."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that it is quite alright," said Lorne out of nowhere. "It has been a pleasure getting to meet you and such an exquisite creature such as your familiar."

"T-thank you," he replied blushing in embarrassment.

"Enough with all the sappy stuff," Connor interrupted. "I'm ready to go, so let's go already," he said as he gestured a small backpack on his back that looked to have just gotten random stuff shoved in it."

"Yeah, 'k lets ditch this hole," Faith agreed as the two boys just followed her out with Angel sighing and bringing up the rear.

The two boys climbed into the back of the large black car while Faith took the passenger side and Angel the driver's side.

"Do you even have a licence to drive?" Faith suddenly asked startling everyone as the car pulled away towards the bus station. "I would think it impossible to get the photo with you having no reflection and all."

Angel just looked over at her and groaned. "This is going to be the longest eight block drive of my life… afterlife," he muttered quietly to himself but everyone heard.

Faith laughed. "Afraid so…" she agreed laughingly.

"Karmas a bitch right, 'dad'?" Connor asked smirking from the back seat.

Angel sighed with a sad tone. "Yea… yea it really is…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	25. Episode XXV: Old School!

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

_**Episode XXV**_

_**Old School!**_

Ginny Weasley was totally confused. The last thing she remembered was snuggling up in bed with Harry after a few 'not quite all the way' fun activities they shared together in the lounge of his apartment as it only had one bedroom and the girls were in there.

Then she was in a beautiful cherry blossom forest, with millions of beautiful pink and white leaves scattered all over the ground. The sky shone brightly and blue with a few wisps of fluffy white cloud.

The trees thick with leaves of different shades of pinks and reds, and it were defiantly the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There was a gentle breeze that felt cool and somehow comforting as it drifted across her skin.

She looked herself over to see she was now wearing a soft white dress that breezed about in the cool and refreshing breeze.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from behind her. She spun around startled to see Harry wearing creamy coloured cargo shorts hanging just above his knees, and a white tee that showed off his muscular body.

"It's nice to see that your natural hair colours back," he said in amusement as she let her hair fall into her vision to see her vibrant red hair has indeed returned.

"Harry…!" she called out moments later throwing herself into his arms, with her arms gently around his neck, he held her lovingly to his chest. "W-where are we?" she asked pulling back to look up at him.

"Don't know... It's nice though," he answered smilingly as he took in the scenery with a relaxed air shining in his emerald eyes.

Ginny just stared at him with a frown marring her pretty face. "We should find a way out of here and back to Salem quickly, it could be dangerous," she was quick to say in worry.

Harry chuckled while rolling his eyes, stroking Ginny's silky smooth hair and planting a small kiss of affection on her lips. "We are in Salem silly, don't be afraid, trust me. It's kind of cool here."

"What? But... t-this isn't Salem… what do you mean it's cool here? Where are we, this can't be Salem, I've been at the school for over a week, and I haven't noticed any Sakura trees anywhere, do they even grow here?" she responded in confusion.

"It had taken a while for the connection to complete, but it has. This is a dream Ginny," he told her as his lips touched with hers for a moment causing her a faint blush and a tiny smile.

"B... But how can this be a dream?" she asked looking very confused. He smiled as her confused expression is just too cute for words. "It seems so real," she added in wonder as she looked around and smelt the beautiful fragrant air.

"Yes it does, and I must say I thought Harry's mind created beautiful places, but… I think he has competition now."

It was an unknown man's voice that startled her as two men were now stood behind them, one in golden armour with glowing golden white hair like hers was, and golden yellow eyes. The other in black with long but short cherry black wavy hair and Dragonish red eyes with black whites, and a dangerous but calm and safe presence about him.

Ginny held on tighter to Harry in worry, unsure about what to expect and more than a little scared, but in Harry's arms any fear seems lessened by his strength and mere presence.

"It's okay Gin," he spoke comfortingly to her with a reassuring smile. "These two are Dragon," he began an introduction gesturing to the man in black armour who smirked. "And this is Phoenix," he finished pointing out the man in gold; he grinned with a kind aura around him. "They're just here to train us!"

Harry then sat her down in his lap, the two Knights sitting down opposite as Harry started explaining about the dream world, a reality that exists within dreams.

He went on to explain what she hadn't learnt from the bracelet: The Storm, the greatest threat to the world there ever has been and there ever will be. He explained about the demonic world that exists out of sync with the Earth, but soon if the Storm gets its way, Terra will sync with this realm, and invade the Earth.

"Oh…" she said after several moments of stunned silence. "T-this is why you don't… why you don't care about Voldemort anymore. He-he's a small-fry compared to this. T-this is war… and… the-the Magical-world won't be able to hide from this.

"Witches and wizards, we'll all be forced to fight together with non-mage to protect the Earth. T-the world as we know it is coming to an end, but can we do this Harry, can we win?"

"We have too," he answered smiling at her as he held her tight in his arms. "If we don't then the Earth will die and Terra will attack Gaia… if we don't stop Terra here trillions of innocent people will die, and even more if you count all of the non-intelligent creatures of both Earth and Gaia!"

"W-what is Gaia," she asked quietly as horror was written across her face.

"Gaia, like Terra is another world out of faze with either Earth or Terra," he answered sadly. "From what these two say the planet is larger than Earth, but they say from what they know the technology of that world was going down a different path, and magic hadn't been seen by religions as 'evil' so it's still likely that on that world we can perform magic openly without people gawking or whatever."

"S-so these two will teach us powerful new spells and stuff…? You know, too-to fight the Storm and save the world and…" she trailed off to take a deep breath. "It seems too much for just the two of us… and before you were alone."

Harry chuckled shaking his head to her confusion and chagrin. "There are other heroes in this world and Gaia… powerful heroes that will fight by our sides. We just have to have faith that we can win… it may seem impossible, but together, we will lead the world into battle, and it will be win or die, no in-between Gin… no in-between."

Ginny grimaced as she finally realised that he was talking about Armageddon, not just for one world but two. And either way, the worlds will change, and that the two of them together will have to lead heroes into battle against the greatest evil in existence.

"This is fucked up Harry," she suddenly said startling him as she laughed. "I guess we have a lot of training to do, and heroes to find and train and stuff…" she said the last nervously causing him to chuckle a little.

"I won't disagree with that baby," he answered kissing her check. "And sorry I got you so involved with the whole giving you such a fucked up destiny and all."

"Harry!" she reprimanded kissing his lips sweetly. "I would have been fighting anyway. It's just now I have more of the means to fight, by your side equally."

Harry let a grin spread. "Thanks beautiful," he said laughingly. "Terra will be facing the Terror of Earth when it faces the both of us."

"Right," she agreed nodding and holding him tighter.

"This was most unexpected though," Dragon butted in before the lovey-dovey stuff gets too much to bear. "There's only ever been one Dragon Phoenix at any one time before."

"The Storm will have two to fight, which brings the odd in Earths favour," Phoenix said uncertainly.

"I hope your right," Harry replied with a tight lipped smile as they had to interrupt him.

"Shall we begin?" Phoenix asked quickly before the mood goes too far downhill.

"Not yet, I have a few questions if I may?" Harry replied with a thoughtful frown. Though, he didn't wait for them to ask what. "It's just that I think large numbers of non-mage born witches and wizards are missing out on magic and learning it because they might be sub-elements and go undetected."

Dragon snorted while rolling his eyes. "Undetected…?" he asked as if he doubted that very much. "In your predecessors time they could detect them. They may not perform accidental magic as much as straight elements. For one, nine times out of ten they will have magical siblings, and for two they will occasionally do something involving their element.

"In fact, I don't think I've heard of one not, such as a gravity element bending gravity to lighten a load or make something heavy when angry. That should have easily been detected."

Harry frowned in annoyance but kept his temper in check, and Ginny just looked mildly confused. "So… the ministries are somehow stopping the detectors from picking up on this. They could be stopping thousands… no potentially tens of thousands of sub-elements from learning magic, and because they have trouble performing accidental magic they can get away with it."

"Harry that's horrible," Ginny suddenly spoke. "T-they couldn't actually get away with that could they?"

"I-I think they are getting away with it," he answered to her horror. "Though, I bet it's only a select few get chosen to have this knowledge… otherwise people like Shanna would put a stop to it, and people worldwide would find out."

"T-then there's lots of non-magic born people who…" Ginny began feeling sick. "I mean… they were never given the opportunity to learn magic."

Harry nodded in agreement. "But just think… if all of those sub-element sorcerers had been accepted into our world, all of the pureblood traditions would have been thrown out long ago. They would have brought in technology, thrown out the whole backwater themes such as robes and plenty of other things."

Ginny just stared at him with her jaw hanging open as she realised the truth. "T-the magical world… its only still ran by things like the wizengamot because they've… they've been so selfish."

"Yeah," he agreed while just turning back to the knights. "So, just out of curiosity, what else do you know about non-mage born mage?" he asked them in curiosity.

They just shrugged while Phoenix spoke. "Nothing much to say apart from the whole oddity about the large majority speaking parseltongue," he said shrugging but Harry and Ginny just stared with wide eyes. "I think it was some kind of weird thing in the muggles… err, non-mage's blood. It can be passed down through the generations though."

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" Dragon interrupted, and they both shook their heads. "B-but last time… they were high in numbers, at least ninety present of the non-mage born population."

Harry had paled significantly. "T-that means… w-with the sub-elements… there could be… could be hundreds of thousands of untrained mage being denied what should be their right!"

"W-whoa," Phoenix muttered in awe. "I would hate to have to sort that out."

"S-sort that out…!" Harry almost cried out at him. "If this is all true then… then… every ministry of magic on the planet must have whole departments… super-secret departments designed to keep this secret and to stop them from entering Hogwarts or any other magical school for that matter made up of purists!"

"Well, that does seem bothersome," Dragon agreed with a frown. "You are going to try sorting it out aren't you?"

Harry smirked darkly. "Of course I am. I'm the hero, I fight purists for a hobby while not fighting for the world," he said in amusement. "However, it's that whole parseltongue thing that gets me chuckling the more I think about it. All of those purist dark witch's and wizards will be surprised when news gets out."

"Oh, I guess they think it's rare and pureblood, and they're proud of that?" Dragon said laughingly. "I love your scheming mind Harry."

"It seems that some long dead bastards have jealously fucked over generations of people," Harry said. "It's lucky they're dead, but no-worries their descendants and whoever else is hiding the truth from the world will die painfully in their stead for high treason against the Earth!"

"C-can you do that?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"Who's going to stop me?" he asked smirking in amusement.

Ginny smiled a little at that and shrugged. "Not me… or anyone else with a brain or heart," she said snuggling into his embrace tightly.

"Hey, none of that," Dragon growled out startling them. "We're here to train you not watch you sit around… 'cuddling'!" he reprimanded, which made them jump up to their feet, and the training began.

Harry opens his eyes to see Ginny open hers snuggled up with him in bed, looking at him with her pretty chocolate brown eyes, he ran his fingers through her beautiful silky soft dark red hair, pleased to see her back to her normal self.

'You coming with us today Gin?' he asked in thought not wanting to disturb May and Aprils' sleep as they snooze in their beds.

'You mean to get Amanda her wand?' she thought back with a small smile.

'Yep,' he agreed laughingly. 'Hermione said she'll watch the girls.'

'Okay... but will she want me to come. I did kind of attack her,' Ginny thought back sadly. "I know she says she forgives me… and I wasn't exactly in complete control but still…"

'Don't talk… err, think silly things girl. She's your friend, of course she wants you to come out with us,' he thought back rolling his eye, which caused her to smile at him.

'I guess," she replied uncertainly. 'So… umm… what are you going to do about the whole… you know… mug… I mean not-magical born thing?'

'Natamagus,' he suddenly supplied confusing her. 'It means arisen magic or arisen magician in Latin. It's less of a mouthful,' he added chuckling a little out loud.

'And not magic is?' she asked in curiosity.

He shrugged sheepishly. 'Nemagus, not magic, or not magician… or neonatus meaning new-born, pretty cool huh…?'

'Then what are we?' she asked in amusement.

He just offered up a smirk rolling his eyes. 'Magus, silly,' he thought laughingly causing her to stifle a giggle.

'Well, what are you going to do about the natamagus thing?' she asked him in curiosity.

He frowned in thought for a moment. 'I guess I have half the morning as we're not going out with Ami and the others till a few hours before lunch, so… I'll go speak with Shanna. Hopefully I'll be able to convince her of the truth. You can take care of the girls while I'm gone right?'

'Of course, Harry,' she agreed as if that was a given fact.

Harry was wearing his black suit as he appeared in a nicely furnished office in a swish of white wind to find several wands nearly in his face as he smiled at the Minister as she sat behind her desk, obviously talking to the three men and one woman sitting comfortably around her desk.

The wand bearers are all male of varying nationalities and sizes, and all held that… official air about them, as they all had on uniforms. One uniform held the Japanese Ministries logo, (the woman is oriental he noticed), another Canadian, the next the Spanish logo, and finally surprisingly Russian.

"Whoa… my bad," he said chuckling in amusement. "Umm… wow, this is kind of embarrassing…" he said before shrugging. "Well, whatever… Shanna, I came to… hey," he said turning to the officials. "Are you guys Ministers?" he asked them curiously.

"Yes," the Russian guy spoke up first eyeing Harry with interest. "You have over a dozen wands on you from top trained bodyguards, why is it that you are not showing signs of fear."

"Oh, look down," he said in amusement and they all looked to see the Russian Minister had a gun pointed at his crotch while the Canadian has one pointed at him. "Sad thing is… they're not top enough, huh Minister?" he asked with a laughing grin.

"Y-yes, I see," he replied as he gestured for his guards to back down but Harry had already spun his guns into their holsters.

"Hey, I'm not here for a fight or anything," he said rolling his eyes before they stayed trained on the remaining guards as they hadn't lowered their wands. They reluctantly backed off at the Ministers nods. "This will be so much easier to spread the word if I tell you all."

"Tell us what Harry," Shanna asked in wonder as Harry doesn't normally just pop by. "Oh, umm… this is Harry Potter," she introduced him, which surprisingly (or not so if you've read the Daily Prophet) set the guards further on edge.

"It is a pleasure," the Canadian Minister was pleased to shake his hand followed by the other two men, but Harry gave the woman a bow and spoke fluent Japanese to her. "Good morning Minister-sama," he said surprising her.

She replied too in Japanese. "It is an honour. I hear you have been teaching Fudge-baka some manners."

"Trying to," he said shrugging in English. "But as you say… he's an idiot."

"What is it you have to say then?" the Russian Minister asked curiously.

"Lose the douches," he answered before turning to them. "You can leave now. I'm all the protection they'll need while in this building."

"We will not…!" one of the Russian guards spoke up, his pride hit. However, his Minister stood and glared at him.

"You will leave now, I feel this is important," he spoke without leaving any hole for debate. His men left quickly and with brief nods from their Ministers the others were out next.

"Okay then," Harry began before shrugging. "You want me to piss ass around for half an hour or just out right tell you the shit is about to fuck the fan."

"Err, poor wording but I say just go for it," the Spanish Minister spoke shrugging as the others nodded in agreement.

Harry just shrugged with an amused grin. "It's came to my attention that an organised people of the… purist persuasion have been preventing natamagus from learning magic."

"Natamagus…?" Minister Shanna asked looking just as confused as the others.

"Oh, right," he said laughing. "Latin, means arisen magician, new word for someone magic born from… nemagus, which means not magician," he answered them smilingly, and looked more amused as they realised what he is saying.

"That's nonsense," The Canadian said. "How exactly could they do that?"

"Well a good ten percent or so are sub-elements," he answered shrugging. "So they don't really preform accidental magic, so the main sensor has probably been adjusted to not pick up elemental magic. However, the other ninety present… well I'm pretty sure there are hidden departments hiding them and reversing any magic preformed."

"Now see here young man," the Russian said looking appalled. "There is no department in my ministry that I am not aware…"

"Then you'll all be fine with me… not breaking the natamagus sensors modifications?" he asked in amusement as he just stood up and strolled out of the room. He was not surprised that all five followed him all the way into the natamagus detection department… or muggleborn department as they call it.

The detectors around them watched in confusion as the Minister had never seen reason to visit their department before, and never with foreign visitors, and Harry Potter too?

Harry brought them to a stop before the large map of the US with loads of little blue lights on it all over the country.

"Minister Morgan, if I could borrow your wand," he said with his hand out. "I leant mine to a very good friend of mine."

"What are you doing," a very gruff pile of a man stepped in his way, eyeing him and the map, a small glimmer of fear and knowing. "You're not touching this map with your filthy magic…"

The man trailed off as Harry wasn't smiling anymore but grabbed him by the throat and started chocking him. "Don't fucking talk to me like that you filthy piece of shit, I could kill you as easy as breathing. My magic is far superior to yours you inbred piece of magically weak bitch…!"

Harry then tore the man's wand from his hand before throwing him across the room where he crashed down crying and whimpering. Minister Morgan was quick to gesture to an auror and he took the man into custody. She has never tolerated racism, and she was thankful Harry didn't end him so he can be questioned if this conspiracy turns out to be fact.

Harry raised the wand at the map. "Let's see… reveal the elements!" he commanded and in a blink of an eye the blue dots on the map must have tripled causing the Ministers eyes to widen in shock. "Now… reveal… the serpents tongue!"

The Ministers gasped at that but Harry was also staggered as this time the lights must have increased by ten.

"What the," the Russian Minister muttered as he moved forward. "A-and these are only those under seventeen's!"

"Shit," Shanna spoke quietly in horror. "W-what the hell can I do to right this."

Harry shrugged. "Probably get to all these you can, and start inviting them to school, and scholarship them all as compensation, let the older students stay on longer, but teach them you must. Looking at this I bet those jerks hiding them have been having trouble through recent years."

"You said serpent speakers," the Canadian Minister spoke shakily. "Do you mean most of them can speak parseltongue?"

"Yeah," he answered smirking as he threw his stolen wand to the side. "Not evil, not pureblood, but just an oddity that comes from their nemagus parents…" he trailed off and laughed. "Irony has come back to bite them in the ass with venomous fangs."

"Indeed, it has," the Spanish Minister growled out. "I had to work harder than any other Minister to get where I am because I was not born from magic, and I find this a disgrace. My Ministry will pay!"

"That's what I like to hear," Harry commented before shrugging. "Well, if you guys will all excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than deal with politics," he laughed as he disappeared.

It was only about half an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Tessa, Abby, and Amanda were walking down to Salem village, where they would be getting Amanda her wand at a wand makers called 'Davens' that has been making wands for near two hundred years.

Harry and Ginny still hadn't mentioned the fact that parseltongue is actually comes from some non-mage's blood. Harry had resolved to talk privately with Dumbledore about it when he returns to the school. Dumbledore maybe a git, but he is also a very smart man who could possibly be of some use.

He wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friends about all of the neonates magus that are going unlawfully checked and kept from her right to learn magic. It's sad that these 'pure' magi have been so jealous and petty.

It didn't take long to reach the wand shop, and enter through the front door. Harry almost laughed. The shop looked almost exactly the same as Olivander's back in Diagon Ally in London, only cleaner… well clean.

There was a middle-aged man looking bored filing papers in the cabinets behind his counter, and he hadn't noticed them enter, well they thought he hadn't anyway.

The man turned around to face them when they reached the counter. He had a round kind face with brown eyes and hair. He took one look at Harry and his eyes did the usual dash to his forehead and his scar, then away again to survey the other three with a beaming smile, then he looked back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he spoke in a deep American accent. "What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a slight bow of the head.

Harry smirked rolling his eyes before he replied. "My friend Amanda here," he gestures the girl. "Is in need of a wand," he spoke in amusement as he pulled her forward and she blushed.

The wand maker was quick to nod before heading out into the back room. He returned a few minutes later with an arm full of thin boxes, and pours them onto the counter.

He then opens one and pulls out a wand, and hands it quietly to Amanda, then almost instantly pulls it away muttering excitedly that it's not the right one for her.

If Harry was doing this it would have only taken him a few misses if that because he found the right wand for her.

Harry couldn't believe how much like Mr. Olivander this man is; as the time passed, he kept getting more and more excited until finally after an hour and twenty minutes it happens. Amanda's wand finally chooses her.

"Oak nine and three quarter inches, Dragon heart string, yes nice and firm brilliant for," the wand maker chuckled a bit with a sparkle in his brown eyes. "Curses, Jinxes and Hexes…" She tried not to smile too much at that, just thanked him, and paid for the wand.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he picked up one of the wands without much care or thought and passed it to Abby. The others were all startled as it chose her straight out.

"I figured a more suited wand was needed," he said as way of explaining. "Ten inches, Corel Bear fir core, made from cherry wood," he said smiling at her as he took the box for it and paid the man."

"How'd you know all that?" Ginny couldn't help but ask.

Harry shrugged as he handed Abby the box. "Says so in the box, neatly written for everyone to read," he said shocking them, but the wand maker just laughed as he's the first to truly understand that he doesn't just know.

All four left the wand makers and headed back to school. Amanda and Abby were very pleased with their purchases. The wand maker had returned their wands to their thin boxes, but the moment they were outside, they took them out and threw the boxes in the bin.

"Hey girls," Harry said as they passed through the Salem school gates, heading back. "I've got to go speak to the old fool," he said referring to Dumbledore.

He told them he'll meet them in the dinning chamber for lunch then in a flash of white wind was gone. Glad that Amanda, Abby and Tessa were holding no grudges against his girlfriend like some of the more spiteful girls… well ok, only the pug and her bitches are.

Harry arrived in the infirmary in a swish of wind; no one even noticed him, though there were only four people there at the time, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, the matron and Sirius who was chatting to Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said approaching the two. "How are you this morning Mr. Weasley?" They both looked up at Harry smiling.

"I'm feeling much better thank you," Mr. Weasley replied.

"That's good to hear... well if you'll excuse me. I'm here to see him…"

Harry nodded at Dumbledore, and both men nodded. Harry made his way over to Dumbledore's bed, where the old man watched him apprehensively as he walked around to the other side of his bed and sat next to him on a wooden chair, surveying the old man for a few moments.

"What can I do for you Harry?" the old man breaks the silence as Harry cast a silencing charm to prevent eavesdroppers. He stayed silent for a moment more before he finally decided to speak.

"How do you know about The Calm, the Dragon Phoenix?" he finally asked. "I've looked in the Salem library there's not one quote about it in there."

"I have a book on Legends with a chapter on it in my study. It isn't very long or detailed, but it does speak of you, and the coming horror," Dumbledore replied as he hung his head. "I should have realised what you are," he said slowly. "All of the signs, the more I think about it the more I realise."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Bluh, whatever Old Man. You weren't to know I'm the first sign of the end of the world."

Dumbledore grimaced and shivered. "Well, I take it that was not actually what you came to ask me?"

"No... how many natamagus are accepted into Hogwarts?" Harry asked him looking curious. Dumbledore looked surprised by the word but didn't mention it as he knew what it meant.

"All... though, the occasional one or two unfortunately fall through the cracks," Dumbledore stated sadly. Harry watched the old man trying to find a lie but he seemed to be telling the truth.

"What if I said that's a lie?" Harry asked the old teacher who seemed to be very interested now. "What if I said that the British ministry is hiding the existence of maybe thousands?" he asked causing Dumbledore to pale. "Potentially the starting force for hundreds of thousands hidden from us around the world?"

Dumbledore's eyes bulged and he looked angry at the thought. Harry had not really seen Dumbledore angry before except when he saved Harry from the fake Alistor Moody, after he got back from the graveyard and Voldemort, on the night of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

He could sense Dumbledore strength fluxuating with his anger, and understood this is why Voldemort may fear or at least be weary of him.

"And how would you know that?" Dumbledore asked trying to calm down without much success.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore knowingly and it seemed to really bug the old man that Harry was taking his time. "If I tell you," Harry finally said. "You have to keep it to yourself for the time being... the US, Russian, Canadian, Japanese, and Spanish Ministers already know and are starting procedures to put a stop to the conspirators in their countries…. okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied swallowing heavily, seemingly bracing himself for undesirable news.

"Parseltongue was never a pureblood trait… well not unless they had mixed blood, or were descended from nemagus," Harry says know longer smiling.

Dumbledore's face dropped, and all of the colour drained from him, he seemed almost the same colour as a ghost as he in part realised what Harry was saying, why they would hide natamagus.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry continued as his humour returned full-fledged. "I have a feeling we all know why no-one's ever heard about his family… Salazar Slytherin himself was not only a neonatus magus, but he is the reason all of these people are being denied what someone offered him. If the bastard wasn't already dead I would kill him myself."

"What?" Dumbledore all most cried with disgust trying to get out of bed, but wincing in pain and falling back down.

"Stay still Mr. Weasley's not fully recovered yet," Harry calmly reprimanded shaking his head with impatience. Dumbledore reluctantly stayed still propped up on his pillows.

"But Harry," he complained. "We've allowed Slytherin house to have denied mu... neonatus magus when its founder was one... he lied to the other three founders... that's despicable, he has to go. Slytherin shall be expelled from Hogwarts!"

Harry sighed and tried not to smile too much at the prospect of removing Slytherin's memories from Hogwarts forever. Plus, the look on the purists' faces when their precious pretender is gone, but then, Slytherin's like pretending if Tom Riddle is any indicator.

"Yes most assuredly," he agreed smilingly. "But not right now or have you forgotten the ministry has control of Hogwarts?" he asked his old headmaster. "There will come a time in the future. However, you also seem to have forgotten that the future is looking a little bleak at the moment?"

The Old Man grimaced as it had slipped his mind for a moment. "B-but Harry you're The Calm, surely you could conquer the British Ministry with ease."

Harry shrugged. "I may be able to beat them, but it is not worth the risk right now with Voldemort willing to send us the natamagus and 'defectors' this way is simpler and less of a risk."

"Then what do we do?" Dumbledore asked in a small voice that was quite unlike his own.

"There's not much we can do right now," Harry replied with a shrug. "I guess we just sit back, train, wait, whatever… until it comes and then we fight and we die for the world around us!"

"But Harry surely there's something we can do?" Dumbledore asked desperately. "Hogwarts is like a home to me… I…"

"It's like a home to me too Professor, and many others too, but there is nothing we can do right now," Harry replied standing up. "I have to go now. Its lunch time, plus after lunch I promised Amanda and Abby I would give them some lessons, plus Tessa wanted some tutoring in charms."

Then without another word to Dumbledore Harry lifted his silencing charm and walked back towards the infirmary doors. "Coming to lunch Sirius?" he asked his godfather waiting by the door.

"Yeah okay," Sirius said getting up from his chair. "See you later Arthur," he said as both he and Harry left.

After a minuet of walking in silence on their way to the dining chamber Sirius broke and spoke. "So Harry what did you and Dumbledore talk about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing that important," Harry replied with a mocking grin on his face that told Sirius he's lying and not telling. "I'll tell you some other time."

"So are you going to tell me about this Dragon Phoenix business or not?" he asked his godson. "Remus doesn't know much about it, just some great horror that you'll fight or something."

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "I'm sure it's worse than that," he said causing Sirius to look unsure. "Don't give it too much thought, I'll tell you… eventually."

"And when will that be?" he asked as they entered the entrance hall full of noisy students on their way the dining chamber for lunch.

"Eventually," Harry told him mockingly as they climbed the steps leading up to the dining hall.

Sirius was about to reply in annoyance as they entered the dining hall but Harry was quick in leaving him behind and reaching his table with Tessa, Amanda and Ginny sitting with Hermione, Abby, and Frankie at their usual table. Sirius just sighed as he went and sat at the teachers table with Remus.

Harry sat down in between Hermione and Tessa. "What's up?" he asked them with a cheery grin.

"Not much," Hermione responded with a smile and roll of her eyes. "Though you should watch your back…"

He frowned at that last part curiously. "Why?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" he asked in amusement.

"Don't be silly," she replied rolling her eyes. "I know I wouldn't stand a chance," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's just that pillock brother of mine," Ginny answered laughingly. "He doesn't seem to get what league you are in compared to him."

"Why? What's he done now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh he threatened to hex you," Amanda said sadly.

"Really?" he asked in surprise, though wasn't at all surprised. "Why's that?"

"Oh something about you not telling anyone what happened to me," Ginny answered. "And I think he's even more annoyed that nobody is trying to force you or me to tell them."

Harry laughed along with Ginny about that, but Amanda, Tessa, Frankie and Hermione looked worried. Abby was the only one who saw that Harry wouldn't lose a fight with some dipshit like him. It's surprising that Ginny is related to such a moron, and she thought she wasn't very in the know.

"Well he's just being silly," said Harry smiling. "Like he could hex me," he shook his head in humour.

"Harry," came a small voice from behind him. He turned to see May and April; it had been April who had spoken. "Can we sit down?" she asked so both Tessa and Hermione moved away from him so the youngsters could sit either side of him, which they did.

"Harry, why are you letting them wander around by themselves?" Hermione reprimanded. "That… horrible pug has tried attacking them before. If it weren't for… well lucky accidents they could have been hurt."

"Lucky acci… huh?" asked April looking confused. "Van… Vanille makes them go away…!" she said smiling brightly and nodding her head happily.

"Who's Vanille?" they all seemed to ask simultaneously.

Harry just shrugged. "One of the girl's bodyguards," he spoke shrugging as he turned to May trying not to laugh at her struggling to dish herself out some food.

"Would you like some help sweetie," he asked her lovingly. She looked up at him with loving bubbly blue eyes and nodded her agreement that she did need some help. "Okay you point to what you want and I'll dish it out for you." It took only a minuet for him to dish her up some food and he just smiled affectionately at her, and then looked to April to make sure she was okay, which she was.

"What bodyguards…?"

"Thank you Daddy..." May trailed off looking embarrassed.

Harry felt his heart stop beating for a moment, and everyone in the vicinity stopped eating to just stared at Harry and May. Harry felt his face burn red with his own embarrassment, he didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't believe what she had just said what she had called him. He didn't know whether to feel sad or happy.

It was obvious that she wanted to be loved and cared for that even though it had only been a short time since she had lost her parents that she wanted to move on with her life. She wanted a family and she wanted Harry to be that family. Harry had never had a real family of his own and he had spent a good part of his childhood hated and treated like filth.

He had never had someone he could really call a father except maybe Sirius, but still Harry felt he was too old to really think of Sirius as a father, an older brother maybe.

A father was someone who took care of their child, but Harry was quite capable of taking care of himself. He didn't want these two young girls to grow up without knowing a fathers love, and if that's what they wanted then that's what he would give them.

He was determined to make sure that these two sisters had everything he did not while he was their age. He put his arm around Mays shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," he said kindly giving her a kiss on the head before letting her go.

She just looked up at him in wonder with a big loving smile on her face before continuing with her lunch. Harry looked away back to his lunch with a smile on his face and trying his hardest not to notice that everyone around him were looking at him like he was the craziest person in school, except his friends and girlfriend who all had happy tears in their eyes.

_Girls… crazy…!_

Harry saw that April was looking at him cheekily so he gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the head too, and she happily continued with her lunch. All through lunch, no one spoke and Harry tried not to smile to brightly when Ginny kept stealing loving glances at him.

_See… girl's equals crazy!_

By the end of lunch both Amanda, Abby, and Tessa had left and told Harry they would meet him outside the forth years common room so they can find somewhere for their lessons, but they had to go fetch their spell books first.

So Harry got up from the table and stroked both Aprils' and Mays' hair back and gave them both a kiss on the cheeks then gave Ginny a kiss on the lip and said bye to Hermione and Frankie, and told Ginny and the girls to enjoy their day out.

"Wait!" Hermione quickly called. "Seriously… what bodyguards?" she asked glare pouting at him.

"Err, ninja," he told her causing her to glare as if he's joking. "I'm serious; I have assigned my allied ninja clan… umm… 'assistants' that they sent… to guard and protect the girls…"

"B-but I haven't noticed them," she said looking around hoping to spot them.

"Umm… aren't ninja supposed to be good at hiding?" Frankie asked out of nowhere.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes as he quickly hurried off after giving the little blondes another kiss on the check each before telling them to be good and hurrying off.

Ginny was spending the day with May and April, and Harry had given her some Galleons and asked her to take the girls shopping, which she and the girls were only too happy about. Harry didn't see what was so fascinating about clothe shopping and thought it must be a girl thing that he would probably never understand.

Harry had just entered the entrance hall and sidestepped as a beautiful young nineteen year old girl appeared and tried to fling her arms around his neck in a hug that he dodged with a smirk on his lips while she pouted.

He looked her over, her skin is surprisingly flawless, and her hair is strangely copper colour tied into small pigtails wearing a yellow sleeveless top that only covered her breasts showing off her smooth tone body. Around her neck she has several colourful necklaces, with several silver bracelets around her left wrist.

Her skirt is rippled, brown/yellow suede, hanging short just a few inches below her but with beads hanging on it. Her boots are suede with white fir around the top. And some kind of forked claw on a stick weapon folded on the back of her waist.

Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with fake hurt as she pouted. "Meanie," she said stick out her tongue before her hand. "Can I have some money to shop too?" she begged hopefully.

Harry sighed rolling her eyes. "Sure, just make sure you look after them, but where are the other two?" he asked as he couldn't sense them nearby.

She just shrugged as he handed her a small bag of galleons. "They didn't want to go shopping so they said they're going to get some sleep," she answered shrugging. "Well, later Master. I've got to go," she said as she disappeared into the shadows of the wall.

Harry soon arrived outside the fourth year girls common room and had been waiting a few minutes for them to turn up and he was getting quite impatient waiting for them, and decided quietly to himself that if they're not down in another two minutes that he would go in and find them himself.

Two minutes later Harry opened the door and walked through. He felt a weird vibration running through his entire body, and for a brief second as he crossed the thresh hold he felt different like he wasn't completely himself, but as soon as the feeling came it was gone so he shrugged it off as nothing, probably a weird ward, and walked down the passage towards the common room.

When he entered, the common room there was only three girls there and none of them was the three girls he was looking for. As soon as they saw him they stopped their conversation and were staring at him like he was the oddest person in the universe.

"Err... hello" he said nervously. "Have any of you girls seen Amanda, Abby or Tessa?" he asked trying not to remember that a couple of days ago be saw one of these girls topless.

One of the girls after a few moments of nervous gawking at him pointed to a door at the far end of the common room.

"Err thanks," he said as he made his way over to the door, then knocked to make sure they're not changing or something.

"Come in…!"

A girl's voice called from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door to see Tessa, Abigail, and Amanda alone in the room sitting on one of the beds together talking about something.

Harry walked into the room and the door swung shut behind him. The room had about ten beds and three huge body length mirrors as well as five writing desks by the windows, and chests of draws and wardrobes.

Amanda and Abby smiled happy to see Harry while Tessa had a very confused look on her face, one similar to the three girls in the common room, but Harry shook off the thought of something being wrong.

"Hey," Harry greeted them glad that he didn't have to look too far. "Did you three get lost or something?" he asked chuckling.

"Sorry," Abby spoke blushingly. "W-we were talking and forgot. I haven't had any proper friends before," she added making them all feel a little uncomfortable.

"No problem," he said smiling kindly at her. "I completely understand the feeling."

"How did you get in here?" Tessa finally blurts out. Harry frowned at her in confusion and feeling slightly worried about her state of mind and wondering whether she should be sent back to the hospital wing.

"Through the door," he told her trying not to laugh and slightly amused with his own reply. Amanda and Abby though weren't able to keep from laughing and looked like they might never stop.

"But that's impossible," Tessa finally said when Amanda Abby stopped her giggling fit.

"Why? What do you mean?" he asked starting to feel a little concerned now.

"Because of the sex barrier," she told him as if that should be obvious, which thinking about it, it should be. "It shouldn't let a boy in," she explained for Abby and Amanda's benefit.

It dawned on him that she was completely right. The girl's dorms at Hogwarts had them too and it should have stopped him from getting in.

"That's just odd," he shrugged thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm just too powerful for the barrier to stop me," he wondered aloud.

"That doesn't matter," Tessa informed him rolling her eyes. "The walls would have flipped and thrown you out anyway."

Harry was really confused now he didn't have a clue how he could just walk through the sex barrier, for a second he thought they might have stopped working but then he thought back to the other time he came in, a boy tried to follow him but when Harry looked round he was on the floor still outside the girls dorm.

The two girls were staring in confusion at Harry while he just stood there in thought. The only way he could think for a guy to walk into the girls dorms would be to become a girl or tear the wards down, which he didn't do did he (well he knows he didn't touch the wards), but the idea was impossible, not even transfiguration or even pollyjuice potion could change someone from male to female completely.

Pollyjuice Potion only made you externally female while retaining all of your male internal organs while transfiguration was even harder to make yourself look female, and it was one hundred percent impossible to transfigure your internal organs and would most probably kill a person if they tried, and plus the sex barrier could also detect hormones and emotions and those were even more impossible to change.

It was with this thought that Harry remembered that odd vibration feeling that ran through his body when he walked through the door to the girls common room, and the wired feeling of not truly being himself after walking through. It only lasted for a second, but… no it couldn't be could it? Is he not messed up enough as it is?

He looked at Amanda an Abby who looked just as confused as they didn't have a clue what they were talking about. He then he looked at Tessa who seemed to be thinking along similar lines of impossible as himself being such a cleaver girl herself.

"You… " he trailed off too embarrassed to even be suggesting it or even thinking about it, but he had to so ploughed on to get it over with. "You don't suppose I could do you?" he asked going really red in the cheeks "L-like some kind of bloodline limit… err trait? I... I kind of felt really wired when I walked in," he said shifting uncomfortably on his feet, and Tessa looked just as embarrassed as he felt. "I kind of felt... well not completely me for a second when I came in," he tried to smile but he felt really stupid to be suggesting the impossible, this sort of thing wasn't covered during training.

"I don't know?" Tessa shrugged speaking quietly trying not to smile at his embarrassment. It was starting to get amusing now. "Maybe you should... you know... try?" she asked with a smile. "I bet you'll be beautiful," she added causing his cheeks to darken.

"Are you joking?" he asked gulping as she shook her head, smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Amanda finally asked looking very confused and concerned.

"Just try?" Tessa asked a bit more forcefully, ignoring Amanda's question.

Harry looked over at the nearest body length mirror and walked over to it looking at his full reflection; he looked ghostly white and petrified. He had faced an army of Aurors and Death Eaters and even Voldemort without even thinking about being scared, but faced with this it was terrifying; though he would probably never admit it he was curious maybe if he could he would understand their love of shopping.

He closed his eyes trying to forget about the three girls watching him quietly sitting on the bed together behind him.

He tried to force that odd vibration through his body again, and it only took a moment when he felt it, and held it. His eyes snapped open in awe. The vibration ran through every inch of his body as he watched his body decrease in size and his eye turn an ocean blue, his hair thins out and increases in length and changes to a really dark red blonde down to his/her waist, his nose decreases in size and his face changes shape as well as his lips and teeth.

He couldn't believe it when he noticed his chest growing outwards not too large but not too small he could feel his muscle mass decreasing as well, like his muscles were compressing into his new form. He could feel his bodies' curves change and form, his feet were a few sizes smaller and he seemed to be thinking differently suddenly, he had thoughts which he would not even accidentally think about, ever. It was quite scary for a moment then for some reason he didn't mind in fact he liked his new thoughts.

Suddenly the odd vibrating feeling that was running through his body stopped and he was staring in complete shock into the mirror. One of the cutest girl he had ever seen, she was totally hot and he or she was totally freaking out. She was only about five foot five and looked perfect with her long dark red hair with streams of blonde throughout colouring it lighter in places, down to the small of her back.

She ran her hand up her arm and felt her skin it was so soft he or she couldn't help but give a nervous smile to herself. Then she put her hand down between her legs out of curiosity and for a second almost passed out through shock at what a guy is supposed to have not being there, but then reminded herself that technically she wasn't a guy anymore.

She saw in the mirror three ghostly white faced girls behind her just staring then, and then did the only thing that made sense to her at that moment; she pulled out her wand and transfigured her clothes.

She decreases the size of her shoes to fit and turned them into crimson boots that ran halfway up her shins, with black platformed soles with heals.

She transfigured her underwear making some white panties and a bra out of her tee. She changed her trousers into a cotton red and black plaid rippled skirt halfway down her thighs with a black belt and silver buckle.

She then transfigured her jacket into a black form hugging top that wrapped nicely around her body, with no sleeves or back, but wrapped around her neck with a high collar. It accentuated her chest and made her feel good looking so good, and she was so new/young that she had no blemishes that needed any make up to make her look very sexy.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, her plump red lips so kissable, or wanting a kiss at least. She couldn't believe how beautiful her smile was. She thought she could probably light up a room by just entering and smiling. Though, frowned a little at how conceited that sounded just thinking it. She'll have to keep that though to herself.

She lifted her fringe and saw that she no longer had her stupid ugly scar and grinned toothily showing off her cute little purely whites before she shrugged and added in some shading of purple to her eyes to bring out the sexy blue smirking.

"Damn, I look good," she muttered quietly to herself. "Real good," she added as an afterthought.

She then turned around to face the other three girls and their eyes almost bulged out of their heads in surprise. She giggled at them, and then put her hands to her mouth in shock at the girly noise she made. She then burst out laughing. It was a minuet or more before the other three girls got over their shock and started laughing as well.

"So what do you think?" the new girl asked with a soft adorable voice and a sparkle of humour in her beautiful ocean like blue eyes.

"Oh My God…!" Tessa blurted out with lusty eyes. "You're gorgeous!"

"Thank you! You're gorgeous too," she answered causing Tessa to burn red. "So what do you think I should call myself?" she asked in thought. "I think I want to keep up with the whole flower thing my family… nemagus family had going on."

"Nemagus?" the three girls asked together.

"Not magician in Latin, natamagus for arisen magician or non-magic born."

"Rose" Abby suddenly spoke smiling slightly. "Like the colour of your beautiful hair" she added blushingly.

"I like it," Rose says smiling laughingly. "But I think… Rosette sounds better for a full name," she said getting eager nods from the other girls.

It was then Rosette thought of something terrible, horrible even. She has female emotions so she might like boys and she didn't like that at all, so chewing on her bottom lip nervously she stared at Tessa… as Harry she fancied Tessa and she was happy to say that she still fancied her, so she slowly walked over to her and took her hand and guided her to stand up. Tessa looked ready to pass out standing staring into Rose's beautiful ocean blue eyes their noses almost touching.

Then Rosette leaned in the last inch and their lips touched, they slowly kissed and closed their eyes. Rose was shocked at how different it felt to kiss as Rose, so much more softly. They heard Amanda or Abby gasp at what they were doing but just ignored them, as Rose pushed her tongue gently inside Tessa's willing and eager mouth, their tongues touched and licked against each other's, cool and soft.

Tessa ran her hands and figures through Rose's long red hair while Rose stroked her figures through Tessa's shorter black hair. Tessa's hands slowly moved down Rose's back under her hair where they hesitated on the small of her back for a moment where she pulled Rose tighter into her body as her hands slid down the curves of Rose's back and groped Rose's bum firmly, she held it tight as their kiss grew in intensity.

Rose feeling quite left out snaked her hands caressingly down Tessa's back and found their way to her bum and squeezed it gently in both hands, pulling her in, feeling the curves of her body on hers.

She didn't know how long they were kissing and groping each other for but it felt so good that it could have been an eternity when they finally broke apart from their kiss. Panting like they had just ran a few hundred miles non-stop just staring at each other, Rose's heart was beating so fast it felt ready to burst through her chest.

"I think you kind of," Rose panted going slightly red in the cheeks. "Turned me on," she finished in a whisper smiling cheekily.

They heard both Abby and Amanda giggling next to them and they looked like they weren't going to stop anytime soon. They both let go of each other and just burst out laughing and grabbed a pillow each and throw them at the other two while giggling crazily.

"I can't believe you two just did that," Amanda says when they finally stopped laughing.

"Aww... did you want a kiss too?" Rose asks teasingly as her eyes sparkled mischievously. "And maybe cute little Abby too…?" she asked smirking as they hadn't the chance to respond or move as she talked them both, forcing them to lie back.

Rose's small hands easily held them both down as she practically lay on them both securely; her lips impacted Amanda's first hungrily parting her lips. Amanda didn't try to fight, and kissed back eagerly wrapping her arms around the red head tasting her tongue on hers until she pulled back leaving her breathless.

Rose licked her lips before she only too eagerly let her lips attack Abby's, kissing softly Abby returned the kiss reaching around Rose holding her tightly, their kiss deepening, their mouths parting and tongues meeting. They kissed for a few minutes before Rosette pulled back for breath sitting up on the two girls laps looking smug.

"I have a really good idea," she giggles evilly while licking her lips, she was please all three sets of eyes were on them.

"Err... w-what's that?" Tessa asked nervously going bright red in the face, obviously thinking more sinister thoughts than Rose was.

"Let's go down stairs," Rose said smirking. "And Tessa, you and I can make out down stairs," she laughs hysterically before abruptly stopping. "The pug will be there," she chuckled a little. "I want her to see, to make fun of us so I can smash her teeth down her throat. I'm a girl now so it's perfectly okay to do so," she said smugly. "So what if I have the strength to shatter concrete or put a boxer or most martial artist to shame."

The other two girls join in on Rose's evil laughter as she climbs off Amanda and Abby, and helps them up before the four girls leave the dorm room hand in hand on a scandalous mission.

They walked through the now empty common room giggling crazily and exited into the school halls. Rose asked the three girls to promise never to tell anyone of her new weird ability, which they of course promised.

"Are you going to tell Ginny?" Amanda suddenly asks nervously as they walk towards the entrance hall.

"Err..." she muttered in thought for a second then decided it wouldn't be fair not to tell her. "Yes I will... when she gets back… that's going to be a very embarrassing confiscation no doubt she'll find it amusing or something."

They all laughed as they entered the entrance hall full of students and they notice the pug there and she hadn't noticed them yet. Rose smirked in full-fledged amusement.

Rose quickly lets go of the girls hands and Amanda and Abby moved away from them obviously not wanting all the attention, so Rose puts her arms gently around Tessa neck and Tessa puts her hands either side of Rose's waist smirking but her eyes are shining with nerves.

Their lips touch moments later and Tessa's nerves disappeared in the feel of this beauty on her. They forgot that anyone else is even there for a moment until they heard the gasps of surprise from the surrounding students who no doubt had now noticed them. They continued for about a minute or two before pulling away but still holding each other and smiling cheekily.

"See I told you!" the horribly smug voice of the pug screeched through the hall, offending everyone's ears. "Dirty lesbo… now there are two of them…!"

Rose looked round to see the pug and a large number of students just gawking at them and Rose just felt very pissed about it, are these people really that stupid?

"What are you lot staring at!" Rose yelled angrily in annoyance. They all except the pug take a step back and most looked ashamed or fearful as she had let out a spike of magic in warning, but the Pug looked smug like she had won the Jackpot at a casino.

"We're staring at two horrid ugly dykes!" the pug yelled out triumphantly. Rose just thought that was quite funny and started laughing.

"Get lost you jealous fat pig faced cow!" Rose said while laughing and was pleased that both Amanda, Abby, and Tessa were laughing too. "You're calling me ugly when you're not allowed a mirror because they keep breaking, me and Tess are two of the best looking girls in this school and you're nowhere near the list for hottest, best looking or even average looking girls you're not even good enough to be on the list for ugliest girl in school," she giggled mockingly.

"How dare you... y-you bitch!" the pug screeched, and pulled back her fist right in front of Professor Calister and Sirius Black who obviously came into the hall to see what all the fuss was about.

Rose pushed Tessa out of the way into Amanda's arms as she side steps the punch grabs her wrist pulls her forward and rams her knee into the pugs stomach making her cry out in pain, gasping for breath before Rose pulled back her fist and punched her in the side of the face causing a huge cracking sound as she crashed to the floor out cold several yards away.

"What's going on?" Calister asked looking at the now unconscious pug on the floor, then at Rose who was now standing with her arms folded under her chest looking smug.

"Sorry ma'am," Rose said after a moment giving the teacher her best puppy-dog look, which would melt the hearts of devils. "B-but I had to teach her some much needed manners and respect for those that actually have the talent to get far in life without ridding daddy's… solid little pocket," she said smilingly as she let the innuendo float.

Sirius of course laughed and the Professor had to seriously bite her tongue or she would have too, but she saw what happened and if rumour about Harry actually having bodyguards in the school watching the two little blondes he's taken in, and the rumours that the… pug has been trying to harm them are true (she's certain they are) then the abusive girl may end up in an early grave if she doesn't get a clue.

"Someone take that horrible child to the infirmary," Calister said after a moment pointing to the Pug. A big ugly bruit of a boy rushed forward and levitated her away. "Everyone else, get back to what you were doing!" she demanded and everyone slowly walked away, some were even laughing about the pug being beaten up.

Professor Calister then turned back to Rose and smiled kindly at her. "I don't think I've seen you around Miss...?"

"Err…" She thought hard. "Trance…" she said slowly referring to the whole transfiguration girl boy ability she has.

"Miss. Trance what year are you in?" Calister asked curiously, and Rose smirked inwardly with a cheeky plan.

"Forth Professor," she lied wanting to get put into Ginny's classes. "I've only just arrived from England so I haven't had a chance to register yet."

"Oh well I'll take you up to visit the headmaster then," Calister said kindly leading her away from her friends.

"See you three cuteys later!" she called to Amanda, Abby, and Tessa as she followed her Professor towards the headmaster's office.

Ginny Weasley had just arrived back from Salem town with May and April, and some weird girl the girls like, supposedly one of their bodyguards, Vanille, after having a long and exciting day of shopping and they had bought a lot of new clothes for the girls and even ate lunch out in the town pub.

The girls with Vanille's assistance and prompting had practically bought everything in the clothes shops whether they were nemagus designed clothes (something of a rarity in the shop), or wizard designed clothes they liked them all.

Ginny and her two young charges walked into the entrance hall with Vanille where they found Hermione who had planned to put May and April to bed tonight so Ginny and Harry can hang out together with their friends for a while.

"Did you have a good day girls?" Hermione asked May and April.

"Yep…!" April chimed happily. "It was wicked cool, we bought loads of new clothes!" she told her happily motioning towards the twenty or more full bags floating behind them while yawning sweetly. "Ginwy's the best," she added still not saying her name right but Ginny loved them too much to mind. "And Vanille came to and we had fun, Vanille didn't buy much coz she says magical world is dated and not fashionable!"

"You're their bodyguard?" Hermione asked the weirdly dressed girl doubtfully.

Vanille moved swiftly and was suddenly behind Hermione. "Yep, that's me," she agreed smilingly as Hermione had paled and looked round in shock.

Hermione gulped and turned back to the girls and ignored Ginny's suppressed laughter. "Well come on then let's get you two to bed," Hermione said pulling out her wand and taking over the levitation of their shopping. "You two look very tired," she said bye to Ginny and Vanille, and Ginny and Vanille gave the girls a kiss each good night before Hermione took the two young girls off to their room and a well-deserved sleep.

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Ginny asked the copper haired girl curiously.

"Na," she shook her head in disagreement. "The boys have just taken over so I can do whatever until morning. so… I can hang with you guys right? I'm not very tired right now, and I barely get to hang out and do normal stuff, especially with the whole end of the world thing coming."

"Shh…!" Ginny hushed her quickly. "We don't want the world to find out and panic… panic is not good. But yes, you can hang out if you want."

"Coollio!" she declared happily smiling as she followed after Ginny to her friend Amanda, Abby, and Tessa as they were seated waiting presumably for her with some stunningly beautiful red haired girl.

The girl seemed so familiar, but yet she couldn't quite place where she might have met her before. It's one of those infuriating things when you just can't quite remember something, something important.

"Hello Gin," she said cheerfully, Ginny didn't have a clue how she knew her name and thought that maybe either Tessa or Amanda might have told her. "Hey Vanille," she added which even surprise the ninja-girl.

"Err... hello," Ginny replied blushing shyly.

"Ginny!" Amanda said happily. "This is Rose," she told her with a cheeky grin. "Who's your friend?" she asked curiously.

"Umm… Vanille, one of the girl's bodyguards but she's off the clock now, so I said she can hang with us.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both," Rose said standing up and surprisingly gives Ginny a warm affectionate hug. It surprisingly felt familiar somehow, and so very warm. She then broke the hug and didn't hesitate in giving the surprised and confused Vanille a hug, which she returned before they pulled back.

"It's nice to meet you too," Ginny finally replied even redder in the cheeks with embracement and uncertainty. "Have we met before?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Rose just grins knowingly with Amanda, Abby, and Tessa. "Yep," she said knowingly. " We are quite familiar, come with us you two, and we'll tell you a funny story," she adds grabbing Ginny's and Vanille's hand and leading them down the corridor, with Amanda and Tessa following suit giggling.

They reached an empty classroom and all six girls entered. Rose closed the door, pulled out her wand and sealed it. The class room shut down before she then used several different privacy charms to assure no one can eavesdrop on their confiscation or see them using the empty class.

Ten minutes later and Ginny and Vanille was laughing in hysterics having to be held up by Rose and Tessa so she didn't fall to the floor. Rose had told them who she is, and even what they did in the entrance hall, and even though Ginny and Vanille still weren't sure they believed that Rosette is… was Harry they found the whole kissing in front of the school, and breaking the pugs jaw too funny to be able to ask for proof straight away or even stand up by herself. Though after about three or four more minutes they stopped laughing, though still had some tears of joy in their eyes

Now we want proof," they chimed together.

"Okay," she replied shrugging. "I'm the Calm before the Storm," she said smugly getting two sets of wide eyes. "Vanille keeps trying to hug me off-guard but never has, and Ginny… makes a sexy dark chick."

"Oh My God," Ginny says struggling not to burst out laughing again. "My boyfriend is the hottest girl in school." At that all six girls burst into fits of laughter and practically falling all over the floor in their amusement.

"You do realize that I am technically the same person but at the same time a different person," Rose informs her smilingly. "I have all the girly thoughts emotions and hormones I'm just glad I still like girls," she giggled with the other three.

Rose lifted Ginny's face up to eye level with hers her hand under her chin then leaned in half expecting Ginny to move away, but she didn't. Their lips touched and they slowly kissed and Rose being the more adventurous slowly and passionately parted Ginny's lips with her tongue.

Their tongues massaged against each other's taste, they both wrapped their arms around each other pulling their bodies tighter to each other in their now lustful embrace, feeling each other. The intensity of their kiss getting fiercer and fiercer as they enjoyed each other's touch, hands squeezing placing, lusty places.

When they both finally came apart, it must have been a very long extended kiss they were both panting for air that they had lost in their passion still holding each other possessively.

They looked over to see Amanda and Tessa kissing with almost as much passion as Ginny and Rose were. However, next to them Vanille had obviously felt left out and was making out with Abby, groping at the younger girls ass lustfully.

Ginny was quite shocked by this and Rose looked on biting her lower lip at how hot this is, before she started giggling, which in turn made Ginny giggle and the two other pairs of girls pulled away looking highly embarrassed, though, Vanille just looked sheepish and took her time letting Abby go, her blue eyes filled with lust and want, which Rosette hoped weren't noticeable in hers.

"You-you know what I can't wait to do," Rose suddenly asked the other five girls, her breathing uneven and her heard ponding a lustful rhythm.

"W-what's that?" Tessa asked suspiciously, with a tint of hope.

"To see myself in front of a mirror," she explained with a smirk to their looks of confusion.

"Huh…?" Tessa asked frowning. "But you transformed in front of a mirror," she answered baffled.

"Yes I did," she raised her eyebrows suggestively and the five other girls finally understood.

"Oh can we come too?" Vanille asked jokingly. Though, Rose knew she wasn't joking but being quite serious as her eyes roamed up and down Rose's body in less time than the other girls could think. "We can give you our opinions," she giggled.

"Well," Rose replied thoughtfully. "You can come if you want. I don't mind."

"Really… are you serious?" asked Tessa sounding too hopeful and eager.

"Of course," she said with a cheeky grin. "You can come see me without my clothes on if you take your clothes off too." She laughed at their embarrassment, well Vanille was readily nodding to her terms.

"Okay…!" Rose was completely shocked that it was Ginny that had just agreed to it first, and even more so by the lustful look Ginny was giving her and gulped when Ginny continued looking at the other girls in a similar way. "How about you girls?" she asked them, they glanced at each other, then at Ginny and Rose then they smiled with dirty glints in their eyes.

"We're in!" they answered together giggling.

"Oh-Kay," Rose said liking the idea more and more. It sounded so sexy, and dirty, and hot. "Where shall we go?"

"Does anyone know the password to the prefect's bathroom?" Ginny asked. Both Tessa and Amanda shook their heads sadly but Rose was smirking in amusement, and all three girls were now looking at her hopefully.

"We don't need the password," she told them. Ginny and Vanille smiled realising why, but the other girls looked confused.

"Of course we do," Tessa told them sadly.

"No we don't," Ginny said corrected. "Rose can just apparate us there… remember she can apparate through the anti-apparation wards." And that got the other girls smiling again.

"Tess," Rose suddenly asked realising something important.

"Um… yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Do you know where the prefect's bathroom is?" Rose asked sheepishly.

"Yeah… do you need directions?" she asked starting to worry a bit.

"No just keep eye contact with me and picture it in your mind," Rose told her as her heart beat faster with excitement.

"Okay but why?" she asked curiously.

"So she can pull it from your mind without seeing anything you wouldn't want her to," Ginny answered for her. Tessa visibly gulped but kept looking into Rose's eyes picturing the location of the prefect's bathroom.

"Got it," Rose said triumphantly. "Hold onto me… we'll be there in a second…!"

All five girls nervously took hold of Rose's arms, and then in a flash of white wind all six girls were gone leaving the sealed classroom empty.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	26. Episode XXVI: Control?

_**Harry Potter and the First Storm**_

_**Episode XXVI**_

_**Control…?**_

Both Buffy and Willow have been awake for a short while curled up within each other's arms under the quilt in Buffy's bed, but neither could bring themselves to open their eyes.

They felt guilt, shame, and embarrassment, unsure where this leaves their relationship, their friendship. They both know that they won't break off their friendship, but they both know this… whatever it is should slow down.

Willow has just lost someone important to her, and… doing this… trying to move on like this, so soon isn't fair on either her, Buffy, and not Tara.

"Will," Buffy whispered suddenly, her voice breaking slightly as she held her red head in her arms. "I-I think we should… you know… slow down. I do want this but… we should slow down, take it easy, and…"

"Stop," Willow interrupted quickly. "Please don't babble on," she said with a small laugh kissing her friends cheek. "I understand, and I agree with you… we were just… last night, a little needy, and… I do love you Buffy, but slow is best right now."

Buffy nodded as she opened her blue eyes and let them connect with Willow's green as hers opened too. "I had never imagined I would be waking up like this…" she said with a light blush on her cheeks. "I mean, sure I fantasised, and that just got worse when you came out. I think I was a little off when you came out because… well I was jealous."

"R-really…?" she asked even though she could see the truth on her friends face as she nodded, Willow smiled a little.

"Yeah well," Buffy replied unable to think of much to say about it. "We should get up and dressed before someone comes looking for us…"

She had spoken too soon as the door barged open and Nanoha stood fully dressed in blue gi smiling brightly at them both. "There you are Willow-chan," she said happily. "You have to get up now and do your exercises, and then come with me as the day begins now!"

"Exercises…?" Buffy couldn't help but ask which caused Willow to light up and look embarrassed.

"Of course Buffy-chan," Nanoha agreed brightly. "Willow-chan needs to get some muscle on her bones…" she said giggly. "Well, I'll see you guys soon, 'k?" she said but only got two nods before she left.

"I hope she doesn't say anything about…" Willow said nervously.

Buffy just nodded in agreement. "Yea…"

"I don't think she'll think this odd," she replied. "After all, how she was sleeping with her little Australian friend… well, if I didn't know better I would have said they had been… doing… it…"

Buffy laughed a little. "Yea… well, if I've read it right I think Cassy wants too."

"Oh, you have," Willow replied nervously. "I mean… poor girl… Nanoha doesn't have a clue," she said, both of them laughing a little. "Will, you come with us… you know… for support huh?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, I have to see this… you and exercise," Buffy replied jokingly, which caused Willow to laugh poking her friend in the ribs.

It took them about ten minutes… okay, twenty minutes to get dressed as Buffy had to dress first before going to Willow's room and fetching her some clothes before they met down in the kitchen for breakfast before Buffy, Cassy, and Willow followed Nanoha out into the garden.

"Okay then girls," Nanoha began pumping her fists into the air eagerly. "We begin with some stretches, and then on with some kata, okay… begin," she said overly happy so she began with Willow and Cassy while Buffy watched in amusement.

"Buffy-chan," Nanoha suddenly interrupted her Willow watching. "Stop just standing there watching… I said stretches and then kata…!" she commanded looking annoyed.

"B-but I just came to watch," she tried defending herself, but Nanoha just kept staring at her with this 'look' that said don't argue with me. Willow and Cassy laughed a little as Buffy started moving before they continued on.

"Right," Nanoha said after the workout, and even Buffy was sweating and breathing heavy as she and the other three 'trainees' sat on the ground resting. "Okay Willow… first you must understand that magic is you're… umm… what's the word… oh right… magic is your bitch…!"

The three of them just sat staring at the strange girl as she said it in such seriousness that they couldn't laugh. It was really funny sure, but still, they just couldn't laugh.

"Well," Nanoha continued blushing as she realised she said something wrong but continuing on anyway. "Magic has no free will, magic is not really addictive. The reason you went off the deep end is because you wanted to, no matter how much you may demy it you wanted to dive into the dark. It made you feel better to lose yourself into the night…

"But you couldn't control your own darkness like I can, and most others can, you are too powerful. You've learnt lots about magic, but your magic has grown faster than normal, and yet you haven't learnt control… and I don't mean control of magic, but more control of one's self."

Willow had felt like objecting but thinking back she realised she hadn't thought about looking up books on control, she had just believed that she was smart enough to just use magic and not suffer the consequences of lack of self-control.

Nanoha then fetched a small book from the garden bench and passed it to Willow. The red haired witch looked it over and frowned. She was about to speak when she had a little earing drop on top of the book.

"I'm actually speaking Japanese now," she said shocking both Slayer and witch. "I was just using translation charms for myself, and I was doing that for Cassy too, but I have no need now as our Celestial Items translate for us and Evee's trident translates for her.

"I have quite a few of those earrings and they're translators," she finished off smilingly. "So you'll be able to read that Japanese book once you put it on, and talk to people or demons even though they speak and understand a different language."

"Wow," Willow said in awe as she slid on the earring and looked down at the book in awe as it now read as English. "This is brilliant. I understand it now… I wish I had this earring years ago now."

Nanoha smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Well, I want you to read the first two chapters of that book, and when you've finished, if there's any problem with practical application come to me and I'll help you out. It can be really complicated."

Willow nodded and took her book to the bench to begin reading while Nanoha turned her attention to Cassy. "You should practice your gun thingy, okay Cassy-chan?"

Cassy nodded as she hopped up to her feet, her gun flashing into her hand before she was quick in finding a place to practice before Nanoha's attention was on Buffy.

"Well, I'll just find something to do then," Buffy said as she jumped up to her feet.

However, Nanoha moved fast, two fingers touching Buffy's stomach causing her to freeze in shock.

Nanoha smirked and shook her head sadly. "Nope… it looks like you have some training too. After all, it's coming."

"W-what's coming," Buffy asked nervously.

The Japanese girl just grinned. "Haven't you been taught about ki, chi, or spiritual pressure before?"

"Um, Giles has muttered on about chi, but it's just stupid. It doesn't do…"

Buffy's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened as Nanoha moved in a kata form. It was strong, fluid, smooth, and very fast, but it was when she paused with a deep breath that shook the Slayer as wind swirled and pulsed out from the girl before she thrust her cupped hands together and forwards.

Buffy had to shield herself as something happened and tore forward carving a small trench in the grass and dirt before shattering the end of the garden fence, splintering wood. However, Buffy hadn't seen what could have possibly done it and it certainly wasn't magic. She's seen enough magic to know magic when she sees it.

"Whoa…" Buffy whispered in awe as she looked over the damage done. "I-I must learn… I must," she said hungrily. "If Giles taught me stuff like this I would have so been interested."

Nanoha grinned widely and smugly. "This should come more naturally to you, having the whole Slayer thing going on. It in your blood Buffy-chan…"

"Right, so what do I have to do?" she asked eagerly unaware that Willow had been watching in just as much awe, the red head smiled as it was amusing as Buffy has never been that enthusiastic over learning anything.

"First things first," she answered. "Since you already have strength, we should first concentrate on your breathing, okay."

"Okay," she agreed as they got underway with training.

It was a few hours later that Xander had come over with the hope of figuring out his Celestial Item and pouting because it wasn't as easy as Cassy's as she was trying to help him.

"Why don't we trade…?" he suggested hopefully. "You have the Light Hawk Wings, and I'll have…"

She just glared at him and he pouted. "No… don't be retarded," she said rolling her eyes. "You've figured out the whole Barrier Force shield that you protected Dawn with… now you know about the Swords of Revealing Light. I've only figured out normal blasting and my Precision Lights attack. You're not far behind."

"Yea, don't be so impatient Xander," Dawn interrupted from where she sat in the sun watching.

"You do realise that if Nanoha catches you," Cassy said laughingly. "You will be forced into doing something."

"Yea… right like what could I…"

"Dawn-chan…!"

Dawn started as Nanoha had snuck up on her as Buffy was sitting cross legged and breathing in some kind of meditation.

"You're a blue blinking light Dawn-chan," she said thoughtfully. "This must mean that you have some kind of power, so maybe… hmm… magic perhaps," she said thoughtfully. "Here," she said giving the girl a translator erring and a book for beginners. "Try some of these magic's, even an idiot mage can do these, okay."

"Umm… okay," she replied uncertainly as she put on her earring and looked the book over as Nanoha returned back over to Buffy and Evee came out of the house with juice for all.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Maybe we should have called first," Faith said to Connor and Taloph as they stood outside of the Summer's house.

"You think?" Connor asked in annoyance. "I mean didn't you try to kill them all the last time you were here?"

"W-well, yeah," she agreed sheepishly but continued as she saw the worried look on Taloph's face. "But I'm reformed now. I'm just here to help save the world."

"Yea… okay, whatever," he replied as he knocked on the front door just adjusting his sunglasses.

They waited a few moments when a young dark skinned woman opened the door and looked to each in turn. "Umm… can I assist you three with something?" she asked them.

"Is… Buffy here…?" Faith asked her in confusion and hoping the other Slayer hasn't moved house.

"Oh… you're friends of Miss. Buffy's," she said happily as she stepped aside. "Excuse me for not inviting you in, but we should be vigilant even during the day," she said smilingly.

"Umm… yea, sure," Faith said shrugging as she led the other three in and the dark girl closed the door behind them.

"Excuse my bad manners again," she suddenly said. "My name is Evee… Miss. Buffy and my mistresses are in the back yard, please follow me," she finished leading the way through the house and back out into the sun after grabbing some juice on a tray.

"Faith…!" Willow was the first to spot her and without a thought captured her in a tight bind.

"Whoa Red, what's with the hostile greeting, and black eyes," Faith gasped out as she couldn't move, and was having trouble breathing.

"Willow," Buffy spoke as she stood from the grass and Willow's eyes returned back to their normal green as she let Faith go. "What do you want Faith, and who are they…!"

"Artillery!" squealed Nanoha as she spotted the cute little ferret riding on the youngest boys shoulder and ran over to pet her. "Now we only have two items to find… this one came right to us."

"W-who are you…?" Taloph asked the strange girl.

"I'm Nanoha," she said happily. "This is Cassy," she pointed out. "And Xander… we're Celestial Knight's just like you."

"I'm Taloph, and… a… a Celestial Knight?" he said then asked confused.

"Oh… why didn't you tell him?" Nanoha asked the little ferret.

Connor snorted. "It can't talk…"

"Show's what you know little boy," her soft voice suddenly spoke as she hopped off of Taloph's shoulder and morphed into a cute little white haired fairy with purl like angel feathered wings and wearing a white robe before landing her bear little feet onto Taloph's shoulder.

"And I didn't tell him because at the time it seemed counterproductive," she said rolling her little blue eyes. "I didn't know how he would handle it. Telling him he is destined with fighting for the lives of trillions might have been a bit much."

However, she flew up off his shoulder as he was caught by Connor as he passed out and was about to hit her ground.

"Yeah, I don't think he took it very well," Buffy said before turning her attention back to Faith. "Try anything… evil, and I'll kill you!"

"Whoa B, I'm a reformed Slayer, no more trying to kill you or anything," she said eyeing Buffy for a moment before giving a small smile. "I'm here because there's this… war coming B, and the good guys need all the help they can get. I even brought Connor with me… he's half vampire so has the best of both worlds."

Buffy just looked him over before rolling her eyes. "Yea… whatever… just take the kid inside and put him to rest on the couch or something."

"I'll keep a watch of him," Dawn was quick to say as she followed them. "Though, you sure he's a boy?"

"The next month is going to be long and tiring," Willow commented sadly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**One month and two weeks later**_

"Ugh, Willow," Buffy mumbled in her sleep in her bed, a room she has been sharing with… "Faith…!" she said angrily as her eyes flickered open to find the brunette all over her, kissing her neck and with her hand and down Buffy's PJ bottoms. "Get off of me…" she hissed in annoyance. "Or I will tell Willow, and I won't be held responsible if she hexes you into the afterlife."

Faith sheepish pulled her hand out of Buffy's PJ's and just slumped round lying next to her on the bed. "You were enjoying it when you thought I was her," she said sounding sad. "If you and Red love each other or whatever, then why are we sharing? Shouldn't you be in bed with her or something?"

Buffy took a deep calming breath before she moved hopping up over Faith she flicked the brunette in the forehead causing her to cry out as it hurt before landing out of bed and glaring at her as she rubbed her sore head.

"There was no need for that B, I'm not as good at that whole spiritual power chi stuff as you," Faith complained. "You could knock someone's head off if you're not careful. It isn't like you and Red are dating… or sleeping together yet."

"Yea, yet," she answered. "She hasn't long since lost Tara… why don't you just get it on with Anya, we know you're already screwing each other."

"T-that's different I don't…" she sighed and trailed off.

"Love her," Buffy continued for her sighing sadly. "I understand, and… I kind of regret not… well when we were younger, and… I kind of loved you back then. I'm not sure whether it was lover love, or sister love, but I did. And in this short time we've been… friends again, I've realised I never stopped caring about you, and… I know there's someone out there for you, whether guy or gal.

"But I don't think just screwing Anya or trying to… well molest me is going to help you find that person. What's wrong with Connor?"

"He's not my type," she said shrugging. "I mean, he's okay as guys go… but… to be honest I'm more attracted to Taloph. You know the whole girly look with a dick… big turn on, but I think he's a little too young and has Dawnie's eye."

"He does?" she asked as Faith sat up in bed smirking.

"Yea," she agreed. "Haven't you noticed how she works at the whole magic thing so much harder when he's near?"

"Well, now you mention it," she agreed. "I guess I'll have to keep them from being too alone…"

"Buffy…!" the brunette Slayer reprimanded. "Dawn's not stupid and if she were too with Taloph, just think. He's a good kid with a good heart, and who's better to give her first time too?"

Buffy sighed again and shook her head clear. "I guess, but… she's… okay, okay, I guess she does need her space. And… she's not bad at the whole magic thing and can take care of the odd vampire by herself. I guess I should back down a little."

"Good," Faith said laughingly. "Now if you're not going to let me finish what I started I say we get dressed and down for breakfast."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Don't steal all of the milk," a voice complained.

Buffy groaned. "I forgot we let those two idiots out," she complained as she looked to Jonathan and Andrew as she and Faith entered the kitchen, as they fought over the jug of milk at the breakfast bar with the others watching with some degree of humour.

"Idiots!" moaned Cassy in annoyance as she thumped down a huge six pint unopened bottle on the table in front of them. "There's another two in the fridge. It's no wonder you made such crappy bad-guys!"

The two boys blushed brightly as Xander and Connor burst out laughing. "These guys are at least good for a laugh," Connor commented laughingly.

"They're like comic relief bad-guys," Xander agreed amusedly.

"Hey there's no need to be rude," Andrew complained.

Willow came up from behind and slammed her hands on the side glaring with pitch black eyes. "And what have you done that deserves any of us caring enough to be polite?" she demanded angrily.

"N-nothing," they both stuttered out as her eyes returned to normal and she took a seat with Buffy sitting next to her and Faith choosing the one between Dawn and Anya.

Nanoha was giggling as both boys quickly poured some milk into their breakfast cereal and started eating fast. "You have to make nice, naughty boys or we'll have to set you up with drugs and you'll be some big guys… umm… what was it Cassy-chan?"

"Some big guys bitch in jail," Xander helped her out laughing, they all burst out laughing after. Andrew and Jonathan paled and just looked down at their breakfast making silent promises not to be bad anymore.

"No cussing at the breakfast table," Buffy playfully reprimanded before everyone started as a brown owl flew through the open window with a letter of some kind tied to its let and landed before Dawn.

"I-It's a letter addressed to me," Dawn said as she looked closer and the bird kept offering its mail.

"Open it then," Nanoha said earning herself some cautious and uncertain looks. "Mage use birds to deliver mail… so I guess it's from a magic friend."

"T-the only magical person that uses magic that I know is Willow," she said eyeing it suspiciously but Nanoha didn't look concerned so took its letter and watched as the bird just stole a rind of bacon from her plate.

Ignoring the bird she opened the heavy letter and read it out loud. "Dear Miss. Summer's… it has come to our attention that a great miscarriage of justice has befallen you, as you should have received this letter before your eleventh birthday… we would first like to apologise in advance. Therefore, we are now pleased to inform you, though late that you are being invited to join Salem Academy of Magic…"

Dawn trailed off with open mouth as she read that last bit and looked to her sister. "I-it says that… that lots of… natamagus… none magic born witches and wizards have been hidden by a select group of racists and that I will be afforded extra tuition and the right to stay on passed the normal seventh year to complete my studies.

"It also says that my tuition fees will be paid by… the US Ministry of Magic as a form of compensation, and that… I'm a sub-element. Then… there's a reply form and shopping supply list, and directions to a magical shopping district hidden in Sacramento."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Nanoha said smilingly. "I would have loved to go to magic school. Do you want to do the element test?"

"Umm… sure, but I'm not really going am I?" she asked confused. "I mean… end of the world and all of that, and I hadn't even known about a magic school."

"So a FREE private school on the other side of the country," said Buffy in thought. "Nowhere near the Hellmouth…? Sounds good to me…"

"Buffy, don't joke about this," Dawn complained. "I mean… I don't know about this. It sounds like these guys are pretty dense if they've been fooled for the past century."

"You're going," Buffy said looking over the parchment as she snatched it off her sister. "Hmm… you can take Taloph with you for protection if it will make you feel better. Plus he can probably learn a thing or two. He can control magic to a degree with his bond to Artillery…"

"Yeah, lucky…" said Xander sadly. "My item can only do shields and binds as far as I can see. It's so not fair."

"Shut up," Faith interrupted. "It sounds like an opportunity to me. Salem's in Massachusetts," she said smirking as she moved to look at the letter. "One of the last three items is there. She and Taloph can look for it, and get the free trip. And if Red sets up a phone or something to work like a magical communicator we'll have someone set to take the item so we can find someone for it. Or it might already have found someone, so she can find him or her."

"That sounds good," Dawn said trying not to sound hopeful as she'll finally get to do something to help out.

"Ok," Buffy sighed. "But how do we get Taloph in?"

"Easy," Nanoha said smirking. "They've missed loads of mage so they won't find it odd to have missed him, so just tell them."

Buffy sighed as she nodded in agreement. "Okay… so who wants to come with? I say we go now as the new term starts on January fifth, so it's best to get started now."

"I'm coming," Willow said eagerly. "After all you need a ride and I can teleport us."

"Okay," she agreed smilingly. "So it's just you, me, Dawn and Taloph… damn, this is going to cost…"

"Here," Nanoha startled her as she dropped a large bag full of gold in front of her. "This is magic people money, so you can spend this to buy stuff."

"I'm coming too," Connor interrupted. "I figure it doesn't hurt to have an extra ass kicker."

"Or to help carry stuff," Dawn interrupted as the five of them swished away as Willow chanted some words.

"Buffy?"

It was Giles as he had finally arrived back and entered the kitchen to see everyone but her and Willow, even those annoying villain wanabees were here.

"You just missed her G," Faith said causing him to start as he hadn't expected her to be here and she just handed him the letter for Dawn, which no longer contained her supply list.

"Oh, I see," he said shrugging. "But that doesn't answer why you are no longer in jail."

"Don't worry G-man," Xander interrupted. "She's here to help with the whole… you know…"

"Yes, unfortunately I do," he replied rolling his eyes before gesturing behind him where they all started to see several girls. "Well, they need protecting," he said removing his glasses and cleaning them. "They're potential Slayers and… it… the First has been killing them."

"Umm… Buffy, Willow and Connor aren't in right now but if you would like to leave a message they will get back to hero-ing, when they…"

"You want redemption Faith…" Xander interrupted amusedly. "So you can protect them until Buffy gets back. How hard can it be? She'll be back before nightfall, and both Nanoha and Cassy are still here so everything will be fine."

"Faith huh?" a girl moved around Giles with brown crinkled hair and piercing black eyes. "He told us about you… the infamous Dark Slayer."

"And you are?" she replied not denying her past.

"Kennedy," she answered with a cute smirk smile. "So who's stronger, you or this… Buffy…?"

"Actually her," Faith replied shrugging as she pointed out the small Japanese girl.

"A… a third Slayer?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm not a Slayer silly," she said happily. "I'm Nanoha… I'm a Mystic."

"You don't look very strong," she replied suspiciously.

Nanoha disappeared only to reappear in front of Kennedy startling her before picking her up above her head causing her to squeal and feel glad she's wearing trousers before taking her out the back door.

"I guess I have more people to train now," Nanoha said. "Right you lazy Slayer wanabees follow me!"

"Hey let me go!" Kennedy cried out but Nanoha just ignored her as Cassy followed behind forcing the other potentials out with her.

As Nanoha was beginning her lesson plan Faith just followed out before the small girl forces her, Giles looked to the others in confusion.

"Nanoha's been teaching the Slayers," Xander answered for him as he stood up and stretched with a sigh. "Well, I best go out there and train too or Nano will come in and drag me. You can keep an eye on these two idiots if you want. Though, honestly, they have nowhere else to go," he said as he left through the backdoor.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow," Willow said as she was walking with Buffy, Dawn, Connor and Taloph down a magical street called Shrewdly Alley, a place to buy magical stuff. They had just talked to some... goblins about getting Taloph into Salem school, and were now looking through the street.

"Those goblins seemed scared of you Buff," she said smilingly as she held Buffy's arm.

"Maybe they know she's the Slayer," suggested Connor shrugging. "I mean, out of everyone here I've seen they seem to be the only people with a clue."

"They do seem smarter than everyone else," Taloph commented as they entered one shop for potion supplies.

"I noticed," Dawn agreed. "After all, we've walked this alley twice now and not one shop selling technology."

"Please don't…" Buffy said stalling any rant forthcoming.

It took a few hours shopping around before they got Taloph and Dawn brand new wands. They were exiting the shop when some weirdoes popped onto the street wearing black robes and white skeletal masks with wooden wands out, and firing spells at random.

"Taloph, Dawn, you two stay here, we'll help stop this," Buffy was quick to say, and though Dawn protested Taloph dragged her back into the shop with the strange old woman.

"This will show those Mudbloods that they don't deserve to learn magic!" one masked man shouted out laughing.

"You are dissing my sister?" Buffy asked as she had reached the man her knee kicking out and crushing his ribs before sending him flying before she moved on to the next.

Willow appeared before several masked men. They stopped firing as they stared into her scary black eyes as she smirked. She flicked her right wrist sending them hurtling through the air crashing into a building before a candle lamp post tore off and tied them to the shop crying and screaming.

Connor's right fist hit into a masked man's gut causing him to bend over crying before he received a knee to the face, which knocked him back and out. However, started as he was almost cursed after his third take down when a young guy wearing normal people clothes with raven black hair and emerald green eyes sent another masked man flying.

"Hey, fun days huh?" he asked in amusement as his eyes lit up bright and he looked to another three masked men. They cried out as their robes came to life and started strangling them.

"I-I guess… I thought all of… these people were weak idiots," he answered as he backhanded another masked man out cold.

"Most of them are," he answered as he round house kicked a man bloodied into unconsciousness. "So MR. Hybrid, what's the deal, you don't have any natural magic."

Connor was surprised he could just tell. "A-a friend of mine dose… she… she's natamagus."

The green eyed guy smirked. "What's your name…?"

"Connor," he was quick to reply as he dodged a spell.

"Come to Salem," he said laughingly as he dodged around a few spells and deflected others. "I have a few… friends that could teach you a few neat tricks too. Don't worry about anything; just get on the train with your friend. I promise it will be worth your while."

He green eyed guy then grinned as he swiped his right arm and created a blast of wind that knocked several masked men over.

Willow had just taken out a few more of these men when she saw the black haired guy, and a red haired girl had appeared by her, smirked and winked but didn't say anything as Buffy knocked out the last guy behind her the girl and guy disappeared and flashes of white wind.

"Who were they?" Buffy asked Willow only getting a shrug of confusion.

"That guy…" Connor said. "H-he told me to go to Salem and… and he knows someone or something who will train me. He said it will be worth my time, and even knew I'm not fully human."

"Let's just get out of here," Buffy said as Dawn and Taloph exited the shop and she looked around to see everyone staring as if in hero worship.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Minister Morgan," a uniform clad man said to the woman at her desk in her office. "The attack on Shrewdly Alley has been stopped by Mr. Potter and his girlfriend. However, an unknown witch, a very powerful one, and another young woman and young man were physically beating up Death Eaters before they returned."

Shanna nodded thoughtfully. "In deed… apparently a young nemagus man named Connor shall be coming to Salem. He has some… special abilities that Mr. Potter says shall be trained."

"Yes ma'am," he replied nodding. "It seems these retaliations to bringing in these missing natamagus are slowing course as they realise Mr. Potter isn't someone to mess with."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Oh crap, getting the bathroom was hard enough before," Buffy groaned as Giles explained the situation to her as she and the others finally returned home. "Are you sure that… it is after them?"

"Yes," he replied sadly. "The Storm has already killed a lot of them, and now I have a few people looking out to send more to us."

"How exactly can the Storm kill?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't exactly have a body."

"It doesn't directly," he answered. "It uses servants, such as Bringers."

"So if I learn this stuff, it doesn't matter about being a Slayer?" asked a potential of Nanoha as they were all coming in for lunch. "I could be like all Mysticy on the evil and kick its ass?"

"Umm… sure Kenny-chan," Nanoha agreed nodding her head as she slumped into a seat.

"Hear that Faith," she said smirking as the Dark Slayer took a seat next to her. "If I train hard enough I can at least help kill some vampires."

"Umm… sure," she said nervously as Kennedy has been really, really upfront about what she wants, and what she wants is Faith, and not the religious kind. "Oh, look, Buffy and Willow are back… hay… err, guys, how'd the trip go."

Buffy just laughed. "Don't even go there… maybe she'll try molesting you and you'll know how it feels."

"Wait, Faith was trying to molest you!" Willow asked, demanded as her cool black eyes glared at the Dark Slayer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Faith said quickly. "Umm… she wasn't yours at the time, and…"

"Whatever," Willow was quick to say as her eyes returned to normal. "Just keep your hands to yourself… or her," she said gesturing Kennedy. The others were just looking to them uncomfortably.

"Err, Tally, let's go put our stuff upstairs," Dawn said nervously before dragging him upstairs.

Buffy sighed but took Willow by the hand and led her outside into the backyard. "That was just awkward," she said to her red haired witch sheepishly.

"Why didn't you mention…" Willow tried but Buffy interrupted.

"You're still learning to deal with your inner evil," she replied sadly. "I mean… I care about her, but Will… I love you," she said pulling her little witch lovingly into her arms. "I… I just don't want you killing her for something so silly. You know… you knew the first night we had together that I'm all yours."

"Yea…" she agreed as she snuggled into Buffy's embrace. "B-but… I've been staying in with Cassy and Nano, and letting Faith bunk in with you, and. I should have at least stayed to protect you from her. Now, I'll have to share your room with you, her, and that odd girl to protect you."

"Who's going to protect me from you?" Buffy asked laughingly as her lips touched Willow's. "Or you from me…?" she added suggestively.

"No… I think you from me," she replied as her lips started moving in tandem with Buffy's, her tongue sliding in the Slayers mouth. "God, I needed this," she mumbled between kisses.

"Me too," Buffy replied as her hands roamed her friends body. "Girl… do that teleport trick, now."

They were in Buffy's bedroom before she finished speaking, all over each other, kissing, and touching, squeezing, and licking. They were amerced in each other, loving each other, needing each other.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So you were attacked by Death Eaters?" Giles asked more of himself than Connor as he was the only one left as the others has run off somewhere.

He nodded his head. "Sure… if that's what they call themselves," he agreed shrugging.

"It seems the Dark Lord Voldemort has lost control of those in the US," he commented thoughtfully. "I have discovered that a powerful British mage has made a deal that Voldemort's forces would not attack any non-magic born sorcerers, and in exchange for the Unified Magical Council not starting war with the UK, Voldemort will leave the none mage alone and escort those mage born from non-mage out of the UK.

"Without this treaty, the US and UMC would have invaded the UK by now, as the British Ministry of magic is under the authority of a fool who has already committed murder against non-mage-born's and none-mage. If it weren't for Voldemort the Minister would have committed acts of genocide already which could have started World War Three, which we cannot afford if we want to stop the Storm."

"So the Storm might have some influence there?" Nanoha interrupted worriedly.

"Yes… unfortunately. That might be true," he agreed looking worried. "And with the Watchers Council out of commission… well… we don't have the power to do much politically."

"Then we use force," Connor said with conviction.

"Not now," Giles said shaking his head. "We have to wait… you're going to Salem too, correct?" he asked and got a nod from the vampire-human cross. "It's possibly that the Calm will be there… this boy you met might be the Calm."

"Nooo…! The Calms a girl," Nanoha wined pouting.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but this isn't necessarily true," Giles corrected her sadly. "The Calm will be waiting for you though, and will always treat you right if what I understand is correct."

Nanoha nodded sadly but pumped her fist. "Conner you best find my master, even if the Dragon Phoenix is a boy. I'm sure he'll be cool!"

Connor just nodded with a sigh as Taloph and Dawn had returned down stairs, both of them looking a little flustered and holding hands.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	27. Episode XXVII: By Fate we're United!

_**Harry Potter and the First Storm**_

_**Chapter: XXVII**_

_**By Fate we're United!**_

Torrents of water, spheres surrounded her and her familiar floating above the park, full, drowning them. She could barely think straight and her powers just weren't working like they used too.

Ever since she passed her test and transformed her wand, she just couldn't summon their power, and without that power she and her guardian are going to drown horrible deaths.

She could easily see through the water to the world outside. She was above a playground she used to play in as a small child. Well, she supposes at just thirteen years old she isn't exactly an adult, but she has had to deal with a lot in the past two and a half years.

Her head felt light and she felt on the verge of passing out. This strange magic was so familiar to her, but still…? She couldn't think of where she had sensed it before.

She was going to die a hollow and painful death as her lungs burnt with the need of oxygen… NO, she can't give up. She held her star like key in her right hand praying as hard as she can… she needs away, away too…

She closed her eyes in concentration as she felt for her power. She needed away to get rid of all this rain, she needed away to get out of this water filled bubble that's drowning her.

Her eyes flashed open with a blue glow. However, before her mind could even begin to chant she saw some hideous monster with huge horns and scaly grey body with rippling muscles.

However, it just blinked away in just a moment and she shook it off as a figment of her oxygen deprived imagination. After all, she wants to blame something for this magic so why not give it a monstrous face?

She needed out of this, and quick. 'Key of the Star!' she cried out in her mind. It finally listened to her as she created a new spell to release her power a huge golden pentagram with a star in its centre and a moon and sun (smaller) either side burst into existence floating under her feet.

She took in a gasping lungful of air as the water sphere burst away under her power and continued her spell out loud hoping that she could really do this. She held her key out in front of her as she floated in the air wearing her white sailor like school uniform soaking wet. The key just floated above her hands in a fluctuating transparent bubble of gold light.

"With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" she cried out, and then a huge gust of wind like white energy swirls and converges on the key making it grow into a pink staff with a yellow star in a pink circle with white wings on the side.

She allowed a small grin of triumph before pulling out a long card from its pouch around her left hip and looking at it. She had no choice as she went to 'turn it'. However, just as she was about to try calling it out a pulse of magic of some kind seemed to spread throughout the city and the rain just stopped leaving the sky clear.

Sakura Kinomoto landed almost painfully back on the ground as she looked up into the clear night sky holding her card in one hand and staff in the other she was confused. Her familiar was released from his confinement and soon landed next to her.

Keroberos is her familiars name and he looked around in just as much confusion as his four paws touched down. He almost looks like a griffin with the whole lion with white wings look he has going on.

"K-Kero, what's going on?" Sakura asked fearfully as something felt off. Sure the cards had been dangerous while capturing them but now she was getting a chill of dread. The cards had never held that sense of malice.

Kero looked up at the young brown haired green eyed girl with a worried expression in his eyes before acting more like the animal he represents and looking around with fierce and protective eyes, his teeth bared.

"I do not know Sakura!" he replied with a strong and fierce voice. "Whoever or whatever stopped the storm was not the reason for it. Keep your guard up Sakura. This is different to all we have faced before!"

"Kero, you're scaring me," she whimpered out in uncertainty. "W-what's going on… do… is it two people attacking us?"

"I do not know," he replied still scanning the park like the fierce guardian he is supposed to be. "Ignore the first attacker, but the second. The second wants nothing but our painful death!"

Sakura flinched. In these past two and half years not once had she thought about the cards killing her? She had never imagined anyone wanting to kill her… not really. However, she could sense it. She could sense the hate, the intent to kill them, she could sense it too, and it terrified her.

She then almost wet herself as that same spiky creature she had seen before stalked out from behind a climbing frame with this sharp toothed grin stretching its ugly muzzle.

However, after him from all over men… human men stepped out of hiding, all with smiles on their faces full of laughter. Their must have been about fifty of them.

"K-Kero?" she asked fearfully. She could possibly deal with monsters, but these. These are people. People out to hurt her. They know who she is and still they want to hurt her. She can just sense their intent to cause her harm.

"Do not worry Sakura!" he replied with a growl that sent a shiver through her spine as she had never seen him so protective before. "Just know this… they are not human anymore, they are creatures of the darkest nights!"

"C-creatures of-of the night?" she whimpered out as some charged forward. However, Kero moved fast shooting out a blast of flames that turned the 'humans' into dust.

Some more 'humans' charged forwards, their faces going all bumpy with fangs and red eyes. Keroberos attacked, his claws digging into the 'humans' flesh. She couldn't even bare to think what they are.

However, she had to step back shaking in fear as more just stalked out of the shadows. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes wide with fear, she almost threw up as she bumped into a cold body and heard the amused hiss before solid arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Wouldn't want you using that little stick now would we?" a creepy voice whispered amusedly in her ear causing her to shiver in dread.

"FIRE heed my call!" a voice yelled out and she felt the heat but all she saw was her attackers arms dissolve into dust.

She spun round to see a brown haired boy wearing green Chinese designed battle clothes. He was holding a sword as he gave her but a nod of acknowledgement before his sword sliced a 'human' into dust.

Sakura's eyes prickled with tears as her heart beat with fear as even Kero was being overwhelmed by these monsters.

"NO!" she screamed out as her friend Syaoran Li and even her guardian were getting beat. Syaoran was in more trouble though and close to being… a vampire's meal.

Her eyes started glowing as she panicked, first green, then into blue before settling for gold. "I call upon the powers of my star!" she cried out throwing the Fire card she still held in her left hand into the air above where it span an inch above her staff as its wings grew out.

"Ancient forces near and far!" she continued as her magic circle exploded in gold around her feet. However, this time it contained red sparks of light. "Clow card discard your former might, and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

In that moment all sound seemed to stop with time itself, but less than a moment later Sakura exploded with power as her cards back changed from red to pink and the name Clow was replaced with Sakura and the back held her pentagram.

"Fiery!" she roared out and a fire spirit burst from the card, her eyes full of her masters fury as she blazed on destroying all of the vampires in a simple fly by.

However, the horned monster survived only to find Syaoran's sword sticking through his chest and to fall to the ground dead seconds later.

Sakura let a sad almost pathetic smile grace her lips as she held her very own card, tears spilling from her eyes before she collapsed unconscious. The last things she heard of the waken world was Syaoran and Kero calling her name before she hit dirt and sleep and exhaustion overcame her.

**0oo00oo0**

"This is pretty cool, right?" Dawn Summers demanded as she sat between Connor and Taloph at the Salem school dinning table they were using, eating dinner after the opening babble all schools seem to have at the beginning of term. In total she counted seven tables, but she understood that Salem isn't the only magic school in the USA; she just got lucky with one of the best.

They had enjoyed… well, she had enjoyed the flying train ride and the weird seats after, but Taloph was nervous and Connor was just… well Connor.

Though, it was Buffy who made the biggest scene… well after Faith made some seriously ugly girl mess her pants for being a bitch.

Well, Ok it wasn't that big of a deal to punch out some ugly guy who happened to be the ugly girl's father when he wouldn't sort out his daughter's misbehaviour. He seems to think racism is a perfectly OK thing. However, Buffy did not.

"Uh, sure," Taloph answered uncertainly. Well, she figured it's a boyfriend's duty to agree with her on most occasions. So he does make a really good boyfriend, and he's really cute and sweet too, plus its fun to cuddle and kiss.

Connor however rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Though, I'll admit watching that huge guy getting knocked out with one punch from a tiny woman like Buffy was the greatest thing I've seen in a while."

Dawn sighed as she scooped up some of the delicious cheese sauce she put on her fish dinner wondering whether Connor is ever going to lighten up. Looking at him he'll need a seriously dedicated woman for that task, or someone needing lightening up too.

It was about twenty minutes later when one of her table's prefects called. "OK, new students if you are finished. We would like to show you to your dorms," she said gesturing herself and a few others, boys and girls as they stood from other tables.

She stood and followed with Taloph and Conner grabbing an extra bit of cherry pie she led them on while munching.

"Nice pet," interrupted a black haired young man as he walked with them petting Artillery. His eyes then travelled to Connor smirking. "See that… girl with frizzy brown hair?" he asked gesturing to a pretty nerdy girl just leaving her table heading their way. Connor just nodded. "Say to her 'nice ass' and she'll… take you too. Your assistants to… learn some cool stuff."

They had all looked over blushing, but when they turned round he was gone. The brown haired girl was quick to catch up with them and smiled in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself as she walked with them. "You are Connor, correct?" she asked looking at him he nodded.

Sighing Connor spoke. "Nice ass," he said all of their cheeks blushing but Hermione did manage a glare.

"Harry got here before me didn't he?" she demanded in annoyance as she eyed them.

"Black haired, green eyes?" Dawn asked her helpfully getting a nod. "Yeah, he told Connor to say that and you'll take him to some teachers."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, well he can be a little childish if he feels like it. So, come on, you'll be sleeping in with your teachers, but let me tell you now. They're… only a little bit older than you, and… they can be just as childish as Harry, but if you want to learn some neat 'tricks' they're the right people to see. Come on," she said saying bye to Taloph and Dawn she led him away.

"This Harry is the Calm?" Connor asked after a minute or so of walking.

"The Calm?" she asked looking at him in confusion.

He shrugged with a nod. "I don't know too much about it myself, but he is the Calm before the Storm of Nightmares, the First evil, Terra!"

Hermione paused causing him to pause too. Her face had lost all colour as she looked at him. "H-Harry's t-the Dragon Phoenix?" she asked but did not await any answer. "It all makes so much sense now, but… oh god Connor…! T-this is bad… end of the world bad…!"

"And if you keep talking about it the world will panic," they were interrupted by a young man with pitch black hair and dark eyes wearing a blue gi rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't so brazenly let people know what you know. It could cause panic!"

"Damon, you know about this?" Hermione demanded in annoyance. "Didn't you ever want to tell me? Harry is… he's my best friend."

"And he would have told you in time," he replied shrugging. "Master Harry just wants you and all of his most precious people to live some happiness before you find out that… that you have to fight… fight to save the world!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed rubbing her tired eyes free from sleep. Her head hurt a little and she still felt tired, but she rubbed sleep free from her eyes anyway and pealed them open.

She was surprised to see the pretty face of her best friend: Tomoyo Daisouji. Her friend's hair is dark, near black but not quite and she looks as if she has been worrying. She even has tear streaks down her pale cheeks.

"T-Tomoyo…?" she asked, confused. "Where's Kero?"

"Right here Sakura!" came his goofy voice as the little winged lion plushy floated in front of her. "You had us worried for a while. The brat would have stuck around but we had to… well we called Tomoyo here to get you out of your wet uniform and into something dry!"

Sakura blushed as she looked to her friend in gratitude before looking down at her kitty PJ's. "Thanks, Tomoyo, I don't know what I would do without you," she said with a smile for her friend.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she replied looking better as she smiled gently at her best friend. "I still don't know what happened, but I managed to convince your dad that you just weren't feeling well and that I'm staying over to keep you company."

"Thanks, you're the best," she said in relief leaning over and giving her friend a quick hug before pulling back.

"So… what happened anyway Sakura?" she asked, her worry back though only a little now. "Kero won't tell me. He said I should wait until you wake up."

"We were attacked by demons," was Kero's quick response, which shocked and scared Tomoyo but Sakura just flinched. "Normally having a large concentration of magic around such as the Clow… or Star cards would give a demon pause and normally they wouldn't bother as it's too risky.

"Now, under certain circumstances they'll risk this such as a Hellmouth or area where the Veil to a demonic plane is weak. However, this is neither the Hellmouth nor an area where the Veil is weak. In fact, the Veil is quite powerful here because of the powerful magic's in the area."

"T-then what does that mean?" Sakura asked, her cheeks going paler.

He just looked away sighing. "It means that you are NOT to invite anyone in the house. NEVER say come in," he began as he turned back to them his little eyes completely serious. "Crosses work, holy water, sunlight and fire, but that is only good for vampires and very few demons. There are thousands of different species of demon.

"Sakura… this isn't a game anymore. Someone or something sent those monsters after you!"

Sakura blanched and felt queasy. "B-but what have I done. I haven't bothered anyone," she reasoned trying not to panic as fear captured her heart.

"I don't think it's about what you've done…" Kero began, but Tomoyo interrupted taking her friends hands.

"It's about what you could do," she said her voice quivering a little as Kero nodded in agreement.

"B-but… I-I don't understand, Kero?" she whimpered out trying to stop shaking.

He sighed as he wiped away a stray tear from her eyes. "Believe it or not Sakura but you have the makings of a great hero. Heck, you've saved this town on many occasions from the Cards."

"S-something wants to-to stop me so I can't stop it?" she asked with a quiver to her voice.

Kero shrugged his little shoulders. "I cannot be certain, but it seems highly likely. You saw what you were capable of doing to large numbers with a single spell. You are dangerous to someone on the wrong side."

"I'm dangerous," she whispered with wide eyes never having thought about it before. She is dangerous, and now some evil wants her out of the way. "W-what can I do… I maybe… I may have powers but-but… I can't really fight this a-alone can I? If… if they come back dad, Touya or even you Tomoyo could get hurt!"

Kero just nodded looking sad. "You have heard the rumours of other… powers around the world haven't you?" he asked and she nodded sadly as things like that just end up in her favourite section of the tabloids: the conspiracy theory section. It's not very big or well reported but its amusing because she had noticed that she had been 'reported' on.

"W-we have to leave don't we?" she asked, her face expressionless but her eyes held hurt and longing as she looked to her friend.

"Unfortunately," he agreed sadly. "Y… you… Sakura… I think this is a good time to tell your dad. It will be better for him and you in the long run if he understands why you're leaving. Don't just go."

Sakura just squeezed her eyes shut tight as she finally lost her own self control and broke down into tears, sobbing she was immediately pulled into Tomoyo's embraces as she couldn't stop. She felt her friends silent sobs join her and held on tight not wanting to let go… not just yet.

The next morning they would wake up together having cried themselves to restless dreams.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Rose?" Ginny said as she entered the apartment she's been sharing to stay away from her nagging mother and annoying brother. However, the other red head didn't respond as she stood wearing some green hipsters, white trainers, and white top with grey jacket staring out of the large window.

"Rosette!" she tried again startling her and smiling.

"Oh, Gin… sorry," she answered sheepishly, though it was clear she was on the verge of tears as her eyes watered.

Ginny was quick to go to her and give her a hug. "Rose, what's the matter. I expect Harry to mope sometimes but never you."

Rose laughed as she pulled out of the hug. "It's OK, its just… I think the Storm is attacking random powers."

"Random powers?" she asked in reply looking baffled.

"People with potential… the potential and power to fight," she said sadly rubbing the tears from her eyes. "And now… I can hear this one prayer… this one person who believes in life so strongly. It's not like the few others I can occasionally hear. This is so loud. It's begging for help out of a desperate situation."

"Then maybe you should answer," Ginny replied startling Rose. "I know you can't help everyone, and neither can I, but maybe… maybe we should sometimes. Not just for them but for ourselves too or we'll end up hurting even more. I may not have your sense of perception but I trust and love you."

Rose gave a watery smile as she eagerly accepted Ginny's lips on her own for a short moment before pulling back. "And I love you too. You'll stay and take care of the girls?"

"Of course," she agreed smilingly. "You know I love them too, but take someone with you, please!"

Rose laughed with a smile. "Vanille lets go," she commanded and said young lady fell ungracefully from the ceiling causing Ginny and Rose to burst out laughing.

"I thought… augh," Vanille moaned as she climbed up to her feet. "One day I will sneak up on you, I swear it!"

"Yea yeah," Rose replied dismissively waving her hand before taking Vanille's. "Well, anyway, we're going to… hmm… I think its somewhere near Hogwarts if it isn't the school."

"Well you girls have fun," Ginny said waving them off as they disappeared in a flash of blue wind. "So the girls are with Hermione for the next hour I'll have to find something to do… ah whatever, I'll go find them now. I haven't hung out with Hermione in a while."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Rose and Vanille re-appeared outside of the Hogwarts castle gates and Rose nodded to herself in thought as she let go of Vanille's hand. The call for help is most certainly coming from inside. She had to wonder who it is, but more importantly why they seem so scared.

Turning her head to the side Rose watched as Vanille continued pounding a crying, whimpering auror while several more lay unconscious and bloody and others stood shaking with their wands out but too petrified as Vanille took out all the better aurors first like they were nothing.

Rose rolled her eyes as Vanille was giggling and mocking them for getting trounced by a teenage girl without magic. Though, Rose inwardly admits it's quite amusing.

"Enough already," she said clicking her fingers the gates tore off their hinges and before the remaining aurors could think they had twisted metal wrapped around them and they were trapped on the ground.

Vanille pouted as she dropped her victim… umm… enemy to the ground whimpering and crying. "Spoil sport, they started it attacking while our backs were turned, not knowing who we are."

"Yea… whatever, lets just go," Rose answered as she walked up towards the school at a leisurely pace, eyes and all senses scanning the place for threats, but given the Ministries pathetic-ness they won't find much if anything.

"So, Vanille, have you ever wondered who controls Hogwarts?" Rose asked as they came to the closed and sealed Entrance Hall doors.

"Well I hadn't," she replied looking curious.

Rose grinned. "Why me of course," she chimed laughingly as the castle doors seal just broke as if it had a layer of glass over it that easily shattered to just Rose's presence.

"Girl, you are fucking awesome!" Vanille declared as the huge doors opened to admit them.

"Hmm… yeah but I didn't expect them!" she agreed gesturing to the thirty or more aurors baring their way with wands at the ready. "Step aside gentlemen or I will step on you!" she commanded and they had the presence to at least be cautious and not just attack.

"Who are you?" the lead auror stepped forward, his eyes scanning the two unarmed girls. However, unarmed or not he could tell from years of experience that these two alone should be considered highly dangerous, but together?

"Oh, my apologies," Rose spoke; mock bowing, but her eyes never left the auror. "My name is Rosette Trance, and this is my sister Vanille," she introduced them both. "We are here on business that does not concern you or your men as far as we know so I suggest you leave the castle or we may be forced to evacuate you ourselves."

The auror snorted as he flicked his wand shooting down a stunner, which neither girl even twitched about. It hit them both, but all it did was breeze about their clothes. The aurors all gasped and took quick steps back as neither girl even looked drowsy.

"W-what do you want? How dare you come here," the lead auror spoke, his voice now starting to show signs of fear. "W-wait until the Minister…!"

He trailed off chocking as Vanille had swished away to appeared in front of him her left hand crushing his throat with the simplest of ease. The rest of the auror were clueless and rightfully terrified. Rose however, she smiled and walked slowly up the steps as if nothing about the scene seems odd, and to her it isn't.

"Now little boys why don't you drop your little sticks before I drop you," Rose said cheerfully as she looked around the hall. It seemed so awful and dreary to how she remembers. "And when I say drop you you filthy purist scum. I mean drop your heads from your necks!"

Then swiping her hand out three auror grabbed at their necks in panic as red marks appeared they began chocking. The more Rose squeezed her hand closed the more it hurt and squished their necks.

It took the remaining aurors seconds to obey and surrender. It's either that or to die a horrible death. Rose smirked as all their wands burst into flames and ashes. Then she threw her captives with her magic pinning and binding them and the others to the far wall.

Vanille grinned as she just dragged the leader by his hair to the Great Hall doors as Rose smashed them open the auror proved a useless shield from the spells flying at them. However, Rose's shield held with ease allowing them to see into the hall.

The whole student body and faculty had attacked, but it was quite obvious by the mostly harmless spells bouncing off Rose's shield that they're being forced to attack.

It took only a minute for everyone to realise that they weren't doing anything but wearing themselves out. Rose and Vanille just smiled as they entered to see the tables had been moved to one side and the teachers stood between the students and at the teachers head: a pug by the name Dolores Jane Umbridge! She was actually cowering behind students.

"How dare you attack my school?" Umbridge hissed out in fury even though she was certainly scared, Rose could almost smell her fear. Her fear was even greater than the students.

"Your school…?" Rose asked in amusement. "No no no," she said shaking her head and wiggling her finger like a scolding teacher might a preschool kid. "I just conquered it so until I leave, it's my school!" she chimed in happiness.

"Get out!" Umbridge screeched. "When Minister Fudge hears about this you'll be sorry!"

"Blah blah blah," she retorted mockingly. "I might not kill you if you be a good little racist bitch!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, who do you think you are? I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts!" she roared out childishly.

Rose just rose an eyebrow as she giggled. "No you're not… you're a power hungry bitch who cares not for any student at this school. The true Head Teacher would be standing in front of the students to protect them with her life, like McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, not hiding with them like you!"

"You filthy little Mud blood…!" Umbridge screeched but paled as lightning and thunder crashed in the enchanted ceiling.

"Better," Rose said smilingly. "Keep that trap of yours shut bitch and I won't have to seal it shut," she laughed as her eyes scanned over to McGonagall. "Professor, please tell me what the heck is going on?"

McGonagall nodded as she eyed the two extraordinary girls before speaking. "Ever since Umbridge was given the school she makes change after change even authorising the teaching of the Unforgivables, and allowing the practice of the torture curse on each other.

"However, t-the worse hasn't happened yet. She and the Minister have conspired to get the pure blood population in Great Brittan up by… they created a lottery for all pure bloods to enter… well they're entered by the Ministry using the censers. Its not meant to start until next week but… they've put all the children in it, and those involved have to do it publicly too. I-I… I've made some plans to evacuate most of the school but when the aurors had shown up… I couldn't risk it. I've been trying to get word to Albus Dumbledore, but communication outside of the castle is harder than outside of the UK."

"I see," was her soft reply as she let this knowledge sink in. Her eyes then turned to some Slytherin's. "You…" she said pointing at Malfoy. "Does Voldemort know about this?" she demanded causing many flinched at the name.

He just sneered at her. "I can't communicate outside of the castle either and I have no idea whether this thing is public knowledge yet."

She turned her eyes to the students until they rested on the crystal dazed eyes of a blonde haired Ravenclaws. "These lottery draws have taken place?"

"Y-yes…" she stammered looking truly downtrodden. "T-they… every girl in this hall will… will be… by adult men."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she gestured the blonde girl to her. The blonde didn't hesitate to slide into Rose's arms. "What is your name?"

"I-its Luna Lovegood," she spoke timidly.

"No one is going to touch any one who doesn't want to," Rose spoke commandingly. "If you want out of the school, go and get your stuff, McGonagall, that means you and the teachers too. We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

A lot of students went to leave, but stopped as Umbridge fired at Rose and Luna. "You won't take our breeding stock, and the money we're making for giving some men the virginity of children!" she laughed but stopped as her killing curse was caught by the bare hand of the copper haired girl and crushed into nothing, her eyes, fury beyond fury.

The students all watched in mesmerised awe as Vanille started the pounding to end all poundings. She was actually throwing the woman around like she was a weightless ragdoll. However, Rose was quick to remind them to grab their stuff. Though, she was sad to note that the Slytherin's weren't being smart and were staying. She'll just have to get a message to Voldemort and his minions so if they care for their children they can save them.

It was fast work getting them all out of the school, and Vanille and Rose were about to follow suit with Luna when they saw an odd sight in deed. It was a blonde haired girl wearing Slytherin robes with a bound and gagged brunette, and younger girl with light brown hair struggling and floating behind her with three school trunks.

"We want out too," the blonde spoke with a cold glare at the other girls as they struggled to protest. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, the one with brown hair is my younger sister Astoria, and the other is my best friend Tracey Davis."

"Umm… your sister and friend don't seem too keen on leaving," Rose commented as she looked them over. "In fact, it seems like they want to stay."

"Well… that's a shame because they're coming anyway," she answered matter of fact. "They'll thank me someday," she finished with a shrug, her cool, frosty eyes staring at her sister and friend. "I'm sorry to say I doubt our parents love us enough to save us from this humiliation and public rape. I had already begun my own escape plans but this way is better."

Rose shrugged. "Well I do love a strong babe who will kidnap her own sister to save her. That's real sweet of you."

"I'm not sweet," she retorted.

"I like spicy too. Its kind of… feisty," she retorted, which actually got a blush from Daphne before they all disappeared in a swish of blue.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sakura had gotten dressed that morning in one of the many battle outfits Tomoyo had made her. Its one she hadn't worn before. It's black and red, a dress with hot pants under with splits down the sides. She has fingerless fighters' gloves in black and crimson half boots. It only comes to half her thighs and is designed to be durable as well as element resistant. It has red wings on the back and a rounded neckline with red. Its look is a cross between a samurai kimono, and ninja suit and a Chinese battle dress, (though shorter for better movement when magic is involved. Her hair is just tied nicely with a red ribbon, her star key now attached to a black collar around her neck.

She chose this as it's a scorching day and it's the lightest of her battle wear. The rest of the clothes had been packed in a suit case which she shrunk with the shrink card and placed in the yellow pocket belt around her waist for safe keeping.

Kero was hanging on to her belt pretending for now to be a stuffed toy while Tomoyo was bringing up the rear as she entered the kitchen lounge area where her father and brother were eating breakfast. There with them is a serious looking Julian Star, her brother's best friend and Sakura's second guardian.

"Sakura?" it was her brother Touya who spoke looking at her his blood just seemed to freeze and he almost chocked on her name. He didn't know how, but he knew she had made a choice that would hurt.

"Oh, good morning Sakura, Tomoyo, are you both feeling good this morning?" her father was quick to jump in not having noticed anything wrong but his daughters weird clothing choice, but then having Tomoyo around it was bound to happen.

"We're… good," she answered and before he could interrupt continued before she lost her nerve. "Dad… we need to talk, and we need to talk now. I don't care whether you're late for the university, understand."

"Of course," he was quick to agree as he realised this is serious. "What is it Sakura, you can tell me anything."

She took a deep calming breath. "I have to leave… and…" she stalled at his confused look and held back her tears. "I… I don't even know if I can ever come home again, but I have to leave!"

"Don't be silly Sakura, why would you have to leave?" he asked baffled and worried. He looked at his son for support but Touya just looked away with fear in his eyes.

She pulled her pendant free as Julian stood and his eyes widened as her stuffed toy floated up waving at him. "Key of the Star!" she murmured as the key started glowing with a transparent golden bubble. "With powers burning bright!" a huge golden circle exploded out from around her feet. "Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!"

In that moment her father watched in awe as swirls of power formed a staff before the golden light faded away leaving him speechless.

"Dad," she spoke after a few moments of silence. "Something is after me, and… I can't protect the town. So I have to leave and find others with power… maybe we can team up and beat this… evil."

"She is correct," said the winged silver haired man with bare feet wearing purple and white silk flowing robe where Julian had been moments before. However, her plushy had turned into a winged lion and he had been so preoccupied to notice.

"This is Yue," she said gesturing him. "And this is Keroberos, they're my guardians," she finished off timidly.

"This actually explains a lot," he said looking at them both. "B… but you can't just leave."

"I'm-I'm sorry father. I'm leaving whether I have your blessing or not," she replied. "I am not putting the lives of those I care about in danger when they can't even protect themselves. I'm talking about monsters, demons, and vampires' dad! They'll follow me out of the city!"

"Touya!" he quickly turned desperately to his son. "Talk some sense into your sister would you. I don't care about all this, please!"

Touya looked to his father and shook his head tears threatening to fall. "I-I can't because if it were me I don't think I would have had the guts to confront you." He turned a watery smile to Sakura. "I also know we couldn't stop her. Just remember squirt to take care and Yue… Julian, take care of my little sister, OK?"

"We will," he replied nodding his assent.

"I'm sorry dad," Sakura cried out hugging him before running out of the front door.

Her father ran after her with Tomoyo moments later to see the red card turn pink before huge white wings formed on Sakura's back and she took to the sky followed closely by Kero and Yue. They watched her until she was completely gone before he broke down falling to his knees, crying.

Unknown to them a few of Sakura's classmates had been on their way over to invite Sakura and Tomoyo out shopping. However, all they saw was Sakura fly away with a lion and some winged man. They didn't know how they knew; they just knew that they wouldn't see Sakura for many years, which is why tears escaped their eyes.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	28. Episode XXVIII: The Gathering

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode XXVIII**_

_**The Gathering**_

"Harry, don't just stare at me," Ginny complained as they had gone out with some friends to do some flying. Harry had even bought some extra brooms so everybody had a decent one to fly. However, Harry was somehow lying on his broom on his back in a raised position just watching her and some friends playing catch.

Though, Harry had only been paying half attention he zoned in on her face with a sheepish smile. "Oh… did I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked her teasingly.

She just rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile. "Not really but you could come and play too."

"How do you just do that on your broom?" asked Colin Creevey as he and his brother had followed them with their own brooms, but they weren't very good or confident in the air so asked way too many questions.

"Its not that easy," Cho Chang piped into the conversation. "I can kind of do it if I don't move," she said as she grabbed hold of Ginny's broom to keep from falling with a sheepish smile as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You do realise he's not actually flying the broom?" Ginny asked in good humour. They all just stared at her like she's crazy.

"Sure I am," Harry interrupted. They all looked back, everyone but Ginny gasped as he was standing on the very tip of the broom with one foot without the slightest wobble. "I'm just super awesome, but don't try this at home kids," he said winking to an imaginary camera, which only the muggle borns got and laughed at.

"Potter, stop showing off…!" Astoria Greengrass unsurprisingly turned up on her broom glaring at him. "I want you to take me back home right now!" she demanded heatedly. "I thought I could escape on my broom, but every time I try to leave the grounds it just turns around."

Harry chuckled in amusement. "I'm not taking you back to the UK, Tori," he said smiling wide as she flinched at the nickname and now she's stuck with it. "If you're that keen to get laid I can always sort you out," he laughed while the others, though some blushing snickered, even Ginny was amused as her eyes scanned her old, now new classmate. "And I'm young and fertile. Though, I would secretly be using contraceptives you'll be having too much fun to care."

She was burning bright red as they all laughed, but surprisingly it wasn't the hurtful kind she's used too. "Shut up Potter, my father would have rescued me and Daphne!" she said it quieter than she would have liked and refrained from the grimace as she heard the doubt in her own word.

"Yea yeah, whatever," he replied shrugging. "You know, instead of complaining and trying to get me to drop you off in the Kingdom of the Bitches you could be making friends and hanging out and doing fun stuff rather than trying to escape my 'your not going anywhere Tori' ward."

"Wait… you made a ward just to keep me prisoner?" she demanded in shock.

He shrugged. "Well, you and Tracey are in my protective custody, and even under whatever bull-crap outdated Western European law you are both my wards, so you can call me daddy if you like."

Tori's eyes widened impossibly as they all laughed again. "N-no way…!" she gasped out.

Harry just shook his head. "Just messing with you, but you believed me," he chuckled as she pouted. "Hey. I have an idea. How about we make a deal, so if you win I'll drop you off anywhere on the planet you want to be, even with your parents, deal?"

"Yea… wait, what if I lose?" she asked worriedly.

Harry just shrugged in thought. "As you and your sister are now considered protected wards of the US. If you lose you have to agree to become my little sister and never mention returning to your parents again."

"WHAT!" they all cried out in shock.

He just shrugged sheepishly. "Hey I've already adopted Abby and Vanille into my family, so why not," he shrugged. "After all, this way I can look out for her better."

Astoria looked away as she realised he actually does seem to care about her welfare just as much as Daphne does. "O-okay then what do I have to do?"

"You have five hours to hit me just once," he said smilingly as he flipped his wand out and shot a giant glowing red digital countdown timer in the air and it started counting down from five hours. "You can use anything not too deadly from magic, a stick, or your fists. You have to get a clear hit. I'm allowed to defend and reflect only. You can recruit whoever you can to help capture me but if they hit me it doesn't count, and no flying allowed making it fairer on you."

He then laughed as he jumped back gaining more gasps as he floated and took his broom in hand. "An alarm will sound to signal the end… well, later guys. And Tori, I wish you luck little sister!"

She blushed as he flew down and landed by the Entrance Hall doors and disappeared inside. She then turned her attention to the others to see whether she could get some help from them.

"Don't look at me little sister," Vanille mocked smilingly. "I have guard duty in an hour, and I like the idea of another sister."

"W-won't any of you h-help me?" she asked desperately.

"Do you even want to win?" asked Abby curiously. "I may not be too bright but I know about all the olden times houses stuff that you like, and you would go from a third rank house to first rank with me… I was in the lowest, which is seventh rank. Though, I don't think Harry cares about house status."

"I… I… of course I do…" she said feeling weird about saying so she shook it off. "I-I'll get Daphne to help me then," she said flying off to the ground.

"I would have helped," said Ginny getting some weird looks she shrugged. "She still wouldn't win, but it would be more fun, and maybe we could have become close friends. She isn't all that bad, she really just doesn't know any better."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry wasn't really hiding but he had flopped down at Dumbledore's desk, which the Salem Headmaster had set him up with in a classroom office. It had been quite the relief to Salem Academy to have most of the Hogwarts faculty to be able to split most classes, so Dumbledore had taken up part of Defence against the Dark Arts to be helpful and useful.

"Say Old Man, I have a dilemma," he said to said old man after he burst in without knocking and claimed a seat.

Dumbledore nodded his head trying not to let his twinkle eye charm start. "I believe we all have some very large dilemmas on our hands," he agreed smilingly. "But how may I assist with yours?"

"Demons are attacking heroes all over the planet," he spoke looking over towards where Fawkes sat at his perch. "I don't really know what to do… I just know a lot of them may have been killed but there are more."

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh looking into his empty fire in thought. "I'm afraid I don't know what we can do to help them, but I don't think you came here to really get my advice about that as I have no doubt you already have a plan."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Soon… I won't tell you how soon, but lets just say real soon I'm taking a large group of people away with me without so much as a goodbye."

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes. "And you want me to keep people… say Molly Weasley in line and inform the Headmaster and Minister that you all left voluntarily?"

"Exactly," he agreed smiling. "With your control over Molly Weasley she shouldn't cause some poor guy unnecessary bother."

Dumbledore chuckled silently. "Yes, Molly does seem to concern herself with things she does not understand. However, even if you try to explain these things she doesn't understand, believing that she has to be right. She doesn't know how to deal with new concepts."

"Stuck in her ways," Harry replied with a long sigh. "But that was only a minor thing I wanted to pass by your ears. It's slowly getting to a stage where… the rest of the world is going to notice the monsters and people fighting them."

Dumbledore grimaced with a small shiver. "A-are you getting to what I think you are?"

Harry smirked with a shrug. "Yes… and no… not right now anyway. However, the nemagus military will most likely join in eventually. I want you to use that cunning little mind of yours and start building bridges starting with Magical USA and The USA."

"B-but Harry…"

Harry raised his hand and Dumbledore trailed off. "If the nemagus come into this fight without allied relations with us they may not feel inclined to fight with us. If the nemagus fight against us as well as the demons we will be screwed!

"Start off slow with the President. He seems like a reasonable guy with a good head on his shoulders unlike that dick before him. I have no doubt that soon the nemagus police will start noticing if not outright getting into a fight with them. It would also help to keep this as low profile as we can for now."

"Cover ups?" the old man asked grimacing as Harry nodded.

"Just modifying memories won't cut it," Harry agreed tiredly. "Well, I'm sure you and the Minister can come up with something, and with the Presidents help we can hopefully protect as many people as we can."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hey, Buffy, what you thinking…?" Willow interrupted her staring off out of the living room window, wrapping her arms around her from behind and looking over her shoulder into the evening outside.

"Nothing much," she replied smiling and leaning back into her embrace. "Just wondering about Dawn and how schools been going. I'm glad she's out of here. I would hate to send her to Hellmouth High. You would think with all that's gone on there they would rebuild it somewhere else."

"Yea, if they didn't all share a brain cell," Willow replied laughingly nuzzling Buffy's neck.

Buffy was just starting to enjoy the feeling when they were interrupted by a strange female voice. "Nice, can I have some next…?" she asked giggling.

They both spun around in shock to see a black haired woman leaning up against the wall in the lounge. Her eyes pitch black and sparkly even where there should be whites. Her skin was so pale in contrasted greatly with her hair and eyes giving her a creepy vibe.

She was wearing all black; her arms folded under her chest opened her long and elegant black cloak/robe/coat to show the black clothes underneath. They were light and padded, form hugging goodness with black boots and gloves. Her hair was tied back with a silver bat on the tie.

"Well, finally I've found me a pretty Slayer," she said with a soft hue of crimson glowing where her irises should be, but when she smiled her teeth, her canines were sharp and pointed. "After I've finished with you Slayer, I'll take the red head as my prize before I find the other," she giggled as she moved one step forward.

Buffy grit her teeth in anger. "You won't touch her!" she cried out as she rushed forward. However, her eyes widened as her fist only connected with black smog that felt alive with the sound of squeaking she passed through a swarm of 'bats', her fist slamming into the wall.

**Boom!**

The shockwave from her punch crushed contrite and mortar and shook the house leaving a giant hole in the wall with a multitude of huge cracks.

Buffy was breathing deeply before calming as she had been just as shocked by her strength as when she passed through the woman, but quickly hid her surprise as she spun round.

Buffy's eyes widened as this… this thing licked her petrified girlfriends' face, even over her lips. "I could look after you so much better than this little Slayer."

"Get off her!" Buffy yelled as she kicked up. She was surprised that the strange young woman actually blocked with her right forearm. The kick boomed but she only skidded away several feet smiling. "W-who the hell are you?"

"Oh… my name is…" she giggled in excitement. "Roe, Roe Test," she said with a wide grin showing off her sharp and deadly teeth. "I'm here to eat me a Slayer, but since you're going to resist I'll have to tenderise you first!"

Roe moved in that moment and came in low in a sweeping Buffy's legs had been knocked out from under her. She had been falling when her ankle had been grabbed and she screamed as she was thrown not through the wood door, not even the window but threw solid brick out the front of the house.

Buffy groaned as she hit the grass outside and struggled to pick herself up to her knees trying to get her breath back, she could feel blood trickling down her forehead as Roe casually tore the door off and lobbed it to one side.

The Slayer grimaced as she looked at her house, a giant hole in the wall leading out with huge cracks. She had thought that Roe would capitalize and attack while she's down as fast as possible but the… woman was walking at an average pace.

"Get away from her!" Willow suddenly yelled out as thunder boomed and lightning captured Roe. It obviously hurt but she just grits her teeth before in one cry of pain she seemed to just throw it off before turning her eyes to the wicca.

"That wasn't very nice," she said softly. "You could have hurt…!" she trailed off dodging Buffy's fist before bursting into bats again and grabbing Willow. The bats dragged the screaming wicca over fifty feet into the air before letting her drop. She screamed as she fell and Roe re-emerged on the roof.

However, moments before she hit the ground Cassy zoomed in on the Nimbus cloud catching her arm as it's been proven that certain people aren't pure enough to ride. She managed to drop the shaken young woman off with Buffy just as they heard a huge crash.

Nanoha had her pole extended and it smashed into the roof tearing it up as she tried to hit Roe, but she was very fast. They paused after a minute where Nanoha put her pole back on her back watching her enemy warily.

"Your pretty good kid," Roe said admiring. "But are you good enough to beat me?" she asked laughingly and got a glare for her troubles. "Well, aren't you the feisty one… maybe you and Miss. Willow can both share the honour of being my pets after I have taken my fill of Slayer blood?"

"Precision Lights!" seven blasts of white light blast up at her but she didn't even move, each one hit an invisible barrier and fizzled out.

"That was amusing," she said looking down at the furious looking blonde girl. "Ahh, would you look at that, somebody likes little Nano-chan," she giggled as the blonde blushed brightly and Nanoha looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" Nanoha suddenly asked looking befuddled.

"Research little angel," she said smirking. "How about a game, Slayer," she said turning to Buffy. "If you can hit me just once in the next five hours then I'll leave. I won't even fight back, just defend myself. You can even recruit all of your friends to catch me, but it must be your strike. However…" she laughed positively evil here. "If you lose all of the females that participate have to give me a private strip show for the rest of the night!"

"Huh, didn't you want to eat me?" Buffy spat out in shock.

Roe shrugged in amusement. "Oh, but my dear Slayer, I'm not stupid. I will lose if we play for your life. It will motivate you and your friends. However, this way… we'll see how much of a team you are… and I can always grab a pizza on the way home."

That just made them all grimace, and wonder whether she just like messing with people. "OK, but…" Buffy began, blushing and hoping she doesn't lose. "T-then I don't want you using any form of teleportation, or flying, or leaving the neighbourhood, and no more turning into bats."

"And no magic," piped in Willow quickly.

"Willow, you guys shouldn't help," Buffy quickly said.

"If we lose I'll accept the consequences, after all we're a team, and it's better than her eating someone."

"Yeah, we're a team, right Cassy-chan?" agreed Nanoha.

Cassy whimpered and nodded in agreement. "S-sure Nano," she replied sadly already picturing all of the humiliation.

"Well, OK, even with no magic, can you win?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "It's just gone seven, so you have until midnight. Goodnight sweet strippers," she said laughing as she jumped up over Nanoha's sneak attack and flipped up backwards to land in the garden before running off.

Roe giggled as she found a tree to hide in, in someone's garden having enchanted the neighbourhood to be ignorant of goings on earlier. "Aren't you supposed to be playing this game with Astoria?" she asked the shadowed figure under the tree leaning up against the trunk.

The shadow shrugged. "She never told me to stay at school. I just wanted to watch a little, and by the way Rose will be here at twelve. So don't you lose…?"

She rolled her eyes. "So I had a think about it and fighting for their lives makes it too easy. Though, I think Nanoha can take me now I agreed to no magic, Willow too now I think about it."

"You shouldn't have agreed to 'no magic'," he playfully reprimanded. "Well, I'll see you back here later."

"Ok, babes," she agreed as he disappeared.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Astoria was huffing and puffing with exhaustion as she swiped at Harry again only to hit air. Looking around she saw him sitting down at one of the many empty dinner tables with an ice soda in a glass with a pitcher of the weird black liquid beside him and another few glasses.

Astoria groaned as she pulled out her wand and barely managed the tickling charm that he flicked away. He flicked it with his finger and she had thought she stood a chance.

However, her hopes got up as Tracey had snuck up on him and dived at him only for her to freeze with her face almost in his crouch and her arms not quite around his waist. She just blinked several times in shock.

"A shadow capture technique, cool," laughed a young guy with light blue hair and dark blue eyes as he dropped from the ceiling and landed feather light on the table smirking. "Sorry boss but I have twenty galleons riding on her winning!" he said smugly as he went to capture Harry only for him and Tracey to burst into water.

"Nice try Trey," Harry called from the hall doors with both Astoria and Tracey struggling to free them selves from what looked and felt like webbing. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to trust you Ice Boy?"

Trey looked over with his hands in a seal with cold air breathing out of his mouth groaning. "Ah, come on. That's not fair; you're using magic to copy my tricks."

Harry just laughed and flicked each complaining girl on the nose before giving a mock bow and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now that's just taking the piss," Trey complained sighing as he got around to helping the girls. Though, it took him a good five minutes getting them unstuck.

"Come on, we'll get him," Astoria said with a new wind. She went to leave only her left arm didn't want to. She looked down and groaned. "NOW I'M CUFFED TO TRACEY!" she cried out in despair. "Get these things off of us Trey!" she demanded while she and Tracey tried tugging at them.

He sighed sadly as he tried magic, but yep, he would expect no less than a magic proof lock so got out his lock picking tool kit every good ninja needs.

_**0oo00oo0**_

**Crash!**

Roe smiled as she laughed as Nanoha landed a jump from a house roof and crushed and crumpled some poor person's car when she landed on it. However, to Nanoha's credit she didn't slow down as her grinning face was soon in Roe's before Roe ducked falling back onto her hands she kicked Nanoha up into the air before flipping back onto her feet and jumping after her with a spinning kick.

Nanoha cried out as she hit the floor crashing along the road creating a small gorge as Roe landed. However, Roe was immediately dodging an attack from Faith and Buffy as they both tried to hit her, but she back flipped twice and stopped to catch her breath.

Roe now had lost her robe, her clothes filthy from sweat and dirt, and had a bruise forming over her left eyes from Nanoha and a bloody lip from… well Nanoha. Then there's her burnt right hand courtesy of Willow. She half felt like giving up but with only fifteen, maybe thirty minutes remaining she just couldn't.

She let her eyes roam the street to see cars and vans upturned and crumpled, and a few trees on fire, the road in pieces, and Buffy's house is a pile of rubble.

However, looking at her opponents they didn't look much better, they were all a mess and bleeding, tired, wrecks, and all of this because they don't want to dance for her.

Her eyes widened for a fraction as she threw a fireball. It zipped passed the startled fighters and smashed into a couple of vampires as they tried to drag off one of the wanabee Slayers she put to sleep.

"Kennedy!" Faith shouted and abandoned the fight to go check on her while the vampires exploded into dust.

Roe sighed sadly and placed her hands up in surrender. "Well, looks like I used magic so you win."

"No," Buffy said tiredly shocking her. "Y-you didn't use magic in our fight, just for those idiots."

"I must admit seeing us fighting like this would have most vampires and demons running for the hills," Willow pointed out breathlessly. "I say we haven't won yet."

Roe just chuckled shaking her head as her hair streamed from black to a fiery red, her skin darkened, but not by much, and her teeth became human and her eyes a chocolate brown.

"I lost fair and square," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Hi… my name is Ginny Weasley. I'm here to test your strength for a mission. If you refuse I reserve the right to spank all of you girls for disobedience!" she said with a wicked grin.

"W-wait, you weren't ever going to k-kill and eat Buffy?" Willow asked in relief as Ginny shook her head.

"I'm a sorceress not a demon," she replied rolling her eyes as Nanoha had finally pulled herself up looking at Ginny in curiosity. "I'm here to give you money and send you on a mission, but we wanted to see whether you were capable of fighting in a prolonged battle against what could possibly be hundreds of demons, and you passed."

"What makes you sure we'll go?" asked Faith as she had roused Kennedy and helped her over.

Ginny just smirked and shrugged as she threw two bank cards at the Slayers, they each caught one. "Zero nine one two," she told them the pin number for the cards. "As of yesterday Faith you are no longer a wanted criminal. Your prison records gone and you want to atone for what you've done. Well, this is a way to do that…

"As for Nanoha-chan, Cassy, and Alexandra, they are honour bound to protect the world," she replied shrugging her shoulders. "As for Buffy and Willow, I doubt they would let any of you fight alone."

"W-what about me…?" Kennedy asked whimpering about her sore ribs.

"I say we say wakey wakey!" giggled a beautiful red head from behind wearing a cute skirt and top with running trainers. However, in her hand was a short red scythe. "Slayer-want-to-be," she said sing song as the scythe glowed red and the red head slashed it through Kennedy but rather than cutting her she just gasped out as her eyes briefly flashed gold before falling to her knees breathing deeply and tiredly.

"W-what the fuck did you do to her?" Faith demanded getting up in her face before Nanoha moved fast pulling Faith away just staring at the red head first, then Ginny in confusion and reverence.

"No Faith-chan, she is a fight you could never win," she said with a small shy smile at the red head.

The red head smiled at her causing her to blush. "I am Rosette, but you can call me Rose," she said happily as she looked up to Faith. "I just awoke the Slayer; she will be fine in a short while, with a little rest is all."

"W-Wait, t-that thing can wake up Slayers?" Buffy asked looking at it in a new kind of respect. "W-we have more potential's that are with Giles, Evee and Xander, we could wake them too."

"Sure," she said shrugging as she handed it over. "I set the password as 'Slayer want to be', and while its glowing red slash it through the 'Slayer'. Though, it will work better in your witches hand… you know, magic and all that.

"Damn, I guess Gin lost," she said next. "That means I don't get to watch you girls strip," she sighed sadly as they all blushed.

"I-I'll strip for you if you want Mistress!" Nanoha quickly offered causing Cassy to grit her teeth and hope for one, Rose doesn't agree, and hope for two Nanoha doesn't offer her up too, and three that if Rose does agree that Nanoha offers her too so she can see Nanoha dancing naked.

Rosette just laughed and shook her head smiling. "As tempting as that offer is Nano-chan we did lose."

"Oh, OK, Mistress," she said smiling brightly before grabbing Cassy in a cuddle and bringing her over. "This is my best friend Cassy-chan," she said happily introducing her. "Cassy-chan, this is our Mistress, we've finally found her," she said in absolute bliss.

"I-is she always that weird?" Ginny quietly asked Willow to only get a nod.

"And look, we're super extra special because," Nanoha said in so much excitement she might wet herself as she turned Cassy to Ginny. "This is our other Mistress… there are two Masters! How awesome is that?"

"So… what's this mission?" asked Faith edging her self and Kennedy from Nanoha encase she blows. She maybe open to experimenting but if she wants to try taking a golden shower it will be naked, and probably with Kennedy.

"OK," Rose cried out pumping her fist. "We're going to split you into two teams heads," she began smiling. "Team one will be headed by Nano-chan, Cassy, Buffy and Willow. Team two will be headed by Xander and Faith…" she said smiling.

"Wait!" Faith said looking appalled. "So team one has the mystic, super-witch, Slayer stroke training mystic and Celestial Knights. So one of you are coming with us to even stuff out right?"

"Hmm… well you and Xander can go with Cassy and Nano-chan if you want?" she suggested shrugging. "But I really wanted two knights on each team."

"Taloph is not coming," Buffy said quickly. "He's staying to look out for my sister."

"Of course he's not. He has school," Rose said rolling her eyes. "We have another knight with nothing better to do."

"Oh… well OK then," Buffy said sheepishly.

Rose shrugged. "Well, anyway, Nano's team is going to head for Tokyo since she's from Asia, and Faith's team is heading south west USA. Faith, I want your team to head to a town just south of the Sothern border of California called Heatherfield. Its sitting on the border between worlds and the Veil seems to be weakening there.

"Take the Watcher with you and investigate the Veil. Your other knight should be able to help with any normal sorcery whereas the Watcher should know enough Demonic sorcery. There are rumours that the town has its own Guardian Angels. Confirm it and protect them and take them with you."

"The more the merrier," Faith said shrugging. "So what do we have to worry about other than demons?"

"If your Watcher is as good as I've been led to believe by his file he'll know, or at least suspect," she said shrugging.

Faith just nodded as Rose turned to Buffy. "Japan has quite a lot of crazy rumours about freaky things 'not' happening. You are going to collect those people 'not' making it happen. If there is any and any potential hero on the way," she added on shrugging.

"What about passports?" Willow asked worriedly. "You kind of broke the house."

"Umm… sorry about that," Ginny piped in. "Rose said she'll pay for any property damage."

"Just think of it with a bathroom in every room," she agreed, which got Buffy happy when she looked at the card she's carrying.

"So what's our budget and how are we going to get our passports?" Buffy asked unable to believe all of this is happening.

"Have you ever seen one of those side ways eights on a bank machine before?" she asked as their eyes widened impossibly. "The cards are technically limitless, but won't let you use more than ten grand a week unless you need to, for example, your group out growing that much spending money or damage expenses etc., but that does not mean you can break everything you touch just because the damages will be paid. And travel and accommodation expenses will be paid separately."

"Sweet," Faith said pocketing her card. "But I don't have a passport and since you never said where we're stopping in the end… well, the US does lead into Mexico, which is a different country."

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting," she said cheerily. "You'll be issued… some special passports before you leave. They will allow you to carry weapons, walk passed queues… and you'll pretty much be treated like you're super wealthy James Bond Tycoons!" she laughed as they just stared at her.

"Well, we have to go," Ginny said after a moment of them staring. "Don't forget to do your best, and Faith, Severus Snape will be here for you tomorrow afternoon with your passport frames. They'll all be blank until they imprint on you. So that means you can take whoever else you want too. If you're going to wake the other Slayers I suggest splitting them up evenly, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy said as Ginny jumped into Rose's arms giggling as they kissed, and then they disappeared in a flash of white light. "O-K," she said shaking away naughty images that brought up. "Well, I guess we should get plenty of rest before we leave tomorrow."

"The house is in pieces!" Cassy cried as she looked over to it with Nanoha comforting her. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"The best hotel in town?" suggested Faith holding up her card smirking smugly.

Cassy immediately brightened, which made Nanoha happy. "Sounds good to me," she said excitedly. "Will you share with me Nano-chan?"

"Of course Cassy-chan," she cried out in happiness as she linked their arms and led the way. The group shrugged and followed after them.

"We'll phone Giles when we get there," Willow said sighing tiredly. "Do you think anyone is going to noticed all of that destruction?"

"I reckon most of it will be gone by morning," Nanoha called from the front. "Our Mistresses will get some nice people to fix it for them with magic."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Tiny Professor Flitwick wanted to smack himself as he looked around at the mess, well at least he and his volunteers won't have to fix the house. The road etc., that's all easy, but the cars. He looked to Sprout as she had overheard his conversation with Mr. Potter and decided to come and restore the trees and grass and help out too.

"I-its not too bad," she said looking around the mess. "At least Harry said the house doesn't need fixing anytime soon, so we can leave that for the builders he said he's hiring, and its under a few enchantments to hide it and for people to ignore it, but the cars… we could fix the physical damage, but unless we understand the basic inner workings that's quite impossible," she said looking to the students that volunteered when they asked.

"That's why I'm here," Hermione said with a sigh of annoyance as she looked over the cars with a check book and pen. "He wants me to leave compensation and for us to remove all personal belongings from the cars to return, and then get rid of them. I understand in this town they won't find that too odd."

"OK then, you do that," Flitwick nodded to her. "We'll all get to mending the street before daybreak. We should have asked for compensation too," he said chuckling as he led his students on.

"Oh, one more thing everyone," Hermione quickly said. "If a strange man or woman comes up to you for any reason blast them into oblivion without a second thought," she said just getting lots of lost looks. She rolled her eyes. "The vampire count in this town is off the charts," she said rolling her eyes as some of the volunteers looked to reconsider being helpful ever again. "Not to mention the demons and Hellmouth," she muttered under her breath not realising Flitwick and Sprout both heard and paled.

Both teachers looked to each other and nodded quickly. "O-OK, let's get this done quick and then get out of here!" Flitwick was quick to say. He's sure Sprout only knew what Hermione meant by demons, but being part goblin knows what the Hellmouth is and he doesn't want to spend too much time on it."

It turned out to be the quickest magical clean up in Magical-USA's history and when their backup cleaning crew arrived from the Ministry they were finished and all that was needed was the finishing touches. So with a quick warning about vampire activity they left them too it.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Astoria sighed as Harry smiled at her, the alarm for her challenge had gone off two minutes ago and no matter what she could not hit him once, but all things considered she isn't in a bad situation. Sure, she's gained a new family of sorts but… well honestly Harry has been looking out for her ever since Rose and Vanille brought her here.

"B-big brother," she said blushing. It felt awkward yet still… it also felt nice to see him smile at those words. "I've lost… and now I'm your little sister, what now?"

He just grinned and before she knew it he was hugging her, and before she could stop, she melted. She had never been held like this before, or held much at all… only Daphne had ever really hugged her. This felt so warm, so comforting, so like what home should feel like.

Harry laughed as he pulled back and kissed her check causing them to flame up more. "Welcome to the family Astoria Potter," he said, and she couldn't help but feel warm at her name with his. It fit better with someone who would really look after her.

"So are you going to adopt me too or what?" Daphne interrupted glaring at them from behind.

"Oh me too please?" cried out Tracey with tears of happy sadness at the scene she witnessed. "T-then Daph and I will be sisters, and that will be… awesome," she sobbed hugging her best friend tight to her non-comfort with such scenes. "Please be our brother too," she whimpered out.

Harry gave a small smile and a nod. "Of course the invite would be open to you too Daphne, and I suppose if you're that set on it Tracey, OK."

He almost squealed in shock as Tracey was then hugging him, Astoria, and Daphne squishing them crying her heart out. Harry chuckled nervously before hugging back.

'OK, so she's ADHD,' he thought fearfully to himself. 'I can deal with that… I'll look after her. She obviously needs it. Though, why can't more people look after me…? Oh, right, I won't let them… maybe I have my own mental disorder?'

_**To Be Continued…**_


	29. Episode XXIX: Fight the Good Fight!

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode XXIX**_

_**Fight the Good Fight!**_

Severus Snape knew he was going to have a bad trip when he first met his travel companions. First he had a 'Dark' Slayer with an attitude problem, and some newly awoken Slayer practically handing off her while accidently breaking stuff.

Then he has to deal with some young man who thinks he's funny, but the only good Severus sees is the pendant that grants him power. Then to top things off are the three other newly awoken Slayers, but at least they're trying to be careful.

He sighed as he followed them off the train as they moved along to another platform for the train running to Heatherfield. The only reasonable company he can see is the Watcher, a learned man. The only reason he can think for all the Slayers tagging along is for the numbers encase they are attacked by large numbers of vampires and or demons.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Giles commented with a small smile as he stood by cleaning his glasses.

Severus just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "So what do you smoke for that to have happened?"

Giles shook his head. "Unfortunately nothing," he replied shrugging. "I have to keep a level head and help Faith with their training."

"So you trust the other Slayer with the other's training?" he asked, curious about this sort of thing as the Magical World keeps themselves segregated from matters like demons, Slayers and the supernatural in general considering themselves mystical rather than a part of that.

He shrugged. "She has Nanoha to help train them too, and she knows so much more about the combat arts than me. She's been teaching Faith some too and all the Slayers before they were awoken so that will help."

Severus just yawned with a nod as the train cam in to a stop. He was pleased as they all boarded that it was here on time. He supposed this is his punishment for being such a dick to Harry when they were at Hogwarts.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Luna… or Loony Lovegood as her previous classmates would call her woke up to the sea breeze air with a stretch and a yawn. Her eyes opened nicely as she sat up in the large room all by herself. Her balcony doors were open to let in the warm breeze and blowing about her white under-curtains as they weren't fully open like the sky blue curtains.

Her room was nicely decorated in cool colours, and her giant-sized bed was the most exquisite and comfortable she had ever known. She sunk into the soft and fluffy mattress and the white cotton sheets with sky blue silk covers over her.

She smiled as she looked down to see a cute pair of blue cotton PJ's with little crazy cartoon crimson birds with cute little dragons chasing them.

Luna slid out of her covers and sat on the edge of her bed with its soft white and blue hanging around the four posts. It looked brand new. She let her feet touch the soft and fluffy cream coloured carpet as she stretched her arms and yawned.

She took another look around her room, but couldn't see her stuff until she noticed the large double doors with 'closet' written plaques did she realise that her stuff would be in there, other than her wand and watch, which is with a blue wand holster for either waist or arm.

Smiling to herself she went over to the closet and opened both doors and walking it. It was very large, and she could easily turn it into a spare bedroom with room for another four-post bed if she wanted. Though, with her giant sized room she could just fit several extra four-post beds in there if she wanted.

The closet contained all of her stuff from shelves with her books neatly arranged to the broom her father bought her for her birthday last year hanging on a broom hook. Then her clothes were neatly laundered and things like tee shirts, shorts, etc. had been folded on a shelf while other things like school uniforms, robes, trousers, skirts and dresses were hung on hangers nice and neat.

She found a large set of draws to, and opening the top one she easily found all of her panties, socks, and bras all neatly put away so figured the other draws would contain her vests and other things. Though, she did take serious note of all the new clothes she found too, they're really nice. Her trunk was set out of the way on a high shelf, but she suspected it would be empty.

She shrugged as she wondered where some of her other things like magazines might before she grabbed off a rack by the door a huge fluffy cream towel that she could get lost in, and a smaller one before exiting the closet and closing the door.

Looking around her room she smiled as she saw the desk under the slid-open window and walked over gently stroking the light blue leather four person sofa facing the balcony with a crystal glass coffee table in front of it.

She reached the oak wooden desk to find a magazine rack almost hidden by it up against the wall with all of her magazines neatly placed in it, and looking through the desk she found all of the unopened letters she had wanted to send while at Hogwarts, but it seems a mute point now.

Sighing she let a smile alight her lips as she walked over to a door that read 'bathroom', and entered with a wider smile as she found a place to put her towel and PJ's.

Stripping naked she looked around. It was like a huge wet room but it had a proper shower 'cubicle' big enough for five at least, as well as what could only be described as a hot tub with water jets. She would have tried that but she's feeling hungry so maybe later this evening would be a fine time. There was also a separate door with the sign 'toilet' to one side.

Therefore, she opened the showers glass door and stepped in, making sure she doesn't have it too hot she adjusted the temperature just right and started it up. She waited a moment before stepping under the powerful jets for them to heat up and then she was in bliss.

The water was just right she thought as she soaked her soft pale skin for a few minutes before she grabbed the muggle body wash from the little rack on the wall and began scrubbing all of the sweat and stink from her body making her self smell nice and feel clean and happy.

She then rinsed her body before using the shampoo and conditioner. So after finishing with her hair and making sure she rinsed away all of the soap and tuned off the water before stepping out of the shower.

Luna felt happy and clean as she looked at her naked body in the huge body length mirror by the sinks. She felt her breasts were a bit too small, but they made up for that with perkiness, and she had been wondering whether she should start trimming her blonde pubic hairs or not, she had heard other girls talk about doing it. Overall, she really did like her body and appearance; after all if she looked just like other pretty girls then everyone will look boring.

Shaking away silly thoughts she moved over to her towel and pat dried herself as best she can before dumping her PJ's in the wash basket in the corner, wrapping her towel around her body, wrapping the smaller towel around her hair and leaving the bathroom.

She made it to her closet easily and found a nice pair of blue panties, a blue bra and white socks, a blue tee shirt and a cream pair of hipster shorts before putting them on a long with some white running trainers she found in the full shoe rack on floor level under the bottom shelf.

Luna then made her way to her wand and watch; she put her watch on before looking in the little bedside draw in hope. Yep, she found a few combs and hair brushes. So strapping her holster to her back on her waist she kept her wand out as she sat on the sofa with a brush.

Humming a soft tune to herself she began using a warm air charm to dry her hair while running a brush through it. However, looking around after she sighed in relief as she almost missed the vanity desk in the corner with mirror and makeup.

She doesn't really wear much, mostly just a touch of lip gloss will do her fine, but the little bit of blue eye glitter looked cute too so that's what she went for.

Smiling at a job well done she put her wand away and finished off by carefully tying her hair back with a red tie with little silver skulls on it that Ginny gave her saying she liked the bat one she got and Luna could have that one as they came as a pair.

Getting up she looked out of the balcony doors overlooking a huge beach and the ocean with gulls flying around making some lovely noises that bring on thoughts of holiday's.

Breathing in the sea air made her happy before she remembered she needs to find breakfast. Therefore, moved to her bedroom door and frowned as she now took notice of the commotion coming from outside her door ruining her nice morning mood a little.

She opened the door only to be startled by the load of girls in the long red carpeted wooden walled corridor, which led around the corner and had from what she could see two sets of stairs, one up, and one down. The other girls seemed to be distressed and hadn't changed out of their bird and dragon PJ's yet, or even showered.

"Lovegood, what's going on?" Daphne Greengrass demanded, which caused the other girls to quieten.

Luna looked baffled as she was watched. "I-I was going to find breakfast," she replied as if that was the only thing she could have said. The other girls just stared at her as if she were crazy, which maybe she is a little.

"T-that isn't what I meant!" Daphne said in annoyance and frustration. "I mean why the heck are you wearing day clothes and… is your freaking hair damp… did you have a shower?"

"Umm… well yes," she agreed to their disbelief. "I was dirty, and sweaty. It's quite hot here so I didn't have the temperature too high. And I needed something to wear after my shower because my PJ's were dirty so I put them in the hamper for the House Elves."

Daphne could only blinked several times for that moment before retorting. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that you had been kidnapped in the middle of the night and someone redressed you in those PJ's?" she hissed out angrily.

Luna looked surprised. "Well… I don't think kidnappers would give us our own luxury rooms with en-suit bathrooms and leave the windows open and not even lock the door."

They all looked at her in surprise when they were startled by giggling, they watched as May and April came sprinting around a corner racing each other fresh for the day wearing little yellow summer dresses and sandals with a harassed little butler suit wearing House Elf chasing after them calling.

"Little Misses! Little Misses! Dobby cannot keep up, please slow down, Little Misses!" he cried out in his squeaky voice. "Master asks Dobby to take his Little Misses to breakfast! It's not this way!"

Then they charged passed as the other girls quickly made room with Dobby shouting back his apology for being so rude. "OK, that was odd," said Cho as they watched the girls charge down the stairs as Dobby had shouted that breakfast was downstairs.

"Odd, we've been kidnapped by a House Elf," Daphne said pout glaring as she knew how stupid that sounded.

"No," Hermione replied relaxing as she walked back to the stairs. "When I get my hands on Harry… I'm so going too," she paused at the bottom of the steps leading back up to her room.

"Thank him?" asked Tracey quickly. "I have a freaking sea view girl and tons of new clothes, and my own bathroom. There's a beach down there!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I guess now we know we haven't been kidnapped it isn't so bad… but… what about school?"

"What about school?" several girls asked together as if mentioning it is nearly as bad as cursing them.

She just groaned and walked back upstairs muttering about failing all her exams because Harry wanted to take everyone on a secret vacation.

"Well, I think I'll take a shower now myself," Cho said stretching. "If we all meet up here in one hour we can go find breakfast together," she said with a smile as the other girls nodded and she rushed upstairs to tell Hermione.

Tonks frowned as she exited the room across from Luna's looking sleepy, still wearing her PJ's with her hair in a mess. "Did we get kidnapped?" she asked looking at the others.

"Harry took us," said Vanille as she was washed and fully dressed and strolling from around a corner without a care in the world. "You girls should hurry up and stop dawdling or it will be time for lunch and you won't get breakfast," she said as she climbed down the stairs to find Luna.

Luna looked back at her and smile. "Hello Vanille," she said pleased to see someone else other than the kids ready for the day. "I followed May and April down here as they were supposed to be heading for breakfast but I lost them. Do you know where breakfast is?"

Vanille just froze in thought giving her a sheepish grin. "Not a clue. I was hoping to just wander around and smell my way there," she said sheepishly.

"Oh… well can I come with you then?" she asked hopefully. "It's better to get lost together than alone."

"Of course," Vanille agreed linking their arms, Luna smiled as they looked at five large turns from the stairs as well as the hall way they're in and grimaced, plus all of the wooden doors and that weird empty archway at the end of the left of the hall they're in their chances of success looked slim. "This is going to be tricky," she commented to which Luna could only nod.

"Dobby said it was downstairs somewhere," Luna said after a moment's silence.

"So we take which ever one has more stairs leading down," she said as they looked down the hall they're in to the right as they can't go left. They were so entranced in their search they didn't notice the House Elf regally approaching them before. "There… stairs!" she chimed and before the House Elf could utter a word of help they were charging down a hall way.

"Kids these days," the creature said in an ancient language shaking his head.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It had been three weeks, three long and tiring weeks for Sakura and her guardians. They had been attacked three times during this time and the only good thing Sakura can see is she had transformed at least a quarter of her cards.

However, it was hard going and restless so touching down on the roof of a building in Tokyo somewhere she was relieved, her wings busting away back into a card in her card holster.

She was a mess wearing a blue water-proof battle dress with her key on its collar as it was raining most of the day, but thankfully not anymore. She had cuts on her face and her hair wasn't kept, but it was her eyes that were different. They were cold yet screaming for a help, a help neither Yue nor Kero could give her no matter how much they might want too.

"Here, Sakura," said Julian as Yue switched form holding some food her guardian had been so willing to steal: to survive. He always changed back when they didn't need to fight or fly as it conserves his magic while Kero kept in his fake form since he can fly without his true form.

Sakura sighed as she had no choice and took the bag as they sat down and she dished out the cakes and sandwiches and drinks to her only companions. She was passed crying, and trying to take her anger out on vampires was useless as they died too quick with Fiery, and most of the demons she has come across were just too stupid to understand. Anyway, wasting needless energy is something she can not afford right now.

"W-we can't carry on like this," Sakura muttered tiredly but she still wolfed down her sandwich and cake in quick time. "I'm exhausted. I need some proper sleep but… I can't… I just can't get myself… I don't feel safe even with both of you. I'm sorry," she said looking down at her lap before draining the rest of her water.

"We know," Julian agreed with a tired sigh. "I'm tired too, but I know we can not stay in one place for that long as they're still hunting us. I miss my home and Touya."

Sakura just looked away feeling worse. She had never really looked before… never really noticed how close her brother and Julian really are. She had never expected her brother to be anything like that, but thinking back to her brother she can totally see it.

Heck, if it wasn't for her somewhat 'like' like of a certain boy she would be calling herself out for loving Tomoyo too much. She held back a smile as she thought of all the amusing reactions her friends would have if she confessed to loving Tomoyo as more than friends rather than Li?

She wonders whether Li has started hunting for her like the some times maniac trying to track her down because she's 'useless' on her own. Maybe she was useless, but she's gotten stronger. The three major attacks weren't the only attacks she's had to deal with or she could sleep for more than a couple hours.

She smiled just a little shaking her head clear. Its strange thinking about the things you don't normally think about when you're in a desperate situation and you're trying to think of anything else.

If she was still at home she would still be semi-crushing on Julian without a clue that he likes her brother. It wouldn't have even crossed her mind unless they just outright and told her they're dating. She might have been shocked at first but she would have in the end been very happy for them.

"An extra cookie for your thoughts…?" Julian piped into her thoughts with a smile as he quickly grabbed the last cookie before Kero causing the plushy to pout but he made no complaint.

Sakura smiled a little wider. "I… I was just thinking of Tomoyo and Li… and… well…" she smirked here slyly and decided that a little fun wouldn't hurt. "How much you must be missing Touya," she said with a teasing eyebrow raise to add the implication her voice couldn't quite manage.

This had two effects: one, Julian's cheeks streaked scarlet: two, Kero burst out into giggles. "Sakura!" the plushy couldn't stop giggling. "When did you get a naughty sense of humour!" he giggled even more not noticing the other two look at him, ashamed of him.

"Kero, it wasn't that funny," she said rolling her eyes and snatching her cookie before breaking it in half and stuffing one half down his throat to shut him up while eating the other half herself. "I am thirteen, I do know these things even if I don't go around talking about them like some of the High School kids I've seen."

Kero managed to swallow laughing and chocking. "OK, OK, sorry," he said wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

**0oo00oo0**

"Its getting dark," Buffy said as she led her team out of the Tokyo airport thankful for all the translator jewellery she and her friends have got. "We should find a place to set up shop."

"Ok girls, keep together," said Willow looking around outside as a young man pulled up a minivan they hired and handed the keys to Buffy.

Buffy grimaced and offered them to Willow. "Please don't make me drive. I'm bad enough back in the States."

Willow sighed and took the keys before hopping into the driver's seat while Buffy took one of the front seats and another new Slayer was only too happy to take the one next to her while the other three climbed in the back with Evee. They were only carrying small essentials as they can buy what they need.

Nanoha was staring around in awe having to be dragged on and off the plane as she loved everything about the airports and aircraft. Therefore, Cassy grabbed Nanoha and pulled her into the car and into her seat before buckling her up and taking her own seat. Though, she wondered whether crashing that that belt would hold her friend but shook off that thought quickly as she closed the door and Willow pulled out driving them away to look for a hotel to stay. If they're here for too long they might even rent a place short term.

"Hmm… I think I sense… well demons," Willow said after a few moments of thought. "But I also sense something really odd in the air that has nothing to do with demons, but still feels otherworldly."

Buffy and Nanoha both closed their eyes to find it and Nanoha's opened in moments before she spoke. "It's odd alright. It feels… not quite human, but not a demon. Something that… maybe a human that's lived… no Connor lived in a hell dimension and he didn't feel any different."

"I… I can just about pick up a tingly feeling from it," Buffy said sadly. "I guess I have to practice that more, but I can sense the demons."

"I guess this isn't going to be easy pickings," Cassy sadly sighed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So we've been kidnapped by an incompetent moron?" asked Colin Creevey looking at Sirius and trying not to laugh.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he glared at the other boys and Remus. "Why… why are you all wearing Pyjamas that say Sirius is seriously a dick?"

"Same reason yours agrees," chuckled Remus' unable to help himself. "We don't know, but it's still funny."

"So you're a dick?" asked Vanille giggling with Luna as they came up some stairs beside them as they stood in the hall outside of their rooms. "Ah… Harry knows how to joke around."

"I'm framing mine," Trey said as he exited his room ready for the day. "Though, it was quite terrifying to wake up in a strange place, seeing my pyjama's was hilarious."

"Not for me it wasn't," Sirius said glaring at the boy as Damon stepped out of his room a little further down fully clean and dressed looking mildly bored.

"It was OK for a last minute thing," he butted into the conversation. "But taking us from Salem and bringing us here without us noticing or waking or being hurt is a thing of beauty and genius."

"Yea… whatever, where's breakfast?" asked Trey almost drooling and looking at Vanille and Luna in hope. "You came to get us right?"

"We're lost," Luna said nonchalant. "We've been looking for it for half an hour already."

"Oh," he said nodding his head. "So you just came by us by chance?" he asked and they nodded before he screamed. "Oh know…! I'm starving! I want my breakfast!"

Vanille just crushed him with a giant paper-fan straight into the floor confusing the others as to where she hid it. "Shut up being a moron!" she hissed rolling her eyes as he cried because she kept stomping on his head while speaking. "Let's just go this way!" she chimed as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him with her while Luna and Damon shrugged and followed after them.

"T-that's just odd," Sirius commented as they turned a corner out of sight. "But I'm going to get Harry back for this I swear. I'll have him green for weeks."

"You know you're not going to win don't you?" asked Remus laughingly as Sirius sighed, pouted and nodded his agreement.

However, he didn't get a chance to reply as the huge friendly giant of a man, Rubeus Hagrid strolled from around another corner when a large still painting of a dragon moved, sliding into the wall looking cleaner than they ever saw him wearing a large black tee shirt, combat trousers and boots without even wearing a coat, which is unusual, but then Hogwarts is cold and the weather is perfect here.

"Hey there fellas!" he boomed out cheerfully laughing. "This place is great, look what I found!" he said with a giant grin holding up a large wooden staff, though it was more of a bow staff it had runes all over it. "I found this place full of wands, staffs, swords, and all kinds of weapons. It must have been two, no three times bigger than Hogwarts Great Hall. I stumbled and touched this and it reacted so the little House Elves that worked there said I can have it. Isn't it a beauty? I can tell its far superior quality than that Olivander makes."

"Wow, that is pretty cool," Sirius had to admit. "But where were you headed because it looks like you're lost."

"Oh… yeah, the House Elves gave me directions but…" he shrugged sheepishly. "I think I made a mistake somewhere along the way!" he laughed here while the other two men rolled their eyes and the boys just shook their heads and went back to their rooms to clean up and get changed so they can be prepared for getting lost too.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Come on Sword we can do this," Sakura yelled as she dodged the winged horse man thing with its sharp claws, rock solid black skin, and black pin needle hair, its long spiky tail and sharp fangy teeth. Something made for hurting people.

They had just dived in from out of nowhere. At least the three ate first. Kero and Yue had managed to take two each and the fifth was left to her, so she finally transformed the Sword Card as using or transforming the higher ranked cards is draining and she felt she might pass out.

She didn't even draw her next card as she summoned it. "Jump!" she yelled out and little wings materialised on each side of her blue half-boots allowing her to jump thirty feet or so, dodging, her opponent hit painfully into the roof cracking it.

Sakura was quick to take advantage as she shot down and landing as it was getting up she took its head with simple ease, as the Sword Card can cut through anything, black blood gushed out over the roof almost making her sick, but she quickly looked away to Yue and Kero as they struggled to hold them off.

Gritting her teeth in panic she called out. "Dash," and then in a flash she was shooting off the building and slicing through one of Yue's demons breathing heavily with exertion. "Float!" she called out to get her bearings and breathe back as she seemed to stand to top of a translucent pink bubble disc.

She readied Sword as one demon broke off from Kero to attack her. Her eyes drifted but she managed to force them back open. "NO!" she cried out as Sword glowed a bright white before fading. It had change from a simple looking duelling sword to a wider blade of grey, more like a katana but wider and a little longer with a red leather-bound handgrip. The sort of weapon used for brutality and elegance.

Sakura jumped up with a flash of gold under her feet yelling out. "TWIN!" and in another flash off gold two Sakura's reached the monster with twin newly-redesigned-Sword Cards… one sliced off his wings and the other took his head before landing back on the roof together collapsing to one knee each before becoming one again in a flash of light.

"I-I can't lose. I… I have to… I want to see my family again!" she hissed through her teeth spitting up blood. "I… I want to see, Tomoyo, and Li, and my… big brother," she whispered with tears in her eyes, teeth grinding an effort to fight her body into action, as it shook and protested.

Yue glared at the monster as its shattered body finally fell to a rooftop panting for breath. He then turned to see Kero having dispatched his and returning to Sakura. Yue had to have more and more respect for that girl with every passing day she shows she is too strong and stubborn to give up, and she gets better with every passing second.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione and Cho had somehow lost the other girls as they went looking for breakfast but what they found made their mouths drop open in awe, love and lust and forget all about breakfast. This wasn't simply the library. This was the super awesome make up words to describe it library! It was simply amazing beyond amazing.

They looked down from the tier they were on, which was extraordinarily wide with masses of books and scrolls in what even with translators they can tell are in thousands of different langues if not more.

Looking down over the banisters between bookshelves they can see other layers but they couldn't see a bottom. There are stairs all over the place leading up and down but they could see the top with a tinted crystal roof four floors up.

However, that wasn't all as they wandered forth and found themselves in a giant maze of books and scrolls, and other writings the likes they could never have dreamed possibly exist, for what might have been hours. They had even changed levels since entering when Hermione picked up what looked like some kind of pad: a dull silver yellow colour.

She found some kind of button on the side and it instantly lit up with green writing on a black background in strange squiggles that she could read because of her bracelet.

"The dictionary of the Masters of the Universe?" she asked with wide eyes as she looked through it. "It seems to be a record storing device for soldiers, but one man seemed to be the most powerful and greatest on Eternia…"

"What's Eternia?" Cho asked looking over Hermione's shoulder, her eyes widening. "Is this talking about Earth?" she asked looking baffled.

"I… err, think its talking about another planet," she said in awe. "It's not that…"

"Wow, this is so cool," Cho couldn't help her self as she found a white pad where the other one was far lower tech than this and coloured silver. She just touched the screen to activate it to see a white screen with blue writing that looked much more human. "Wow, what the heck is The Force. This is some kind of self training manual, like a magic book."

Hermione looked at it too when she was startled by a soft voice. "Excuse me ladies," the old House Elf said. He was wearing soft purple robes with reading glasses perched on his nose. "I couldn't help but notice you wandering through the Castle archives and wondered whether you needed any help finding something particular, or perhaps I could suggest some good reading material if you haven't found an interest in those books," he said with a polite bow and a smile.

"W-well, we were on our way to breakfast and kind of wandered in here, but this place is incredible," Hermione said in delight. "This must be the biggest library on the planet."

"Oh, it is my lady," he said smiling with pride. "Second only to only the Eternal Library…"

"But you just said it's the biggest," Cho interrupted, confused.

The Elf just chuckled. "Second biggest in the known universe…" he told them chuckling as they gasped as they looked at the pads they held. "Allow me to call a couple of library elves to escort you young ladies to the Supreme Hall. I believe breakfast has finished and lunch around here starts at about two PM local time, dinner isn't until eight, but if you would prefer breakfast it can be arranged?"

"No-no… we're fine with lunch, it was our fault," Hermione quickly said while Cho nodded in agreement.

He chuckled again. "Well next time you get lost please call a House Elf for assistance. And if you ever need help finding some writing, please call for someone who works in this library. I my self would be happy to have something other than sorting or cataloguing to do," he said smiling as he clapped his hand two female elves appeared before he was gone. They were wearing robes like his though they're much younger and smiled in eagerness.

"This way misses!" they both giggled in silliness as they took the pads and put them back before taking both girls by the hand each and pulled them along. It took Hermione five minutes to realise. These House Elves are free and yet they work within this… castle, like here, and she can tell they're happy so smiled a little.

"Here you are misses!" one said pointing to one of the few wired yet beautiful gothic archways they've seen around the castle. "Supreme Hall!" she called and then in a ripple water burst over the archway creating a semi mirror window effect looking out into a hall with doors looking outside into a huge courtyard.

"That's the nearest Gate to the Hall. It's in the Entrance Hall. The Supreme Hall is just a right, straight up the main stairs and straight through the huge double doors."

"Bye Misses!" they giggled out together before apparating away.

Hermione and Cho look at each other and shrug as they step through and out into the Entrance Hall with relieved sighs before they're ploughed over by Vanille and her group before the rest of the girls and Sirius' group toppled out too squishing everyone, followed by more boys and girls that got separated during the morning.

Harry and Ginny were in stitches of laughter as they had been walking by with May and April (they were giggling too) to get lunch when multiple gateways opened over that one arch.

"Dobby just told me the repair elves said the Entrance Hall Gates aren't working right," Harry said through his laughter. "Damn, all fifty odd at once, that's just hilarious!" he laughed some more. "It should be fixed by the evening, but feel free to exit, that one only."

"Where have you been all day?" Ginny asked as they were all helping themselves and each other up. "Fred, George, have you been up to no good?" she reprimanded.

"No, this wasn't us," Fred replied shaking his head. "We were up late and then freaked about being kidnapped, then laughed at our PJ's," they snickered as Sirius glared. "Then got ready for the day as we realised quickly that Harry took us… then got lost for the passed few hours before we found a huge ass swimming pool, gym, and indoors stadium that could be set up for quiddich, and there were these Goblins that laughed at us for awhile after we begged for help before showing us through a Gate!"

"Harry," Hermione soon interrupted with teary eyes. "I found heaven…" she said confusing them all.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "No Hermione, you found the library," he said to which everyone who really knew her laughed.

"Don't laugh," Cho interrupted shutting them up. "It is on a scale that is in league with Gringotts for size, maybe bigger!"

"No way!" the twins whistled. "A library that big has a pranking section!" they said with out any doubt.

"Yea, yea… you guys coming in for lunch or what?" Harry asked rolling his eyes and laughing as several of them burst up the stairs like they might die of hunger soon.

Hermione grinned too in embarrassment as her stomach growled and followed everyone up only to be surprised by the multitude of round wooden tables and chairs spread out through the hall of varying sizes with several different doors of different sizes and some in the walls at higher levels.

However, they all paused in shock as quite a few places were full with creatures from Goblins to House-Elves, Garden-Elves, different species of Pixies, and Fairies, and other creature they hadn't seen before along with what are obviously Veela, but near them were other young women looking just as attractive just with out the odd pull and they have different coloured hair, not just the standard silver blonde like Veela.

They were all eating lunch as it started a few minutes ago, and there were more creatures entering to find friends and eat their fill. To the end of the hall is a long table its width with a phoenix/dragon coat of arms backed black with the dragon gold and phoenix crimson.

Harry found the shock amusing but Luna Lovegood just shoved some people out of her way with Vanille hot on her heals and they just sat at a table with a couple smaller tables on it with several fairies, and a Garden-Elf (about the same size as a Hose-Elf only near human looking with greed hair and eyes, long pointed ears and a child like appearance even when they are older than Dumbledore), and two House-Elves sitting around the normal table, grabbed a menu each and ordered up.

"I'm starving!" Vanille cried out in delight as she bit into the pie she ordered with relish causing her table mates to laugh. "Luna and I missed breakfast because we got lost. Then we found some huge gardens with maze hedges and all because we thought we could walk around to find breakfast but this place is huge, and I don't know how to fly and neither does Luna and we met these nice Garden-Elves that showed us how to work the Gates!"

One of the cute giggling fairies looked up, her little voice tinkling away like bell chimes with Vanille nodding in agreement laughing. "Yea…" Vanille agreed. "Harry could have left us notes," she readily agreed.

Harry sighed as May and April went over to a kids section of the hall to join the little friends they made while he and Ginny snuck off and slid onto a seat at the table with the beautiful non-Veela… Ocean Mermaids, where the legend of Sirens originated before the Veela high jacked it, (by no fault or want of their own, its just humans can be idiots).

"Oh, good afternoon Harry, Ginny," the brunette of the group purred suggestively. "What a pleasure it is to have you both join us."

"Thank you," they both replied scanning their menus before ordering, Ginny pie and chips while Harry got a nice stake and chips. "So, umm… how are you doing," Harry said trying to start a conversation.

"We're excellent now you're both here," the brown haired beauty answered liking her lips.

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted in annoyance as she took the spare seat next to him. He took note that the others had started mulling around and mixing while others looked too nervous, and sat apart from everyone else while some boys were being toyed with by the Veela. "Why did you kidnap us and bring us all here?" she asked in exasperation.

"Blah," he said with a grin while the Merbabes giggled as they continued eating their meals watching the show. He then just shoved a menu into her hands. "Great food and even greater company," he said saluting his glass to the girls including Ginny and Hermione."

"You're impossible Harry, do you know that?" she asked as she looked through the menu.

"You often do Hermione," he agreed as he was surprised that Astoria, Daphne, Tracey, and Abby had taken up the remaining seats with them. He turned back to Hermione as Abby was the only one not being sulky and was getting hit on by the brunette and was enjoying the attention. "The end of the world is coming and we are going to stand in its way!"

The hall went quiet in seconds as he made sure his voice travelled to everyone in the room. Hermione looked around at the paled human faces as they looked around to see all of the magical creatures knew, and that they… they have to save the world.

"S-save the world from what…?" Sirius asked looking at his werewolf friend at his table with the Veela in suspicion.

"The demonic invasion of another planet!" it was spoken by a smartly dressed library elf from across the room.

"Another planet…?" Cho asked from another table over. "As in we're being invaded by aliens?"

"Not as such," Harry disagreed as he stood up and clicked his fingers. The hall went dark for a second with a few squeaks, one being Abby, but when there was light Harry saw her blushing with the brunette cuddling her on her lap but she relaxed into it so shrugged.

Above all the tables was a glowing blue and green planet with wisps of white clouds in the sky. "This is Earth… this is our homeworld… well, not perfectly true as this isn't in fact accurate but I might get to that later if you haven't figured it out or whatever…" he smiled as he looked at the beautiful planet.

"The Earth is orbited by its moon!" he said as the moon popped up circling the Earth. "Then the planet and moon circle the Sun…"

"No they don't!" Daphne interrupted and even Hermione looked at her weirdly. She blushed but went on anyway. "Everything revolves around the Earth."

Harry sighed while a few people snickered when the Library Elf huffed over mumbling about badly educated mage and slammed a large and very modern book about the solar system on the table written by the nemagus. He then opened it up to a diagram of the solar system before returning to his seat.

"I suggest you and anyone else believing this nonsense take a good read of that book girl before you try to understand the anything more than what you see," he said as if he had been offended by her lack of useful knowledge causing her to sink in her seat embarrassed, but Harry did see her close the book and keep it in her lap.

"Well anyway," Harry continued and the image changed to one of the planet and moon circling the giant ball of red and yellow burning gasses. "However, what you don't see is Gaia!" he said and a giant planet that was more green than Earth but was at least five, maybe six times bigger and the humans took note that Earth was orbiting it and not the other way around as they might have thought.

"Gaia is an ally planet," he spoke fondly. "However," he made a gesture when a purple and blue planet appeared not too much smaller than Earth. However, unlike the Earth, the moon, or Gaia and its three moons from their count. This planet has an erratic orbit around Earth, but what most noticed is it doesn't seem to pass between both worlds, and then after a short while it did, and it was paused.

"Terra," he spoke its name shaking his head. "Every one thousand years it passes between Gaia and Earth and the Veil between these two worlds it's torn. It releases the First Evil in existence, predating all civilisations throughout the universe.

"And that's bad," he continued. "If we don't stop it here while its on Earth… both Gaia and Earth, and two sub worlds within Earth will be obliterated killing hundreds of trillions before it starts tearing down the Veils to these worlds and killing thousands of trillions more," he added as he gestured and nine other worlds appeared not quite in orbit with Earth or Gaia and a lot further away but smaller, the biggest maybe matching Mars's size if that.

"Though, honestly these worlds will probably die before then without our planets anchoring theirs they'll drift out into space and freeze," he said shrugging. "Then these planets will follow with trillions more," he said gesturing and the images zoomed out light years to another galaxy and solar system where they saw the main planet before others materialized.

"Y-you're not talking about saving the Earth," Remus spoke shakily. "You're talking about saving the universe!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Wow, 3 chapters in 3 days... I've been on a roll here lol! I hope you've been enjoying it, so please tell me what you think. Try to make guesses for the future, (I won't say if you're right to not spoil it), but that's always fun anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope your having fun.  
_


	30. Episode XXX: Attack of the Monsters

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode XXX**_

_**Attack of the Monsters**_

Harry chuckled as he left the Great Hall with Hermione and Cho while Ginny was taking Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, and Abby for a tour of some of the entertainment areas around the castle with May and April.

Both Cho and Hermione had demanded his time showing them a little around the library. Though, he told them that the elves would be better at it as he doesn't know much about it, they insisted, and now he has one girl latched to each arm. He had never known Cho was such a secret nerd.

Though, he wasn't going to complain as he led them out of the Supreme Hall with the odd 'later' to some other humans and some magical beings. He had just led them down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall when they stopped as a really tall blonde muscle bound older woman stood seemingly waiting for him. Though, her muscles or height did nothing to distil her beauty.

She was wearing a cross between Greek and Roman battle armour from centuries past. However, it also had modern materials such as kevlar and metal on her boots and gloves that were titanium. She had a long spear of elegant metals on her back as she looked the two girls over disapprovingly before her green eyes rolled to meet Harry's.

"Can I help you Queen Aphroty?" Harry asked her with a nod of respect. Hermione and Cho started at those words and wondered whether they're supposed to bow or something. It was in that moment they noticed two fierce and dangerous looking woman dressed similar with swords standing by the huge entrance doors.

"I do hope My Lord," the woman began, speaking with even more respect than Harry giving him the bow before standing straight and proud. "You have not forgotten the Council meeting this afternoon? We have many things to discus, and my daughter gets so tireless, she needs a challenge."

Harry sighed while nodding. "War is not a challenge," he said shaking his head in thought. "However, if she is getting so bored without the chance to prove her self maybe she could help teach others the fine art of kicking the shit out of their enemies?"

She smiled at this before openly laughing. "I shall discus this with her, if you'll excuse me My Lord," she agreed before turning and leaving with her two guards.

"W-what was that about?" asked Cho with her mouth hanging open. "And who is she, and what is she queen of?"

"The Amazons," Harry replied with an amused shrug as both their jaws dropped open. "If you girls want some special training in how to snap someone in two with your bare hands then they're a people you might want to see. Just make an appointment first. They maybe a little rough around the edges they do like to do things within protocol."

"O-K," said Hermione making a mental note to look up etiquette and protocol for this place encase she offends someone. "So, to the library," she said turning to the only working Gate but Harry stopped her.

"There's a door just over here," he said rolling his eyes as he led them under the main staircase to some large double doors. Entering the two girls startled as they were now in a large room with two sets of double doors with glass windows showing the library.

However, what shocked them were the fifty or so workstations with top of the range PCs throughout the comfortable looking chamber with several large printer/photo copiers, and hot drinks, cold drinks, and snack machines that didn't seem to take money at all.

"These things even have the Internet," Hermione said in shock as she double clicked the Google Chrome browser and came to the homepage. "Wow, the trouble we could get into with the magical world for this?"

Harry just laughed rolling his eyes. "We are considered to be in international waters. If they tried anything they would be declaring war on us, and I have the UMC and USA on our side."

"Well, show us to the library," she replied as she took his arm again. He sighed as he led them on as he could feel both of their chests pushed up against him, and he's certain that Hermione doesn't realise, but Cho is doing it on purpose.

In the library the girls let him go to look around at all of the books when they turned to see the doors they entered through between two bookshelves, but looking round it they saw just endless shelves and no wall.

"T-this place is…" Cho trailed off unable to find the right words.

"A pocket dimension," Harry answered for her. "It uses similar magic to those used to extend the inside of trunks and stuff… although the castle is miles in diameter; it is even bigger on the inside."

"W-what's it called?" asked Hermione in curiosity.

"Dragonspear," he replied smilingly. "The world… or should I say solar system is so much more different to how we had ever thought of it. Here on Firebird Isle it isn't all about being human or goblin, or any other kind. Here we are equal. The House Elves are free just like Dobby…"

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby," the little guy popped into the library startling the girls.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "No Dobby… you have to learn that just because a person might mention you by name doesn't mean they're calling you, OK?"

"Oh, sorry Great Harry Potter sir," he said before disappearing again.

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Well, anyway… I'm sure you get my point," he said getting two nervous nods.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Serena Tsukino sighed tiredly as she wonders around her home town of Azabu Juban in Tokyo in the early evening. She was being unusually quiet and not even talking to the small black cat with white crescent moon on her forehead like she normally might.

It had been strangely quiet around the city for the past few days, and the Black Moon Clan hadn't started anything at all in the past two weeks. It was quite odd as the bad guys normally pulled out some nefarious and often times stupid plot to take over Tokyo and then the world once a week if not twice.

Though, its not that she really wants the Black Moon Clan to show up any time soon, it's just more comforting when your enemies keep to schedule. It isn't like her to think too much on these things but she can't help herself when Rini keeps worrying her sick, and… its so hard looking after her sometimes, but she always has that feeling that she has too, and that it's her responsibility, plus she loves her.

Sighing she paused in front of a mirrored shop window looking at herself. It had been a rainy week so she was wearing some trousers, which is unusual for her and a woolly white jumper she likes. She frowned as she looked at her long blonde hair in pigtails and frowned deeper, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Darien's right," she said to herself in annoyance. "Those knots in my hair do look like meatballs," she whined, imagining what other hair styles she could possibly try out.

Shaking her head after a minute as her cat Luna looked up at her in question she carried on her stroll. However, it was a few moments later when she spotted some ugly looking grey skinned beast following some woman down a small empty street.

"Luna?" she questioned in worry.

The cat nodded and spoke in a firm woman's voice. "Yes Serena," she agreed. "You must transform and rescue her from the Black Moon Clan. They must be up to something sinister. Hurry up. I'll be right behind you while I call the other Scouts!"

"Right," she agreed as she checked the street is clear before pulling out her compact. "Moon Prism Power!" she called out, brilliant pink, blue, red, and yellow lights sparkled around her, hiding her from sight for a moment stripping her free from her normal clothes and replacing them with her costume.

Though, when the lights cleared she saw her refection and wondered whether everyone who had seen her like this is that stupid as they've never recognised her. She was now wearing a white and blue sailor/school uniform with red bow on her chest with her compact attached, and red boots almost up to her knees, and a skirt that barely covered her butt, and long white gloves that ended in red over her elbows. Her 'meatballs' now had red gems in them and she has three white clips on either side of her head, and a golden tiara around her forehead.

Sighing, she quickly ran over the road and down the empty street where she skidded to a halt and had to hold back her gag reflexes as there the creature was. The woman was their too, a look of horror plainly on her face, her blood and guts spilling as this monsters sharp teeth sink easily into flesh.

It turned as its large muzzle like nose sniffed the air. It dropped its nearly complete meal and stood to its full height of over eight feet. It was wearing rags to keep warm and its blue eyes were full of hunger. Its hands were long and ending with sharp claws.

It licked its lips as its muzzle turned up into a smile, she was then shocked to hear it speak. "Mmm… you smell simply mouth watering," it said as its tongue ran over its teeth licking then clean of blood.

Serena couldn't think as she acted on instinct. She didn't even speak a word as she pulled off her tiara, it glowed golden. She then threw it, it sailed forwards causing the monster to laugh as it smashed into some kind of fire like energy, which knocked her attack to the ground blackened from its counter.

She heard a small gasp as Luna joined her, a look of horror on her kitty face. "Serena, run now…!" the cat demanded, but she was too scared, her whole body was shaking and she may have even peed herself a little.

Luna looked up at the blonde knowing it was no good, but maybe she could buy some time for the others to get Serena out of here, and to flee them selves as she realised this is far worse than the Black Moon Clan.

The black cat charged at the monster as it was laughingly stalking closer to Serena. Luna jumped up scratching at the monster but he didn't even show a sign of feeling it as he grabbed the feline and it one second he tore her head clear off her shoulder, not even giving the cat time to feel its death as he threw the pieces to the side.

Serena hadn't ever felt her blood run so cold in all of her life as her heart was easily caught in the vice like grip of lose, a lose that can never be undone because she's too scared.

She startled as she heard the next gasp as she looked passed the monster as it turned to see. There, standing the other end with tears pouring out of her is the pink haired brown eyed ten year old Rini looking from Luna's decapitated body to the torn apart and partially eaten human.

"Will you look at that!" the monster laughed as he breathed in deeply. "It looks like I'll get to have your daughter for an appetizer," he chucked before turning back to Rini. "Then your mommy will fill me up, you do smell so delicious."

Serena's eyes had widened at what he was blatantly implying but she ignored all of that. She had to save Rini at all costs. Her breathing was ragged and she felt exhausted from her fear alone, but she wouldn't let that think devour her… her Rini.

She moved before she realised it, tears pouring down her face as she snatched up her broken weapon and tried to stab him in the back with it. However, it only cut him; he tossed her crashing into a lamp post knocking it down.

She grits her teeth in pain as she pulled herself to stand, her hand holding her tiara so tight. It cut through her gloves and into her hand spilling her blood to join the little demon blood still on it.

The air around her feet started spinning as she tapped into her power. "I won't let you touch her!" she roared out in anger, her heart pounding ferociously in her chest.

It got the monsters attention as the wind picked up power, her tiara glowing gold. Golden dust seemed to gather on her as it glowed, her crystal on her compact shattered and burnt with black as it fell from her. The sailor collar dissolved away as the white fully covered her chest and neck.

The stomach area of her outfit dissolved away in glowing gold dust leaving her stomach and lower back bare. Her gloves shrunk back to halfway up her arms and changed to blue. Her blue skirt (however, the top was white fading to blue) stayed the same length at the front but dropped down to her ankles at the back with her boots shrinking down to half boots in blue.

Her hair unwrapped its self from the gems, and became lose knots and twisted and intertwined through and around the sides of her head and finishing in the back for the rest to hang loosely to her waist, and the crescent moon mark was marked on her forehead, glowing white.

However, her tiara took changes too, no longer a tiara as the power stopped its flow. It now had a white leather bound rectangle shaped loop-ish handle with four long and wide blades slid together like a quad-decker sword. The blades are a dull golden colour with blue then white edges.

"I said…! I won't let you touch her!" Serena hissed pure venom. "Lunar Demon Blade!" she cried out as all four blades swished round to form a giant shuriken, and she launched it without hesitation.

The monster was so startled he barely tried to use his power to stop it, but with a simple gesture from Serena it glowed gold and looked more like a spinning gold buzz saw as it tore through his defence and sliced him in half at the wait dropping him, dead.

The saw then turned spinning back as it left its bloody prey on the ground. Serena just snatched it from the air, the momentum causing her to spin as it closed; she stopped and faced Rini, sliding it onto the back of her waist it just stuck.

She crouched down and opened her arms. The little pink haired girl didn't need any further invitation as she cried out and ran into her embrace. Serena held back her own tears as she comforted Rini, standing up and holding her tight.

"Sailor Moon… S-Serena, is that you?"

She tuned with teary eyes to see all of her friends in their Sailor Scout uniforms, along with the white cat with moon on his head. "L-Luna… Luna's dead!" she said flatly trying to swallow that lump in her throat as they all looked at her with some degree of disbelief.

"O… oh, god," cried out the blue haired girl Ami. "L… Luna…" she whimpered as she looked into the street better tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help but fall to her knees and vomit, which got worse at the sight of the monster and human.

"Lets get out of here," Serena said after a few moments when Sailor Venus had shakily wrapped Luna's remains in some cloth she found, tears running down her face as she collected their dead friend.

"S-Sailor Moon," her dark haired friend Raye spoke timidly. "W-what is that thing?" she asked gesturing at the monsters corpse but Serena didn't look, she just continued cuddling Rini.

"I don't know and I don't care…!" she hissed through her teeth. "T-that thing killed Luna so I killed it. It's as simple as that, now please, I just want to go home!"

"It isn't as simple as that little girl's!" a laughing voice interrupted them as around twenty human men stepped out from around the corners. "We've been hired for a job… and that is to kill all of you foolish little girls. If you're lucky we might fuck you to death," he laughed.

The Scouts minus Serena went wide eyed with fright as the men's faces went all bumpy with red eyes and fangs. Serena just passed a reluctant Rini off to Mikoto and drew her blade feeling terrible she and her friends can't even have five minutes to mourn their lose.

"You won't touch any of them," she spoke calmly but her eyes held both fear and anger, but it was the protectiveness they should be worried about. She's not a bumbling, shaking child anymore.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Rose sighed. She's glad she… or Harry managed to ditch Hermione and Cho. That is why she transformed because only a few people know her secret identity she might get some peace and quiet for a little bit; after all she could do with some relaxation.

She had thought about going out to the beach or something but then remembering the local hot springs, so found herself at the woman's bath house with her towel. She greeted the manager, a nice fairy… well human sized fairy from another world, without wings (as she needs to transform to get her wings out). There aren't many on Earth and as far as they know her family are the only ones on the planet.

She smiled as she got undressed in the huge open plan changing room, and spent a couple of minutes under the shower as she doesn't want to be responsible for getting dirt in the water. She then wrapped her towel around her body and walked out to the springs outside.

Rosette was quite surprised to see Ginny was in the water relaxing with Daphne, Astoria, Abby, Luna, and Tracey. Though, she pouted a little as they were all covered by the water up to their necks as they soaked and relaxed. They weren't the only ones enjoying the water as there were a couple Garden Elves, and a few mergirls with their tails now, and some pixies, fairies and a Veela.

Well, thinking of Veela maybe she should go and kidnap Fleur and her sister at some point? Yes, that's probably a good idea… but she has heard Fleur's dating Bill Weasley, Ginny's oldest brother. She internally shrugged, she could just kidnap him too as his curse breaking talent could come in handy, and here he'll learn more from some real experts.

She smiled as she at least gets to see mermaid boobs, and the fairies and pixies are playing and flying around as well as swimming about and relaxing in smaller pools she gets to see them completely naked, which is cool.

Rose slid out of her towel and stood shamelessly to allow all to admire her firm body as she placed her towel with the others and slid up to her neck in the nice hot (but not too hot) water feeling her stress slide away as she slid into a fee spot between Daphne and Luna.

"Wow, this water feels so great!" she cried out in happiness.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Oh, it does," she agreed happily. "After Ginny took us to the arcades and Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria kept complaining that it was all stupid, but still 'secretly' liked it." The three in question glared and denied it's true. "Ginny then asked whether we want to grab towels and come here. We haven't long been here ourselves. Vanille was with us but we couldn't drag her away from that Mortal Combat game. I think she might have a problem, she didn't like losing to the Creevey brothers, but got real upset when Amanda played her and won. She wouldn't let her leave, and Tessa stayed to keep her 'safe' or they would be here too."

"Well it's good to hear," Rose said sheepishly. "We should limit her use of the arcade though," she said giggling before looking over at Daphne. "So do you think this place is as cool as I do?"

"Its… interesting," she reluctantly agreed. "But why do we have to," she paused and swiped a kick at the blonde mermaid causing her to giggle. "Have mergirls trying it on with us when we are just trying to relax?"

Rose just giggled as she gestured to Astoria and Daphne looked over to see a red haired mergirl rubbing her sister's feel and taking the occasional lick, but Astoria seemed not to care, and looked to be in heaven.

"It seems Tori's gotten used to it," Rose said laughingly while Daphne pouted and the brunette mergirl didn't even hesitate to slide up into Rose's arms, and Rose held her as she cuddled, their naked bodies touching under the water. "Ocean mermaids are different to merpeople as they have no male of the species similar to Veela, but Veela mate with human men. However, mergirls can't, but they can… kind of… not in the same way as men and women, mate with other mergirls, or girls in general. It's all about the magic."

"So you want her to have your babies?" Daphne asked scandalized.

The mergirl laughed rolling her eyes as she looked up at Daphne while Rose was just looking amused the mergirl spoke. "It's not as simple as that sweetie," she said smilingly. "I'm not ready to think about having children, but I'm not too young to not have sexual encounters with others. Our species is mentally incapable of actually finding men attractive as we pick sexual partners on sense of smell and magic as well as looks. Men just smell awful… except for Master Harry. He is so different," she said looking knowingly at Rose.

Daphne sighed and leant back in the water. She startled a little as the blonde mergirl cautiously touched her feet but didn't react, which she will secretly admit worked out great as she got a foot massage that might ruin her for anyone else.

Ginny giggled as she looked over to see Daphne had given in. "Hey Rosie, do you want to come flying this evening? Carrie there," she said gesturing Rose's brunette. "Says that the island is incredible at night so I thought it might be fun…"

"Sure," was all Rose could agree as Carrie's lips captured hers and she was putty in this awesome make out session with both of them secretly groping boobs under the water.

"Do they have to do that in front of us?" asked Tracey with a sigh as two little fairies giggling madly flew in her face wiggling their bare little bottoms in her face sticking their tongues out.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Will was happy-ish. Well she was just glad that jerk Phobos has been dethroned and that the rightful heir is now in charge of Meridian or they would have more problems to deal with other than boys and school.

"Hey Will!" her over exuberant and flirty friend Irma called out as they met on their way to school startling her and glomping her left arm to continue on their way.

Will shook her head while smiling at the brown haired cutey and half wondered whether her friend does swing that way. She wouldn't mind as even she has had some naughty thoughts about her girl friends before. She had read that kind of thing is normal among young girls so thought nothing of it really.

She used her free hand to brush her shoulder length scarlet red hair back. She then let out a sigh that made white static lightning brush up her hair before it fell lose again.

"You should be careful when sighing," Irma teased sweetly causing Will to shake away naughty thoughts as they're only fourteen and shouldn't be thinking like that should they? "You'll blow something up if you're not careful," Irma finished sing song as Will finally settled her heart down.

"Yea, yeah, whatever," she retorted with a cheeky wink that surprisingly got her friend blushing. She had finally managed to make her friend blush, that deserves internal praise.

However, it was seconds later that they heard the screech of tires from around the corner up ahead along with screams, and then a roar that certainly out roars the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, and sent a chill down their spines.

They only flashed each other quick looks before nodding and hurrying around the corner only to freeze in shock. It was huge… heck, bigger than the T-Rex in Jurassic Park and more evil looking. It was yellow bone, like it was stained with a giant Alien like head with huge fangs and a giant body. It leered over some of the smaller buildings its seven bladed tails slicing through buildings and cars, destroying and killing everything in its path.

People were being crushed by its giant feet and Will almost heaved her breakfast. Its large arms could reach down so its dangerous claws could grab a car or two and throw them into buildings or just crush them for fun.

However, flying around the monster, deadly looking horse muzzled winged things that also attacked the people, crewing into them. It was a sight that neither girl was ever to forget anytime in the future.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Irma asked in horror as their other three friends Cordelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin rushed to them from where they would have met across the street. Hay Lin with long straight purple hair and pale skin, Cordelia the semi-conceited blonde, and Taranee, the African American with dark purple hair.

"T-this doesn't look good," Hay Lin spoke quietly as she tried to keep her breakfast down.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Faith sighed as she and Kennedy were walking hand in hand through Heatherfield. It was a boring morning, and all she saw were boys and girls without a care heading off for another boring day of school with their friends.

The only thing that was nice was they got to hunt the city alone as they've been pissing that Snape guy off. Therefore, they were sent off alone while Snape and Giles went ff together, and Xander has babysitting duty for the other three new Slayers taking them to investigate someplace.

Neither Slayer really knew where to go nor what they're looking for, but they continued through the city anyway. Faith went to use some spare change she had to buy them both a sandwich each before they continue on.

They quickly dodged some weirdly super happy purple haired girl as she charged out of a small coffee shop they were going to grab their sandwiches. She was shouting back to a little old lady that she'll be late for school. Therefore, neither Faith nor Kennedy called the girl and just let it go. They're both hungry so it seemed a waste.

"Sorry about my Granddaughter," the old woman said with a smile as they finally entered the shop. "She likes to run late every week at the start of school, but you should see how late she can be after the holidays," she said smiling as she offered them a table by the window. "What can I get for you young ladies today?"

"I'll have a tuna salad and a glass of orange juice please," Kennedy said with a grin as she looked at the breakfast menu.

"I'll have the juice, plus… umm…" Faith looked the menu over. "Could I get the… chicken salad?"

"Of course girls, coming right up," she agreed as she left them alone.

"T-that tingling feeling…" Kennedy spoke looking around to make sure no one over heard, which was unlikely as the place was quite empty except for them. They figured people these days would rather the quick option of taking their food to go, or just stopping by a Drive- thru. "I-is that… you know… demons or am I just being paranoid?"

Faith shook her head and sighed. "No… that feeling is unfortunately demons," she replied in thought. "This… might not… fuck, who am I kidding? Something big is here, so this is not going to go well at all!"

"Your sandwiches and juice girls," the old lady said as she had returned quickly and lay out a trey with their order on the table. However, now she looked concerned and didn't even hesitate to take a spare seat with them.

The old woman looked at them as if she is a war hero with words of reprimand for them. "Who are you, and what do you want in this town?" she asked outright giving them a look. "I am no fool. I sense great mystical strength coming from both of you."

Faith eyed her down for a moment as she concentrated as hard as she could on the old woman. She could sense something. It was like magic, but not quite.

"I'm Faith, and this is Kennedy," she decided for once she would be a little more trusting until given reason otherwise. "We're Slayers and we're looking for some people… we don't know who they are or where they could be, but we heard a rumour that this city has some… guardian angels, and we need to find them."

The old woman did look surprised before she schooled her features and replied. "I see… and what exactly is the Slayers job?" she asked letting out a little curiosity.

"We're," Faith began trying to think how best to explain. "We… well we're gifted with mystical super strength and it is our… path… to kill demons and vampires that live on Earth with the intent to main, torment, torture, murder, or otherwise harm humans, mystical and magical creatures, or in some cases those demons that just want to live among us peacefully, which isn't many and I've only met a few."

"And what does this have to do with the Guardians?" she suddenly asked with worry etched on her face and silently cursing herself for mentioning them with title.

Faith and Kenney gave each other sharp looks before Faith spoke more. "There are demons flooding town with the intent to put them out… for good!"

The old lady took in a sharp breath, eyes widening. "I-I do not understand… why…? The girls have never encountered a being outside of Meridian."

"Because they can fight," Kennedy decided she had had enough of being quiet. "Because while they're alive they are a threat… so where can we find them so we can get out of here before some freakishly huge and deadly demon…!"

_**Boom!**_

"I had to open my mouth," she spoke sadly as more crashes, explosions and screams erupted through the morning from nearby. "This is knew, they don't normal do stuff so openly," she added looking worriedly at her girlfriend.

"And I hadn't even touched my sandwich, and it looks so good," she replied as she stood and drained her juice dry. "Let's go… we have to do something…!"

"I shall come too," the old lady said following the two from her shop and quickly locking the door.

Faith was surprised the old lady was quite spry and keeping up with them as they sprinted around a few corners they skidded to a spot as this huge monster was tearing up the city while these young girls in cute pink and green costumes of varying designs and sparkly coloured transparent wings were fighting some airborne monsters.

The police had arrived and just plain ignored the girls and the flying demons as they fired handguns and shotguns at the monster, but all that seemed to do is piss it off even more.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" Faith whined as she grimaced. "I-I can't fly and I'm not strong enough to knock that thing over let a lone hurt it!"

"T-this seems to be… a very bad predicament," the old lady said kind of agreeing with Faiths sentiment.

"Ah well," Faith said shrugging and startling the other two as she smashed the door of a shop open. They looked up to see the sign saying it's a weapon shop. "God bless the USA and it flimsy weapons laws allowing for a shop of death on every corner!" she said sarcastically as she just strolled in with the other two cautiously following.

She heard the shot just before she caught the bullet and glared at the man as he shakily held a revolver pointed at her. "Put it down dick head before I break your arms!"

Her glare was enough that he slid the gun to her across the floor. She threw the bullet down as she picked up the gun. "Nice little toy but I'm looking for something more in the line of rocket or grenade launcher, explosives, and things that generally go boom with more kick than this!"

The man nodded feverishly but looked relieved they're not armed men to rob him blind, just two girls and an old woman robbing his weapons. He wondered whether stranger things have ever happened when he realised yes, there's a giant monster outside destroying the town with fairy girls fighting flying evil horse men.

The old lady looked over at Kennedy. "I-is she always this assertive?" she had to ask as she watched the man opening a storage area to reveal he has most likely been selling illegal weapons as he actually has a rocket launcher and tons of explosives.

Kennedy looked at her smirking. "Only outside of the bedroom, that's where I shine."

The old lady blushed and wished she hadn't asked now. Kids these days, she thought. She just hopes that her granddaughter turns out at least a little normal, but doubted she would if she starts hanging out with these girls. She supposed the Guardians could get worse potential role modals.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Wow… 30 chapters long. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and I would like to thank everyone who has given me a review, enjoyed this fic or just alerted, so thank you!_


	31. Episode XXXI: Escape to… Where are we?

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode XXXI**_

_**Escape to… Where are we?**_

Sakura sighed as she woke up tired… in fact the two or so hours she napped on the Tokyo rooftop seemed like a waste as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Are you feeling a bit better now Sakura?" Julian asked but he knew she had slept restlessly and had another nightmare.

She just shrugged her shoulders with a tired sigh. "I guess, even if my mind doesn't feel like it did much it will help my body heal and my magic recharge."

Julian sighed with a tired nod. "Yes, and for now this is all we can hope for," he agreed with a strained smile on his wary face.

Sakura and both companions startled moments later as they felt some spikes of energy. "Sakura…!" Kero said as he had quickly transformed along with Julian. "You felt that too?" he asked as they all looked in the same direction.

"Yes," she agreed looking worried. "B-but that didn't feel like any magic I've ever felt. It had a kind of demon feel to it." However, she was startled even more by a larger spike of power next, but this one was different. "T-this doesn't feel anything like… Kero, Yue, what's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"There is only one way to find out!" Kero said while Yue nodded in agreement. "Its better to know where potential enemies are and what they are capable of doing than to sit back and hide."

Sakura sighed as she nodded her head in agreement and released her staff without a word or much thought before the Jump card attached little wings to her feet and the new Sword card transformed her wand.

"Let's go!" she called out as she jumped across to the next building and didn't even wait.

Kero and Yue gave each other a look. "I grow amazed with her growing power and skill," Yue admitted.

Kero nodded his head. "It is amazing that she does not call on her cards or her staff when she is in that zone. They come to the call of her heart."

Yue nodded as he and Kero launched them selves into the air after her. They slowed to land as she stopped on a ledge looking down into a small street.

Serena was fighting desperately to protect the rest of her friends and the girl she has come to realise might really be her daughter from the future.

It seemed only Raye has a power that could dust the vampires, but that didn't mean that the others couldn't use their powers to hurt them for either Raye or Serena to kill.

However, it had been four or five minutes into the fight that some large and ugly monsters with sharp claws had entered the battlefield followed by Tuxedo Mask, a guy in tuxedo with top hat and white mask. He normally throws around these red roses like they're darts or something, but he turned up with a rapier duelling sword, but wasn't fairing as well as he could since he was fighting superior physical strength, and more monsters seemed to keep turning up.

Sakura was wide eyed as she came across the battle. Though, she growled as the fire witch of the little group was cornered by four filthy vampires and she was weakening and likely needed space to use her power properly.

The Cardcaptor pulled out a card as she leapt off the roof. "Fiery!" she called and the fire spirit was only to eager to blast forwards and took the vampires into nothing before circling round, the other vampires started panicking and running.

"Shit it's that fucking bitch with the cards!" one vampire yelled out before he was turned to dust.

Sakura landed just as Fiery returned to her card and the card holder. She looked around and noted in satisfaction that a few demons were burnt husks from her attack and some were crying out in pain.

Serena sliced her surprised demon in two as she dodged and jumped back to where Rini was curled up holding Artimus the white cat tightly. Her quad-decker sword swished out into a giant shuriken and she threw. This time when it glowed gold it copied itself into three, slicing through a few demons before they returned and fused back into one as she caught it.

She was cut up to high heavens, bleeding and bruised, and she's positive she had some broken or fractured bones, but she will not forsake Rini or any of her friends so she will not fall. She transformed to protect those who are special to her.

Tuxedo Mask jumped back to join her after he barely avoided death and took the monsters arm, then head. He had since lost his top hat and he was worse off in the injury department than her.

"D-Daren?" she suddenly asked in surprise looking at him. He looked over at her in surprise. "Y-you jerk… you're Tuxedo Mask!"

"S-S-Serena?" he asked but awaited no reply. "Y-you're Sailor Moon… and… did you buy a new outfit?" he asked hoping she'll drop it.

She just glared before dodging some claws and stabbing it through the chest with one of her shuriken blades before pulling back to let it fall dead to the ground.

Raye sighed in relief as she looked at the strange girl wearing a weird blue outfit. She would have went wide eyed in horror as two demons went to attack the new girl from behind if the ice blade hadn't pierced one through the chest killing it and the other hadn't been engulfed by a fireball as a odd man in purple with angle wings landed behind the girl with a lion with angel wings.

The Cardcaptor smiled reassuringly at the dark haired girl. "Hi I'm Sakura, and these are my guardians Kero, and Yue. I think we should run or we're dead."

"The names Raye, and we've tried," she said breathing heavily, she was highly damaged herself, but looking over at Sakura she knew… she just knew this girl has been fighting nearly alone for a while now, and by the look of how filthy she looks hasn't bathed in weeks. "They keep swarming us… it's like there's no end to these monsters."

Sakura looked at Kero and Yue. "W-what about if I… if I transform the Time card, could I freeze time long enough for us to get away?"

"It's doubtful," Yue said shaking his head. "The Time card could if you weren't so drained magically, but you might not even be able to use it after its transformation let alone freezing this whole neighbourhood but keeping everyone omitted from the time freeze."

"Damn… and they can smell through the Mist card," she hissed out as she dodged a sneaky demon and took his head with her sword. "They can see through illusions to…!"

Sailor Venus (Minako) screamed as claws swiped through the right side of her face cutting a gorge of pain through her right eye knocking her to the ground as she whimpered and cried. Sailor Mercury (Ami) went to her aid blasting the demon away in her rage the water turned to ice and crushed the demon into a bloody mess.

Ami dropped to her knees in a panic as there was so much blood coming from her friend, she didn't know what to do. She tried to comfort her friend but she was in so much pain, screaming and crying.

_**BOOM!**_

The building and ground shook. Ami looked up in shock, her mouth wide open to see a blonde woman had shown up and crushed a demons head into the building wall, splatting it and saving her and Minako.

However, that being messed up the woman had shattered the wall and pieces of it crumbled down as she lowered her foot to let the bug of a demon drop.

She only looked down at them briefly and everything seemed to have stopped, startled by her entrance. Her blue eyes were fierce and spoke of experience. The only sound was Minako's cries as the young woman moved into a fighting stance aiming to destroy more demons.

"Here," she was startled as a red haired young woman knelt down next to them, and Ami grimaced and felt sick as she pried the crying girls hand from her bleeding wound. Ami just knew her friend would lose her eye and felt terrible.

The red head then placed a caring hand over the wound muttering some words in a different language. Then there was a blue glow and the bleeding stopped and the injured girl drifted to sleep.

"Buffy!" the red head called the blonde. "This girl needs medical attention now, preferably the magical kind."

Buffy nodded. "OK Willow, send her," she agreed nodding as the red head pulled out a black leather pouch and out of the pouch a golden coin with a phoenix one side and dragon the other.

Willow smiled at Ami. "This here will take her someplace safe where she'll get medical treatment right away."

"I-I can't leave her," Ami stuttered out in worry.

However, Willow had placed the coin in her hand. "Hold on to her tight and concentrate…" she had barely finished when they disappeared in a swish of power.

"Where h-have you taken them?" Serena demanded as the demons got hold of themselves and restarted the attack.

Buffy pulled a large sword from her back and started chopping up demons. "Somewhere safe… I'm not sure where but I know its protected," she said as she knelt down by the pink haired child and placed what she could tell was a dead wrapped up familiar into her arms with the other and a coin before Serena even realised it they too were gone. "A battlefield is no place for a little girl," she said staring into the other blondes scared eyes before she nodded and they returned to the fight.

Sakura laughed ironically. "I could have done with this help three weeks ago," she said wobbling to stand up as she watched the red heads eyes turn black as she just flung demons about in an invisible grip and breaking them before stopping by them.

"You five should go," she said offering some coins as four beat up looking Slayers helped a brown haired girl over from where she had been chased around a corner. She then turned as three demons tried sneaking up on her and glared as they burst into flames. "Can't you see I'm busy!" she hissed in rage before calming as her eyes returned to green.

"N-note to everyone, don't mess with her," Raye said nervously as she took a coin almost falling down as she reached Sailor Jupiter (Makoto) and helped her stand. It looked like her leg was busted, and not just in one place. It was only a moment before they disappeared too.

Willow next offered to Sakura. However, she shook her head. "I-I can't just let you fight alone."

"Sakura…!" Yue reprimanded. "Right now we are of barely any use. It would be prudent for us to leave right away. We do not wish to become a burden and you need to sleep!"

She sighed as she took a coin and took hold of Kero and Yue before they disappeared too, leaving Willow with the newly awoken Slayers.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Faith smirked as she, Kennedy and the old lady dropped their weapon full bags next to the police cars, though even Kennedy was surprised with how much Faith could carry.

It was seconds later that the surprised cops watched as the two young women pulled out two identical military-green rocket launchers, and hopped up onto the hood of a police cruiser each grinning at each other as they set their weapons and looked through scopes.

"This is going to be fun!" Kennedy said laughingly.

"Girls," the Grandma reprimanded. "Just make sure you don't hit the Guardians."

"We got it," said Faith as they both fired. The rockets exploding from the launcher would have made a normal girl fly backwards but with them only the cars suspension was affected.

Will pulled Hay Lin back as two rockets exploded on the giant monsters face. It roared out in pain and stumbled back crashing into a building and falling down with it.

Irma grits her teeth as she was hit by the shockwave and barely stopped herself from hitting a police car. Unfortunately it had been the one her father had been by staring at the odd girls with the rocket launchers with his mouth hanging open.

However, as she hovered there his attention was drawn to her, and she was sure before he didn't know who they are, plus they look older. "Umm… hey dad," she said sheepishly rubbing the sore bruise forming over her right check and hoping he doesn't notice all of her cuts, and burns. "Umm… yeah, well I have to go… got to save the town and all that," she said before shooting off and blasting water at the horse men bird things.

Faith and Kennedy might have laughed at the poor man if they weren't unloading more weapons. "Arm up boy, and lets give that monster the smackdown!" Faith yelled out passing automatic weapons to police officers such as machine guns and assault riffles.

However, as she got ready with the guns and cops as the monster tried to brush off the pain and get back to its feet Kennedy had grabbed the explosives and ran out towards where she was happy to see the fire throwing girl near the ground after having killed a demon.

"Hey you," Kennedy called as she came to a stop.

The black girl looked scared and cautious but stayed put as the old lady made it over with a second bag full of explosions. "M-Mrs. Lin," Taranee stuttered out in surprise, sweat gleaming her brow. "W-what's going on… is Meridian invading Heatherfield?"

"No, Taranee," she quickly disagreed. "This is Kennedy. I want you to listen to her as we have little time, please trust me, you will be fine," she said gesturing to where the police and Faith were trying to keep the giant demon busy with automatic fire.

"OK, here's the deal," Kennedy was quick to say holding up her two heavy bags. "Explosives that should be kept well clear of fire," she said, then pointing to her. "Girl who shoots fire," she then pointed to the monster. "Giant demon that needs to go boom!" she said it very simplistically before pointing back at the girl. "You're to make that monster a puddle of blood and monster guts by making it go boom."

"I-I can't," she stuttered out in fear.

"Yes you can," Cordelia said as she floated down and didn't hesitate to take the two bags and gestured to the other. "Taranee… we can barely take those horse things. I don't have much more strength to give. Those horse things… we've almost gotten rid of them, but that thing…" she looked over. "Its head has almost been torn off but it's still going."

Taranee nodded, still looking frightened she took the final bag and they both flew off together heading for the monster. They would swear after this day never to use explosives again, but given such circumstances probably would.

During the explosion both Taranee and Cordelia had accepted they were too exhausted to escape. However, their eyes widened impossibly as they were protected by a bubble of water and Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother was in the flames smiling at them.

"Protect the world!" was the voice that echoed in their heads before they both passed out.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sakura woke with a huge yawn as she sat up in the big fluffy comfortable bed when she startled as she looked around in shock. She was in some kind of… hospital ward and she had a machine hooked up to her right arm.

Her head was bandaged and she felt groggy and still very tired, but she remembered she had a bad dream. She looked over to her side surprised to see a small pink haired girl in the bed next to hers with a little white cat sleeping restlessly at her feet.

Looking from the girl thankful she is doing fine she saw that the Ami girl was in another bed next to Raye and the brown haired friend of theirs. However, she couldn't see Kero or Yue, but could sense them nearby.

She was about to get up to find them when she was shocked as some doctors (or wired creatures in doctor outfits) charged passed the entrance with two beds, one holding a blonde girl and the other a black girl, both of which seemed seriously burnt.

However, it was moments later that a red head girl was wheeled into the room on a bed seemingly drifting in and out of conscious as a small 'man' 'elf' was using different coloured lights from his hands to fix her.

Then in charged a bruised and bleeding girl with purple hair; tears streaming from her eyes. She was seriously having an episode of some kind with a just as damaged brown haired girl trying her hardest to comfort her, but tears also streamed down her eyes as she seemed lost.

"G-Grandma and-and… Taranee and Cornelia are, it was bad, and-and god… Will," she cried as she pulled out of the brown haired girls embrace and went over to the red heads bed. "Is she OK, will she… she won't will she… I can't lose her too!"

"She will be fine," said a tiny white pixy, which even startled Sakura as she didn't see her their in a nurses uniform, partially because of her size but also because of the hysterical girl. "You should get some sleep."

"I-I can't sleep!" she cried out whimpering as the brown haired girl pulled her over to a spare bed and sat her on it, taking off her shoes and then hers. "Irma, I can't… Grandma just died, Grandma she's… she's… gone!"

"I know sweetie," Irma replied with a lump in her throat. "And Taranee and Cordelia are in bad shape," she said looking around the room her eyes connected with Sakura's to see tears too before looking away. "Look around you sweetie… we're not the only one's to suffer," she whimpered out.

Hay Lin looked around at the nearly full ward in shame. Her eyes connected with Sakura's as the Cardcaptor sat up. "I… I haven't lost anything but… who I was. I've been fighting just to survive for three weeks all alone. And I've had to leave my friends and family for their safety."

"I-I'm sorry, I woke you up," Hay Lin said as she calmed a little.

Sakura just shook her head. "No… I've been having nightmares."

"I see," the doctor startled her as he placed a potion in a cup in her hands. "This isn't a permanent solution, but it will do for a good nights rest," he said smiling. "It will help you sleep without dreams."

"OK, thank you," Sakura said quietly as she drained it dry. The doctor took the cup as she slid back onto her pillow and was asleep in seconds.

"Can… can Hay Lin have some too?" Irma quickly asked in hope. "It will be better to deal after a good rest," she reprimanded her friend as she went to protest.

Hay Lin accepted anyway and drained the cup dry before feeling tiredness overcome her. Irma placed the cup on the side table and helped her friend under the covers where she fell into a silent and comfortable sleep.

Irma sighed as she stroked her friend's hair affectionately before going over to where Will now slept peacefully as the doctor and nurse left after making her promise to take the last bed soon.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Augh…!" Harry groaned as he slumped down in the Office of the President of the United States of America after having collected Dumbledore. The President had been surprised by their sudden appearance, and hadn't been sitting at his desk but walking back and forth in thought.

Therefore, Harry stole his place behind his desk while Dumbledore just took a guest seat. "OK dudes I'm only going say this once. Demons just attacked a large town called Heatherfield and I need it covered up and the protection of these families made top priority," he said handing a file to each man.

"So you're Harry Potter, Earths only hope?" the President asked, getting a nod. "Couldn't we just break this Veil down and nuke Terra with everything?"

"If you wish to fail and bring about Nuclear Winter," Harry agreed. "These aren't like your common variety demons. These ones have powers… incredible powers. Just see Heatherfield to see the proof. And that could be considered minor."

"So Harry, what have you been doing since you left?" Dumbledore asked as the President was on his phone getting together his new department suspiciously called Cover Up, or the CU just to play the double bluff card. He got it together just to cover up these demon attacks.

"Blah," he said which annoyed the hell out of the old man. "This and that, the other, and stuff," he said laughingly, which at least the President thought was funny.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I'm bored!" Rini whined as she sat with Irma on her bed as she tried to teach her the fine art of cards… well snap, but after the fiftieth time the cards blew up and smacked her in the face it got boring for everyone but Irma. It had been a day since their battles and Hay Lin had even ran out of tears and was sitting up on Will's bed with her helping with the word search Will was doing just to pass the time.

"B-but… it's so funny when they jump up and smack you in the face," Irma disagreed.

"Its only fun when they hit you," Rini whined with a cute little pout. "When it hits me it's not funny at all. I-I want my… Serena," she complained again.

"She's not here yet Rini sweetie," Ami said as she sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sure Serena will be here as soon as she can. And I'm sure Daren will help keep her safe."

They were then drawn to look over to Sakura's bed as she groggily woke and sat up with her hair a mess she rubbed sleep from her eyes yawning.

"Good morning Kero…" she trailed off with a blush. "Oops… wishful thinking that I'm still at home I guess," she said sheepishly climbing out of bed she felt really good and wondered at the little birds and dragons on hers and everyone else's PJ's. "Umm… where's the showers, I stink and haven't washed in weeks."

"We didn't try looking," Raye said with a sheepish shrug. "The doctor just told us all we need rest, and these weird little people called House Elves brought us our breakfast and some stuff to do," she added gesturing the magazines and card decks.

"O-Oh, well I really need to wash, I just feel grubby and yuk," she said but stumbling a little she winced.

"I'll help you," they were all surprised as Hay Lin smiled and jumped from her spot. "Please," she said as she saw that Sakura was about to say no. "It will help you, and it will help me with keeping my mind busy. I'm… I'm not ready to face this yet."

Sakura smiled kindly as she offered her arm and Hay Lin quickly helped her stand better before crinkling her nose. "You really do need that shower and quick girl," she said, which caused them all to laugh.

"Here, this will help," said a girl smiling as she entered the ward with a wheelchair. "I couldn't help but overhear while I was passing by. I'm Rosette, but you can call me Rose if you like," she said smilingly. "I'm not a nurse or anything but I can help too. This way one of us can help you stand while the other can use a sponge and start scrubbing.

"Later, I can take all of you girls to the Hot Springs; the water is awesome and has healing properties."

"Wow, that would be nice," Sakura said smilingly as she was helped into the wheelchair.

"Excuse me… Miss. Rose," Raye was quick to call her attention. "Is there a Shinto Shrine near here where I can go sometime during my stay?"

Rose just looked at her in thought for a moment. "I… I don't know, couldn't you make one?"

"Well, not really," she replied sadly.

Rose shrugged. "Well, there is that huge temple… what was it call, oh right those weird girls said it is a Shinto Temple. I guess they'll probably know where to find a shrine if there is one on the island," she suggested smilingly. "Just call for a House Elf to take you, but don't forget to clean up first, the House Elves will get you anything you need."

She then led Hay Lin out of the ward following while pushing Sakura in her chair. "Wait… we're on an island?" asked Rini looking confused.

"Wow, an actual Shinto Temple," Raye said in happiness.

Makoto sighed as she stood up and stretched before peering over Will's shoulder. "There, there, there, and there," she said pointing out all the words she hadn't found yet with a sheepish grin. "It's a gift… a useless gift but still, it wows the senses and amazes the mind."

Will couldn't help but laugh as she marked down the last few words and put her book and pencil down. "Well I was getting a little bored of that anyway," she said smiling as Makoto took Hay Lin's spot. "Does anyone know where they've taken Cornelia and Taranee? They were pretty badly hurt."

"Minako was badly hurt too," Ami said in worry.

"Hey I'm fine." They started as the blonde was wheeled in on a bed with her right eye completely covered with bandages, and a soft smile on her face as her bed was slid in next to Will's by the two House Elves before they left. "I-if the other girls are the ones that got burnt they're still getting treatment for spiritual exhaustion. The doctor said they'll be sleeping for a while so no visitors until tomorrow."

"Well at least they're going to do well," said Will with a sigh and a small smile. "H-how are you… Ami said that you'll have lost…" she trailed off as the blonde grimaced. "S-sorry…"

"It's OK… I…" she sighed. "My eye was completely destroyed… they offered to remake me a new one, so I have to see this guy tomorrow about it."

"Well, that's something I guess," Makoto said in relief. "Pirate Venus does have a nice ring to it though, maybe you should wear the eye patch anyway," she playfully teased.

Minako couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I like it you scallywags," she said in her best pirate voice causing them all to laugh.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"No magic!" Rose reprimanded the naked and embarrassed Sakura as she and an equally naked Hay Lin helped her sit down. Rose of course was also clothing-less and all three were dripping wet from the shower. Rose had even gotten Hay Lin to wash up to while she was there.

However, Sakura having brought her pocket belt and cards with her wanted to use the Shrink card to un-shrink her clothes to put something on, but she is still magically drained and Rose won't let her hurt herself just for some clothes she doesn't need right now.

Therefore, clicking her fingers air blast all three dry in seconds before another click and they were all dressed in matching red skirts and tee shirts with underwear underneath, socks and trainers.

"Whoa," Hay Lin said in awe as she looked over her red skirt and top. "And I thought you were cool before just because you look so amazing naked, but wow, how strong are you?" she asked in amazement, which caused Sakura's cheeks to flame up more and Rose to giggle.

"Stronger than you two, babes," was her non-answer causing Hay Lin to pout. She smiled and gave the girl a quick hug. "You have a lot of strength Hay Lin, and I know you'll make your Grandmother as proud of her as you should be of her for giving her life for your two friends."

Hay Lin smiled as she thought of those words and nodded. "Thank you Rose… I am. I'm so grateful that none of my friends died. I feel so sorry for Rini and Artemis though as they lost a dear friend."

"And dear friends will forever live on in our hearts," Rose replied with a kind smile as she effortlessly picked up Sakura and placed her in her wheelchair. "I lost a lot when I was too young to understand, but I feel it is better to lose later in life so you can cherish the memories of what you always had."

Hay Lin smiled feeling better as Rose pushed Sakura she held her knew friends arm hoping to someday be as cool and wise as her, and her Grandma.

"Sakura!" came the squeaky full voice as they walked into a different ward where Julian lay sitting up in a bed, and the little plushy was stuffing his face with cake. "We were told someone would bring you by to visit when you're feeling better."

"Wow, is that toy talking?" asked Hay Lin and Rose together giggling as he looked indignant.

"I am not a toy," he said puffin out his little chest proudly as he floated with the rest of his cake in his paws. "I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of Sakura and the Star Cards!" he said proudly. However, nobody was listening as Sakura had gone to check on Julian with Rose and Hay Lin pushing her over.

"How are you Julian?" she asked as Kero stuffed the rest of his cake down his throat and sulked.

"I am fine thank you Sakura," he replied with his gentle smile before looking down at his PJ top and blushing as Hey Lin burst out into giggles Sakura blushed too. "I wish I knew who Sirius is and why someone made these."

"Some little elf tried to stuff a miniature one on me," Kero complained. "He said he had orders from some lord or king or something."

Rose giggled and pointed a finger at him and Hay Lin's laughter became painful as he was now in the PJ's. "An orders an order. If the 'king' finds out that poor elf might get fired," she said in mock scandal, which even caused Julian and Sakura to laugh as he glared angrily and transformed breaking the outfit.

"I do not wear such childish things," he spoke commandingly.

Rose just laughed while the others went serious. "Says the guy who turns into a plushy," she said laughingly as she bent over face to face with him. "Don't be such a humourless child in such dark times. Someone could have taken your angry transformation the wrong way, and believe me Keroberos. I am way out of your league," she finished but she was not once hostile but he took a step back as he realised he had pushed his luck with an incredible force. He could just see the power in her eyes.

"Kero… chan, you should watch your manners," Sakura reprimanded. "Rose has been nothing but kind and helpful… we were only playing. It wasn't hurting you or anyone else, just a silly joke, now apologise."

Kero sighed before looking at the red head. "I'm sorry I lost my cool, it wasn't very nice of me."

"Well, that's OK," she said smiling as she stood up straight. "Well, Hay Lin, I'll leave you to take Sakura back to your ward. I have some stuff I need to get to, bye," she said smilingly as she disappeared in a swish of white light.

"That girl," Julian said once she was gone. "She… she is the most powerful being I have ever sensed, and a lot of the ones I have sensed seem to be in this place."

Kero grimaced but nodded too. "Now my head is straight you might be right. Then should she be trusted?"

"Of course," Hay Lin and Sakura replied together giggling. "She may be a little odd, but she has a good heart," Hay Lin said smiling. "I can just feel that much from her."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	32. Episode XXXII: The Wisher Games

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode XXXII**_

_**The Wisher Games**_

Sakura sighed in happiness as she and her new friends were allowed out of the hospital a few days after the battle and they stepped outside into the fresh air. The hospital is situated in this beyond huge castle but has its own entrance and exit, and they wanted to go outside before they get rooms.

Minako had been to see the eye specialist and was beyond happy to report that she will soon be able to see properly. They had even had a short send off for Luna, the familiar that was killed though the girls wanted to wait for Serena they didn't know when they'll next see her.

"Hey girls, and Julian…!" Rose chimed in happiness startling them all as she was floating upside down above them wearing some creamy shorts and a tight tee shirt but no shoes or socks.

"Hey I'm a boy too you know!" Kero said shaking his little fist with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Umm…" Rose made a nose of condescension. "Well, anyway girls, you want to play a game?" she asked hopefully.

They all nodded in agreement. "Sure, this will keep our minds off things. It beats watching our friends sleeping," Will agreed for her friends old and new, being the only team leader here (other than Sakura but she does things mostly alone) had been taking charge.

"OK," she said grinning. "If you win, I'll grant you one wish!"

"Anything?" asked Rini hopefully, she got a nod. "Even if I wish for Serena…?"

"You name it it's yours," she replied before quickly continuing. "As long as it's not for immortality, eternal youth, or the destruction of any world or person… oh, and you can't be king or queen of anywhere either."

"So what are the rules?" asked Hay Lin eagerly. However, she grimaced as Rose gave her a look and sighed rolling her eyes. "I know, I know… you can't bring back the dead either. I know that's impossible, I have another wish silly."

"OK…" she said smirking in amusement. "The first to fly without wings wins."

"WHAT!" they all screeched out in shock.

Rose giggled and shook her head. "Only joking, that could take months," she laughed in happiness.

"Excuse me Miss. Rose," Julian interrupted. "But Kero and I do not need to participate as that would give Sakura an unfair advantage."

"Then I shall make my leave to," Artemis agreed as he hopped up into Julian's arms and the three left them to their games.

"Ah… that's better," Rose giggled before smirking. She clicked her fingers and everyone caught a notepad each looking confused. "It will write the name of everyone you kiss. You have three hours to kiss on the lips as many people as you can. It just has to be a peck, but if you want to go straight in with tongue I don't mind. You can ask the person or you can just jump them. The book with the most kisses wins."

Most of the girls were blushing deeply as they looked at each other but Irma with a small blush spoke. "What if we draw?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Then I'll grant all your wishes," she said smilingly. She knew what the girl was going to try selling to the others.

"The rules don't say it has to be boys," Irma said smugly. "So if we each kissed one person from this group we'll each get a wish," she said smugly, which surprisingly brightened the others though they blushed.

"Why don't you give it a try then," Rose said too smugly for their tastes.

"OK Will, front and centre!" Irma demanded and the red head embarrassedly moved to her and without any hesitation Irma's lips pressed gently to hers. They kissed, their lips moving in perfect tandem, and Irma had even licked Will's lips before they breathlessly pulled back blushing as the other girls just stared at them.

Will looked at her first page and Irma's name was on it with a red strike through it with a note saying other contestants don't count. "Y-you tricked us!" both girls complained to the giggling red head as she now sat in the air cross-legged while other girls laughed too.

"Kissing boys or girls count. However, no boy over seventeen," she said in thought. "There are a lot more girls here, and some of them will probably agree to the kiss it you ask. Also, it isn't limited to humans, just those who can talk. You can team up and share the wish if you want or try to draw by hitting the same people together! Your time starts… NOW!" she said and they all started as their books now had digital countdown timers.

She then giggled as she faded away to watch the show. The girls all looked embarrassed as they look at their pads but each of them have a wish they would like granted, and if they have to make fools of themselves then so be it.

"I don't really have a wish," Minako said to Sakura. "Maybe we could team up and try to get one each though?" she suggested feeling bad that Sakura doesn't have a really good friend to play the game with.

Sakura blushed and nodded her head. "Thanks… that would be great. I don't think I would have the guts without help!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Rose?" asked Ginny smiling as she found her in her/his very own stupidly huge office sitting behind her desk no doubt not doing anything productive, and looking at the computer monitor she gave her a sheepish grin as it had a radar map on it with little dots and names, and she noticed a handheld tablet had just finished loading up a program. "Why have you… why are you…"

Rose giggled as she shutdown her computer and got the map working on her palmtop. "I figured they needed something fun to do, and that a wish won't hurt if I can grant it. After all they need the incentive."

Ginny sighed shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she gave her girl a loving kiss on the lips. "And if they wish for something like more power?"

Rose grinned smugly. "More power will leave them sore of an evening because I hear the Amazon chicks are up for training some of our weak little witches," she said giggling evilly.

Ginny grimaced before laughing. "That would be totally evil!" she said stifling her giggles. "Though, it would be really funny and take their minds off things," she said. "I hope you have one of those things for me?" she asked hopefully as Rose passed her the one she had and pulled out her own from her pocket.

"Of course, I was going to come and bring it to you," she said smilingly. "This is going to be so much fun… look! Will and Irma have stumbled across the Lagoon… ah well, that's what they get for exiting through the hospital without forewarning, and lucky those books are proofed from the elements."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go and save their innocents," Ginny said rolling her eyes but looked highly amused anyway. "Those mergirls can be a lot to handle."

"Have fun," Rose said as they stole a kiss from each other and disappeared in swishes of white light.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sakura was feeling really embarrassed as she and Minako entered the strangely giant castle that seemed to go on forever stalking their first victim. It was Minako's idea to just jump the person… well as long as they're attractive, but neither knew where to find anyone. At least they had been told about the Gates for travelling around Dragonspear.

"Oh, hey!" they were startled as a copper haired girl came skipping down the stairs they hadn't noticed to their right. "I'm Vanille, are you girls lost?"

"I-I'm Sakura," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Minako," she also introduced herself. She could just tell this girl didn't really need jumping. "We're competing against our friends for a wish from Rosette, which means we have to get kisses from either girls or boys," she said straight to the point hoping she'll oblige.

"Oh," Vanille said with a grin. "Sure I'll kiss you both," she readily agreed. "But don't think just asking will always get you a kiss. After this I'll come help hold some girls and guys down," she said in happiness as she leaped forward and gave Sakura her first ever real kiss, and it wasn't half bad she silently thought before Vanille pulled back grinning before she gave Minako the same treatment.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I hate the sewer!" Serena complained to the Slayer and witch as Daren pulled her alone. It stunk and the water felt disgusting as they wadded through it. They had just sent the other four Slayers away to safety as one of them was seriously hurt in the last battle.

The only reason they hadn't left too is because two of the Slayers companions had left and they hadn't returned yet and neither would leave without them, so Serena and Daren being saps wouldn't leave either.

Though, she had some giggles as Buffy mocked Daren's choice of super costume, and she has little doubt he'll be wearing something new in the future.

"Yea… well we don't like it either," Buffy whined rolling her eyes as Willow was lighting their path through the filth with magical glowing orbs. "We offered to send you to your friends but you wanted to stay and help."

"We couldn't just leave you," Daren said with a sigh. "You saved our lives, it's the least we could do. Though, I do have to wonder what happened to the Black Moon Clan and why they haven't tried capitalising on our weakening."

"They're probably dead," Willow said shocking the two. "I mean… they may have resisted The First, so The First got rid of them just like its trying to get rid of us because The First considered them a threat!"

"Just great…!" Serena complained. "My enemy gets destroyed by my enemy! That isn't as good as it sounds."

"Finally thinking, huh Meatball Head?" Daren asked laughingly.

Serena just glared and pointed to her head. "No more meatballs doofus!" she said angrily. "Or do you want to meet the Lunar Demon Blade first hand?" she asked fingering the quad-blade on her back.

Daren grimaced and shook his hands in defence. "Whoa… n-no thanks… that thing is dangerous!" he said whimpering. "You're not a weak little Princess anymore are you?"

Serena just turned her head away and sighed. "All those times I fought those Dark Kingdom, and Black Moon guys… they weren't… if I had to fight them now. I would kill them with ease! The Moon Kingdom is gone Daren! So what's a Princess without a Kingdom?"

"You know, we don't know what you're taking about!" Buffy interrupted in annoyance. "If you're going to talk about something please do so if you think we're in the loop. Its hard trying to decipher your code..."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"S-say what…?" Hay Lin asked as she was with Rini and Makoto and the three of them had tried to jump some unsuspecting blonde girl outside, but now looking at her she has powerful looking muscles wearing strange armour and they hadn't seen the huge sword because she had been leaning on it.

They also hadn't noticed the other three older women with smaller swords on their hips near now glaring with swords drawn. It was a bit of a bad situation as Rini hid behind Hay Lin.

"You heard me girls!" the blonde girl spoke in a regal tone and accent. "I accept your challenges for a duel. Who dares face my might first? I am Amethyst! Princess of the Amazons…!"

Hay Lin and Makoto looked at each other wondering whether this girl was crazy over exaggerating her words so much. "W-we don't want to challenge you," Hey Lin was quick to say. "I-its just we're in the middle of a competition, see," she showed her notepad. "A-and… if we kiss more people than the others, a-a powerful girl named Rosette said she'll grant us a wish!"

"A wish…!" the Amazon girl said quietly to her self in thought. "I know of this Rosette girl of which you speak. She has bested me in combat. Very well, if only one of you can best me in combat I will grant each of you this kiss. However, if you lose I shall take one of these kiss logs so that I might claim this wish by winning this competition!"

"OK!" Makoto said bravely as she stepped forward she pulled out a weird pen. "Star Prism Power!" she called out and Hay Lin watched in awe as the girl lit up with different colours before she was wearing a weird but cute uniform in green and white. "Do I get a sword?" she asked hopefully.

"Try this one," interrupted another blonde, though this one is older and only having two guards looked amused as she threw a beautiful curved katana sword and it landed at Sailor Jupiter's feet. She pulled it from the ground and couldn't help but notice how well crafted it is. She took kendo at school so knows how to use a sword, but she had never actually fought with a real one.

"Mother, why do you interfere?" Amethyst demanded as Makoto prepared for a fight.

The older woman just smirked. "I figured it would be nice to grant her a weapon she will be more familiar with. After all, you don't want rumour to spread that you only won because your opponents were not well equipped do you?"

"Of course not!" she growled out facing her opponent. Hay Lin was quick in grabbing Rini and moving her off to the side lines with who by her guess is the Queen of the Amazons. "What is your name, girl!"

Makoto growled herself. "I am Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino!" she growled as the Queen called 'fight!' she charged, annoyed with this girls arrogance. She knows what this girl will wish for. It will be selfish, so she won't let her have the wish!

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she carried Will and Irma to safety after the make out session with a couple of randy mergirls they were unfortunate enough to meet tried molesting them, at least they have a name each in their logs now.

She placed down both soaking girls still giggling as she clicked her fingers they were blown dry so they stopped glaring at her. "That was not nice…" Will groaned. "T-those mermaids tried to drown us with their saliva!"

Ginny rolled her eyes still chuckling. "You aren't going to win the competition if you can't deal with a few mergirls playing. They didn't mean any harm. They just liked you both a lot!"

"W-wait… you're a person," Irma said as her smile returned. "We haven't kissed you…" she trailed off as Ginny's lips first caught hers and then Will's straight after, and she used tongue too.

She smirked as she pulled back from the breathless girls. "The names Ginny and I think it might be fun to help you out."

"Really…?" Will asked hopefully, and getting a nod as she got over the kiss. "That's great, thanks… I don't want another near death experience anytime soon if I can help it!"

Ginny laughed as she pointed to their books. They were curious so took a peak and were surprise to see that the mergirls names were in black with a times one next to them. However, Ginny's name was in green with a times four next to it.

"I… I don't get it…" Irma said looking confused.

Ginny smirked smugly. "You see… the better the person you get a kiss from the higher the grade. It's a secret rule Rose didn't mention. It's that low because I didn't resist and gave you the kisses. If you managed to take the kiss it would have been about eight at least, but it was only four because of my power."

"So if we take a kiss from a strong fighter we'll get a higher score?" asked Will eagerly, she got a nod. "So we either go after many small fries or go after someone who will fight us and then we kick their butts?"

"Exactly," Ginny agreed smilingly. "And as far as I know you're the only ones who know this so far."

"So we have the advantage," Irma said smirking. "And with you Ginny… you can lead us to the big bosses!"

"Okidoki," she agreed smilingly. "Oh, I know of some girls that will fight you," she said running off into the woods with them hot on her tail.

They didn't have time to stop to watch some blonde girl sword fighting with Makoto as Ginny failed to care much about it, but they did have to duck or lose their heads. Then they carried on chasing after Ginny.

Makoto slid back as she and the Amazon girl glared at the retreating backs of the three girls that just ran by before returning focus. They clashed sword on sword, strike on strike, and neither girl giving an inch. The Amazon Princess was reluctantly impressed.

Rini smirked as she snuck up on the queen. However, just as she was about to jump her, the queen picked her up and gave her a motherly kiss on the lips, smirking. Rini pouted as the woman held her, but relaxed as she continued to watch the fight, not realising the queens name was written green with a times three next to it.

"Here we are," Ginny said smiling at her new found friends as they entered an awing village of beautiful tree-houses. However, not one had a step-ladder or anything. However, they could see the beautiful silver haired girls and women up above.

"Hey Ginny…!" Sirius called from up on one of the bridges leading from one huge tree to the other before hopping on a broom and flying down.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked with suspicious eyes.

He just shrugged sheepishly. "Umm… well," he chuckled nervously. "You see… Harry kid…"

"Ginny?"

She looked up and groaned to see her eldest brother Bill come flying down with his wife straight after. "Did Harry kidnap you two without telling me?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, kind of…" he agreed chuckling. "He also kidnapped Gabrielle, but she's at the castle somewhere. Fleur wanted to visit the Veela village, and Sirius tagged along too… who are your friends?"

"Oh, Will and Irma," she answered. "Will, Irma, this is Sirius… my boyfriends' godfather, and Bill my brother, and Fleur, my brother's fiancée."

"Umm… nice to meet you," Irma said looking them over.

"What are you three doing here anyway?" Bill asked after a moment.

Ginny grinned. "These two are in a competition for a wish," she said smirking. "They have to claim as many kisses as they can so they're here to fight a Combat ready Veela chick to earn high kiss points!"

"You brought them here to get their bottoms kicked?" Fleur asked looking sorry for the girls.

Ginny rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I wouldn't have brought them if I didn't think they could do it."

Fleur leaned in closer to them causing them to shift uneasily. "Well… they do seem a lot stronger than the average human girl. Well, I suppose you'll just have to challenge them and find out whether you have what it takes."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sakura was huffing and puffing for breath with red cheeks as Windy held their prey. He was tough to catch, but not as whiny as the girl he was with.

"Taloph and Dawn…!" Vanille cackled in glee as she cuddled Artillery, the little creature finding the whole thing amusing.

Minako smirked smugly at their captured prisoners. "We're going to kiss you both now," she said sing song as one after the other Sakura and Minako kissed them both quickly on the lips before the wind card dispelled dropping them to the floor.

They quickly looked at their log books to find a surprise. The logs had both names in green with times two's. This made them realise that fleers gave them extra marks. So what would happen if someone actually fought them?

_**0oo00oo0**_

"S-so a wish?" the twelve year old white haired green eyed girl asked as she stood with Rose looking around the Entrance Hall in awe after she had a medical exam. She looked tired and ready to fade from the world but at Rose's grin and nod she clutched the little log book close to her chest. "Then I'm not going to lose. I can't lose!"

"Good for you girl," she said smilingly. "Now I've even told you rules I hadn't hold the others since you're starting late."

The girl smirked and before Rose could blink their lips were connected for a quick kiss. The girl's smirk widened as she floated for a moment looking at her log. She grinned outright as it read Rose Trance in green with a times ten next to it.

"YES… now I'm getting somewhere," she said in eagerness before flying off and phasing through a wall out of sight.

Rose sighed shaking her head with a smile. "Well, I'll give you that one. You need the wish more than them," she said shaking her head feeling sad for the girl but she knows it doesn't really matter too much.

Watching the raging battles the girls got themselves into was quite amusing. Makoto managed to transform her powers for battle into a simple green and white modern battle kimono, transforming the sword she was gifted with into a long gold katana bound in white with a green sheaf in her left hand, which was capable of blocking attacks. She and the Amazon both looked the part.

That was quite the amusing battle and Makoto won by fluke, but the princess reluctantly gave the three girls their prize before Rose found herself watching Will and Irma fighting a Veela each. The match wasn't as fascinating as the last but both Irma and Will leant a lot about fighting a decent opponent one on one.

Rose followed the girls all over the place to watch as sometimes the boy or girl tried running away they were captured in the end. Hermione was the most vocally against her kiss from Raye and Ami as she and Connor were found 'studying' something together.

The eight new Slayers to the island didn't stand a chance as Sakura and Minako found them in the hospital and got a good two points for each of them.

However, it was the amusing white haired girl jumping both Vanille and Ginny when their teams had bumped into each other. She had been pleased that in total for them she got twelve points.

Rose waited for a guide to bring each girl to the courtyard cross legged and floating, waiting for them. They each handed over their logs and she smiled as she saw the winners.

"Well, Sakura and Minako are the winners," she said pleased for them.

However, the white haired girl went wide eyed with horror. "No… pleased," she begged. "Please, just ten more minutes, I can get way more kisses."

"Sorry Dani," she replied regretfully while the girl had tears leaking from her eyes.

"What was… your wish?" Sakura suddenly asked looking heartbroken as the younger girl sobbed.

Rose sighed stroking her hair from her face. "Dani is a clone, and she was growing unstable. She would have been gone in a few hours."

"Y-your just going to let her?" asked Will in horror.

Rose shrugged with a grin stretching her lips. "I offered the same chance you had. I even let her take a kiss from me to give her a ten point advantage, and she lost. It was really close too… two more points and she would have actually won."

"T-then I'm pulling out," Minako said without hesitation or doubt.

Rose just laughed as Dani looked hopeful. "Well, Sakura, that means you're the winner."

"No," she said shaking her head in defiance. "I can't have the wish if it means someone has to die."

"OK then, Dani wins," Rose said shrugging in amusement as the white haired girl looked so hopeful. "Though, I'm surprised you haven't noticed that you were… 'repaired' while you were having the medical tests. It was just a matter of stabilising your spectral and human imbalance. After all, everything needs a balance."

Their eyes all widened and she shrugged. "Hey, I'm not a bitch you know. So what is your wish Dani?"

"B-but you already," she said as she realised she hadn't ever felt this good before. "I… I don't need it… but… I've… always wanted to have a party?" she asked hopefully. "T-that way, we can all enjoy it."

Rose grinned and ruffled her hair. "A party it is then squirt."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"BEN!"

He was startled as he dodged this swarm of icky green, black and grey bug things. So, this swarm is seriously huge, and the bugs are bigger than him. They're like a cross between a cockroach and wasp. They even have the annoying buzz down, but these things have some kind of straw/stinger on their noses. It almost made him vomit as he saw one suck some poor old man dry leaving him as a dead almost mummified corpse.

It was lucky he, his cousin and Kevin his best friend were out late this evening when they came across this commotion. The brown haired, green eyed sixteen year old grit his teeth wondering what these things are and what they want.

"Shit!" he whined as he had to roll out of the way from being bug-slushy. He raised his left wrist where a white and green watch was strapped with a black square on top with green marks making it look like an hourglass. He activated it and circled through the different green holograms until touching one.

In a burst of green light he transformed into a green vine man/monster with the watches symbol on his chest. "SWAMPFIRE!" he called out shooting some huge flames that caused the bugs to screech out in pain as they turned round to escape. Though, most in his fire were burnt to death.

He stopped firing and was breathing heavily as he realised he had just killed countless aliens. However, they started it and he needs. He grit his teeth in anger and concern as he saw Kevin in rock form getting pounded by more bugs, and Gwen his red haired green eyed cousin holding up a pink shield that they kept crashing into to weaken it.

Therefore, he rushed to her aid blasting bugs before they all swarmed him, he span shooting flames, incinerating bug after bug. It was moments later that Gwen was covering him in her shield.

"These things keep coming," Swampfire was saying when he saw something through the swarms he didn't want to see. That look will forever haunt him as he watched his best friend finally lose.

He looked to Gwen and grimaced as he knew she saw. "XLR8!" he cried out as he became a black and blue serpent like creature seemingly standing on wheels, a face plate hiding his expression as Gwen let her shield drop as she looked sick.

XLR8 grabbed Gwen, holding her bridle style, and with a burst of speed they were gone. The bugs could tell which way but they had no real way of keeping up with them.

Ben didn't go home. He had a weird feeling they were after them and he would always protect Gwen first and foremost. He knew if he ever told anyone (especially her) that he feels this way he'll get weird looks, and people calling him a freak, (well, other than the alien thing). Its not his fault he's grown so attached to her is it? He remembers when they didn't get along, and wishes he could feel more like that, but try as he might he can't.

He only stopped running when his Omnitrix ran low on energy and turned him back. He still held his cousin as she started sobbing in his arms before sitting down on a bench with her in his arms, cuddling her soft form, holding her, stroking her beautiful red hair, and keeping her close to his chest.

Ben cared… about Kevin sure, but he had never liked the thought of Gwen liking him that much. Though, he knows they had never worked as a couple they were all still close friends.

He looked at his watch and sighed as he stroked a certain panel getting up a green holo-screen. It was seconds later that a large old man came into view looking surprised and pleased to see him.

"Grandpa, Max," he said before the old man could speak, holding in the lump in his throat. "Kevin's dead and I took Gwen and ran away!"

"Where are you?" he was quick to ask, worry now etched on his face.

Ben looked around. He realised he was in a park and found a sign. "Umm… well, this sign says Amity Park park, so I guess some place called Amity Park," he said holding Gwen tighter as she clawed at his jacket whimpering. "I… I just took Gwen and ran… there were so many of these… these bug monster things. I… I couldn't risk losing Gwen too."

"I understand," Max said with a soft understanding smile. "According to my GPS, I'm just an hour away. So don't you worry, we'll sort this out in the end like we usually do."

"Thank you," Ben muttered as he hung up the communication before looking at Gwen. He brushed away her tears as she had fallen into near silent sniffles. "Come on Gwen, where's the strong independent hellfire girl that I… umm… I mean that we all love so much. Crying is fine, but not when you could get hurt to. I can't… I won't lose you too."

She looked at him and nodded as she took a few shaky deep breaths and sat up on his lap but refused to move. "Thanks Ben," she said with a wobbly voice, she kissed his check causing him to blush. "T-those things were just too much."

He smiled as he held her. "Grandpa Max will be here in an hour or so Gwen," he said with a sad smile. "He'll know what those things are, and how we can destroy them."

She smiled softly and snuggled into his arms. "I… I don't think you've ever really held me like this before," she commented with light pink checks. "It's… its nice to have someone care about me so much Ben… thank you," she said quietly as her exhaustion over came her and she drifted off to sleep.

Ben chuckled lightly and before he could chicken out he leant in and kissed her lips ever so softly afraid he would wake her. "I love you," he whispered so quietly he wasn't sure anyone could have heard.

However, in her hazy sleepy mind Ben's word's echoed loudly causing her a small smile in the real world, a smile Ben hadn't noticed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	33. Episode XXXIII: The New Beginning

**Important Please Read!**

To all! I've been redoing this fic! And now its just called **The First Storm** while I've reverted this title back to its original Harry Potter and the Dragon Phoenix.

_**The First Storm** _is now a complete AU cross-over that will cross many different stories.

Please check my profile to find the new reworking of this story, which WILL include plenty of 100% NEW chapters.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the _'NEW'_ story.


End file.
